Una vida llena de recuerdos
by rakelluvre
Summary: Tercera temporada del Fic Por amor. ¿Cómo dejar el pasado atras? ¿Cómo volver a confiar en el hombre que siempre te ha mentido? ¿es posible volverse a enamorar del mismo hombre por segunda ocación?... es un TH, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Trama **

**Rakelluvre**

**Betas**

**Sarobari**

**Lillian McCarty P**

**Miry Alvarez**

**Ludwika Cullen **

**Soudtrack **- The reason (Hoobastank)

Por Bella Rocio.

**Bienvenidos esta es la tercera temporada del fic Por amor.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Una nueva vida**_

Llegué a una residencia de clase media. La casa era blanca, aunque su pintura se mostraba un poco desgastada. Subí las escaleras que conducían a la puerta y di tres toques. Entonces la puerta fue abierta por un hombre joven muy parecido a mí. Sus ojos verdes del mismo tono que los míos me evaluaban, tanto como los míos a él. Entonces dijo:

—¿Edward Cullen?

—Si —respondí desconcertado. ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre?

—Si estás aquí, es porque ya sabes la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? ¿He hablado de más?

—No. ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Soy tu hermano. Pasa, volverás loca a mamá —di un paso pero al momento colocó su palma en mi pecho deteniéndome—. Sólo te advierto, que si has venido a juzgarla y a portarte como un idiota, ni te molestes en entrar. A menos que quieras que te eche a patadas —sonreí a la vez que negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mi hermano me llevó hasta la sala y me señaló el sofá para que tomara asiento. Así lo hice, y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Observé a mí alrededor, la casa parecía pequeña, los muebles estaban algo desgastados, el librero donde se encontraba la televisión tenía una fotografía que al instante llamó mi atención. Me puse de pie y fui hasta allí para tomarla entre mis manos. Era yo, en mi cumpleaños número seis. A mi alrededor estaban mis amigos del colegio; frente a mí, estaba un enorme pastel. Todos llevábamos puestos nuestros gorros de fiesta. Esme estaba detrás de mí, del lado derecho y Carlisle del lado izquierdo. Alice se encontraba en brazos de mi padre. Todos sonreíamos.

—Cada vez que estaba a punto de salir por esa puerta, y correr hacia ti para decirte la verdad, miraba esa foto para convencerme de que eras feliz con tu familia y que hacía lo correcto —habló una mujer a mis espaldas.

Cuando me giré para enfrentarme a aquella persona, me quedé sorprendido al ver a Elizabeth. Era hermosa y mis facciones eran parecidas a las de ella. Su cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, era nuestra característica particular.

—Gracias. Por hacerte a un lado por mi propio bien y mi felicidad. Me diste una buena vida, una gran vida —al verla llorar, supe cuán difícil debió ser para ella haber renunciado a mí.

Ese fue el primer encuentro con la mujer que me dio la vida, pero fue el más significativo, porque aprendí que si en verdad amas a las personas, debes hacer lo correcto dejando a un lado tu egoísmo.

La visitaba todos los viernes; ella me hablaba de su vida, de sus padres, sus amigos de la infancia, me contaba anécdotas y finalmente de mi progenitor, nunca supo más de él. Me mostró la única fotografía que tenía de ese hombre. Hoy doy gracias a la vida por no parecerme a él físicamente. En realidad me parecía más a mi abuelo Anthony, de ahí mi nombre, y aunque lo detesto por haberme abandonado en un orfanato, alejándome de mi madre Elizabeth, porto su nombre, porque fue mi madre quien me lo puso, para siempre tener algo que me ligara a ella. Me habló de su esposo Ethan Reader. El hombre que la ayudó a buscarme, el padre de Seth.

Ella nunca me preguntó el por qué la había buscado, pero si había notado mi forma de actuar un tanto extraña. Siempre nervioso, mirando a través de las ventanas. Hasta que un día al fin me preguntó.

—Has mirado por esa ventana más veces hoy, que otros días. ¿Quién está siguiéndote?

—Nadie —le respondí tajante, soltando la cortina para volver a tomar a siento frente a Elizabeth.

—Negar los monstruos que atormentan tu alma no te servirá de nada. Sólo vivirás aterrado el resto de tu vida —me dijo, y tenía razón. No podía pasarme la vida entera huyendo, porque ese no era yo.

—Me secuestraron —le dije, decidiendo desnudar el alma, como lo hizo ella conmigo.

—Lo sé —respondió tranquila.

—¿Qué?

—Seth trabaja en el departamento de policía. Tu comportamiento le extrañó, por lo que te investigó. Para todo el mundo tú estás desaparecido.

—No debería estar aquí, yo… lo siento los he puesto en peligro y…—me sentía culpable, y no culpaba a Seth por investigarme, cuando yo no les hablaba jamás de mi.

—No tienes a donde ir. Comienza una nueva vida, comienza aquí —me ofreció, y mi corazón sintió calidez por primera vez, después de casi un año.

Comencé a llorar; era cierto, nadie podía saber de mí, y ella mi madre, me abría los brazos para comenzar de nuevo. Me negaba a portar el nombre de Anthony, por lo que en mi nueva identidad, mi nombre es Ethan Anthony Reader Masen. En nombre del hombre que me encontró y que gracias a él hoy tengo un nuevo hogar.

Mi hermano Seth era un chico agradable, pero muy temperamental cuando se trataba de competir por el amor de nuestra madre. Celos, eso era lo que él me tenía y no lo culpaba. Alguna vez yo llegué a sentir ese sentimiento por causa de Alice. No era lo mismo un hermano que una hermana. Pero aun así he llegado a amarlo.

Durante estos cuatro años estuve lejos de ella, Isabella. Jane me enviaba fotografías en las que aparecía físicamente llena de vida, estaba hermosa, repuesta, pero su mirada aún era triste. Cada día que pasaba para mí era una tortura, impidiéndome a mi mismo no mandar al demonio todo e ir tras de Bella. Pero el saber que podría perderla por manos de Eleazar o sus socios, me detenía en este lugar.

Pasó el tiempo, los negocios no podían seguir estancados, al fin el día en que ella debía volver llegó. Ella debía parar mi búsqueda, tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida y de lo que ahora era suyo. Eleazar la obligó a volver.

Desde que había regresado me convertí en su sombra, la seguía a todas partes. Cuando la veía con Emmett, ardía en celos y la furia se apoderaba de mí. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba muerto para ella y para todos. Por su bien y por el mío. Durante este tiempo trabajé en mi cambio de imagen, sólo por si era necesario acercarme a Bella y a mi familia, o por si algún día me llegara a topar con alguien conocido. Me sometí a un cambio de imagen con un cirujano plástico, sólo realizó los cambios necesarios para parecer otra persona muy parecida a mi anterior imagen. Cuando estuve secuestrado rompieron mi nariz, por lo que mi estructura ósea se modificó. La cicatriz de mi ceja y otra de mi labio inferior también las dejaron. Oscurecieron mi cabello y depilaron las cejas, por último, tenía que utilizar lentillas cambiando mi color de ojos. Ese fue el cambio físico, pero el emocional y mi comportamiento, fueron la transformación más difícil. Opté la personalidad inmadura, manías y lenguaje corporal de mi hermano Seth, dándole vida a Ethan, si no quería ser descubierto debía ser cuidadoso.

Hombres contratados por Eleazar comenzaron a seguirla. Entonces decidí entrar en su vida y mantenerme cerca. Cuando me presenté ante ella por primera vez, perdí el control y fui más allá de lo permitido, besé su mano, quería sentir de nuevo su piel bajo mis labios. Ella por supuesto se molestó, cuando salí de su oficina sonreí, ella no me había reconocido, lo que me beneficiaba porque podía conquistarla sin las sombras de un pasado tormentoso. Lo único malo y tedioso fue haber tenido que aceptar el caso de Rose. No puedo negar que sentía mis entrañas removerse al saber que había sido golpeada por su esposo. No eran celos ni mucho menos amor, pero después de todo ella era una mujer y de tan sólo pensar que Bella pudiera toparse con una alimaña como Paul, me carcomía el alma.

Continúe siguiéndola a todas partes, cuando preparé junto con mi confidente y amiga Jane el plan para verla en el Bar, hablé de mí, lo más sincero que pude. Había estado enamorado y la perdí, ella no supo que yo hablaba de ella. Tenía un hermano y una hermana, Leah no lo era de sangre pero si de pena. Vi morir a su prima frente a mí. Ella me vio sufrir por no tenerla a mi lado.

El plan había sido embriagarla y llevarla conmigo. No falló y terminamos en mi departamento. Me partió el corazón verla sufrir por mis actos anteriores, tanto que desee poder decirle que era yo. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, que tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para poder negarme a sus avances.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, dormía plácidamente con mi playera puesta, sus piernas desnudas me invitaban a acariciarlas. No era un príncipe azul, simplemente un hombre deseoso de la mujer a mi lado. Todo era tan tormentoso, yo parecía un alcohólico con la botella de licor frente a mis ojos, a tan sólo centímetros para poder tocarla y beber de ella. Bella era el licor. Olí su cabello y le susurre al oído:

"Déjame amarte. No quiero causarte daño. Hoy recuerda cuanto te amé al principio y cuanto te amo ahora. Permíteme darte lo que un día tú me diste_, dame una oportunidad para amarte"_

La besé suave y con ternura. Después me levanté de la cama antes de que perdiera el control y terminara seduciéndola.

A la mañana siguiente jugué con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, cuando fuimos novios o aun después de estar casados. Esta nueva Bella, este nuevo yo me gustaban, era como volver a un inicio en el que te volvías a enamorar por segunda vez de la misma persona.

_Mi señora Cullen._

…..

—Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Su mirada era incrédula y llena de dolor. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, mucho menos ahora que sé que no me ha olvidado. Que me sigue amando a mí, a Edward.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Si, todo este tiempo siempre fui yo —le respondí, sin perder el contacto visual de su mirada a través de nuestros reflejos en el espejo. Ella se giró. Frente a frente, llevó su mano derecha a mi rostro intentando descifrar qué modificaciones había sufrido. Lo acarició con ternura, al fin reconociéndome. Yo sólo me dediqué a sentir su suave caricia con los ojos cerrados. Me sentí perdido cuando ella de un momento a otro se alejo de mí.

—¿Por… por qué? Me has engañado —afirmó.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—Todo tiene una explicación —respondí desesperado por sus conclusiones erróneas.

—¿Explicación? Me has seducido bajo otro nombre, con otra imagen… ¿Y me dices que todo tiene explicación? —se giró para quedar frente a mí— Dime, ¿este era tu plan? ¿enamorarme de nuevo y luego decirme que eras tú? ¿es que no te cansas de jugar conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

—No estoy jugando contigo —le respondí intentado tomarla de los brazos, pero ella empujó mis manos, rechazándome y a su vez hiriéndome.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes de llevarme a la cama? ¿Eh? —me abofeteó.

—Lo siento… —le respondí mirándola a los ojos, queriendo mostrarle que hablaba con la verdad— yo te necesitaba tanto que temí me rechazaras yo… te amo y no puedo seguir sin ti. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas…

—Exacto, ya nada es lo mismo. Toma tus cosas, vístete y vete —sus palabras sonaron tan frías, que me costó trabajo creer que hacía un par de horas habíamos hecho el amor.

—No, Bella. Escúchame por favor —intenté de nuevo hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Acaso tú me escuchaste cuando te lo imploraba? ¿Cuándo te rogaba tan sólo unos minutos de tu valioso y estúpido tiempo?

—Espera, no. No, tú no Bella, no lo hagas. No cometas mi error —el dolor a través de sus palabras rasgaron mi corazón. Cuánto daño le había causado, cuánto resentimiento guardaba en su interior.

—¡Basta! ¡No tienes derecho a aconsejarme absolutamente nada! Tú eres una mentira, siempre lo has sido —sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro—. Mi vida jamás ha tenido una verdad desde que te conocí. ¿Jane lo sabía cierto?

—Bella, déjame explicarte —intenté tocarla por los hombros pero ella me empujó haciéndome retroceder un paso.

—Vete ahora, no quiero verte o escucharte. Me has humillado haciéndome creer que estuve con alguien más y no fue así.

—No hubo engaño porque tu corazón me llamaba a mí. Tú decías mi nombre.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Lárgate! —ella me empujó de nuevo y señaló la puerta del baño indicándome que saliera de ahí.

—Tenemos que hablar —rogué nuevamente.

—Ahora no… por favor —sus lágrimas me conmovieron.

No pude más que rendirme a sus deseos, yo sabía que aún me ama, y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo convencerla de que mis sentimientos por ella son verdaderos y palpables.

—Estoy en un programa de protección a testigos. Nadie puede saber que estoy vivo.

—Nadie sólo Jane… —su voz guardaba ira.

—Estábamos protegiéndote.

—Yo era tu esposa, por mucho daño que me hayas hecho, nunca te hubiera traicionado —me dijo, ella se veía tan dolida, tal vez pensaba que no confiaba en ella.

—Lo sé —dije con pesar, pero sabiendo que hubiera sido un error decírselo.

—Vete.

Salí del baño, tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme sin ganas de hacerlo en realidad. Estaba poniéndome el pantalón, cuando ella salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Mi espalda estaba desnuda. No la vi acercase, ella me tocó las cicatrices.

—Dios mío ¿él te hizo esto? —preguntó con horror.

—Fue el hijo mayor de Uley, pero él estaba ahí —le respondí, girándome para quedar frente a ella, tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi corazón— ¿Puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón late por ti. Por favor Bella danos tregua esta noche. Déjame entrar a tu vida sólo este instante. Ambos lo necesitamos y lo sabes —pegué mi frente con la de ella y cerré los ojos porque mis lágrimas salieron sin mi permiso, las emociones que sentía en ese momento eran demasiado intensas—. Ya no puedo seguir adelante, estando cerca y lejos a la vez de lo que un día fue mi vida, sin ti o mi familia. Sólo esta noche olvidémonos del pasado y el presente. De nuestra historia y de aquello que nos falta por contar. Déjame amarte y ámame sin compromiso si tú así lo quieres. Pero te ruego. No. Te imploro, hoy no me alejes de ti, de tu cuerpo y de tu vida —caí de rodillas a sus pies y me abracé a su cintura como si fuera mi salvavidas—. Imagina que soy tu sueño hecho realidad, que he regresado del inframundo y que esta noche sólo estoy para ti. No nos reprochemos, no removamos la herida. Sólo permíteme amarte, dame sólo este momento, me iré antes del amanecer. Sin decir nada como si esto fuera sólo un sueño. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi rostro, y de pronto gotas saladas cayeron, humedeciendo mis cabellos. Ella lloraba. Suavemente me apartó de ella y me tendió su mano. Me puse en pie, tomé su rostro, acercándome lentamente para besar sus labios con suavidad y con todo el amor que le tenía. Bajé lentamente en una suave caricia mis manos a su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Ella correspondió mi beso, llevando las manos a mi cuello, acariciándolo y relajándome al instante. Era mía, seguía siéndolo aun después de tanto tiempo, a pesar del daño causado, su cuerpo respondiéndome no podía negarlo, como yo tampoco podía negar que estaba perdido sin su cercanía. La necesitaba de una manera enfermiza, la amaba más que a mi propia vida y siempre daría mi vida por la de ella.

Tiré de la toalla dejándola de nuevo desnuda, la besé apasionadamente, tal vez como nunca lo había hecho, no llegaba a mi mente ningún recuerdo de algún arranque de pasión como éste. Porque cuando pierdes algo amado, y lo sufres de la manera en que ambos hemos sufrido, demuestras tu aprecio cuando lo recuperas, con besos y abrazos, diciéndole todo aquello que por estupidez y cobardía jamás dijiste. Hoy era mi noche, mi oportunidad y no perdería el tiempo. Podría ser que mañana ella no me perdonara, ni mi traición, ni mis mentiras, ninguna de ellas. Ya hubieran sido para bien o para mal, al final no dejaban de ser mentiras.

Pero hoy, la amaría como si no hubiera un mañana, porque tal vez no lo haya.

—Ámame como nunca lo has hecho. Has de mi lo que te plazca, muéstrame al verdadero Edward, no a mi esposo, el que siempre se contuvo por no lastimarme o por darme un respeto. Hazme el amor suave, ámame con pasión, tómame sin reservas, tócame como a ninguna otra mujer has tocado. Sedúceme y enséñame como a ti te gusta. Basta de vergüenza o mojigaterías, ya no las quiero. Te perdí por eso y quiero sentir que me necesitarás y que nadie podrá llenar mi vacío nunca más.

Me partía el alma pensar que ella creía que no me satisfacía, esa fue mi más cruel y grande mentira.

—Nunca me perdiste, y esa no fue la razón de mi engaño…

—No más pasado esta noche… —me interrumpió, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—No dudes de ti, eres perfecta, pero sí te mostraré lo que soy. No seré paciente porque he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ti, y no estoy dispuesto a perder más nuestro tiempo. No seré dulce, porque lo único que deseo es fundir nuestros cuerpos, marcarlos para toda la vida.

—Hazlo. No tendré miedo.

Me entregué a ella, como con nadie. La recorrí con mi lengua, lamiendo su cuerpo, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, la escuché gemir de placer. Mordí sus senos marcando mi paso por ellos, mientras ella gritaba de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Poseí su cuerpo fundiéndome con ella, en un sexo salvaje, con embestidas fuertes, profundas y rápidas. Bella, gritaba mi nombre dejándose llevar por el momento, enloqueciéndome cada segundo un poco más. Los detalles sobran. Salvo que la tome con perversidad, tatuando mi nombre en su piel, haciéndola arder en las llamas de la exaltación, negándole el clímax para tomar de su cuerpo lo que me satisfacía, y haciendo realidad mi fantasía sexual de poseerla sin reservas, por el único lugar donde nunca fui capaz de tomarla, por su temor, por mi inutilidad como amante, mostrándole a su vez que también podía ser placentero para ella si se dejaba hacer. Finalmente le di lo que tanto me suplicaba. Su orgasmo. Media hora después de ese arrebato de pasión le hice el amor de manera suave y tierna. No importa de qué manera la amara, nuestro orgasmo fue de igual manera intenso, placentero y hermoso.

Había estado observándola dormir lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, no importaba el tiempo, para mí esta noche el tiempo carecía de sentido. Pero para el universo no funcionaba igual, pude ver el cielo comenzar a aclararse. Debía irme porque se lo prometí, ese fue el trato para tomar de ella lo que quisiera esta noche. Cumpliría mi promesa, aunque eso significara volver a esa terrible vida, llena de fría soledad y angustiosa pérdida; porque la amaba y lo último que quería era verla incomoda al verme despertar a su lado, antes de siquiera haber arreglado nuestros problemas del pasado. Intenté levantarme despacio y sin que ella me sintiera marchar, pero fue inútil. Despertó, su mirada me hacía arder en expectación. Pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus suaves e hinchados labios. Me vestí lentamente, con el deseo latente de alargar mi partida. Esperando, deseando que ella me detuviera. Cuando hube terminado me acerqué a su cuerpo, sentándome a su lado. La observé por un momento. Su hermoso cabello castaño estaba hecho una maraña por la actividad de horas antes, en las que mis manos se enredaban y tiraban de ellos entre toda esa desenfrenada pasión. Estaba sonrojada, supongo que como a mí, a ella también la azotaban los recuerdos. Cubría su desnudez con la sabana. ¡Maldita tela! yo anhelaba que fuera mi piel la que envolviera su cuerpo. La vi tragar pesado, la hora de la despedida había llegado. ¿Cómo decir adiós sin palabras? Lo había prometido _"Sin decir nada"._

Lentamente fui bajando mi rostro hasta el suyo, la miraba a los ojos pidiendo su permiso, y terminé de cerrar la distancia cuando cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios en una suave invitación.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé despacio hasta la puerta sin mirar una sola vez atrás, pero con el anhelo de escuchar de ella un "Detente". Cuando abrí la puerta la escuché decir:

—Gracias por la noche inolvidable Ethan.

Escucharla darme las gracias me dolió, pero llamarme Ethan, eso mató mi corazón. Porque sólo podía significar que jamás me perdonaría.

—Adiós señora Cullen.

…

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios los Reviews los respondo en cuanto me sea posible gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Amor III**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.**

**Capítulo Beteado por:**

Sarobari

Lillian Mcarty

**Soundtrack: Perfect Hedley**

por Bella Rocío.

Nota: Antes de leer este capitulo prepárense con una caja completa de pañuelitos.

**Capítulo 2**

_Lo vi marcharse y con él, todo lo que soy._

_Me quede con el sabor agridulce de su último beso._

_¿Esto sería todo?…_

Sabía que me partiría el alma si lo dejaba entrar de nuevo a mi corazón. Pero valió la pena volver a sentirme viva, sumergida en sus caricias y su pasión.

¿Ahora cómo volver a comenzar? Todo en lo que creía no era real. Por segunda vez nada era real.

Salí de la cama, tomé un conjunto de ropa limpia y fui al cuarto de baño a ducharme. No podía esperar más, tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que saber. Encerraría esta noche en mi conciencia, como si está solo hubiera sido un maldito sueño, producto de mis más profundos deseos. Al entrar al baño, mi mirada en automático se fijo en aquel recipiente blanco. Sus lentillas oscuras. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada amarga, por su engaño, tan cerca de mí y no lo vi. Pero no es cierto, siempre lo supe. En el fondo de mi conciencia yo lo intuía.

Entre a la ducha, el agua caliente fue como un alivio a mis engarrotados músculos. Mi cuerpo dolía, cuando comencé a enjabonarlo vi las marcas de sus manos al sujetar mis caderas con fuerza, dedos en mis muñecas al dominarme, dientes en mis hombros cuando llegamos al clímax y boca al succionar mis senos y muslos. Había sido rudo. Cuando salí de la ducha fui hacia el espejo y me horrorice al ver cuan marcado estaba mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me había hecho? Tan sumergida en el placer que su cercanía me causaba, que no pude sentir el dolor al que me sometía. Me pregunto, si así era con todas esas mujeres con las que me fue infiel. Esa prostituta que le brindo sus servicios, esa mujer que fingía ser mi mejor amiga, y todas esas mujerzuelas que lo tocaron y gozaron de sus caricias. De sus labios y lengua al besar sus cuerpos. De su cuerpo y su hombría. Pero sobre todo de su deseo insaciable. Las odiaba y maldecía a todas. Todo eso tuvieron ellas, mientras que yo debía conformarme con las migajas de su pasión adormecida, con sexo triste y monótono. Forzado, solo por cumplir con su deber, hacia su horrible y obesa esposa. ¿Tan horrible e indeseable era para ti? Cobarde, por callar tus deseos, por siempre esconderte de mí. ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué preferiste confiar en Jane, antes que en mí? ¿Fue ella alguna de tus amantes? ¿Ella me miente como lo hizo Rosalie?

Mis lágrimas de impotencia de dolor y decepción bañaban mi rostro, la cabeza me dolía y no podía dejar de mirar mi cuerpo con desprecio a través del espejo. Sí, desprecio por no haber sido capaz de mantener a mi marido en mi cama, como mínimo, ya que no podíamos tener hijos. Entonces él nunca me amó… solo me quería en su casa y en su cama para albergar su descendencia, para mantener su hogar. ¿Nunca fui suficiente para él? ¿Por qué me busca? Porque no pude tener hijos y piensa que nadie lo amará. ¿Yo soy su única opción? Él se esta conformando conmigo. Por ser la única estúpida que lo amó de verdad.

Y yo que había creído que esta noche era especial, es por ese motivo que me mostró una parte de él, solo por que no se cree suficiente hombre para amar y ser amado.

Durante tanto tiempo trabajé en mi autoestima, tanto tiempo levantándome cada día diciéndome lo importante que soy, lo hermosa y bonita que puedo parecerle a cualquier hombre. Tanto trabajar solo para que un imbécil con letras mayúsculas me destroce en una sola noche.

No lo iba a permitir, nunca más iba a dejarme pisotear por ese hombre y sus mentiras. No iba a llorar por él y el por qué nunca me amó de verdad.

Molesta di media vuelta para comenzar a secar mi cuerpo y vestirme. Ya no podía esperar más para terminar en definitiva con él. Iría a hablar con Edward o Ethan como diablos se llame ahora.

…

Salí de su departamento con un nudo en la garganta. Mi intención ante todo esto había sido llegar con ella y confesarle la verdad. Pero al verla desecha por mi causa detuve mis intenciones. Luego perdí el control. Abrazarla, besarla después de varios meses me hizo desearla aun más. Tal vez fue mi miedo de perderla una vez, que ella supiera la verdad, tal vez fue por eso por lo que en verdad perdí la razón en ese momento y simplemente me deje llevar. La necesitaba.

No me arrepiento. No. Porque ahora sé, que de habérselo dicho antes no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de amarla posiblemente, por ultima vez.

Vi mi auto y me acerque a él. Abrí la puerta, entré y luego golpeé el volante sacando un poco mi frustración. Tomé mi celular que se encontraba en la guantera y de inmediato marque el número telefónico de Leah.

—Hola. ¿Por qué tan temprano? —me respondió un poco adormilada.

—Ella lo sabe ya. Necesito que hablemos.

—¿Estás en tu departamento? —me preguntó con un tono de voz más consiente.

—Voy hacia allá.

—De acuerdo llego en diez minutos.

Manejé hasta mi hogar, si así se le puede llamar a un lugar que solo sirve de refugio en estas noches frías de soledad. Leah junto con Seth ya estaba fuera de la puerta cuando yo llegué ahí.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —pregunté a mi hermano quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

—Soy tu hermano —respondió levantándose de hombros sin darle importancia a su respuesta.

—Si, es cierto. Lo había olvidado —lo empuje para quitarlo de la cerradura y abrirles la puerta.

Cedí el paso a Leah, como un caballero y cuando Seth iba a entrar después de ella de nuevo lo empuje.

—¿Por qué no te caigo bien? —me preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Porque siempre estas burlándote de mí —le respondí sentándome en el sofá al lado de Leah dejándolo a él de pie. No era que no lo amara, lo hacia pero en estos momentos no me encontraba de humor para soportar sus burlas, con comentarios sarcásticos y provocativos.

—No todos los días te encuentras con tu hermano perdido, el cual fue secuestrado, salvado para entrar en ese programa de protección, temerario, que se atreve a iniciar un tiroteo entre sus secuestradores y policías estando en medio del campo de batalla. Que para rematar intenta suicidarse para darle su corazón a la chica que ama. No sabes lo que es abrir los ojos cada mañana y preguntarte: ¿Qué planeara mi hermano para el día de hoy?… hermano tu si sabes vivir la vida con intensidad… —soltó una carcajada—. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir.

Si, era por eso que en ciertas ocasiones no lo toleraba.

—Seth… no le des más ideas —dijo Leah.

Con un suspiro ignoré sus comentarios e inicié mi relato de mi noche con Bella, obviamente omití nuestros encuentros sexuales, esos los guardaría para mí más tarde.

—Entonces la sedujiste y luego le dijiste la verdad para después seducirla de nuevo —afirmó— ¡¿Estas loco?! —gritó después de digerir sus propias palabras— ¡Jared sigue con vida, no puedes volver a tu vida ordinaria! Recuerda, Anthony, recuerda, que se te meta en esa loca cabeza tuya que él ha visto tu rostro actual —dijo Seth.

—Sabe donde encontrarte. Edward, has a un lado tu egoísmo, si en verdad la amas desaparece de su vida —me dijo Leah mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

Leah tenía razón, había sido tan estúpido al albergar esperanzas que en realidad no tenía. Debía volver a las sombras. Además yo no podría jamás negarle su maternidad. Habíamos transcurrido ya un largo camino, para mantenerla a salvo. Tenía que hacerme a un lado. Pero antes debía liberarla de nuestro pasado.

—Tienen razón. Haré lo correcto. Aun cuando vaya en contra de mi mismo.

—Debes irte ya. Te ayudaremos a empacar —dijo Seth, yendo a mi recamara, lo escuche abriendo el closet.

—Debo hablar antes con ella —le dije a Leah quien me miraba con tristeza, ella me comprendía. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba para mí separarme de Bella, de mi familia. Ella también se había separado de la suya.

—No, no debes.

—Lo siento pero no la dejare así, no de nuevo. Debo liberarla de nuestro pasado. Por favor —le supliqué me dejara hacerlo.

Ella no podía obligarme a nada, pero hace tiempo, le pedí fuera mi conciencia esa que te dice lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Cuando en una ocasión intenté viajar a Italia a ver a Bella. Cuando Jane me llamó llorando diciéndome que Bella había recaído en depresión, cuando hasta ella creyó que no lo lograría. Estaba en el aeropuerto apunto de comprar el boleto cuando Seth y Leah llegaron para impedirlo…

"No importa quien se encuentre a su lado, esa es su batalla, no la tuya o la de Jane. Hagan lo que hagan, si Bella no quiere dejar de revolcarse en su miseria, si ella no quiere vivir no lo hará, debe sobrevivir por sí misma"

"Puedo ayudarla, decirle que ella no tiene la culpa, que fui yo"

"Las heridas que causan las palabras dichas por tanto tiempo no se borran con un simple lo siento, o solo por que un día despiertas sabiendo que estabas equivocado y vas y te disculpas. Ella sé cree culpable, se siente no amada y traicionada. Digas lo que digas la traición esta ahí porque fue real".

"¿Y si muere… y si con mi _lo siento_ puedo salvarla?"

"Me hablaste de una carta, ella la tiene, la leerá cuando este preparada para perdonarte u olvidarte, ahora debes proteger su vida"

—Está bien, empacamos lo necesario, te llevamos a su departamento, hablas con ella y nos vamos —aceptó Leah, comprendiendo que ésta vez no podría detenerme.

—Saldré a comprar unos cigarrillos y algunas cajas —le dije poniéndome de pie.

—¡Te acompaño! —grito Seth desde mi habitación.

—No voy a fugarme, necesito cinco minutos.

Salí del edificio y crucé la calle para comprar los cigarrillos, estaba pagando cuando la vi caminar hacia la entrada de mi edificio, por las ventanas del local. Cuando me dieron el cambio crucé la salida. Saqué un cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendí. ¿Cobarde? Tal vez, pero necesitaba con fervor unos minutos para prepararme para decirle adiós.

Unos minutos después vi salir a Leah y Seth, ellos me buscaban con la mirada hasta que me encontraron al otro lado de la acera mirando en su dirección. Asentí con la cabeza dándoles a entender que sabia de su llegada a mi departamento. Asintieron también en respuesta y se fueron caminando.

Di la última inhalación y tiré la colilla del cigarro al piso para pisarla después. Me estaba preparado para enfrentar, de una vez por todas, los demonios del pasado.

El frío de la mañana recorrió mi cuerpo dolorido. Calándome hasta los huesos. Pero poco me importó, tenía que hablar con él. Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado. Pensé haberlo perdonado, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando se mete en mi cama con un disfraz de alguien que en realidad no existe? Caminé, no se por cuanto tiempo, tal vez más de una hora hasta que me encontré frente al edificio donde el tenia su departamento.

Subí por las escaleras ya que el edificio era tan viejo que ciertamente dudaba al subir por el ascensor. Era mejor el camino largo y lleno de ejercicio, eso ayudaba a relajar los nervios de éste encuentro.

Una vez llegado a su piso caminé por el pasillo intentando controlar mi respiración. Me había excedido con el ejercicio. Solo Dios sabe cuanto necesitaba desgastar energía para no saltarle encima cuando lo tuviera en frente. Había tanta ira recorriendo mi cuerpo que ciertamente dudaba poder controlarme y no gritarle como una loca todas sus verdades. Pero Demonios del inframundo que lo trajeron de vuelta, él se lo merecía eso y mucho más.

Di tres suaves toques a su puerta y esperé… nada. Volví a tocar esta vez un poco más fuerte. La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, a pesar del clima tenía calor mucho calor. Tal vez fuera el abrigo que colgaba de mis hombros, pero me sentía como un maldito volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Entonces la puerta se abrió dando lugar a el a Ethan, no, no era Ethan, ni tampoco Edward. Él era mucho más joven, pero era muy parecido a Edward o Ethan, de nuevo estaba enredándome.

—Hola Isabella —me saludó como si me conociera de toda la vida, con una sonrisa torcida tan parecida a la de Ethan tímida y a la vez coqueta. No a la que le conocía a mi esposo traviesa y arrebatadora.

—No sé quien eres… —fui sincera.

—Pasa, Anthony salió —me dijo el joven.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu esposo, su nombre es Anthony.

Es que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba. En verdad, que tenía toda la razón soy estúpida y patética.

—¡Oh!… —Pasé al interior, ahí estaba mi secretaria en la firma. Leah.

—Buenos días —me saludó mientras yo la miraba. Sin poder evitarlo me reí como loca. Es que acaso esto no podía estar pasando. No, no podía. Sin embargo estaba sucediendo. Por donde quiera que mirara él se había encontrado en todas partes. En casa, en la firma y en la fundación. Me quedé callada, no podía responder sin que en realidad dijera cosas estúpidas y ofensivas a toda esta gente desconocida.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Te dejaremos aquí para que hables con él en cuanto regrese —dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Cuando ellos se retiraron solté un suspiro. Dejé mi bolso en el sillón y fui hasta su pequeña recamara a unos cuantos pasos. El lugar realmente era pequeño. Cuando entré a la habitación vi su ropa esparcida por el piso haciendo camino hasta el baño. Si, definitivamente era Edward. Había cosas y manías que no habían cambiado con el tiempo o en su intento de cambiar su personalidad. Las personas seguimos siendo las mismas, no cambiamos después de todo.

Fui hasta su cómoda y de nuevo tomé la fotografía de él y su familia, la que había visto cuando me trajo aquí, esa única vez. La mujer ahí era hermosa y suponía que era su madre biológica.

No sabiendo el motivo del por qué miré hacía arriba, encontré nuestra fotografía de bodas pegada en el techo, era una impresión ampliada de ella. Si te recostabas en la cama podías observarla antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, al igual que podía ser lo primero que vieras cuando tus ojos se abrieran al despertar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué era en realidad lo que extrañabas? ¿Tu vida de hombre exitoso y adinerado?

Miré a otra parte, luego me acerqué a su pequeña mesita y su viejo ordenador. Sobre la superficie había varios sobres y cartas. Algunas eran más viejas que otras, pero lo que me llamó mi atención era que, dentro de ellas había fotografías. Las saque y estas se me cayeron de las manos cuando descubrí que eran mías. Me asusté, mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que temí por un momento se saliera de mi pecho.

Abrí otro sobre, más fotos mías, estas eran de Italia, las de mis cumpleaños. Fotos casuales que me tomaba Jane sin ninguna explicación. Ahora la tenía, se las enviaba a él. ¡Que enfermo! Era un acosador. No pude evitar llorar. Otras eran más recientes, estas últimas habían sido tomadas en el estacionamiento de la fundación, con Emmett en un restaurante. ¿Él las había tomado o tenía gente espiándome? No, él las había tomado. Si, cuando se acercó a mí esa noche en el estacionamiento sentí su presencia como en otras ocasiones. Antes había creído estar nerviosa, pero ahora sé que él siempre estuvo observándome.

Seguí rebuscando entre todo lo que tenía ahí… ¿Qué demonios? Era un expediente medico.

—Isabella —al ser sorprendida tiré de mis manos los papeles, estos cayeron esparcidos a mis pies. No le miré porque si lo hacia, no sabia de lo que sería capaz. Me agache para levantarlos. Los puse de nuevo en la mesa. Y después lo miré, me sorprendió verlo con rastros de llanto en el rostro. Y mis barreras, mi odio y mi orgullo se desplomaron.

Su rostro era triste, muy triste.

—Vine para hablar —le dije.

—Lo sé. Acompáñame —salió de la habitación y yo detrás de él. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de su único sofá, dándome espacio para tomar lugar a su lado.

Por algunos momentos ninguno dijo nada, Edward me miraba mientras que yo miraba hacia el frente. No podía soportar un minuto más estar bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Por qué?…—logré preguntar al fin con valentía—. Sé que ya lo has dicho en tu carta pero… necesito escucharlo de ti

—Por cobardía, por inmadurez, porque todo se me dio tan malditamente fácil que me sentía el dueño del mundo. Que lo merecía todo. Al decirme que no me podías hacer padre me enfurecí. No es excusa, fue una estupidez de mi parte.

—Fuiste estúpido una y otra vez —no pude detener mis palabras. Ya estaban dichas antes de que me diera cuenta. Él sonrió con tristeza y aceptó.

—Fui más que estúpido Bella, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento —no quería sus disculpas o lamentos, hablé entonces:

—¿Desde cuándo me engañabas con ella? —siempre me he hecho esa pregunta, ¿seria tan cínico para presentarme a su amante como me presentó a Rose, la chica necesitada. Siendo todo una farsa? Y si fue así ¿Por qué, mantener a tu esposa tan cerca de tu amante?

—Medio año después de que comenzó a trabajar para mí —dijo con la mirada baja, como si en verdad se sintiera avergonzado.

Mentiras…

—¿Por qué ella? —fue mi siguiente pregunta lanzada.

—Porque era una niña idiota, que carecía de amor. Que se conformaba con mis migajas. Porque era leal y manejable. Pero sobre todo yo no te respetaba.

—¿La tomaste de la misma manera que conmigo hace unas horas? —eso no había querido preguntar, pero Dios sabe que quiero saber en que fallé, si en verdad ella no se equivocó cuando me dijo que no era suficiente mujer para él.

—No, jamás. Bella escúchame. Ninguna mujer ha tenido lo que tú y yo compartimos, por que yo siempre te hice el amor, con ellas fue algo físico carente de sentimientos.

—Solo lujuria —indagué.

—Si —su respuesta me lastimó, porque eso significaba que yo no le atraía.

—¿Yo no te causaba lujuria?

—¡Por Dios! —se levantó sujetando sus cabellos y halándolos desesperado— Claro que si Bella pero… fui un maldito caprichoso y vanidoso poco hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué hasta hoy te he conocido más de lo que en todo nuestro tiempo juntos? —me puse en pie para mirarle de frente, casi a su altura.

Nunca pude imaginarme que el dolor causado en el pasado aun siguiera dentro de mí, adormecido por creerle muerto. Pero ahora que Edward ha vuelto, el dolor, la ira y mis inseguridades volvieron con él. Más vivas que nunca.

—No lo sé. Por estúpido porque siempre te creí frágil y pensé que te espantaría, siempre eras tan tierna y en la única ocasión que lo intenté me separaste de ti y me gritaste que te lastimaba. No volví a dejarme llevar —tomó mis hombros con sus manos.

—No puedo recordarlo —me deshice de su agarre y me senté de nuevo, el calor de su piel traspasaba mi blusa, quemándome.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, se notaba abatido y había una lucha interna en su mirada, entonces me miró y dijo:

—Fue en un aniversario de Carlisle y Esme. Cuando llegamos a casa traíamos copas de más. En cuanto cruzamos la entrada tú te abalanzaste sobre mí y yo creí que en verdad querías hacerlo así. Nos besamos como locos, las cosas a nuestro alrededor caían a nuestro paso. Cuando llegamos a la cama te acosté en ella, te bese muy apasionadamente pero yo estaba muy caliente. El cierre de tu vestido se atoro o no sé que pasó, yo perdí el control y lo jale rompiendo la parte de arriba, tú intentaste pararme pero yo te sujeté las manos a tus lados y comencé a jugar con mis labios en tus senos. Tu sujetador me estorbaba y desesperado como estaba, no medí consecuencias y te mordí. Cuando gritaste fue que paré. Tú te deshiciste de mi agarre y me empujaste. Estabas asustada y yo intente consolarte. No me dejaste acércame hasta que te quedaste dormida. Estabas demasiado ebria para que pudieras recordar a la mañana siguiente. Tú lo olvidaste y yo no quería recordártelo para que no tuvieras miedo de mí. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

—No se que decir.

—Nada. No tienes nada que decir, simplemente no lo recuerdas y yo no quise asustarte.

—¿Por qué te secuestró Eleazar? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Porque hay personas que prefieren verse arruinados antes de ver sus empresas en manos de alguien más. Supongo que nos subestimó a ambos.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Creo que pensó que no superarías la anorexia, que al final morirías. Ellos iban a matarme lentamente Bella.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

—No querrás saberlo y yo no deseo recordarlo. Pero lo único que mantuvo con vida en ese momento eras tú. Pensar que querían matarte a ti también y que solo estaban aguardando a que salieras de la clínica o murieras en ella. Era mi mayor tortura pero también lo que me daba la fuerza de voluntad de continuar e intentar buscar una salida aunque fuera imposible. La policía llegó y me rescató. Pero ellos estaban libres, no podía comprobar que Eleazar estaba en confabulación con los Uley y presentarme ante él era poner en riesgo a toda la familia.

—Por eso entraste al programa de protección a testigos…

—Si.

—¿Y Jane? ¿Qué significa en tu vida?

—Ella fue mi primer caso ganado, ella me dijo que estaría en deuda conmigo. No volví a verla hasta que me la encontré en la clínica cuando fui a hacer los últimos trámites. Le pedí que te cuidara. En verdad le agradaste.

—¿Te acostaste alguna vez con ella? —tenía que saberlo, y él no podía culparme por preguntar. Él se había acostado con mi supuesta amiga.

—No. Jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error Bella. Nunca.

—Y las personas que están contigo en la fotografía de tu recamara… ¿Quiénes son?

—Mi madre bilogía Elizabeth, Seth mi hermano menor y Leah, ella era la chica que supuestamente fue asesinada por Sam, en realidad él la creyó muerta cuando sus compañeros agentes la encontraron, al final decidieron darla por muerta. Temían por su seguridad. Es una gran amiga.

—¿Tú…?

—¡No! Bella —gritó, provocando que saltara en mi lugar—. Escúchame, no he estado con ninguna mujer desde el día que estuvimos juntos en el departamento. Desde mucho antes.

Su estúpida respuesta atrajo de nuevo mi irá, ¿como se atreve a decir eso? Si tenía más de un año sin tocarme cuando ocurrió todo.

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuviste con Rosalie? —le solté con veneno.

—Bella, ódiame o perdóname pero deja de torturarte.

—¿Cuándo?

—El primer día de nuestro trato —respondió entre dientes mirándome a los ojos. El muy … se acordaba cuando fue la última vez con ella, ¿Tanto le gustaba?

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuviste conmigo?

—Hace menos de cinco horas —respondió sin pensar y yo me le fui encima a golpes. Él no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez conmigo pero si recordaba cuando había sido con ella. ¡Quería matarlo!

—¡La recuerdas… tú la recuerdas a ella! A su cuerpo escultural, a su belleza extraordinaria, pero a tu esposa, a la que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que te adoraba e idolatraba, a esa la olvidaste tan fácil como olvidaste que amo las orquídeas y odio las rosas. Pero aprendí a amarlas solo porque tú me las dabas. Pero en cambio te olvidas de todo porque yo no te importaba en absoluto.

Le gritaba y le soltaba golpes, había perdido el control sacando lo peor de mí. El rodó haciéndonos caer del sofá. Quedando encima de mí, sujetó mis brazos colocándolos a ambos lados.

—17 de octubre del 2006, llegué del trabajo agotado por una discusión con Eleazar. Entré a la recamara dispuesto a tomar una ducha, me desnudé y entré al baño. Había escuchado el agua de la ducha correr, tú estabas dentro. Yo te necesitaba, por lo que entré sin que tú percibieras mi presencia. Te abracé por la espalda, no dijimos nada simplemente me dejaste amarte como hacia mucho lo habíamos hecho. Desde el día que te golpeé tal vez. Lo hicimos ahí, en la ducha, en nuestra cama y finalmente en la cocina cuando me preparaste la cena. En esas tres ocasiones me respondías con tanto amor, llorabas de sentimiento y por que sin palabras me decías que me amabas y me necesitabas, implorabas por tenerme de vuelta. Al final te odié por tener el efecto de hacerme sentir una mierda, por mancillar tu cuerpo después de haber tocado a otro. Si Bella, ese día estuve con ella, pero no me hizo sentir nada comparado con lo mucho que sentía contigo. Bella, dejé de tocarte porque no quería seguir ensuciándote con toda mi porquería. ¿Ahora comprendes? —me soltó y se puso en pie. Me tendió la mano pero yo le rechace.

—No me toques —retiró su mano y me dio la espalda— ¡Pero el día de nuestro aniversario planeabas estar con ella! ¿Por qué me ilusionaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que continuaríamos juntos?

—¡No! Estaba terminando esa relación. Lo hice una vez llegue a la oficina ese día. Pero ella me amenazó con decírtelo todo. Me pidió hablar con ella.

—¡En nuestro restaurante! Por eso tu mentira del viaje… ¿Querías darle su despedida, su noche llena de pasión?

—¡No! —se volteo a mi de nuevo, dándome cuenta que estaba llorando— Lo del viaje se canceló a ultima hora. Yo no sabía lo que estabas preparando para esa noche. Le dije que reservara el lugar para nosotros… pero ella nunca te dio aviso.

—¡Ay por Dios! —No me iba a convencer con sus lágrimas falsas— Que cínico, pedirle que me llamara y que preparara nuestra noche… eres un hijo de… tus madres no tienen la culpa pero… eres un maldito desgraciado poco hombre.

—Fue mi forma de decirle que lo nuestro había terminado y que te había elegido a ti.

—¡Pobres estúpidas que éramos! Mira que hasta te estabas dando el lujo de elegir como si no te mereciéramos, como si nos hicieras un gran favor, eres una verdadera basura. Y encima de todo aceptaste su caso. Dime, ¿ella si esta enterada de quien eres?

—No…—dijo con cansancio.

—Tenías razón soy tan estúpida y patética…

—Tranquila Bella.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila? Te odio… en verdad te odio…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Te he suplicado me perdones, me he puesto a tus pies implorándotelo! ¡Deja ya de hacerte daño, deja de preguntar por algo que ya no tiene ningún caso!

—Lo tiene para mí, porque he sido yo la que ha vivido todo este tiempo sufriendo, preguntándome que hice mal cuando todo te lo di.

—Entiéndelo de una vez… y aunque te parezca estúpido lo que voy a decirte. No eras tú, era yo. Yo, él que no estaba preparado para recibir lo que me ofrecías. Yo, que no sabía como amar a tan maravillosa mujer. Yo, que era un egoísta que no podía entregarme a ti. Yo nunca estuve a tu nivel Bella. Soy yo el que hizo todo mal. Soy yo el que no te merecía a ti. Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, con mi idiotez casi te mato. Voy a irme, desapareceré de tu vida. Lo lamento. Espero que algún día puedas disculpar mis faltas, y puedas vivir en paz con nuestro pasado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Jared está con vida y sabe donde encontrarme. No voy a exponerte a ti o a mi familia.

—Por mi, ni te preocupes, ya has hecho demasiado por tu sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Crees que es culpa lo que yo siento? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Qué más podría ser? No me digas que de la noche a la mañana te diste cuenta que me amabas. Por favor…

—¿No fuiste tu quien me pidió cinco días para demostrarme que aun te amaba?

—No, en realidad los quería para despedirnos —respondí, mintiéndole.

—Ahora tú no te mientas a ti misma. Pero ya no importa. ¿Cierto?

—No, ya no importa.

—Entonces concluyamos este capitulo de nuestras vidas y continuemos nuestro camino —el saber que no volvería a verlo me lastimó.

—¿No volveré a verte?

—No.

Me respondió, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, mis sentimientos también. Estaba experimentándolo todo y nada a la vez. Pero al final si tenía que irse por su seguridad, entonces cerrar el círculo de lo que fue nuestra vida pasada, dejarle ir era lo correcto. Sin culpas, sin rencores. Por su bien pero sobre todo por el mío, para poder continuar e iniciar una nueva vida.

—Entonces adiós y cuídate Edward —le dije.

Me puse en pie y tomé mi abrigo y mi bolsa. Sin mirarlo.

—Cuídate Bella y sé muy feliz. No permitas a otro hombre lo que me permitiste a mí.

—No lo haré —prometí.

Abrí la puerta, pero antes de poner un pie fuera de su departamento…

—Edward —me giré, y me sorprendió tenerlo justo detrás de mi.

—Si —lloraba, y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

—Disculpo tus faltas —le dije al oído y bese su mejilla. Se separó y tomó si rostro entre sus manos.

—Déjame besarte por última vez —pidió a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Seria tan fácil aceptar, porque la cruel realidad era que yo aún le amaba. Pero primero estaba mi dignidad.

—No —le respondí mientras acariciaba sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

Me separe de él y salí de ahí llorando, dejando todo lo que soy con él. Porque yo ya le había entregado todo en el pasado. Camine sin mirar atrás sin importar el dolor que me causaba.

…..

Hola, créanme fue todo un show publicar este capitulo, con visitas en casa y una banda ancha extraviada. Pero bueno… espero no hayan sufrido mucho con este capítulo, prometo que el siguiente no habrá lágrimas pero si muchas revelaciones. ¡Oh! Miento tal vez algunas pocas lloren.

Gracias por sus comentarios favoritos y por la calida bienvenida que le han dado a esta tercera parte.

Leí un Review donde me decían que no encontraban el grupo Por amor en Facebook, pueden buscarme a mí como Obscuro Corazón.

Hasta la siguiente semana.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por Amor III**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

**Personajes de Meyer.**

**Trama Raquel Luvre**

**Betas: Sarobari, Lillian Macarty, Miry Alvarez**

**Saondtrack por Bella Rocio: **

Kelly Clarkson Because of you ( Bella)

James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover (Edward)

**Capitulo 3**

Edward.

_Ella se había marchado.  
¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloran?  
Porque seguramente mintió con lágrimas en los ojos._

No fui consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta que alguien tocó a mi puerta trayéndome de nuevo a esta oscura realidad. De regreso del pasado, donde ella y yo fuimos felices alguna vez. Miré a mí alrededor notando que estaba anocheciendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido de pie mirando la puerta? El sonido de la madera al ser aporreada se volvió más insistente conforme pasaban los segundos. Caminé hacia la puerta y volví a abrirla, para encontrar a Seth recargado en el marco de la entrada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté sin ánimo ni modales.

—La vimos salir esta mañana llorando, no regresamos porque creímos que sería mejor darte tiempo —me respondió con tranquilidad, mientras se daba paso dentro del departamento.

— ¿Puedes venir mañana? —le pregunté detrás de él, esperando que comprendiera la indirecta de que no estaba de ánimo y se largara.

—Sólo vine a ver como estabas.

—Estoy bien.

Dos días había permanecido aislado en mi departamento, llorando como una niñita con el corazón roto. Recuerdo que la última vez que me sentí así de desdichado, fue cuando ella tuvo el accidente y su corazón se detuvo. No hay nada peor que saber que pudiste haber hecho más pero las malditas circunstancias te lo impidieron.

Leah y Seth no me habían buscado hasta el momento ni yo a ellos. Y es que si fuera por mí, me quedaría lo que me resta de vida aquí, en este templo de soledad, recordando cada minuto de mi vida junto a ella…

De nuevo me había perdido en mis recuerdos. La luz del día se filtraba a través de las percudidas cortinas del lugar. Un estruendo llamó por fin mi atención, alguien golpeaba la puerta, la voz de Elizabeth me llamaba. Queriéndome poner en pie, caí al suelo, mis músculos estaban engarrotados por permanecer en una sola posición.

— ¡Ya voy! —con la voz ronca respondí al llamado, aún tirado en el piso.

Luego de unos minutos pude moverme, el hormigueo que había sentido en todo mi cuerpo había comenzado a desvanecerse. Permitiéndome por fin desplazarme cojeando hasta la puerta, al abrir recibí el impacto del abrazo de Elizabeth…

….

Bella

Fuera del edificio de Edward permanecí algunos minutos de pie. Sabiendo que si partía sin mirar atrás lo dejaría en mi pasado. ¿Pero realmente quería hacerlo? Podía disculpar sus faltas a nuestros votos y seguir mi vida en paz. Pero perdonar el daño y las mentiras, no podía. La confianza estaba destrozada. Hasta volviendo a nacer, hasta siendo otro me mintió. Si tan sólo me lo hubiera dicho antes de llevarme a la cama… tal vez todo fuera distinto, probablemente hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad. Pero no, Edward siempre decidiendo por mí lo que era mejor, pero esta vez no le daría oportunidad. Sé que Jared intentará llegar a él por medio de mí. Y si me atrapa, lo traerán de regreso. En esta ocasión yo decidiré lo mejor para mí, para ambos. Di un paso, luego otro y así finalmente caminé dejando al que fuera el amor de mi vida en los recuerdos de un amargo pasado.  
Llegué a la fundación, todo estaba decidido, al diablo con él y su estúpida obsesión por controlarlo todo. Avancé a los ascensores, las personas me miraban con una sonrisa que se desvanecía al ver mi semblante serio y molesto. No decían nada, quizá mi mirada o el hecho de que les ignoraba les decía que no me molestaran, que no era el momento.

Llegué a mi piso, Marian estaba tecleando en el ordenador. Al escuchar mis pasos o la llegada del ascensor ella se giró y sonrío, yo no le regresé la sonrisa. Nunca fui hipócrita, sonreír en este momento sólo sería una mueca horrible, ella sabría que no era sincera.

—Comunícate con Emmett McCarty y dile que necesito que venga aquí de inmediato. Busca a Jane, si aún no llega llámala y dile que me urge hablar con ella ahora. No me pases llamadas de nadie, cancela todos los compromisos de hoy y que nadie que no sea Emmett o Jane me moleste.

—Si, señora Cullen.

Entré a mi oficina, boté mi bolso en el escritorio listo para ser tomado y largarme de aquí en cualquier momento. Me puse a pensar en Jane, en el momento en que la conocí, cuando vivíamos en Italia, que buena actriz era. Dos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta y luego Jane se asomó.

—Hola, ¿puedo entrar? —nunca pedía permiso para entrar, seguramente Marian o Edward la pusieron al tanto sobre mi estado de ánimo.

—Adelante.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó mirándome con duda. Tomó asiento frente a mí.

—Te lo dijo cierto —afirmó. Suspiré hondo y profundo. No podía descargar mi rabia con ella, después de todo hoy no estaría aquí, si ella no me hubiera cuidado.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —deseaba con todo mi corazón que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, porque de esa manera podría olvidar que esta mujer me salvó la vida y dándome el pretexto para odiarla por el simple hecho de que Edward confío en ella antes que en su propia esposa.

—No —cerré los ojos y luego volví a mirarla—. Lo conocí hace once años, él estaba recién casado contigo. Mi esposo me golpeaba de la nada, mi autoestima estaba deshecha, yo estaba pulverizada por dentro. Había contratado varios abogados intentando divorciarme de él, pero todos ellos fueron sobornados. Un día fui a tomar un café con la amante de mi esposo. La enfrenté, pero era tan cínica que terminó burlándose de mí. Cuando salí del café, lo vi llegar a su pequeño despacho, tan guapo él, lo observé en un principio porque me gustó; ahí de pie en la acera de enfrente minutos más tarde, observé a la recepcionista llegar tarde y luego a Mike.

Esa noche, mi esposo me golpeó tanto que tuve que ser hospitalizada por tres días. Aún convaleciente, a Félix no le importaba tomarme sexualmente y golpearme. Durante dos semanas observé a Edward y a Mike sin clientes. Hasta que una noche, Félix llevó a casa a su amante, ambos se burlaban de mí y me humillaban, después comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales en la sala, horrorizada intenté salir de ahí, pero justo cuando iba a subir al ascensor, Félix me alcanzó y me llevó de nuevo al departamento. Esa noche los vi a ellos comiéndose uno al otro y luego él intentó que yo participara. Me negué y él me golpeó dejándome inconsciente.

Al día siguiente fui al despacho de Edward con la esperanza de que me ayudara, pero si al igual que los otros se dejaba sobornar, me quitaría la vida. Porque ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Edward fue mi salvador, él me salvó en muchos aspectos. Me dio seguridad y confianza. Cuando ganó el caso fuimos todos a festejar, ese día me le ofrecí. Pero él me rechazo Bella, me dijo que yo era hermosa y que no permitiera que alguien dijera lo contrario, pero que amaba a su esposa, te envidié por llegar a su vida antes de que yo lo conociera. Pero todo eso me duró no más de dos minutos. Esto responde a tus preguntas. ¿Por qué te cuidé? Porque él lo hizo conmigo. Me salvó y yo lo salvé a él, salvándote a ti. Porque cuando volvimos a encontrarnos cargaba el peso de sus errores en su espalda, lo pude ver en sus ojos. Si morías él moriría contigo.

—Gracias, de verdad Jane, muchas gracias. Pero eso de que el moriría conmigo no me lo creo. —Ella me miraba queriéndome decir algo pero no lo hacía—. Voy a irme y no volveré.

—No me lo dirás ¿cierto?

—No, no quiero volver a saber de Edward. Pero realmente no entiendo cómo has confiado en Edward y creer que seguía siendo el hombre que conociste en el pasado. Cuando él acepto trabajar para un abogado corrupto y luego ser su socio. ¿No crees que también recurrió en algunos casos al soborno para ganar?

—Él ya pagó el error de traicionarse a sí mismo al aliarse a las personas equivocadas Bella. Lo traicionaron. En cuanto a lo segundo… no sé si lo hizo. Pero también pienso que de alguna manera lo ha pagado. Ahora no debes ser tan dura con él. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez. Todos mentimos y controlamos la vida de otros cuando se nos presenta la menor oportunidad si eso de alguna manera nos beneficia.

—Puedes retirarte, en una semana enviaré a un abogado con la documentación en regla.

—Está bien, voy a extrañarte y realmente te quiero. Tú eres mi única amiga y mi familia. No hace falta decir que sí algún día necesitas de algo, aquí estaré.

—Gracias Jane —le agradecí con sinceridad —. Deberías regresar a Italia un tiempo.

—Si, creo que necesito unas vacaciones.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, de nuevo di el pase para un Emmett nervioso. Al verme asintió en forma de saludo, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Jane, me pareció ver que él le hacia un guiño de complicidad. Desvié mí mirada, tal vez Emmett también sabia de Edward.  
Jane se retiró con un hasta pronto. Emmett tomó el asiento de Jane.

—Hola, Marian me dijo que era urgente…

—Si —le corté— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo sabes —afirmé. Emmett soltó un largo suspiro.

—Me dijo que no podía decirte.

—Yo confiaba en ti, Emmett —le reclamé dolida.

—Era por tu bien. En realidad Bella no lo he visto, sólo he hablado por teléfono con él.

—Mientes, el día que te presenté a Ethan, tú sabías que era Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ethan es Edward? —preguntó con el asombro plantado en su rostro.

—Si. Pero ya no importa, la razón por la que estás aquí es que necesito que cotices las acciones de la firma, si quieres comprarlas tú estará bien.

— ¿Edward lo sabe? —preguntó ahora con duda.

—Son mías ahora Emmett. Pasado mañana se pondrá en contacto contigo mi abogado, cualquier trámite será a través de él.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó nuevamente inclinando su enorme cuerpo hacia el frente, intentando ver más allá de lo que realmente estaba mostrándole.

—Me voy Emmett.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque donde quiera que miro Edward está ahí.

—Entiendo —sonrió— ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?

—Porque confiaba en ti ciegamente Emmett.

—No podía decírtelo, él me dijo que te pondría en peligro.

—Estuve conviviendo con un traidor. ¿Y si yo hubiera cometido el mismo error de Edward, confiar en Eleazar?, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado?

—Lo sé. Debimos decírtelo.

— ¿Debimos?

—Mike ayudó a Edward a detener a Eleazar, lo del soborno y el despido sólo fue para acercar a Mike a Eleazar.

— ¿Cómo sucedió la muerte de Eleazar?

—Por lo que sé, Mike fue descubierto, al parecer vieron a Mike hablando con un hombre parecido a Edward, no estaban seguros y luego a Rose con él mismo hombre por lo que las sospechas se confirmaron. Cuando Mike entró en la guarida de Uley y Eleazar, lo tomaron de rehén. Pero no contaban con que estaban rodeados por ellos. Le encontraron los micrófonos y fue cuándo se dieron cuenta. Llamaron a Edward y negociaron un intercambio. Mike me contó que cuando estaba por cruzar con Edward, lo empujó al suelo y el tiroteo comenzó.

— ¿Mike está bien?

—Si, no sufrió daños, Edward sólo en el hombro.

— ¿Dónde está Mike?

—Se fue del país con Jessica y su hija. No quería exponerse a que tomaran represalias.

—Comprendo. —y ahora yo me pregunto ¿Por qué Edward no hizo lo mismo conmigo?

—Si me preguntas, mucha gente aquí corre peligro, y sí, creo que deberías desaparecer sin que nadie de nosotros sepamos donde encontrarte. Sólo por un tiempo. En lo que los ánimos de los criminales se calman.

—Si, ese es el plan. Pero sé que intentarán atrapar a Edward por medio de mí. Lo pensé. Además ya no quiero que controle más mi vida.

—No lo decía por él, sino por ti. Por tu seguridad. Dispondré un dinero para que te vayas lo antes posible, tú abogado y yo arreglaremos todo.

—La mitad del dinero, dónala a la fundación. Del restante la mitad hazla llegar a Edward mediante Leah, y la otra la entregaras a mi abogado.

— ¿El abogado es de confianza?

—Si. En cuanto cotices las acciones, has los movimientos en mis cuentas para entregarle su parte a Edward, antes de que le perdamos el rastro a Leah.

—Si. Adiós Bella y cuídate mucho. Cualquier cosa sabes dónde buscarme.

—Gracias Emmett.

El salió sin decir nada más. Había sido un buen amigo, pero me sentía traicionada por todos. Y estaba cansada de mentiras y secretos, necesitaba comenzar de nuevo con algo que realmente fuera real y honesto. Ellos mis amigos, la que había sido mi familia desde que me uní a Edward, todos lo sabían y nadie tuvo el valor de decírmelo o insinuarlo. La decisión estaba tomada, debía irme, desaparecer de la vista de ellos si realmente quería encontrar mi propio destino, sin la manipulación de Edward y sobre todo si quería protegerlo.

Tomé mi bolso del escritorio y fui en busca de Jane. Ahora que sabía que Rosalie fue vista con Ethan debía ponerla sobre aviso, ayudarla a desaparecer un tiempo. Ya que de alguna manera corría peligro. Al llegar a la oficina de Jane no me molesté en tocar la puerta, simplemente abrí.

—Jane —ella estaba en una situación incómoda con Emmett—. Disculpen —fue todo lo que pude decir y salí de ahí de nuevo. Asombrada.

Un par de minutos después vi salir a Emmett, sonrojado y apenado, sólo asintió y se fue sin decir nada. Entré de nuevo a la oficina. Jane estaba en su escritorio avergonzada.

—Debemos sacar a Rosalie de la ciudad, la vieron con Edward.

—Bella, no te lo había dicho ni a ti ni a Edward, debido a tu estado de salud. Rosalie se fue de la fundación. No dejo ningún dato para localizarla.

—Esperemos no la encuentren.

..

Daba gracias por no tener demasiadas cosas en el departamento que compartía con Jane. Fue fácil empacarlas en un día. Subí las cajas al auto y fui al departamento que compartía con Edward años atrás. Ahí dejaría la caja que contenía mis recuerdos de él.

Llegué al edificio y me ubiqué en el estacionamiento. Baje la caja, no era tan pesada. Fui hasta el elevador. Esperando llegar a mi destino, me sentí nostálgica, hacía tanto que no venía aquí…  
Llegué a la puerta y vi que esta tenía una cerradura nueva. Intenté abrir con mi llave pero fue inútil. Tomé de nuevo la caja en mis manos y bajé por el ascensor. Me dirigí directamente al portero.

—Buenas noches —saludé—. Quise entrar a mi departamento pero, alguien cambió la cerradura.

— ¿Señora Cullen? —dijo un hombre detrás de mí. Era el administrador.

—Si. ¿Podría explicarme qué sucede? —exigí una respuesta.

—Pensé que le había informado su familiar, él dijo que lo haría.

— ¿Qué familiar y qué iba a informarme?

—Hace unos meses llegó su familiar pasando sobre el guardia de seguridad, era médico. Nos explicó que venía por una emergencia, incluso vino una ambulancia.

— ¿Cómo era él?

—Rubio de ojos azules, alto y de unos cuarenta y algo de edad —dijo el guardia.

—Carlisle —murmure— ¿Cuál era la emergencia?

—Uno de sus familiares señora, intento suicidarse en su departamento.

— ¿Qué?… —de pronto recordé a Ethan cuando me dijo que no había ido a visitarme al hospital, porque su hermano se había intentado suicidar. Entonces Edward intento suicidarse ¿Por qué?

—Él dijo que se lo diría a usted. Nos dio dinero para la reparación de los daños y nos pidió cambiáramos la chapa, y que sólo a usted le entregáramos la llave —me dijo mientras sacaba la llave de un cajón y me la entregaba.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

— ¿Por qué no me informó usted personalmente?

—El señor o médico, me dijo que usted se encontraba hospitalizada por problemas del corazón, por lo que cualquier impresión podría afectarla.

—Gracias. —Tomé la caja que descansaba en el piso

—Permítame ayudarla con eso…

—No se preocupe no pesa. Gracias.

Subí de nuevo al piso del departamento, luego ingresé la llave en la cerradura y esta abrió. Busqué los rasgos de intento de suicidio, ahí en nuestra recamara, en nuestra cama había un frasco de aspirinas y algunas pocas pastillas. Fue así como intentó suicidarse.  
Dejé la caja en la cama y salí de ahí. En el estacionamiento, ya en el auto, marqué el teléfono de Carlisle. Al tercer toque él contestó.

—Bella.

—Hola Carlisle.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Por qué intento suicidarse Edward? —fui al grano.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y platicamos?

—No tengo tiempo, salgo esta noche de viaje —respondí.

— ¿Has hablado con él?

—Si

—Sera mejor que se lo preguntes a él.

—Soy su esposa y merezco saberlo del médico que lo atendió. Por favor Carlisle no más secretos, no por parte de ti que has sido un padre para mí.

—Quería donarte su corazón —guardé silencio por un par de minutos o más. No pude evitar llorar, porque en algún momento de mi vida estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por él. Y ahora él, me demostró que sus sentimientos hacia mí, podían ser producto de culpabilidad o porque realmente me amaba y yo jamás lo sabría.

—Gracias Carlisle.

Corté la llamada, fui al hotel a dormir esta noche. Al siguiente, iría a ver a mi abogado para ponerme de acuerdo y dejar todo en orden antes de irme de aquí.

…

Edward

Todo estaba listo, solo esperaba a Seth con mi documentación, así como el lugar que sería mi próximo destino. En mi mano tenía una fotografía de ella. Tan hermosa. Jasper mi psicólogo, decía que tenía una obsesión por ella. Tal vez sí, pero no sólo era eso, estaba seguro de que la amaba de verdad. Por eso me marchaba dejándola libre. Por eso me negaba a hablar con Jane o que Leah me informara sobre la situación en la firma. No quería saber absolutamente nada. Ahora que estaba convencido que alejarme era lo correcto. Si algún día la vida o el ser Supremo me cruzaba de nuevo en su destino, entonces no dudaría en que ella y yo estábamos predestinados a estar juntos de verdad. Mientras tanto, viviría dejando los fantasmas que me atormentan cada noche en el pasado.

El timbre sonó, debía ser Seth. Caminé hasta la puerta, al abrirla me encontré a mi hermano en compañía de Leah.

—Hola

—Hola, no quiero saber nada de ella.

—Si, no te preocupes, lo sé. Toma —me entregó un portafolios.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté, antes de abrir el portafolios y encontrarme una suma de dinero. — ¿De dónde?

—No preguntes. Sólo acéptalo, porque la persona que te lo envía según su informante, tomó su parte y desapareció.

—No puedo viajar con esto.

—Lo sé. Mi tío pondrá en venta la propiedad en donde vivirás, tu madre Elizabeth la comprará a un precio más elevado de lo que realmente cuesta, de esa manera le entregaremos el dinero a mi tío y a su vez él te dará lo tuyo.

—pensé que nadie sabía que estabas viva.

—Ahora que Jared está en la cárcel y Eleazar muerto fui con él. Le dije que se había hecho justicia por la muerte de Emily. Los Quileutes son fieles, el no dirá jamás que estoy viva.

— ¿Dijiste que voy a vivir en…?

—La Push, es una reserva.

— ¿Con tu tío?

—En la casa de mis padres, que ahora es tuya. Sólo cuídala bien.

—Gracias. ¿Dijiste con los Quileutes? ¿Y si no me aceptan? ¿Qué voy a hacer allá?

—Te aceptarán porque mi tío te aceptará con los brazos abiertos, además trabajarás con él.

— ¿De qué?

—Servicio de grúas. —La carcajada de Seth me molestó.

—Seth, cállate o probarás el puño de tu hermano. Leah soy abogado.

—Ya no. Edward olvídate de eso ya.

—No, me niego a ir.

—Sólo un tiempo, verás que te gustará.

—Sólo algunos meses.

—Vámonos ya —dijo Seth.

—La Push… —refunfuñé. Dejé la fotografía de Bella sobre la cama. Dejando así mi vida pasada atrás.

…..

Buenas tardes, con la mala noticia que mi compu pasó mejor vida, dicen por ahí que no soporto tanto drama y se infarto. Como comprenderán me es imposible responder sus Reviews pero me he leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Muchas Gracias son una gran motivación, para mi equipo y para mí.

A los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana.

Facebook Oscuro Corazón Grupo Por Amor.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Por amor **

**Una vida llena de recuerdos.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

Trama Rakel Luvre.

Betas Sarobari, Lillian M, Miry Álvarez

Soundtrack por Valeska : Entre tus alas de Camila .

Capitulo 4

Edward

El amanecer en este lugar, era algo que me gustaba observar cada mañana con una humeante taza de café; como un ritual para iniciar mi día. Leah había tenido razón, vivir en la reserva de La Push, era algo de lo que te acostumbrabas y le tomabas gusto prontamente. Tres meses fueron suficientes. Recluido de las grandes ciudades, era un lugar lleno de naturaleza, donde podías tener una vida tranquila. Si tuviera hijos, sería un lugar donde me gustaría que crecieran. Pero yo no los tenía y tampoco iba a tenerlos en el futuro. Harry, el tío de Leah era un hombre mayor, silencioso, pero de buen corazón. No habíamos hablado acerca de su hija Emily, pero al verlo, había tenido la necesidad de pedirle perdón por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar la vida de su hija. Él, como buen hombre que es, me dio las gracias por intentar detener a gente como Sam. Emily, había no seguido las indicaciones de Leah de mantenerse al margen, y eso la llevó a su muerte.

Trabajaba para él, remolcando autos varados en las carreteras, tenía un compañero, su nombre era Garrett, quien también vivía en una pequeña casa al lado de la mía. Garrett era un ex convicto acusado de intento de violación, la versión de él, era que el padre de la chica los había descubierto y ella para salvar su pellejo se había puesto a llorar, gritando que Garrett intentaba violarla. En cuanto pagó su condena, fue por su hermana, quien era mal vista, como una delincuente indigna de confianza igual que el hermano. Vivieron en algunos pueblos hasta que llegaron a La Push, ella había quedado encantada con el lugar y la gente, que no la miraba mal por tener sólo tres mudas de ropa o zapatos viejos, gente que no te miraba más de tres segundos seguidos, porque no le interesaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Gente que te aceptaba si tú los aceptabas, con sus creencias, estilo de vida y cultura. Respeto con respeto. Si no les causas problemas, ellos no te causaban problemas. Eso era todo, así de sencillo.

Bebí mi último trago de café, degustando su sabor. Hacía demasiado frío, pero de alguna manera, lograba adormecer el dolor de mi cuerpo al estar lejos de ella.

:: :: ::

El día de trabajo había estado tranquilo, por la mañana un auto sobre la carretera que al parecer, pasó a mejor vida. De ahí nada, los pocos servicios que hubo, Garrett los atendió, ya que él se encontraba más cerca de las ubicaciones.

Al final del día, como todos los demás, me disponía a irme a casa a pensar en mi obsesión, mi esposa. Una vez recibida mi paga por Harry, me dispuse a irme. La puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente, dando paso a un molesto Garrett.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola hijo. ¿Por qué ese rostro? —preguntó Harry a Garrett.

—Se me averío una llanta en medio de esta lluvia —respondió quitándose el impermeable.

— ¿Ya está todo bien o quieres que te ayude en algo? —le pregunté.

—Todo bien, gracias Ethan.

—Me voy a casa entonces.

—No, no, espera… espera afuera.

—De acuerdo.

Salí de la oficina y esperé en la entrada del local, mirando a un grupo de niños que jugaban a la pelota en tremenda lluvia. Los envidiaba por tener esa libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, sin temor de poner su vida en peligro, la de sus familiares o amigos.

—Listo Ethan, vámonos —me señaló su auto.

—Gracias, yo traigo mi vehículo —Señalé una motocicleta.

— ¡Fiu! ¿Y esa belleza? —preguntó acercándose a ella y admirándola.

—Thomas necesitaba dinero y se la compré.

— ¡Pero el hombre quería demasiado! —me dijo asombrado.

—La pequeña Beky lo vale —respondí acariciando el asiento de mi chica.

— ¿De dónde sacaste tanto?

—La liquidación de mi trabajo anterior, más algunos ahorros —mencioné despreocupado.

—Quedaste pobre —soltó una carcajada.

—Soy un hombre solo, sin compromisos ¿qué más da?

—Disfrútalo. ¿Por qué no vamos a beber unas cervezas?, el partido comienza en media hora y conozco un buen bar sobre la carretera rumbo a Forks. La mayoría de los hombres vamos ahí después de la jornada.

—No lo sé, estoy cansado.

—Oh vamos. No digas estupideces y no me hagas rogarte como un chico que quiere conseguir una cita con la chica nueva del pueblo —solté una carcajada, él era un hombre agradable, y solitario, al igual que yo.

—Está bien. Pero no soy buena compañía.

— ¡Bah! tonterías.

Subí a mi moto y él a su coche, cuando arrancó me coloqué detrás de él para seguirlo al dichoso bar. Diez minutos después estábamos aparcando. Una vez dentro, pedimos una cerveza. El partido había comenzado hacía más de una hora, y yo ni siquiera me había informado de quienes jugaban, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Preguntándome dónde, o con quién estaría, si pensaba en mí como yo en ella.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—Nada —bebí mi cerveza.

—Oye, yo confíe en ti. Confía chico, tampoco es como si tuviera muchos amigos con quienes hablar de la gente.

—Tienes razón, no tienes amigos.

Quedé en silencio un momento, pero cuando iba a decirle en qué pensaba, una chica entró al bar; ella vestía un vestido corto, demasiado corto, mostrando sus bien torneadas y largas piernas, y de piel pálida, un poco enrojecida debido al frío. La fuerte lluvia la había empapado, haciendo que el vestido se pegara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El vestido azul resaltaba la belleza de su rostro. Ojos grandes, nariz respingona, labios rojos, carnosos y sensuales. Ella temblando se acercó a la barra bajo la atenta mirada masculina, que al verla llegar había perdido el habla. Ella, ignoraba las miradas y silbidos de uno que otro hombre, que había logrado despertar bajo su encanto de sirena atrayente. Yo solté una carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Garrett se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la había visto.

—Estaba pensando muy seriamente en las palabras de mi antiguo psicólogo.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Me dijo que yo estaba obsesionado con mi esposa, ella era una castaña muy hermosa. Yo le dije que era un idiota, que ella no era una obsesión y que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

— ¿Cuál es la risa?

—Que acabo de descubrir que tenía razón.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Así de la nada?

—No, lo sé porque ahora una hermosa pelirroja se ha convertido en mi nueva obsesión.

Le señalé a la chica en la barra que hablaba con el dueño. Ella tomó asiento en la barra, entonces un hombre alto y sucio se acercó a ella, colocándose detrás de ella, de una manera en la que podía olerla. Me enfurecí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal? Escuché silbar a Garrett.

—La chica es bonita y ahora está en serios problemas con ese imbécil. ¿Tú no eres peligroso o sí? —me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que no! —Bajé la mirada y me concentré la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza que sin darme cuenta la había comenzado a levantar con una uña— estaba enferma, necesitaba un trasplante de corazón y yo estaba dispuesto a darle el mío

— ¡Oh! ¿Ella…?

—Ya no preguntes Garrett —lo miré con dureza.

—Lo siento —dijo dándome a entender que había pensado que al final ella murió.  
Sin decir nada me puse en pie y fui hasta la barra.

— ¡Hey! Tú, Will, dame una cerveza para la señorita —dijo el apestoso hombre al lado de mi diosa.

—No gracias, señor no bebo —ella le indicó a Will.

—Oh, vamos preciosa no querrás despreciarme —ella le ignoraba intentando marcar un número telefónico en su celular. Al ver que no tenía resultado alguno maldijo— Hey, no me ignores preciosa tal vez pueda darte lo que estás buscando. ¿Cuánto cobras?

Ella lo miró con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si cuanto cobras zorrita, yo te pago el doble que él.

Se escuchó detrás de ellos, ella molesta no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su bolso, evadió al tipo y salió del bar. El hombre de la barra le hizo señas a su amigo y fueron tras de ella. Pero yo salí tras de ellos. Vi a Garrett ponerse de pie antes de salir por la puerta.

—Ustedes dos… ¿A dónde creen que van? —les grité. Ella, al igual que ellos, se detuvo y giró. Mirándome sorprendida.

—Tú no te metas. La putita nos va a dar sus servicios.

—No lo creo —escuché a Garrett detrás de mí.

—Garrett, no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Por supuesto que me meto —él se puso a mi lado— ella es amiga de mi hermana. No es ninguna zorra.

Ellos la miraron dubitativos.

—Garrett, no te vi, ¿estabas en el bar? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, pasándolos y acercándose a nosotros, colocándose a un lado de Garrett, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

—Hola preciosa —saludo él.

Luego ella se puso frente a mí y de igual manera me saludó. Pero al darme el beso en la mejilla, enterró sus uñas en mi brazo y tembló. Yo la abracé por la cintura. Temblaba como una hoja. Tal vez fuera el miedo o el frío. Los hombres pasaron a nuestro lado.

— ¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ella me miró a los ojos.

—Yo soy Ethan y él es Garrett.

—Mucho gusto le dijo a él. Soy Marie—. Sonreí, y ella al percatarse de mi sonrisa bajó su mirada apenada.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

—Mi auto se descompuso a unos kilómetros de aquí, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme —nos señaló la dirección donde se encontraba su auto, para después estornudar. Me quité la chamarra que traía puesta y se la coloqué en los hombros.

— ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

—A mi casa.

— ¿Se encuentra lejos?

—No, es en Forks.

Unos vítores se escucharon dentro del bar, Garrett miró instintivamente.

—Garrett préstame tu coche, voy a revisar su auto. Te dejo las llaves de mi moto en caso de que tarde en regresar.

—De acuerdo. Te envío un mensaje si me marcho a casa. En la cajuela hay herramientas.

—Gracias.

Le hice una seña a Marie para que me siguiera y así lo hizo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Garrett levantó las cejas sugestivamente, yo sonreí.

Conduje hasta su auto, que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera, había resultado bastante lejos. Por lo que caminando, sería un recorrido de más de una hora. Durante el camino, habíamos estado sumergidos en un silencio bastante cómodo. Estacioné el auto frente al suyo, para que los faros del auto de Garrett alumbraran su toldo, y poder tener mejor visibilidad, a que tan sólo iluminara con una lámpara.  
Caminé a la cajuela y saqué la caja de herramientas que traía Garrett ahí. Abrí la cajuela del auto de mi chica pelirroja, y comencé a revisarlo. Había aprendido lo básico en mecánica con mi padre, pero había sido bajo la tutela de Harry quien me instruyó a fondo en motores de todo tipo de marcas. Eran necesarios los conocimientos, si podías no sólo brindar un servicio de mecánica a uno de remolque. También era bien pagado.

Le había pedido que permaneciera dentro del auto, pero no me hizo caso, después de algunos minutos ella bajó y se posó a mi lado. La miré, cosa que había sido mala idea, pues no pude evitar mirar su escote y luego cuando bajé la mirada fue peor, sus hermosas y apetecibles piernas me dijeron hola.

—Es la batería.

—Entonces no arrancará.

—Creo que vi que Garrett tenía una batería, revisaré si puede ajustarse a tu auto.

Ella iba tras de mí, observando lo que hacía, muy cerca de mí. Saqué la batería de la cajuela del auto y luego me dirigí al auto de ella. La cambié, si le quedaba.

—Sube a tu auto y enciéndelo—. Ella lo hizo así. —Cariño, acelera —le grité. Fui hasta su ventanilla —no dejes de acelerar. Esperaremos un par de minutos.  
Guardé las herramientas, y cerré su cofre. Luego volví a acercarme a ella.

—Listo. —le dije.

Ella no apagó su auto, simplemente se bajó de el, ella me tomó de la mano y me miró.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto les debo por la batería y tu ayuda?

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

—Me llevaré tu batería. No es nada.

—Pero ya no sirve.

—Si sirve —le respondí, y saqué de mi bolsillo mi cartera. De ahí tomé una tarjeta del trabajo—. Toma, mira yo trabajo aquí, mi número es el segundo que aparece ahí. Si tienes algún problema de nuevo con el auto llámame, o llama a Garrett.

—Gracias.

—Adiós, cuídate y por favor no vuelvas a entrar a un bar vestida así.

—No lo haré.

—Vamos nena, sube a tu auto que hace frio.

Ella se dio media vuelta, pero antes de entrar al coche se giró de nuevo a mí y me abrazó. Gustoso, yo la recibí entre mis brazos, y no pude evitar sentir el deseo de acorralarla entre mi cuerpo y el auto. Quería sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Tomé su pierna izquierda y la subí hasta mi cintura, ella la enredó en mi cadera, impulsándose para hacer lo mismo con la otra. Yo tenía mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su embriagador aroma.

Entonces, se separó un poco de mi, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó. Era un beso ansioso y necesitado. Lleno de pasión, de amor y de otro sentimiento que no podía descifrar. El beso duró para mi gusto poco tiempo; yo quería continuar pero ella se alejó de mi boca recargando su frente en mi hombro.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Edward —ese había sido el sentimiento que no sabía cómo nombrar. Agradecimiento. Me alejé de ella soltándome de su agarre, molesto. Prefería su desprecio, a su lástima.

—No tienes nada de que agradecer, ya lo habíamos hablado antes. ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque tú habías querido un último beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Por qué me lo das ahora? ¿Estas agradeciéndome con un beso?

— ¿Necesitas dinero?

— ¿Ya no me amas?

— ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

—Porque estoy cansado de huir de esta estúpida vida. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tú, entonces no lo hiciste por mí.

— ¿Por ti? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo único que quiero hacer por ti, es llevarte a rastras hasta mi casa, hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer, y encadenar tu alma a la mía, para no que no puedas escapar jamás de mi. Eso es justo lo que ahora quiero hacer.

—No puedo seguir amándote —me dijo y sentí como algo oprimía mi corazón, la miré con furia, porque yo si la amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, porque ese beso fue de lástima, por el pobre idiota enamorado de la chica hermosa—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Negué. —Porque no puedo amar a un hombre que no conozco, no puedo amar a este hombre sencillo y apasionado frente a mí. No sé quién eres. Tan diferente al chico engreído, ambicioso y ególatra que conocí, con el que me casé. Ese hombre de verdad ha muerto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y entró a su auto, la vi marcharse. En cuestión de segundos me di cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. La chica curvilínea, tímida, que jamás se pondría un vestido corto y zapatillas altas. La tonta, la estúpida y patética mujer que amaba ciegamente a ese ególatra. También había muerto en aquella habitación de hospital, cuando su corazón se detuvo al despertar del coma.

Corrí al auto, subí y arranque, desesperado. El destino había puesto de nuevo en mi camino la oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo había intentado hacer lo correcto. La había dejado ir. Había dejado el camino libre a otro, que pudiera hacerla madre. Al diablo, ella y yo estábamos predestinados o al menos eso quería creer. Corrí como alma que lleva al diablo, hasta que la alcancé, rebasé su auto, poniéndome frente a ella y le indiqué con las direccionales que se detuviera, que se orillara. Ella así lo bajó del auto, simplemente me miró caminar hacia ella y bajó su ventanilla. Tomé aire y le hablé.

—Señorita, la puerta de atrás la lleva abierta —le dije, para después abrirla y cerrarla—. Mi nombre es Ethan Reader.

La miré con intensidad a los ojos, esperando aceptara mi muda proposición.

—Isabella Marie Swan. Gracias.

— ¿Vives por aquí?

—En Forks, ¿y tú?

—La Push.

—La reserva es muy bonita.

—Lo es. Escucha… estoy separado, se podría decir que divorciado de mi mujer desde hace más de cinco años. Yo hice cosas terribles e imperdonables. La mafia está buscándome para matarme. Mi familia posiblemente esté fuera del país por lo mismo. Perdí mis bienes. Vivo en una pequeña cabaña, tengo un empleo donde gano una mierda. Me gusta el sexo, bebo cerveza de vez en cuando, soy un poco necio, tiendo a obsesionarme y a controlarlo todo. Pero nunca te haría daño, si tu aceptaras salir conmigo a tomar un café… podrías conocerme y yo conocerte mejor.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Sí.

—Yo…

—Puedes pensarlo, te doy mi número telefónico. Dame tu número para marcarlo y así lo registras en tu celular… de esta forma no lo extraviarás —Ella soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué? No te burles, como verás, soy un asco pidiendo citas. Lo que es bueno, ya que no tengo citas muy a menudo o no las tengo —ella me dio su celular, yo le marqué mi número para llamarme a mí mismo y así poder registrar su teléfono en mi memoria. Ella me observaba.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Marie.

—Bien. Este domingo me toca descansar. Así sólo tienes que llamarme y quedamos.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas personales?

—Dime.

— ¿Algún hombre en tu vida del que deba cuidarme?

—No, mi padre murió hace años y soy divorciada desde hace cinco.

—Bien. ¿Me dejarás investigar si eres pelirroja natural? —le pregunté con la mirada entre sus piernas, sin poder evitar lamer mis labios.

— ¡Ah! Por eso no tienes citas. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Lo siento. Lo que en realidad quise preguntar es que si eres pelirroja natural. El color de tu cabello es hermoso y no podría dormir hasta saber si lo eres o no.

—Si lo soy. Por supuesto que lo soy. No mires abajo.

—No lo haré.

—Lo has hecho.

—No, claro que no

—Si, bajaste la mirada.

—En un acto inconsciente. Lo siento.

—Bueno, es tarde y quiero llegar a casa señor Ethan.

—Solo Ethan.

—De acuerdo. Ethan.

:: :: ::

Conduje hasta casa, Garrett vivía a lado mío, por lo que estacioné su auto en su garaje y fui a mi casa. Cuando entré, mi celular vibró a través de mis pantalones. Lo saqué para revisarlo, era un mensaje. De ella.

No, esto no es la confirmación de una cita, debo devolverte tu chaqueta. El domingo a las 12:00 del día en Seattle, en el Restaurante….

Marqué su número y al tercer toque ella respondió.

—Si.

—No, no será una cita —le confirmé—. Pero podría ser el comienzo de algo ¿no?

—Podría.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en mi sofá.

—Estoy tomando un baño.

—Hay velas aromáticas a tu alrededor —afirmé la conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí. Vainilla.

—Me gusta la vainilla. ¿Segura que no eres castaña?

—Déjame ver… mmm…—gimió, ¡Dios! Fue tan erótico que comencé a tener un serio problema de control sexual— tal vez algún día lo averigües.

—Eres mala.

Un toque a la puerta me sacó de la burbuja de fantasía en la que me encontraba. Fui hasta la entrada y abrí.

— ¡Ethan! —gritó la hermana de Garrett.

—Charlotte.

—Te traje algo de cenar. Mi hermano me dijo que tuviste un último trabajo que hacer antes de venir a casa.

—Gracias, Charlotte, no te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia, ya lo sabes. ¡Oh! Estás hablando por teléfono. Me voy… hasta mañana.

—Adiós y gracias.

Puse de nuevo el celular en mi oído.

— ¿Marie?

— ¿Tu novia?

—No, mi vecina —aclaré no quería que existieran malos entendidos.

—Que amable, toda ella.

—Es buena, se compadece de este pobre soltero —intenté bromear, su tono sarcástico me indicaba que estaba molesta.

—Debo colgar.

— ¿Te veo el domingo? —pregunté desesperado.

—Si es que no se me olvida. Tal vez sí.

Ella me cortó, marqué de nuevo su número telefónico, pero estaba fuera de servicio.

….

Hola, apuesto que por un momentito las engañe. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que la espera haya valido la pena. Para el siguiente capitulo les recomiendo leer mientras comen un helado de chocolate. Ya saben, el chocolate es el sustituto del amor. Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana, si es que para el 23 tenemos luz. Sino será el lunes, o cuando haya energía.

Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y leerme, por sus comentarios.

En Facebook en la pagina de Fanfiction addicition (Twilight) se esta llevando acabo votaciones a los 20 fics mejores del año. Gracias a Flavia Morales por postular el Fic Por Amor y sus secuelas. Les invitamos a que si les gusta esta historia nos den su voto o cualquiera de los fics postulados.

Mariela: Bienvenida.

Twilight love1694: gracias e igual bienvenida a mi mundo de locura.

Lokkita: Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y gracias al grupo que te lo recomendó ¿Cuál es?

Giova: Hola, la verdad yo no he podido perdonar a Edward, por muy bonito que parezca todo reo que lo hare sufrir hasta el final ha ha ha. Pero debo aclarar que Edward no es el culpable de la Anorexia de Bella. Fue Renne su madre quien destrozo su autoestima y de quien inicio indirectamente los malos hábitos alimenticios. Edward solo fue el detonante a la gravedad de la enfermedad.

Andre R: Hola, gracias. En definitiva mi compu murió, pero me han prestado una Lap.

Daniela: Hola, ¿se han calmado tus ansias de saber que pasara?

Fernanda HC Espero que no te mate.

Vale Potter :Gracias por el minuto de silencio.

Marah2221: El que persevera alanza… hay que darle porras a Edward.

Genesis Bautistaparedes: Tengo buenas consejeras. Te recomiendo estos fics por orden de gusto.

Sólo humano por Tatarata.

Porcelana

Segundas oportunidades

Juegos del destino

Mundo de mentiras

Mi vida en tus manos

Paper Love

Corazón de Cristal

Mil grullas de papel

Términos y condiciones

Tus imperfecciones mi perfección

Blind

Juego de amigos, en proceso

Falsas apariencias, en proceso

Descubriendo a un papá

Mira en tu corazón

Julissa de Pattinson: Gracias

Caresme: Los caminos se cruzaron de nuevo.

Zujeyane: Tus deseos se hicieron realidad.

BabyBoo27: Esperemos lo logren.

Manligrez: La pregunta es ¿lo superaran?

Dani-vg9806: Tarde pero al fin llego.

Cindy Liz Yo me siento igual.

Janalez: después de algunos meses creo que si les sirvió.

Luisinha: El tiempo dirá si han podido sanar las heridas o no.

Guest: Gracias

Maria: Ahora puro enamoramiento.

Ashleyswan: Lo hicieron.

Beakis: gracias.

Luna Sanz Comienzan de nuevo.

Solcy Gonzalez ¿Cómo van? =)

Robsten : A mi también me la pone difícil, pero aun no puedo perdonarlo.

Cintygise: Ella también quiere protegerlo. Pero mejor que no lo perdone aun sino se acaba pronto la historia.

Melyna Ortiz Nos leemos en diez capítulos.

Saha Denali Gracias tienes toda la razón.

Pili: Gracias a ti por leer.

Bella Rocio: pensando seriamente en tus buenos deseos.

Tata xoxo: No exactamente al mismo pero si muy cerquita.

Fle- Arg: Sin remedio. Bueno ya sabemos el destino de Bella.

Etzelita: Lo intentare.

Pekas Cullen: Bueno fueron muchas emociones en un día.

Isis Janet: ¿Te gusto?

Nos leemos el 23 de diciembre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos.**

**Personajes de Meyer**

**Trama de Rakelluvre**

**Betas: Sarobari, Lillian, Miry Alvarez.**

Nota: El helado de chocolate es para espantarse las maripositas del estomago.

**Capítulo 5**

**Rueda de la fortuna.**

**Bella**

Eran las doce con quince minutos, y yo, aún no llegaba al restaurante donde había quedado con Ethan, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco. Aunque, temía que al final fuera él, el que olvidara nuestro encuentro; bien merecido me lo tendría por querer castigarlo por sólo una vecina amable, pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? estaba celosa de esa mujer.

Estacioné mi auto a un par de calles atrás del restaurante, no quería que Ethan me viera llegar, ya que me conocía a mí misma, lo suficiente para saber que los nervios de verlo de nuevo me traicionarían. Para tranquilizarme, utilizaría mi efectiva terapia de caminata, antes de enfrentarme a situaciones tensas o difíciles.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, miré a las personas pasar a mi lado, retraídas en sus pensamientos como yo en los propios, aunque no lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Al cruzar la calle, pude vislumbrarlo de lejos, de pie con un cigarrillo, mirando los autos pasar frente a él. Como había previsto, Ethan esperaba mi llegada en auto. Mientras más me acercaba, mejor percibía su nerviosismo, era extraño verle impaciente; Ethan o mejor dicho Edward, ya no era ese hombre seguro de sí mismo que un día conocí y que amé con locura. Su pie golpeaba insistentemente el piso, la mano izquierda parcialmente dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros de color negro, acompañado de una camisa azul a cuadros, que hacia resaltar su pecho musculoso y sus brazos de una manera exquisita; su cabello, un poco más largo que hace unos meses, se veía deslavado, evidenciando su color natural.

Como si notara mi presencia aun en la distancia, giró su rostro en mi dirección, su mirada impactó con la mía, lo que me permitió notar que no traía puestas las lentillas oscuras, ahora un hermoso par de ojos verdes me recorría con un brillo e intensidad muy conocida por mí, algo que pensé jamás volvería a ver o sentir.

Giró por completo su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo para después arrojarlo y pisarlo. Ahora, ambas manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Hola —lo saludé una vez estuve frente a él—. ¡Que casualidad encontrarte por aquí!

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?—. Ethan me siguió el juego a nuestro supuesto encuentro sorpresivo.

—Trabajo a dos cuadras de aquí —mentí—, y estoy en mi hora de descanso —asintió comprendiendo que esto no era una cita.

—Linda chaqueta —dijo refiriéndose a su chaqueta que yo usaba en ese momento.

— ¿Te gusta? —cuestioné con cinismo. Ethan ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, mientras sus ojos me miraban evaluando la imagen frente a él, finalmente respondió:

—Me gusta —susurró.

—Sabía que te gustaría, es la que me prestaste el otro día.

— ¿De verdad? No lo había notado —ambos soltamos una carcajada—. Vine a comprar un libro pero hoy no abrieron la librería, ahora sólo estoy en busca de un buen sitio para comer, ¿conoces alguno?

—Sí, justo esté —señalé detrás de nosotros—. Voy a almorzar ahora, si gustas puedes acompañarme.

—Me encantaría.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, una camarera se quedó mirando a Ethan con la boca abierta e inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Elisa. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— Ella se dirigió a él ignorando mi presencia.

—Una mesa para dos —respondió amable, a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura.

—Síganme por favor.

La chica caminaba contoneando sus caderas, como sí tuviera algún problema con sus zapatos y no pudiera caminar correctamente. Nos condujo hasta una mesa en el centro del lugar.

—Señorita ¿podría asignarnos una mesa en un lugar con mayor privacidad?— Ethan preguntó antes de que yo eligiera mi lado de la mesa, él había dado un apretón a mi antebrazo impidiéndome tomar asiento.

—Por supuesto señor —esbozó una sonrisa que de inmediato me trajo a la mente la imagen de Cheshire; después de asignarnos una mesa, nos proporcionó el menú y mientras esperaba para tomar nuestra orden, constantemente rozaba su cadera contra el hombro de Ethan.

— ¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerle señor?

—Mi amor. ¿Deseas algo más? —Me preguntó, mientras tomaba mi mano derecha con su izquierda y entrelazar nuestros dedos, colocándolas sobre la mesa a la vista de la arpía.

—Que nos deje solos —fue la fría respuesta tras acercar mi rostro al de él, como si fuera a besarlo; Ethan miraba mis labios entreabiertos, en cuanto escuché sus tacones alejarse, regresé a mi posición inicial; retirando mi mano de la mesa y soltándome de su agarre.

Mis ojos se movían en cualquier dirección, excepto al rostro de Ethan, no quería mirar su reacción. Después de un par de minutos me rendí, tarde o temprano tendría que mirarle. Lentamente giré mi rostro en su dirección. Me encontré con la imagen de Ethan, mirando su mano ahora sola en la mesa, con el ceño fruncido. Al dirigir mi mirada al punto de su fijación me sorprendió que llevara puesta la argolla de matrimonio. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Instintivamente llevé mi mano izquierda a mi pecho para tocar la argolla y mi anillo de compromiso, que colgaban de una cadena debajo de mis ropas.

Cuando levantó su mirada de su mano, se fijó en la mía, para distraer su atención reinicié con nuestro juego.

—Pensé que habías dicho que eras divorciado.

—Lo estoy —retiró lentamente su mano de la mesa, llevándola debajo del mantel—. Sólo la uso para desanimar a camareras coquetas— su tono era frio. De inmediato capté el doble sentido de sus palabras. Se sentía usado por mí.

—Lo siento— me disculpé, ya que había sido muy cruel de mi parte marcar territorio, para después rechazarlo.

—No te disculpes, yo mal interprete. ¿Vienes seguido a este lugar? —Preguntó dando por terminado los acontecimientos anteriores.

—No. Solía venir con mis padres, pero después de su muerte esta es la primera ocasión que vengo —confesé.

—Siento que tu esposo nunca se haya interesado verdaderamente en conocer cosas tan importantes como esta.

—No te preocupes, mi esposo era algo egoísta, sólo superado por su idiotez— en definitiva los comentarios hirientes, venían en cantidades similares para ambas partes. Ethan tan solo rió con amargura y negó con la cabeza.

—Apuesto que no eras tan agresiva con él en ese entonces.

—Sabes apostar, en ese entonces era estúpida y patética —intentaba cerrar mi boca y guardarme esos comentarios, pero cuando me daba cuenta ya habían salido de mis labios.

—No, yo creo que eras dulce e inocente— me sorprendió su respuesta. Esperaba que me reclamara por no intentar llevar la fiesta en paz, pero su respuesta fue suave y sincera.

—Gracias eres muy amable —sonreí con sinceridad y agradecimiento por disculpar mis ofensas.

La camarera volvió con nuestra orden. Las colocó a cada uno en su lugar y se retiró en silencio y sin coqueteo.

—Mmm, tenias razón, esté es un buen lugar para comer —alabó.

—Te lo dije.

Continuamos saboreando nuestra comida en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, como en tiempos pasados al inicio de nuestro matrimonio, donde sólo nuestros cuerpos, uno al lado del otro era suficiente para ser felices.

—Dime algo que a tu esposo jamás le hayas contado —pidió cuando terminó de comer, dando inicio a la conversación.

—Mi madre padecía Bulimia, entre su enfermedad, llegó a lastimarme profundamente. No en un estado físico, sino emocional. Yo siempre fui una niña llenita, carecía de la belleza física de mi madre; heredé las características de mi padre, ojos y cabello castaño; mi madre era rubia, de ojos azules y de complexión delgada. Constantemente ella me dejaba sin la merienda, o realizaba comentarios hirientes con referencia a mi sobrepeso —tomé una respiración profunda y continué—. En muchas ocasiones mi padre me encontró llorando dentro de su patrulla. Él era tan bueno… me daba galletas y dulces. Las guardaba dentro de la cajuela de su coche, para que mi madre no las encontrara y lo tachara de consentidor —no me había percatado de que lloraba hasta que Ethan había borrado de mi rostro los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas—. Dime algo que a tu esposa no le hayas contado.

—Cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció un ángel— su mirada parecía perdida ante el recuerdo. —Había un aura brillante alrededor de ella. Tardé bastante al decidirme acercarme a ella. Tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazara—. Ahora él me miraba con intensidad. —Cuando comenzamos a salir…—sonrió—. Solía espiarla de vez en cuando, de la universidad a su casa. Y no fue hasta que un día la vi salir a tomar un café con un compañero de clases, que conocí lo que eran los celos.

—Espera… ¿Por qué la espiabas?

—Me gustaba observarla, era como el mejor espectáculo que alguna vez hubiera visto en mi vida. Desearla y no poder tocarla, ese sentimiento de añoranza se volvió en mi adicción.

— ¿Cómo manejaste esos celos?

—Al siguiente día visité a su mejor amiga Ángela y le pregunté quién era él —dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Qué te respondió?

—Que el chico estaba enamorado de ella, pero que nunca había tenido el valor de animarse a decírselo —solté una carcajada.

—Eso era mentira.

—No, no lo era. Hablé con él.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Sí, lo hice. Al final le hice un favor a ella, él era un cobarde que nunca le dijo sus sentimientos y además al primer inconveniente salió corriendo despavorido. Era o es un cobarde.

—Creo que necesito un café.

Ethan llamó a la camarera y ordenó dos cafés. Mientras que mi corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza, que podía sentir el golpeteo en mi pecho. Nunca me imaginé que William estuviera enamorado de mí. Yo también había tenido un enamoramiento con él antes de conocer a Edward. Si él hubiera declarado sus sentimientos, estos hubieran sido correspondidos. Por otra parte me sentía halagada, debido a mi baja autoestima nunca me imaginé que podría vivir alguna vez la experiencia de que dos hombres se disputaran mi corazón. Sin saberlo había sucedido.

Los cafés llegaron a la mesa, endulcé mi bebida y di un sorbo. Intentando a su vez asimilar las cosas que Edward había hecho.

— ¿Te has molestado? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—No, solo estoy sorprendida —confesé mirando mis manos.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Si claro —levanté mi vista hacia su rostro, él miraba mis labios.

— ¿Podrías endulzar mi café?— su voz ronca y suave a la vez, emanó olas de seducción provocándome un escalofrió.

—Por supuesto.

Coloqué tres cucharadas de azúcar en la taza y removí el líquido para mezclar la bebida. Luego ubiqué la taza frente a él. Ethan, la tomó con ambas manos para llevarla directo a sus labios y dar un trago al líquido humeante. Cerró los ojos y saboreó. Yo me encontraba en un trance observándole. El abrió los ojos sonrió y me miró con un brillo de placer en sus ojos.

—Gracias —asentí— ¿Hace cuanto vives en Forks?

—Dos meses y una semana. ¿Y tú, hace cuanto que vives en La Push?

—Dos meses tres semanas.

— ¿Ya no sigues a tu esposa?

—No, creo que ahora es ella quien me sigue.

—No lo creo.

—Quiero que sea ella quien quiera que la siga al fin del mundo.

El café se había terminado, entre sonrisas y miradas coquetas el tiempo se había esfumado. Recordé nuestra primera cita, Edward había tenido total control de la situación, dado a que yo prefería mirarlo y guardar silencio. Edward, había sido quien me había hablado sobre su familia, amigos y sus sueños de tener una firma con gran renombre. Hoy las cosas eran diferentes, en ocasiones lo había notado tímido, inseguro, como si estuviera caminando en la cuerda floja; posiblemente fuera así, sin confianza, con resentimiento y tanto tiempo separados, era como volver a empezar, todo era tan frágil. Ya no me sentía pequeña frente a él, ya no era ese ratoncito suplicando piedad al león. Me sentía fuerte y segura de mi misma, al grado de incomodarlo con mis comentarios y coqueteos.

Era bueno saber que tu príncipe azul es un simple mortal, que de vez en cuando puedes hacerlo sudar.

Finalmente pedimos la cuenta, cuando la camarera llegó la colocó sobre la mesa, ambos la tomamos al mismo tiempo. Ethan, me miraba diciéndome que no me atreviera, por lo que le tuve que recordarle que esto no era una cita y que yo pagaría mi parte. Salimos del lugar, me quité su chaqueta y se la ofrecí.

—Gracias, muy calientita.

—Cuando tengas frio llámame— su comentario con doble intención me sacó una sonrisa. Me mordí el labio inferior y le miré de arriba abajo evaluándolo, como si fuera mercancía. Totalmente nervioso, evitó mi mirada.

—Definitivamente las pelirrojas son peligrosas.

—Adiós.

— ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

—Gracias, mi coche se encuentra a dos cuadras. Adiós Ethan.

Di media vuelta comenzando a alejarme de él, pero el deseo de mirar atrás y verlo de pie mirándome marchar, con la esperanza de que yo le regalara una última mirada, fue más fuerte que yo. Al darme la vuelta, choqué con el pecho de alguien que venia detrás de mí sin darme cuenta. Su aroma muy bien conocido me penetró hasta el alma misma. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban agitados. Quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Sin embargo, sólo me quede de pie mirándolo paralizada, aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban.

Fue Ethan quien tomó la iniciativa, y lentamente con una suave caricia tocó mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación de su toque. Suspiré.

—Un suspiro es un beso deseado, mas no dado —susurró— ¿Volveré a verte?

—Más pronto de lo que piensas —abrí mis ojos y sin decir más, salí huyendo de él, como la niña tímida llena de miedos e inseguridades que hacia mucho tiempo no veía en mí. Huí de estas sensaciones de enamoramiento que venían a mí, más intensas que nunca.

Corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar al auto, me recargué en el para tomar aire. Estaba agotada, más emocionalmente que físicamente. Reí, reí como una loca sin ningún motivo para hacerlo. Mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad, mi corazón latía de forma desbocada y mi estomago tenía un santuario de mariposas. Conduje hasta casa con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro tras mi encuentro con Ethan.

**Edward**

El viento frio azotaba mi cuerpo, la adrenalina recorría a gran velocidad mi sistema, aceleré todo lo que la moto corría. Me sentía eufórico y muy feliz. Por minutos eternos, llegué a pensar que ella no se presentaría a nuestro encuentro casual. Entonces me sucedió la necesidad de mirar en su dirección, como si una fuerza me atrajera a ella. Mi esposa, la que con esa inexplicable fuerza magnética, siempre me hacía mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Su vestimenta era una gama de grises, su blusa de cuello alto, minifalda, medias oscuras y botines. Acompañada con mi chaqueta, se veía hermosa y sexy con el cabello suelto, deslumbrándome con su tonalidad rojiza. Ella no se daba cuenta de que era merecedora de miradas de envidia por parte de mujeres y de admiración por parte de los hombres.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, la camarera coqueta había hecho que se molestara. En otros tiempos, la hubiera utilizado para causarle celos e inflar mi ego. Pero hacerlo hoy hubiera sido un completo error. Los celos era una carta de doble filo que me tenía prohibido utilizar.

Cuando puse mi mano sobre la de Marie, recordé que hace muchos años atrás, un día como hoy fue nuestra primera cita. ¿Casualidad? No lo sé. Pero también en esa ocasión tomé su mano, la diferencia era que ella disfrutaba de mi agarre, simplemente sonrojándose, bajando su mirada al plato frente a ella. Hoy la había retirado.

Durante la plática me permití observar verdaderamente a fondo, quedando registrado en mi mente cada movimiento y la expresión de su rostro. Sus movimientos más seguros me habían intimidado, haciéndome sentir un primerizo y pequeño.

No, pequeño no era la definición exacta. Era enamorado, tan enamorado que no sabía cómo tratarla, qué decir o qué hacer para hacerla feliz; para que no perdiera el interés en mi.

Entonces este era el momento en que la incertidumbre e inseguridad comenzaban a carcomerme el alma. ¿Qué pasaría si ya no le gusto y se ha dado cuenta? ¿Si ya no me mira como su amor platónico que de pronto se hace realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no siente nada por mí? ¿Sí ella no me llama, podría hacerlo yo?

Llegué a casa con miles de demonios atormentándome, teniendo el presentimiento de que esto sólo era el principio. El destino era como una rueda de la fortuna, un día te encontrabas arriba, pero al siguiente estabas abajo.

…

¡Felices fiestas!...

Sé que dije que actualizaría el 23, pero andaba ocupada leyendo un fic muy interesante… casualmente tiene algunas muchas, pocas coincidencias con Por amor y con otro fic. Soy una persona que antes de pensar mal, piensa en que todo ha sido un error. ¿Gustan una barrita de chocolate? … espero no volver a encontrar ninguna otra coincidencia porque todo es un error y alucinación mía. ¿Cierto?

Lo siento tenía que sacar este sentimiento de confusión que traigo encima o de verdad mi navidad quedaría arruinada.…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y sobre todo por leerme.

Aquellos lectores que se han mantenido fieles a esta historia desde sus inicios, de verdad, muchas gracias. A los nuevos bienvenidos. A los fantasmas gracias también. A los que se fueron gracias también por seguirme hasta donde llegaron, espero leernos en otra ocasión.

Les deseo mucho éxito, prosperidad y salud a todos, un abrazo enorme de mí para ustedes desde México… Mis Betas también les mandan saludos.

Siguiente actualización… no me maten, 15 de enero. Después de casi un año necesito vacaciones. Gracias por su comprensión.

EmilyLuhia: Bienvenida.

Giovana: ¿En cuál pagina? ¿FF o Facebook?

Cisu Cullen: Gracias. Te engañe.

NenaCullen M: Tengo mis dudas contigo, bien sabes porque.

Sky TwiCullen: ¡Mantén la esperanza!

Suiza19: Ya te extrañaba.

Luisinha: Gracias.

Zujeyane: Gracias.

CindyLis: Igualmente felices fiestas y fue casualidad

Melyna-Ortiz: Gracias y seguimos leyéndonos.

Mahely: Pobre Edward y eso que lo quieren ¡he!

Genesis bautista: No hay de que.

Pili:Un abrazo desde México, que la pases super bien y muchas gracias.

Vale Potter: ¿No! ¡Emmett Gay, no! Tú continua leyendo la vida es un mundo de posibilidades ya sabes…

LunaS P: ¿Vamos bien con los méritos?

Gretchen: Ya veremos… gracias.

Guest: Gracias por leer.

Analian Swan: Gracias, te mando buenos deseos… ¿lograra averiguarlo?

AshleySwan: ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

Bella Rocio: No se acabo el mundo.

Beakis: No lo hicieron.

Solcy Gonzalez: Bendiciones a ti también.

AnaidT:Aquí lo tienes.

Caresme: ¿Verdad que si?

SahaDenali: La pelirroja es Bella.

Ame D Cullen: Hola Gracias.

Pekascullen:Ethan/Edward, se hace el tonto, en realidad quiere el pretexto para andar tocando las cositas de Marie.

Cintygise: Creo que Ethan/Edward perdió la práctica y por eso fue divertido la pedida de cita.

BabyBoo27: Gracias a ti por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo.

Marah:Por ahora nada trágico.

Tataxoxo: Me gusta que no pierdan la esperanza.

Ela Fordyce: Lo tomare en cuenta.

Gaby Twilight: Buuu! Menos mal que solo fue un susto.

Eve76: Gracias un abrazo también para ti. Lo supo cuando la vio entrar al Bar por eso se rió.

Fle Arg: ¿Logré hacerte sentir maripositas?

Felicytas: Las teorías son buenas siempre que intentes ver más allá de lo que se dice.

Lokkita Masen: Pues entonces gracias Fanfition Addiction (Tiwilight). Si a mi también me han recomendado Fics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

Trama a Rakelluvre

Betas: Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty y Miry Alvarez

Bella Rocio Soundtrack All this time

**Capítulo 6**

**El cine**

**Edward**

Viernes, hoy era un frío, lluvioso y espantoso día, para cualquier habitante de la península, solo era un día más. Pero para mí, era mucho más frío y lluvioso. Lo aborrecía. Corrí de nuevo la cortina, cubriendo la visión del amanecer de este detestable tiempo.

Me duché en cinco minutos con agua fría, intentando olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo debajo de mí. Después de salir de la ducha, me preparé para dar inicio a mi monótono día de trabajo.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, como siempre, Harry ya estaba listo para entregarme la ruta de trabajo para el día de hoy. Puse mis datos en la libreta de asistencia, siete en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Al menos llegar temprano a mi trabajo si podía controlarlo.

Tomé mi ruta junto con las llaves de la grúa. Me despedí de Harry con la mano y salí del local. Garrett llegaba diez minutos tarde. Yo odiaba la impuntualidad. Fui hasta la grúa, subí a ella disponiéndome a dar inicio a mi trabajo.

**3:00 pm**

Me encontraba sentado en la esquina de la barra de un pequeño local de comida rápida; con una hamburguesa fría y patatas aguadas con exceso de grasa. Por lo único que venía a este lugar, era el café. Estaba obsesionado con él, pero era delicioso y lo preparaban justo como me gustaba.

**3:30 pm**

Como cada media hora, miré la pantalla de mi celular encontrándolo sin mensajes nuevos, o llamadas perdidas. Fui al menú del aparato y tecleé en escribir mensajes. ¿Le enviaría uno? No. Guardé de nuevo mi teléfono dentro de la chaqueta, pensando en que ella debía acercarse por sí misma. Ella me dijo que me llamaría. No iba a obligarla a mi presencia, no de nuevo.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular a través de mi ropa, lo saqué de prisa con un nudo en el estomago y el corazón latiendo más rápido que lo normal. No era un mensaje, era una llamada. Cerré los ojos y respondí.

— ¿Qué pasa Garrett? —decepcionado, así me sentía.

— ¿Recuerdas a la pelirroja? —me removí en mi lugar, nervioso.

—Sí. ¿Qué con ella?

—Esta mañana me llamó para un servicio. Dejó las luces prendidas del auto y de nuevo se quedó sin batería—. ¿Por qué no me habrá llamado a mí? ¿Se había decidido a no llamarme?

¿Qué quieres Garrett? ¿Quieres saber si me sigue importando o puedes pedirle una cita?

—Me pidió un favor —gruñí, lo que le provocó diversión.

—Deja de quitarme el tiempo —estaba furioso.

— ¡Celoso! Me pidió que te diera su nuevo número de celular, el suyo lo extravió por lo que lo ha cambiado. ¿Tienes donde apuntar?

—Espera —tomé una servilleta, y saqué una pluma del bolsillo de mi camisa—. ¿Cuál es?

— 89 654 42

—Gracias.

—Deberías volver a tomar consulta con el psicólogo, los celos no son buenos.

—Sabes Garrett, algún día sabrás lo que es estar enamorado.

—Ni en sueños.

—Te veo luego —corté la llamada.

Nervioso, con las manos temblándome, marqué el número que me dio Garrett, que por cierto era el mismo que ella me había dado. Era evidente que le mintió a Garrett, para no parecer obvia. Mi dulce Bella.

—Hola —murmuró en voz baja, y el sonido sedoso me derritió.

—Hola, mi amor.

— ¿Mi amor? —su tono fue extraño, seguido de una risita sarcástica que utilizó muchas veces en el pasado, junto con sus reclamos por no llegar a tiempo a casa. Estaba molesta.

—Disculpa, no quise decírtelo… bueno si quería, pero si te molesta no volveré a llamarte así —me apresuré a explicarle, quería evitar que me colgara como la vez anterior.

—No me molesta, simplemente me extraña tu sobrenombre, cuando ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de llamarme. He tenido que hacer que mi auto quede sin baterías para contactar a tu amigo y enviarte la indirecta— ¿Eso había hecho ella? ¿Sólo para pedirle a Garrett que me dijera que la llamara?

— ¿No era más sencillo llamarme a mí directamente?

—Jamás, Edward —utilizó mi nombre real—. ¿Recuerdas que un día me pediste que no te quitara el tiempo con mis estupideces, llamándote por teléfono?

—Eso… fue hace mucho Bella. Lamento haber sido cruel contigo, cuando sólo querías escuchar mi voz —tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Por favor, quiero que me llames cuando lo desees, que me busques si quieres verme.

—Ya veremos.

—No te llamé porque quería darte tu espacio, sin presiones, que seas tú quien me quiere en tu vida.

— ¿Sabías que yo estaba aquí?

—No, fue el destino —ambos guardamos un largo silencio, ella suspiró y entonces habló:

— ¿A ti tampoco te han gustado las patatas? —tardé un par de segundos para comprender que ella se encontraba aquí. Exaltado y muy avergonzado por haber sido captado Infraganti, miré a todas partes, hasta que la encontré en la mesa detrás de mí.

Bella se veía hermosa. Mirándome con el celular en la mano derecha en su oído, mientras que con la izquierda desmenuzaba una patata. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue su sonrisa de niña traviesa, nada arrepentida por su última maldad.

Le di de nuevo la espalda porque me intimidaba. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Aún tenía el teléfono en mi oído.

— ¿De quién esperabas llamada? —me preguntó curiosa.

—De ti —ella soltó una carcajada ante mi honesta respuesta. ¿Qué era gracioso? Yo intentaba ser sincero con ella…

—Es agradable saber que el hombre que te gusta espera tu llamada con impaciencia.

— ¿Te gusto? —no pude evitar sonar emocionado. Al no recibir respuesta me giré para observarla, y estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Puede que sí —respondió por fin.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír, lo hice tan fuerte que las personas a mí alrededor me miraron. Les ignoré. No era mi culpa que ya hubieran olvidado lo que es estar enamorado. Con temor al rechazo, me animé a pedirle una cita.

—Te invito al cine mañana en la tarde.

— ¿Cómo una cita o una salida de amigos? —preguntó, mas no me arriesgaría a su rechazo.

— ¿Quieres que sea una cita? —contraataqué.

— ¿Tú quieres que lo sea? —no se rendía tan fácilmente, lo que evadir la respuesta significaba que en realidad temía a mi respuesta. Tomaría el riesgo, aunque eso significara la humillación seguida por la decepción.

—Sí.

—Entonces que sea así —sorprendido miré detrás de mí por encima de mi hombro, la encontré mirando su plato mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Paso por ti o quieres que nos veamos en algún sitio?

—Si prometes no espiarme, te daré mi dirección para que pases por mí.

—Lo prometo. Nunca más te seguiré.

—Entonces pasas por mí a las seis, te enviaré por mensaje mi dirección.

—Hasta entonces.

—Adiós.

Terminamos la llamada, pague la comida y cuando voltee a donde ella estaba sentada, ya no se encontraba ahí. Salí del restaurante, me subí a la grúa. Cuando estaba por marcharme, mi celular sonó. Era el mensaje de Marie indicándome su dirección.

**Sábado**

Debido a la lluvia del día anterior, hoy había salido el bendito sol que era cosa extraña por aquí. Por lo que decidí tomarlo como un buen augurio. No era una persona supersticiosa, pero no podía negar el hecho de querer aferrarme a cualquier cosa, para que esta nueva oportunidad con Bella funcionara.

Bajé de la motocicleta, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Bella. Toqué el timbre y esperé. Cuando abrió la puerta para recibirme me sonrió y comenzó a evaluarme sin pena alguna, de pies a cabeza una y otra vez. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haría yo? Llevaba un vestido corto de color negro en conjunto con zapatillas altas. Al parecer, el deseo por impresionarnos uno al otro nos llevó a la exageración. ¿Quién demonios iba al cine vestido como si fuera a un centro nocturno? Mi vestimenta tampoco era la adecuada.

—Luces hermosa —no podía negarlo. Mi rostro de bobo lo confirmaba.

**Bella**

¡Dios mío! Con el paso del tiempo Edward era más guapo de lo que fue en sus veinte. A sus treinta y tres años era un hombre atractivo, con su melena despeinada, ojos fieros, de alta estatura con porte elegante; era todo un Don Juan. Con sólo mirarlo mi cuerpo había despertado. Tal vez fueran esas cicatrices en el rostro, las indicaciones de hombre peligroso, lo que atraía. Al mirar su ropa, me di cuenta que él también quería agradarme. Su camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros me hacían recordar otros tiempos, me gustaba verlo elegante. Pero al mirar detrás de él me di cuenta de que había venido en su motocicleta. Nada que ver con su imagen, pero aun así mis piernas temblaban ante la fantasía de ser tomada sobre esa motocicleta con tanta intensidad, que si me lo pedía o simplemente actuaba, yo diría Si hazlo, sobre la moto, sobre mi cama, donde tú quieras, pero hazlo ya.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó, bajando la mirada, evitando cruzarse con la mía. Estaba claro, él sentía la misma atracción sexual que yo.

—Sí, ¿Es tuya? —señalé la moto detrás de él. Se giró por completo y caminó hacia ella dejándome atrás.

—Sí, se llama Becky.

— ¿Viajaremos en ella? —pregunté, mientras acariciaba el asiento de Becky con mi dedo índice de mi mano izquierda. Edward estaba a mi lado, lentamente se acercó quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —susurró en mi oído, sentí un escalofrió. No pude responder—. ¿No te gustaría montarte en ella, sentir el viento golpear tu cuerpo y la adrenalina recorrer cada rincón de ti?

Mordí mi labio y no lo solté hasta que sentí el sabor salado de la sangre. Carraspeé, ¿Cómo decirle que con mucho gusto me montaba donde el quisiera, incluso en él mismo? ¿Cómo pedirle que fueran sus manos las que quería sentir recorriendo mi cuerpo?

—Mi padre me aconsejaba que me alejara de los hombres con motocicleta —sonrió—. Decía que eran muy peligrosos.

¿Te alejarás?

—Hasta ahora… no lo creo. Quiero ir al infierno. La vida es sólo una y desgraciadamente muy corta.

—No te arrepentirás.

Subió a la moto, pero yo no estaba segura de cómo montarme. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, finalmente me monté a horcajadas. Recargué mi rostro en su hombro, y deposité un beso en el hueco de su cuello, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Mis brazos envolvieron su cintura, mi pecho se oprimía en su espalda, mis muslos rozaban los suyos.

Tomó una de mis manos para besarme la palma, luego con la punta de su lengua, dibujó un pequeño círculo en el centro de la misma y volvió a poner un beso tierno ahí. Por último, la colocó en su abdomen junto a la otra. Al encender la moto nuestros cuerpos vibraron, antes de arrancar miró nuestros muslos notando que mi corta falda se había subido dejando al descubierto aún más mis piernas. Jadeó, tosió y luego me miró al rostro.

— ¡Eres perversa! —su comentario y cara de sufrimiento total, me hizo reír.

**Edward **

A pesar del viento helado golpeando mi cuerpo, yo me sentía arder por dentro. Su cuerpo pegado al mío con sus piernas desnudas, estaba causando estragos en mi cordura. Quería detener la motocicleta y llevarla al bosque para poseerla. Raptarla, transportarla hasta mí casa, atarla a la cama y hacerle el amor con devoción. Aceleré, mi voluntad comenzaba a flaquear.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al cine. Aparqué la moto dentro del estacionamiento. Cuando ella bajó, la vi temblar y abrazarse a sí misma. El viento frío de la noche hizo mella en ella. Al bajar de la moto y acercarme a ella, noté que castañeaba los dientes. La abracé para brindarle un poco de calor, luego comencé a frotar su espalda y brazos pero paré cuando ella se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos?

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté.

—No —apenas pronunció en un susurro.

— ¿Quieres que frote también tus bonitas piernas? —bromeé intentando quitarle la incomodidad.

—No, gracias, ya estoy mejor —dijo, mientras me empujaba lejos de ella.

Ambos reímos por la broma. La tomé de la mano para dirigirnos a la taquilla del cine. Cuando llegamos había una gran fila. Nos formamos permaneciendo aún tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando me miraba para enseguida ver hacia otra parte.

Dos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, uno más lejano que otro. El primero, curiosamente también había sido la segunda ocasión que salíamos. ¿Me pregunto si ella notará estas coincidencias?

En esa ocasión la había encontrado en su casa. Vestía con unos Jeans deslavados, en conjunto con una blusa floja, su cabello lo tenía atado a diferencia de hoy, y sus zapatos no llevaban tacón. El cine estaba cercano a su casa, por lo que fuimos caminando hasta el. Al igual que ahora, íbamos tomados de la mano, yo sonreía y ella se sonrojaba. Sus ojos delataban emoción.

El segundo recuerdo, fue cuando me suplicó por esos cinco días. El cuarto día cuando quise escapar de la realidad dando un paso al pasado cuando habíamos sido felices, donde no había engaños, sólo nuestro amor. En esa ocasión fuimos a desayunar, caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano, sonreíamos y bromeábamos. Como hoy… la diferencia era que cuando me miraba sonreía con autentica felicidad, como si ese exacto momento fuera el más feliz de su vida. Con tristeza y pesar me di cuenta que nunca la he vuelto a ver así. Antes, al verme a su lado, proyectaba adoración e idolatría. Hoy sólo hay tristeza y desconfianza. Todo por culpa mía, más me pregunto si algún día volverá a amarme de esa manera.

Cuando al fin compramos los boletos, eligió una película de acción. Luego de comprar las palomitas y el refresco, entramos a la sala donde se proyectaría la película. Nos condujo a los asientos en medio de la sala. Lo que confirmó mis sospechas, lo que estaba haciendo era ponérmela difícil. No películas de terror porque siempre terminaba abrazándome, obvio no quería terminar en mis brazos. No película romántica, para no desear un final feliz del que ya no cree; y qué decir de los asientos, antes siempre elegíamos los últimos porque gustaba de besarla en medio de la película, por lo que temía que la besara.

Sentados mirando a la gente colocarse en sus asientos, esperamos a que diera inicio la película. Ella permanecía atenta a la pantalla, mientras que yo la miraba a ella embobado. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas dejando al descubierto su muslo desnudo, lo que también me provocaba ansiedad por acariciar esa parte de su piel. Su cuerpo inclinado al lado contrario era clara indicación de la distancia que interponía entre nosotros. Mientras que yo anhelaba estrecharla entre mis brazos, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado. ¿Qué haría si la abrazaba?

Nervioso, inseguro, decidí intentarlo… llevé mi mano izquierda hasta mi cuello, y di un masaje a este tratando de aliviar mi tensión, luego estiré mi brazo, por último lo coloqué en su respaldo. Escuché una risilla detrás de nosotros… Bella levantó una ceja y oprimió los labios para no reírse. ¿Ahora quién era el patético? La primera vez que abracé a una chica en el cine no fue problema, de hecho, fue tan natural como respirar, pero eso se debía a que ella lo quería. El leguaje corporal de Bella, me decía que no me deseaba cerca. Haciéndome las cosas más complicadas. ¿Por qué quería reírse de mí? Jugueteé con un mechón de su cabello. Bella, tan sólo comió palomitas y bebió de su refresco, pero jamás me miró. Después de un tiempo que consideré oportuno, dejé caer mi brazo del respaldo a sus hombros. Entonces ahí fue que pasó todo tan rápido, ella soltó la carcajada mientras que las luces del cine se encendían… avergonzado, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, al darme cuenta que tardé toda una película para abrazarla.

—Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes de qué trató la película, y todo por estar pensando en cómo poner tus manos sobre mí.

—No me avergüences más por favor.

—El chico de enfrente fue más rápido que tú, ahora esta besando a la chica.

Miré hacia donde señalaba, para darme cuenta de que tan sólo eran unos niños no mayores a los dieciocho. Realmente me había visto lento.

—La noche es joven —dije en mi defensa. Lo que le provocó más risa.

El viaje de regreso a su casa fue más rápido de lo que quería. Estacioné frente a su puerta. Ella bajó de la motocicleta y yo le seguí. Caminamos hasta la entrada de su casa. En el camino, miraba su trasero contonearse de un lado a otro. Relamí mis labios y de pronto ella se giró quedando frente a mí.

— ¿Estas mirando mi trasero? —preguntó horrorizada.

—No —negué.

—Te he visto, no lo niegues, es inútil.

—Eres muy apetecible —reconocí, ambos volvimos a reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir, ambos mirándonos. Deseaba postergar mi retirada por más tiempo pero no sabía como hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de chocolate? —me invitó con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

—Por supuesto.

De su bolso sacó las llaves de la casa, abrió la puerta entrando en el proceso. Encendió las luces del pasillo y me invitó a pasar. Después me condujo hasta su pequeña pero acogedora cocina. Me señaló una pequeña mesa para dos personas, me dirigí directo al lavabo para asear mis manos, después tomé asiento. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, la decoración hogareña sólo podría ser de mi esposa. Sonreí. Ella sacó una tetera del refrigerador y lo puso a fuego lento en la estufa. De la alacena sacó un par de tazas, dos cucharas, un platón y el azúcar. De otra puerta, un recipiente que al abrirlo expidió el exquisito aroma a nuez. Con delicadeza colocó en el platón las galletas que contenía el recipiente.

Me gustaba mirarla moverse de un lado a otro, me hacía sentirme como en casa. Extrañaba su compañía, su voz cuando canta mientras cocina. Extraño llegar a casa sabiendo que ella se encontrará ahí esperándome. Su cuerpo brindándome calor por las noches, y cada mañana despertarme junto a ella abrazándome. Extraño a mi comprensiva y fiel esposa. Nunca valoré estos aspectos de Bella, aunque era lo que más me gustaba de nuestra convivencia en pareja.

— ¿Tu las has hecho? —pregunté, ella me miró y sonrió asintiendo— ¿Puedo? —señalé el platón.

—Claro.

Tomé una galleta, la acerqué a mi rostro para aspirar el aroma, luego le di un mordisco, cerré los ojos y degusté el sabor casero de la galleta hecha por mi mujer.

—Deliciosas ¿Por qué nunca las hiciste antes? —mencioné un poco dolido porque nunca me preparó algunas de estas.

—Si lo hice —nuestras miradas chocaron, desconcertado, las alertas se dispararon y rápidamente intente recordar. Ella me dio la espalda y fue hasta la estufa—. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado follándote a mi mejor amiga, como para llegar a casa temprano y cenar conmigo.

Su voz sedosa y cariñosa me dejo frío, estático, con el rostro pálido. No supe que decir.

Tomó una servilleta para tomar la tetera caliente, se dio media vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa en el rostro tan amable y dulce que me hizo temer seriamente por mi vida. Sirvió el chocolate en ambas tazas, como si su comentario mordaz lleno de reproche, no hubiera significado nada. Como si el recuerdo no la lastimará. Como si esas noches en que ella me preparaba algo especial para que yo nunca llegara, no me dolieran a mí por mi estupidez.

—Lo siento —me disculpe con sinceridad y dolor. En cambio ella me sonrió de nuevo.

—No te disculpes. Lo hecho, hecho está, y yo hace mucho que lo he superado.

Leah llevaba mucha razón. No importa si un día te dabas cuenta de cuan equivocado estabas. Con un lo siento, no borras las cicatrices que causaste a las personas que amabas como a la vida misma.

Bebimos el chocolate en silencio, estaba nervioso ante lo que hablaríamos o lo que sucedería en el futuro…

…

Buenas noches. ¿Que tal la pasaron? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por la espera.

A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos. A los fantasmas mis saludos, a quienes dejan un Review muchas gracias.

Por amor vuelve a concursar en la pagina www . facebook pages / Entre-las-sombras / 539588549385781 ? sk = photos _ stream .

Si desean entrar a la página y regalarnos un voto ya sea a esta historia o bien a cualquiera de las que estén nominadas, deben juntar los espacios. Muchas gracias.

Respondere Reviews a sus cuentas

A los anónimos muchas gracias.

Alguien me preguntó como se daba de alta en FF… son las tres de la mañana disculpen si no recuerdo el nombre…

Para abrir cuenta en FF, debes tener un correo electrónico luego te vas a Sign Up. Ingresas tu correo, tu Loguin y password este último debe de tener letras y un número. FF te envía en tu cuenta de correo la página de confirmación. Entras al enlace y ya estas dado de alta. En loguin ingresas tu Email, password el código de seguridad que te ponen ahí y listo.

Próxima actualización el 25 de enero.

Gracias.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

Meyer el la dueña de los personajes la historia es mía.

Betas: Sarobari, Lillian M Miry Alavarez

Soundtrack por Bella Rocio

Janson M Beautiful Mess

**Nota: Leer minuciosamente hasta el más mínimo detalle.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Discusión.**

**Edward**

Como cada mañana, me encontraba mirando el amanecer desde la entrada de mi casa, bebiendo mi café en compañía de las deliciosas galletas que Bella me había obsequiado la noche anterior. Cerré los ojos, intentando controlar mi agitada respiración. Estaba frustrado. Nuestra plática me había desgastado tanto física como emocionalmente, y con tan sólo recordarlo, la piel se me ponía de gallina…

_Estaba sentada frente a mí, había agregado dos cucharadas más de azúcar al chocolate, lo removía con delicadeza. Admiraba su temple, no tenía miedo como yo. Me gustaba observarla actuar, por lo que quitarle la mirada de encima no era opción para mí. Cansado de la incertidumbre, rompí el silencio._

— _¿A qué te dedicas ahora? —pregunté con verdadero interés._

—_Voy a abrir un pequeño despacho de abogados. Tres abogados solamente —respondió sin mirarme. _

_Ella estaba ocupada con su chocolate._

— _¿No me habías dicho que ya estabas trabajando? _

—_Te mentí —su respuesta sincera me sorprendió._

— _¿Vas a ejercer? —pregunté de nuevo al ver que ella no diría más._

—_No, no quiero que nos encuentren._

_Entonces ella me miró, sus ojos grandes mostraban sentimientos de temor._

—_Siento haberte metido en todo esto._

_Por unos minutos más, guardamos silencio nuevamente._

— _¿Qué esperas obtener de este juego, Edward? —hablaba en serio. _

—_Conocernos realmente, enamorarme de nuevo de esta mujer, no de la persona; porque es evidente que ya no somos los de antes. Deseo que me permitas conquistar tu corazón, pedirte que seas mi novia y ¿por qué no?, casarme de nuevo contigo. También está la parte en que estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, si tú así me lo pides. Si encontraras a alguien que pueda llenar todas y cada una de tus expectativas, esas que yo no puedo._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida._

—_A los hijos que no puedo darte. —Ella tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, iba a decirme algo pero yo continué—. Pero sólo para que estés enterada, estoy dispuesto a adoptar si ese es tu deseo. Por supuesto, si tú me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida._

— _¿Porque ahora eres tú el estéril y no yo? —dijo con resentimiento, soltando mi mano. Alejándose._

—_No —suspiré—. Ya no tengo miedo. _

— _¿De qué?_

—_De que el bebé pueda tener alguna enfermedad sin que lo sepamos. Un hijo, no es una cosa a la que puedas devolver porque no te gusta. _

— _¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos tenido hijos propios y alguno estuviera enfermo?, ¿Eh?_

_Sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

—_No lo sé. Supongo que nunca lo pensé antes._

— _¿Me hubieras sido infiel?_

_Su voz se quebró al final._

—_Supongo que sí —respondí, ella jadeó dolida y agregué—, porque yo no te valoraba de verdad. Ahora si lo hago, pero sobre todo es que tal vez, en ese entonces yo me amaba más a mi mismo que a ti. Ahora todo es distinto. _

— _¿Por qué? _

_Dos lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, y yo las limpié con mi mano. _

—_Porque ahora te conozco más de lo que alguna vez lo hice. Porque mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes, pero sobre todo son reales._

_Ella alejó su rostro de mi mano y se puso en pie, yendo hacia la ventana de su cocina y mirando hacia el exterior. _

—_A veces pienso que eres otra persona. _

_Me levanté, poniéndome detrás de ella y tomando su cintura en mis manos. Su calor era abrazador._

—_Soy Edward, sabes que Ethan sólo es una fachada. Lo que siento y hago por ti es real._

—_Lo sé —se giró quedando frente a mí—, pero me cuesta tanto volver a confiar…_

—_Danos una oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte que no te fallaré otra vez. Haré siempre lo correcto, aun cuando eso no signifique mi felicidad. _

_La incertidumbre, la duda que había en sus ojos, hablaban por si mismos de que hoy no podría decidir. Ella, se alejó de mí tomando el respaldo de su silla, dándome la espalda._

—_Continuemos siendo amigos por un tiempo. _

—_Sólo te pediré dos cosas, Bella._

— _¿Cuáles?_

_La tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí._

—_Permíteme intentar conquistarte, y si descubres que ya no sientes nada por mí, más allá que un cariño de amigos, dímelo. No me des falsas esperanzas._

—_Lo haré. Creo que eso es justo, para ambos._

—_La segunda, perdóname por todo. Por no estar junto a ti, por no darme cuenta de todo lo que hacías por agradarme, por cada una de mis faltas. Pero hazlo de verdad y guarda ese pasado que tanto te dañó, en una caja en tu desván. Esos recuerdos deséchalos de tu memoria, cuando yo no supe que esto pasó alguna vez y nunca me enteré. No nos dañes con reproches ni indirectas, si en verdad vas a darme la oportunidad de resarcir mis culpas. _

El perdón, es una palabra que no se pide ni se da con ligereza. Esa palabra es tan profunda como el dañó que se causó. Es por eso, que en ocasiones es tan difícil pedirlo como darlo.

Ahora me arrepentía. Creo que me gustaría más vivir engañado, que saber que la he perdido. Di el último sorbo a mi café. Los gritos de Garrett llamaron mi atención.

— ¡Charlotte! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí, ahora!

—Ahora regreso, no tardo —le respondió ella.

La vi caminar directo a mi casa, con recipientes de comida en las manos, y esa sonrisa de niña boba que siempre me daba.

— ¡Charlotte! ¡No me mato trabajando para mantener a los vecinos, especialmente a Ethan! —Garrett, gritó nuevamente desde la entrada de su casa. Solté una carcajada.

Cuando ella se postró frente a mí, no pude evitar percatarme de que traía una camiseta nueva, se había peinado distinto y llevaba labial de un tono claro. Sus pantalones desgastados eran los de siempre al igual que sus botas. Al mirar de nuevo su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada. Había cometido el error de mirarla más de la cuenta. Podía adivinar que ella pensaba que yo estaba impresionado por su apariencia.

—Hola —saludó con timidez.

—Hola.

—Te traje el almuerzo… anoche vine a buscarte para darte la cena pero no te encontré.

—Salí —respondí con frialdad. Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

—Te esperé un buen rato. —Había llegado alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Levanté una ceja no dando importancia a sus palabras—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Vi a Garrett acercarse hasta nosotros, poniéndose detrás de ella. Charlotte estaba tan ocupada mirándome con idolatría, que no se percató de la llegada de Garrett.

—Charlotte, tu hermano tiene razón, no deberías andar trayéndome comida. Sé cuidarme perfectamente, gracias por tu amabilidad pero no la necesito —su rostro palideció—. Garrett es mi amigo y no quiero problemas con él por ti, ni que los tengas tú.

—No le hagas caso, él no habla enserio.

Garrett, levantó una ceja detrás de ella sorprendido por su comentario. Pero antes de que él respondiera, lo hice yo.

—Sí, si habla enserio y yo también.

—Yo sólo quiero ser amable, tú estás tan solo…

—No sientas lastima por mí—hablé con dureza.

—No es lástima, verás… —tomó mi mano—, cuando Garrett estuvo en la cárcel nadie me tendió la mano. No quiero ser como esas personas.

—No lo seas —me deshice de su agarre—, ayuda también a otros no sólo a mí. Y te lo repito nuevamente, no necesito de tu amabilidad.

—Pero te encuentras solo. Todos necesitamos de afecto.

—Estoy solo, porque yo así lo quiero. Además ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto puede ser malinterpretado?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La gente, hasta Garrett, puede pensar que tenemos algo más que una amistad.

—Garrett no se molestaría, eres su amigo y un buen hombre.

—No, no lo soy y tú no me interesas, Mírate Charlotte, eres una niña. ¿Qué edad tienes, dieciocho?

—Veinte.

—Busca a alguien de tu edad.

—No me gustan los niños. Yo quiero a un hombre, a uno como tú.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Ella es todo lo que busco y necesito de una mujer. Tiene experiencia con hombres como yo. Es hermosa, inteligente, me comprende, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, libros o política. Es ambiciosa, le gusta superarse. Dime Charlotte, ¿qué has hecho desde que tu hermano ha vuelto a tu lado?, nada, no estudias, no trabajas. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a alguien que en verdad te guste y tú a él? Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. Nuestra diferencia de edades es muy grande.

—Pero… —sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro—, pero yo…

— ¡Basta ya Charlotte! deja ya a Ethan. Sólo estás humillándote, él no es para ti —habló Garrett, mirándome con ojos asesinos.

Charlotte, salió corriendo sin mirarme o a Garrett. Él, tomó asiento a mí lado, donde segundos antes Charlotte había estado.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en las acciones de mi hermana, no puedo permitir que la humilles así.

—Era necesario y lo sabes. No entendía razones.

—Lo sé, pero si esto vuelve a ocurrir en el futuro, voy a patearte el trasero Reader.

—Entonces, aconseja bien a tu hermana.

—Lo haré. ¿Cómo te fue con la pelirroja?

**.**

**.**

El día se me había hecho eterno como ningún otro, pensar en ella era mi consuelo como también mi desesperada condena. Pero al fin estaba estacionándome frente a su casa. Caminé hasta su puerta, pero antes de tocar esta se abrió. Ella vestía con un ligero camisón de seda color durazno, este le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Jadeé al notar que por el frio, sus pezones se habían puesto erectos. Tosí para intentar recomponerme pero fue inútil, mi corazón latía desbocadamente.

—Este sería un buen recibimiento si me dejaras llevarte en brazos hasta tu recamara y me permitieras hacerte el amor —ella sonrió.

—No lo creo, no te esperaba y estaba a punto de ir a dormir.

—Por mi no te detengas, si gustas puedo arroparte.

—Que lindo y amable, pero prefiero hacerlo sola.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos sobre su cintura y la atraía a mí, fundiéndola a mi cuerpo en un abrazo que ella me correspondió. Después del beso puse mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de esencias de su piel. Había tomado un baño. Lejos de estar excitado estaba anhelando su calor. Permanecimos en silencio abrazados unos minutos, sólo disfrutando de nosotros. Ella me abrazó con más fuerza y suspiró.

— ¿Quieres pasar?, hace frio aquí afuera —me invitó mientras castañeaba los dientes.

—No. Estoy bien aquí, si paso, en verdad querré llevarte a la cama.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día? —aún permanecíamos abrazados.

—Aburrido, no hubo nada interesante. Me refiero a servicios —dije mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello. No había resistido la tentación de hacerlo. Su piel se erizó.

—No hagas eso, por favor —dijo en un jadeo, arqueando su cuerpo. Sus pechos se oprimieron aún más en mí. Jadeamos los dos. La solté porque su cercanía me quemaba.

—Será mejor que vayas adentro y te pongas algo decente. Yo te espero aquí.

—Si buena idea. —Le di la vuelta y la empujé por la espalda para que entrara a su casa. Cuando dio un paso no pude contenerme, le di una suave y cariñosa nalgada en el trasero diciéndole por traviesa. Ella simplemente se carcajeó mientras se iba.

Me senté en la escalinata intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba excitado. Saqué un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando ella regresó y la sentí a mi lado.

—Eso te matará.

—Prometo que lo dejaré.

—A mí no me lo prometas.

—Sí que lo haré. Y ¿a ti cómo te fue hoy?

Tomé su mano y la conduje frente a mí. Ella se sentó en el segundo escalón, mientras que yo la cobijaba entre mis piernas desde su espalda. Puse mi rostro en su hombro y aspiré de nuevo su aroma.

—Bien, hoy me entregaron las llaves del local que renté para poner el despacho.

— ¿Dónde lo pondrás? —le pregunté con voz ronca.

—Aquí en Forks —ella respondió con aire ahogado, ya que había dado un mordisco a su lóbulo.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —susurré.

—No planeo hacerme rica —carraspeó—, sólo brindar un servicio cuando alguien lo ocupe. Además, haré promoción para realizar los testamentos a mitad de precio.

—Entiendo. Me gustaría besarte.

— ¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo? —me ignoró cambiando de tema.

—No puedo.

—Tal vez sólo como asesor, para lo demás contrataremos a un abogado.

—No creo que sea buena idea yo… te deseo demasiado. Mejor así, cada uno por su lado.

—Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión…

—Lo haré cuando seas mi novia.

—Sueña Reader.

**.**

**. **

Habíamos hablado por más de una hora, el tiempo en su compañía parecía correr más rápido. Los días siguientes fijamos una rutina. Le enviaba un mensaje por la mañana, dándole los buenos días, que ella respondía siempre de inmediato. Por la noche, después de la jornada de trabajo y de haber entregado la grúa, iba a su casa. Nos sentábamos en la escalinata y hablábamos de nuestro día, la nueva música de la radio, los chismes del pueblo y de nuestros nuevos gustos. De todo y nada a la vez.

Aún no me atrevía a pasar dentro de su casa, ya que la atracción sexual no me dejaría ponerle atención y yo quería conocerla. Pasar estos momentos sólo como amigos. En ocasiones, cuando yo llegaba muy tarde a su casa, simplemente permanecíamos abrazados sin decir nada, después le besaba la frente y me iba a casa.

Los fines de semana, salíamos a tomar un café o simplemente a caminar por el pueblo tomados de la mano, comiendo un helado. Para aquellos ojos observadores no éramos más que una pareja de novios. Incluso, sus vecinos me miraban saludándome con una sonrisa, cuando me veían llegar temprano a su casa y ella aún no llegaba. Yo, simplemente me sentaba en la escalinata a esperarla. Pero a mi parecer, sólo era un hombre con su autorización para cortejarla.

Habían transcurrido ya dos largos meses, nuestra relación se encontraba un poco estancada en el aspecto en que yo no podía avanzar a la siguiente etapa. Si, esa en la que le robas un beso a la mujer que amas, y después le pides que sea tu novia. Yo no había podido encontrar el momento perfecto, aunque tenía una idea de cómo quería hacerlo. Había algo en mi vida que no le he compartido. Tal vez fuera en ese momento. Sí, ese era. Sólo tendría que buscar la forma de traerla hasta ahí.

**Bella**

Moría de hambre.

El pequeño despacho estaba teniendo éxito. Los casos no eran muchos, dado a que era una localidad pequeña, pero Ethan había puesto volantes en el negocio de su jefe para tener mayor publicidad. En realidad era de mucha ayuda, además de que Ethan a cada gente que se topaba, gente a la que le daba un volante. Mi relación con él estaba en estado de color de rosa. Como pretendiente era un cínico sinvergüenza, pero muy divertido. Diferente al tipo modosito que fue en el pasado, donde fingía ser el novio perfecto, guardando las apariencias, quedando como hombre recto, que respetaba a su novia por fuera, y por dentro fantaseaba con mi cuerpo desnudo. En realidad sigue siendo un idiota pervertido. En este tiempo he llegado a conocerlo profundamente, aunque hay aspectos en él que no han cambiado, por lo menos hoy sé a qué atenerme. Las personas no somos perfectas, y hay aspectos en mí que también detestaba pero que jamás lo mencionó. Odiaba que yo comiera en la cama mientras veía la televisión antes de dormir. Aborrecía el pastel de chocolate que preparaba en sus cumpleaños, pero había prohibido a su familia que me lo dijeran. No le gustaba cuando masticaba chicle y tronaba enormes bombas, en especial en su mejilla. También detestaba mi obsesión por la limpieza y el orden en la casa. Eso entre muchas otras cosas. Lo que uno piensa que debe soportar _por amor._

Con una sonrisa en los labios, caminé hasta el establecimiento en el que en ocasiones me encontraba a Ethan comiendo, cuando estaba trabajando cerca. Al entrar lo busqué con la mirada, me pregunté qué tan mentirosa me escucharía si dijera que vengo a este establecimiento por que la comida, especialmente las patatas, son deliciosas… suponía que sería la mentirosa más grande de Forks. Porque en realidad vengo aquí, para encontrarme _casualmente_ con él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es su orden?

—Hamburguesa y patatas.

Sí, patatas, esas grasientas y asquerosas frituras. Pero a él y a mí nos era inevitable no ordenarlas. Es ese tipo de cosas que haces aunque lo odies, porque te recuerda a alguien. Bueno, ahora tengo la certeza de que sigo estando tontamente enamorada de mi ex marido. Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?...

Tomé mi orden y me dirigía a una de las mesas vacías del fondo del local, cuando un tipo se dio la vuelta y chocó contra mí, casi tirándome el refresco encima. Por fortuna, la charola que traía evitó el desastre de mi comida en el suelo.

—Disculpa, no te vi.

Al levantar mi rostro me encontré con Garrett.

—Garrett.

— ¿Marie? Oh chica pelirroja. ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

—Excelente. ¿Comemos juntos o esperas a Ethan?

—No he quedado con Ethan, y si podemos comer juntos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, uno en frente del otro.

—Primero que nada, te confesaré algo. En realidad, quiero que lo sepas por mí y no por alguna gente chismosa.

—Dime.

— ¿Prometes no espantarte y darme el beneficio de la duda?

—Está bien.

—Estuve en la cárcel injustamente acusado por intento de violación.

—Dime que eso no es lo primero que les dices a las mujeres cuando acabas de conocerlas.

—Sí, es lo primero.

—Viendo por el lado positivo, eres sincero.

—Como te he dicho, quiero que lo sepas por mí, y la mujer que quiera estar conmigo lo hará porque cree en mí.

—Si, me gusta tu filosofía. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Mi novia era la hija de un predicador. Un día sus padres salieron, la casa estaba sola. Ella y yo comenzamos a explorarnos, ya sabes, perdimos el control y cuando nos dimos cuenta, que fue en el momento que sus padres entraron a la casa, estábamos desnudos a punto de fornicar. Ella al escuchar el grito de su padre, comenzó a llorar y decir que yo la estaba forzando. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste preso?

—Mi condena fue de ocho años, pero me la redujeron a cinco por buen comportamiento.

—Vaya. Lo siento.

—Yo lo siento más por mi hermana, ella a cargado con esto. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Bueno, soy abogada.

—Hey, es bueno saber eso. No es que esté pensando en meterme en problemas de nuevo pero, ya sabes uno nunca sabe.

—Claro, claro.

— ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

—Mi esposo murió y todo me recordaba a él. Decidí regresar a mis raíces y volver a comenzar.

—Mi sentido pésame. ¿Qué tal va todo con Ethan?

—Bien, somos amigos.

— ¿Pero, te gusta?

—Sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Te gusta cómo amigo, cómo compañía para esas noches frías o cómo algo serio… tu sabes, novio tal vez?

—Mmm ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Puff, lo tienes loco, ¿sabes? A la hora de salida, hace entrega de los papeleos a Harry, entra al baño con su mochila siendo un hombre sucio para después salir de ahí, con ropa limpia, perfumado y peinado. Como dice mi hermana, guapísimo. Y simplemente se va, a veces con tanta prisa que ni adiós dice —no sabía que responderle—. Te diré algo, no creo que tu esposo se moleste, si rehaces tu vida.

—No es eso, sólo que… estoy conociéndole. Mi esposo no fue muy bueno y tengo miedo.

—Sólo se clara con mi amigo. Tengo la impresión de que no será una persona agradable con la gente que le rodea si está despechado.

—De acuerdo.

—Mi cumpleaños será mañana, mi hermana está organizando una reunión. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Si, por supuesto. Dame la dirección…

Salí del local, con mi sonrisa de enamorada. Garrett, había delatado a Edward en cuanto a cómo se sentía conmigo. A todos nos gusta saber cómo se siente la persona de la que estamos enamorados. Llegué al despacho y había un hombre de pie en el mostrador junto a mi secretaria Sue.

—Mire, ya ha llegado la señorita Swan —dijo Sue, entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y casi me caigo de la impresión al ver frente a mí a William.

William, era un hombre tan alto como Edward, su cuerpo había cambiado a uno de complexión más robusta, había dejado de ser ese chico delgado y desgarbado. Hoy era un hombre, al que se le notaba el ejercicio en sus pectorales, debajo de su ropa. Sus ojos grises me miraban con un brillo de emoción y reconocimiento.

— ¿Isabella Swan?

—William…

De un momento a otro, él me tenía estrechada entre sus brazos, William y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños. Él había crecido en Forks con sus padres. Durante nuestra niñez nunca habíamos sido amigos, sólo nos conocíamos de vista. Fue en la universidad que comenzamos una amistad. El estar lejos de casa sin conocer a nadie, nos había orillado a hablarnos en nuestro primer día, cuando coincidimos en la cafetería. Desde ese momento comenzamos esa relación de amistad. Siempre me pareció un chico atractivo, pero fue en ese entonces que con su forma de ser y compañerismo, me enamoré de él.

Hoy, estaba aquí frente a mí.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verte después de que te casaste con ese ricachón prepotente, y mal geniudo. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

—Vamos a mi oficina.

Caminamos hasta el pequeño cubículo que fungía de oficina. Tomé asiento en mi escritorio mientras él se sentaba frente a mí. Cuando me di cuenta que me miraba especulativamente.

—Estás guapísima —algo en sus palabras me hizo sonrojar—. ¡No lo puedo creer!, aún te sonrojas —soltó una carcajada—. Vamos, cuéntame que la curiosidad me mata.

—Pues, Edward falleció.

—Lo siento. ¿Hace cuánto?

—Hace cinco años. La ciudad terminó por aburrirme, así que decidí regresar a casa. Y ¿tú?

—No cambias nada, sigues igual de comunicativa. Yo me casé, tengo cuatro hijos, mi ex esposa es médico. Nuestros trabajos terminaron por alejarnos hasta que ella conoció a alguien más. Se enamoró y todo se acabó.

— ¿Y, tus hijos?

—Viven con ella y cada quince días vienen conmigo y cuando les toca estar con su madre, sólo voy a verlos un rato los sábados por la tarde.

—Cuatro hijos… —podrían ser mis hijos. Si Edward no hubiera interferido. Si él hubiera demostrado que sentía algo por mí.

—Sí, dos embarazos, son dos gemelos y dos gemelas —dijo sonriendo, mientras sacaba de su cartera la fotografía de sus hijos.

—Son hermosos —dije, ellos eran rubios como su padre y tenían los ojos azules, supongo que eran heredados por la madre.

—Sí. ¿Tú tienes hijos?

Por alguna razón, su pregunta me dolió. Y tuve una visión de elección hacia el futuro. Si las cosas entre Edward y yo se arreglaban, siempre habrá personas que harán esta pregunta. Por lo que siempre estará la respuesta negativa. Así sería mi vida.

—No. ¿Hace cuánto que te divorciaste?

—Dos años, pero estamos en buenos términos. Ella es una buena mujer.

Sonreí al ver que su nobleza y buen corazón no habían cambiado. Hablar bien de su ex mujer a pesar de todo, eso decía mucho de él.

— ¿A pesar de eso?

—Cuando hay una separación siempre la culpa es de dos.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Sabes, vine por el anuncio del empleo.

—Oh, claro. ¿Tienes tus documentos? —me entregó su Curriculum, le di una ojeada. Hacía un par de meses, había trabajado en una firma en Seattle.

— ¿Por qué dejaste tu empleo?

—No quise representar a un asesino de dos mujeres y un niño —rodo lo ojos—, mi jefe me echó.

—Aquí no hay mucho trabajo.

—No importa. El sueldo base que ofreces es suficiente para sobrevivir y Sue me explicó que los honorarios por cada caso son independientes. Mira, no hay muchas alternativas aquí. Necesito no sentirme un idiota ante mi ex. Yo pago las colegiaturas de mis hijos —se removió en el asiento—, así que ya le debo dos. No quiero tener problemas con ella o que piense que no me interesa cumplir con nuestro trato. Puede ser comprensiva, pero tiene poca paciencia.

—Entiendo. Estás contratado. Comienzas mañana.

—Gracias. Puedo quedarme ahorita.

—No, ve a darle la noticia a tus hijos. Festeja con ellos.

—Gracias. ¿Estás viviendo en la casa de tus padres?

—Si.

—Es bueno saberlo, yo vivo con mis padres. ¿Puedes creerlo? No importa.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Charlamos un poco más acerca de sus padres y después, se fue. Era tarde cuando Sue y yo cerramos la oficina. Cuando llegué a casa, Edward estaba sentado en la escalinata fumando un cigarrillo. Bajé de mi auto y caminé hasta él.

—Hola —saludé, mientras él me tomaba por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

—Hola —besó mi mejilla.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? —pregunté, mientras ponía mis brazos en sus hombros y pegábamos nuestras frentes cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

Se encogió de hombros y respondió —Llegué temprano.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato, hasta que el silencio fue roto por él.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana por la noche?

—Nada, tengo un compromiso —reí dentro de mí. Pude sentir la tensión en sus hombros.

— ¿Con quién?

—Fiesta de un amigo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sólo era para mí la invitación.

—Mmm

—Pero nos vemos el domingo ¿si? —aparté mi frente de la de él y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada oscura. Estaba molesto—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Edward, he salido contigo en todo momento libre que he tenido. ¿No crees que necesitamos un poco de espacio también? No creas que el mundo solo gira a tu alrededor.

—El mío si gira alrededor de ti —me soltó y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose de mí—. Pero si te estoy abrumando, sólo debes decirme que no quieres que venga a verte todos los días y listo.

—No es eso, sólo me refiero al día de mañana. Me han invitado a una fiesta y quiero ir sola.

— ¿Para conocer gente?

—No. Para tener la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca, sin tener que dar explicaciones a alguien.

— ¿Quieres libertad?

—Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—No —le ignoré.

—Adivina a quién me he encontrado esta tarde y va a trabajar conmigo.

— ¿A quién? —respondió molesto. No me miraba a mí, tenía su rostro dirigido hacia la casa de mi vecina.

—A William —lo vi girar su rostro como en cámara lenta con una mirada fulminante.

—Dime que no es con él con quién vas a salir…

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No Bella, no saldrás con ese imbécil —soltó furioso mientras me tomaba del brazo.

—Suéltame —ordené—, el único imbécil aquí eres tú —escupí la palabra imbécil con coraje, caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa, abrí la puerta y entré.

—Isabella, aún no terminamos de hablar —estaba de pie detrás de mí. Di la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Yo ya terminé, te veo el domingo, si es que quieres —dicho esto, le azoté la puerta en las narices. Por ser un idiota controlador, por no tenerme confianza y no escucharme. Que se torture toda la noche y día de mañana pensando en estupideces. Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar al verme llegar a la reunión de Garrett. Eso le daría una lección de confianza.

**Nota: Disculpen la espera surgieron algunos contratiempos pero aquí estamos. **

**Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, tomen en cuenta que en la vida real, la vida esta llena de caminos distintos y circunstancias increíbles. Nos da y a veces nos quita. Pero sobre todo nos enseña. ¿Como saber que es lo que realmente queremos si no tenemos opciones para elegir? ¿Las personas cambian o se adaptan? **

**Gracias por sus Review, pero sobre todo gracias por leer. **

**Próxima actualización el ocho de febrero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

Meyer el la dueña de los personajes la historia es mía.

Betas: Sarobari, Lillian M Miry Alavarez

Soundtrack por Bella Rocio

Alucinado de Tiziano Ferro

**Capitulo 8**

**Celos.**

**Edward**

Atormentado. Esa era la palabra que describía mi estado de ánimo. Ella me había azotado la puerta en la cara, prácticamente echándome de su lado. Bueno… en realidad estaba exagerando. Ella simplemente no quería verme en mi estado de celoso posesivo. No deseaba discutir y escuetamente me había dado tiempo para tranquilizarme hasta el domingo. ¡Ah! sí… porque hoy sábado no estaría en casa. Asistiría a la dichosa fiesta con su enamorado de pacotilla.

Por la mañana no había tenido deseos de presentarme a trabajar. La idea de postrarme fuera de su casa y vigilarla me resultaba atractiva. Pero se lo había prometido. No la iba a acosar. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no crucé los malditos dedos cuando se lo juré?

Ahora estaba en medio de la carretera, arrastrando un coche con todo y su anciana dueña, la cual ha estado hablándome de sus gatos muertos como si me importara. Pero afortunadamente estaba ya cerca de su casa para deshacerme de ella.

—Eres un tonto —soltó después de un suspiro largo.

— ¿Disculpe? —le pregunté, asombrado por su facilidad de insultarme sin problema alguno.

—Trato de distraerte para hacerte olvidar lo que te tiene tan molesto y ni siquiera me pones atención, muchacho —dijo acusadoramente.

—No estoy molesto.

—No, claro que no. Anda, dime qué te pasa.

—Ay no, por favor.

—Hablar de lo que te molesta con otras personas puede ayudarte a encontrar la respuesta a tus problemas —dijo, en ese tono sabio de los ancianos.

Luego de pensarlo un momento…

—Mi novia va a asistir a una fiesta el día de hoy, con una persona que estuvo enamorado de ella hace años.

—Entonces déjame adivinar… —silenció sus labios con su dedo índice, levantó una ceja y murmuró en signo de estar pensando—. Te comportaste como un idiota y ella rompió contigo —afirmó.

—No rompió conmigo —¿Cómo iba a romper conmigo si no éramos mas que amigos?

—Pero, ¿sí fuiste un idiota?

¿Para que negarlo? Ella era intuitiva.

—Técnicamente si. No quiere verme hasta mañana.

— ¡Ajá! Tiene carácter.

—Si —sonreí como bobo, y por alguna razón la anciana decrépita tuvo razón. Me sentía mejor ahora que hablaba sobre el asunto.

—Pues no seas idiota, envíale flores y discúlpate —me ordenó—. Sé un buen chico, no le des razones para que piense que el otro es mejor. Que si pudiera elegir entre tú y él, no sea ese muchacho el hombre ideal para formar un hogar. Al final, las mujeres inteligentes buscamos al hombre que nos ame y respete para compartir el resto de nuestras vidas. No aquel chico malo que pueda tratarnos mal.

—Ella es inteligente. Gracias.

—A la siguiente calle a la derecha está mi casa.

La plática con la anciana ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Harry, este sólo estaba esperándome a mí para cerrar. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Garrett. Charlotte me había interceptado por la mañana para recordarme no faltar. No tenía ganas de asistir, pero de nada me servía quedarme en casa cuando la fiesta estaba a mi lado y tarde o temprano alguno de ese par de hermanos iría en mi búsqueda.

Bebería cerveza hasta ahogarme en ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba semejante estupidez, pero hoy sentía la necesidad de perderme en el alcohol para no pensar en lo que Bella podría estar haciendo con su amigo.

Estacioné la moto fuera de mi casa, y caminé hasta la de Garrett. Había varias jóvenes fuera de la casa platicando. Cuando pasé por su lado más de una me dio una mirada sugerente. Algunos de los ancianos de la comunidad me saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, los más jóvenes me ignoraron. No los conocía a todos, pero sabía que estaban sorprendidos tanto como yo de esta reunión. Garrett y Charlotte no eran muy sociables, menos por los antecedentes de Garrett. Hasta en esta comunidad, los hombres ordenaban a sus mujeres ser precavidas. Y de lo que de mí pensaran, no tenía idea.

Miré a todas partes en busca del festejado, cuando lo localicé me encaminé hasta él.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —me dio la bienvenida felizmente.

— ¡Felicidades! —le saludé, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Ethan! —me llamó Charlotte. Giré mi cuerpo encontrándome con ella de frente, de inmediato se colgó de mi brazo.

—Hola, Charlotte.

—Charlotte, largo de aquí no molestes a Ethan —la reprendió Garrett. Sonrojada de vergüenza, Charlotte me soltó y sin decir nada se fue a la mesa de bebidas.

—Diviértete —me despachó Garrett, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Una hora después, iba por mi tercera o tal vez cuarta cerveza. Durante ese tiempo me percaté de que Garrett enviaba y recibía continuamente mensajes por el celular. Me preguntaba con quién estaba tan insistente. De pronto las voces se apagaron, y un _wow_ a mi lado se escuchó salir de los labios de un hombre joven. Garrett se encontraba casi frente a mí, guardó su celular y sonrió hacia la puerta. Llevé mi mirada por curiosidad en esa dirección. Era ella, mi Bella que caminaba sensualmente con su cabellera suelta, larga y rojiza adornando el contorno de su rostro. Llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo, de cuello alto que cubría la cicatriz de su operación de corazón. Un cinturón negro que hacía lucir aun más sus caderas. Sus medias eran gruesas, y los botines a juego con tacón alto estilizaban sus piernas. Se veía más alta. Era hermosa y todos estos estúpidos contando a Garrett, lo sabían. Un momento… ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?

**Bella**

Definitivamente debía cambiar este auto. Ahora se había sobrecalentado, dejándome a la mitad del camino a La Push. No estaba dispuesta a llamar a Edward, porque eso sería tan solo un pretexto, y yo realmente quería sorprenderlo. Así que le envié un mensaje a Garrett, indicándole lo sucedido. Me dijo que enviaría a uno de sus amigos en mi búsqueda, también que Ethan ya estaba en la fiesta, de muy mal humor. Sonreí ante ese hecho. Como solo tenía que esperar, y para ser sincera con un poco de miedo por la oscuridad de la noche, entablé una plática por mensajes.

Le escribí acerca de nuestra discusión, a lo que él menciono que Ethan era idiota por no ocurrírsele que yo podría ir a su fiesta.

**Edward**

La vi llegar hasta él, con una pequeña caja forrada con un moño a juego, ella le abrazó con fuerza y besó la mejilla. Charlotte se acercó a ellos con precaución. Salí del rincón donde había permanecido escondido y me acerqué a ellos.

—Mucho gusto Charlotte.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Charlotte, mientras le daba un golpe al hombro de Garrett y le decía—: Que guardadito te lo tenías ¡eh!

—No es lo que estás pensando tonta —le respondió él.

En ese momento, Bella se percató de mi presencia, nuestras miradas se encontraron. No pude evitar sentirme tan idiota y molesto por su broma de mal gusto. Ella sabía que yo vendría a la fiesta de Garrett o la invitaría a venir conmigo, y aun así no me dijo que también estaba invitada. Ahora, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo supo de la fiesta? ¿Desde cuándo tenía contacto con Garrett? ¿Por qué ella lo consideraba su amigo? Un amigo es alguien cercano con el que tienes contacto constante. Negué con la cabeza, decepcionado, por haberme ocultado que frecuentaba a Garrett.

—Hola Marie —mi voz estaba cargada de resentimiento.

—Ethan —ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo. Yo no le respondí, simplemente me quedé de pie inmóvil. Cuando se separó de mí, me dio una mirada llena de reproche.

—Marie, deja a este amargado y ven conmigo, te presentaré a Harry, mi jefe.

Garrett se la llevó y yo regresé a mi rincón, bebiendo el resto de cerveza de un jalón. Transcurrieron tres horas; Marie, había estado conversando un rato con Harry, bailó con Garrett y tres imbéciles que se atrevieron a acercarse a ella cuando Garrett negó ser su novio o estar pretendiéndola por quinta vez durante la noche.

Yo simplemente la observaba, ella no quería compartir esta noche conmigo, así que la dejé hacer. No me acercaría, si ella quería hablar conmigo que fuera ella quien viniera a mí. Pero ni loco me uniría a la manada de perros que tenía merodeando a su alrededor. Cansado de verla sentirse como una reina, desvié mi mirada de ella por primera vez desde que llegó. Verla me estaba dañando, enfureciéndome, decepcionándome, entristeciéndome porque la amaba con locura, y mientras que yo siempre quería estar a su lado dándole su lugar como mi esposa, ella me rechazaba y aceptaba de buen grado los halagos de esos hombrecillos. Aun sabiendo que yo estaba frente a ella haciendo nada, esperando una señal por su parte para correr a su lado.

—Es ella —afirmó Charlotte, ni siquiera había notado que se encontraba sentada a mi lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—No sé de qué hablas —me hice el desentendido, ahora agregaba el sentirme humillado.

Yo hablando de mi mujer ideal y ella, rompiéndome el corazón públicamente ante la mujer que rechacé hacía unos meses.

—Tu gran mujer. Tenías razón, ella no busca a los hombres, ellos van a ella como abejas a un panal. Es muy bonita. Sabe cómo rechazarlos y mantenerlos a la expectativa de algún tipo de atención de su parte. No dice no, pero tampoco dice si —analizó.

—Ella no es así —quise defenderla, aunque en estos momentos daba otra imagen.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —dijo negando con la cabeza y continuó—, escuché que es abogada.

—Sí, lo es.

—Si me disculpas por entrometerme pero… creo que estás mirando demasiado alto. Tal vez si miras un poco más debajo de la altura de tus ojos, puedas encontrar a la mujer que necesitas. A una que te ame de verdad.

—Hace mucho tiempo, miré más abajo de la altura de mis ojos y me encontré con la mejor amiga de mi esposa —vi por el rabillo de mi ojo el rostro de Charlotte, estaba sorprendida—. Lo tenía todo, pero no supe valorarlo y terminé destruyendo no solo mi hogar, también a ella. La tristeza casi la mata. No me compadezcas ni tengas lastima por mi. Porque estoy pagando por mis pecados.

Salí de la casa de Garrett con una última lata de cerveza en la mano. Caminé hasta la mía, abrí la puerta y entré. Estaba cansado. Solo quería recostarme en la cama y dormir cuanto fuera posible. Ahora comprendía… ¿Cuántas noches pasó ella en vela, pensando en que estaba con mi amante?

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de entrada. No quería saber nada de Charlotte o de Garrett, por lo que ni siquiera me molesté en mover algún músculo de mi cuerpo para dejar la comodidad de mi cama.

—Edward, te he visto entrar aquí, por favor ábreme.

Era Bella. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, lo que me provocó un fuerte mareo. Tambaleándome fui hasta la puerta y abrí. Ella temblaba de frio frente a mí.

—Si te ven entrar aquí, pensarán lo peor de ti —arrastraba las palabras, el aire fresco me había subido el alcohol a la cabeza de manera rápida.

— ¿Continúas molesto? —me preguntó, castañeando los dientes y abrazándose a si misma.

— ¿Realmente te importa, Isabella? —dije su nombre con sarcasmo. El dolor combinado con el alcohol hablaba por mí.

—Isabella… —susurró su nombre con tristeza.

—Si, mira en este momento no me encuentro sobrio y estoy cansado —dije, tallando mi rostro con la palma de mi mano.

—Garrett, se puso de acuerdo con los chicos para darte una lección por celoso. ¡Por Dios! Edward, sabes que eso de hacerme la interesante no se me da. Jamás he sido de esa manera —se justificó.

Me recargué en el umbral de la puerta y la observé detenidamente.

—No me agradó —confesé entristecido. Pero no podía permanecer enojado, así que le creí.

—Lo siento.

Ella saltó hacia mí, la recibí entre mis brazos, a lo lejos vi a Garrett mirándonos con una cerveza en la mano. Iba a matarlo. Él no quería darme una lección por mi comportamiento de idiota con Bella, él se desquitó por la manera en que le rompí el corazón a su hermana.

Llevé a Bella dentro de la casa. La tomé de la mano guiándola hasta mi pequeña habitación. Dentro de ella la solté para dirigirme al closet. Saqué una sudadera y pants para ella. Se los tendí mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te marches a esta hora a tu casa. Estoy tan ebrio que no puedo llevarte yo mismo de regreso, por eso te quedaras aquí conmigo. Además, quiero mostrarte algo mañana.

— ¿Dónde dormiré? —preguntó nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miré la cama y luego a ella.

—En mi cama —dije con voz ronca—, a mi lado.

—Edward… —jadeó mi nombre, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— ¡Cállate ya mujer y cámbiate que tengo demasiado sueño! —le grité, cortando cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso que pudiera cruzar por nuestras cabezas.

Me quité las botas, los pantalones, y la playera como pude. Levanté el edredón de la cama y me metí en ella haciendo un hueco para Bella. La cama era individual, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo. Tal y como deseaba. Esta noche necesitaba su calor, el aroma de su cabello en mi rostro y sus piernas enredadas en las mías.

Cuando se recostó a mi lado, su cuerpo frío provocó que me estremeciera. Enredé mis piernas con las de ella abrazándola con fuerza. Bella se reacomodó de nuevo quedando frente a frente. Nos miramos a los ojos, comunicándonos en silencio. Suspiré cuando de la nada comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en mi rostro, me sentía adormecido y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por su cercanía que mi alma se sentía en paz, como hace mucho que no estaba. Mi voluntad cansada solo quería dormir en sus brazos por la eternidad.

Después sentí sus labios húmedos dejar un camino de besos de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Volvió a subir un poco, atrapando mi lóbulo y mordisqueándolo. Jadeé de placer y excitación. Ella se acomodó de nuevo, pero esta vez sobre mi. Su sexo rozó con mi erección y en ese momento reaccioné.

—Bella, se una buena chica y compórtate —la reprendí con muy poca convicción, pues mis manos estaban acariciando sus pechos.

—No quiero comportarme, quiero que me ames —dijo, y después se movió sugestivamente. Estaba enloqueciendo, pero no lo suficiente para no saber que si esto ocurría se iría al traste todo lo que habíamos logrado. Yo no quería algo de una sola noche, yo quería que esto sucediera cuando definiéramos nuestra relación. Caer en sus encantos en este momento no me aseguraba que el día de mañana ella simplemente me desechara.

— ¿Si me acuesto contigo esta noche, eso te convertirá en mi novia?

Ella se quedó estática por un momento, sopesando la profundidad de mis palabras y lo que ello significaba para ambos. El perdón definitivo y dar dos pasos al pasado para comenzar a reconstruir nuestra relación.

—Yo… dormiré en tu sofá.

Intentó salir de la cama pero se lo impedí.

—Bella, solo quiero dormir. Has sido tú la que comenzó, no me ofende tu rechazo. Solo quiero que cierres tus ojos, te dejes llevar por Morfeo tal y como quiero hacerlo yo.

**6 am**

El reloj despertador dio la alarma trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. Cuando creí que este era otro día más me di cuenta que estaba sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de alguien. Abrí mis ojos y entonces ella se removió molesta por el sonido de la alarma, me estiré un poco para apagarla. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que ella estaba dormida a mi lado. Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar lo que había pasado anoche.

Formalmente me declaraba el hombre más imbécil del planeta. Había desechado la oferta de tener un muy buen sexo la noche anterior y peor aun, era con la mujer que amaba. La que me quitaba el aliento, ella, que con tan solo una sonrisa me hacía feliz y que con sus caricias me excitaba. Entonces recordé la razón de mi rechazo, dándome cuenta que no era tan imbécil, si todo salía como yo prevenía seria recompensado no con sexo sino con amor infinito.

Penosamente la solté, dejándola dormir un rato más en mi cama. Fui al baño y me aseé. Me dolía un poco la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol ingerido hacia unas horas. Me vestí con un pantalón y playera limpios. Fui hasta la cocina y preparé café para recibir el amanecer al lado de mi mujer. Estaba contento. Al fin compartiría este momento, era perfecto, sobre todo porque no tuve que hacer nada para convencerla de venir a esta hora a mi casa, ella vino sola. Podría tomar esas coincidencias como un buen augurio.

**6:30 am**

Fui a la recamara y desde el umbral la llamé.

—Bella, despierta quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella sacó un poco la cabeza de las cobijas, adormilada abrió un ojo. Era tan graciosa.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí, apresúrate o te lo perderás.

**Bella**

Si lo que quería que viera no era importante me lo comería vivo. Me levanté de mala gana y fui hasta el baño. Cuando terminé de asearme ya me encontraba un poco más despierta. Salí de la recamara hasta la cocina, ahí lo encontré de espaldas mirando por su ventana. Me miró por sobre su hombro y luego se giró completamente.

—Vamos a ver el amanecer.

Tomó los dos termos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, me entregó el mío y salimos. A un lado de la puerta de entrada había una banca de madera. Edward se sentó y palmeó a su lado para yo hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos en silencio, disfrutando de la visión del panorama. Su casa parecía estar construida en terreno alto. Porque podías admirar la belleza del mar desde este lugar. El cielo oscuro minutos antes había comenzado a aclararse.

— ¿Alguna vez te habías imaginado vivir en un sitio como este? —pregunté, pues no me imaginaba al anterior Edward haciendo planes para comprar una casa en un sitio así.

— ¿Como este, te refieres a la casa de madera o al lugar en sí?

—A todo.

—No.

— ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? —pregunté de nueva cuenta.

Di un sorbo a mi café. Estaba caliente y me quitaba el frío.

—Pese a lo que pudieras pensar… sí. Este lugar es pacífico y la gente es buena.

— ¿La casa, humilde?

—Era de Leah, ahora es mía. Y sí, me gusta su construcción rústica.

Reímos con complicidad, disfrutando de nuestra compañía en una mañana serena.

En el horizonte los primeros rayos solares tocaron las aguas del mar, era…

—Hermoso.

El agua brillaba, aun en esta distancia se podía ver como el mar se fundía con el cielo bajo las llamas del sol.

—Hermosa —dijo él.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward. Pero los tonos rojizos y juego de matices no me permitían apartar la vista y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—Todo esto es… perfecto —alabé el momento y el paisaje. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de admirar la belleza de un simple amanecer.

—No, tú eres perfecta.

Sus palabras llamaron mi atención, cuando vi su rostro me di cuenta que él no miraba el horizonte, solamente a mí. Su intensa mirada llevaba un mensaje de amor, ternura y pasión. Él también era perfecto, el sol acariciaba nuestros rostros, llenándolos de vida con su calor.

Lentamente lo vi acercarse a mi rostro, sus ojos me enviaban un mensaje de amor incondicional. Poco a poco acortamos la distancia, un calor en mi pecho me impulsaba al cuerpo de Edward. El tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y acarició nuestros labios. La sensación del roce me hacía desear aún más. También le sucedía lo mismo, pude verlo en sus ojos oscurecidos. Ambos acortamos la distancia de nuevo, esta vez el beso era apasionado, llevé mis manos a su cuello ejerciendo presión hacía mí, abrí mi boca para recibir su lengua, exploraba mi boca con un ritmo lento y sensual. Hasta que se tornó erótico, tanto que parecía que estábamos haciendo el amor y no simplemente besándonos. Sus movimientos sugestivos me encendieron. Cuando al fin paramos, pensé que me llevaría hasta su cama y me haría el amor.

De un momento a otro se apartó un poco de mi, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y…

—Isabella ¿Quieres ser…

Terror.

No quería que me lo pidiera, no aún. Era demasiado pronto, no estaba lista.

—No, por favor. No arruines este momento… —le supliqué.

—El pedirte que seas mi novia, ¿es arruinar el momento? —dijo en tono dolido estremeciéndome

—Edward, no es eso… yo no estoy lista.

—Anoche querías tener sexo conmigo y me dices que no estas lista a dejar de ser solo mi amiga. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que seamos amantes casuales? ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo y ya no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo? —sus palabras eran duras. ¿Por qué me hacía esto si prometió ser paciente?

—Prometiste esperar, eres tu quien no se da cuenta que tengo miedo de entregarte de nuevo mi corazón y que lo destruyas en mil pedazos. No podría volver a levantarme. Me moriría —confesé, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

— ¿Crees que para mi es fácil? ¡Escúchame! —Gritó, acercando su rostro al mío, estaba molesto, dolido—. Duele haberte perdido, pero duele más estar cerca de ti y saber que puedes darte cuenta que ya no me amas, que podrías enamorarte de alguien más. Pero sobre todo, me duele saber que yo no podría ser competencia para quien se cruce en tu camino, por mucho que mi amor sea tan grande, mis errores me alejan de ti.

Él lloraba, lleno de rabia.

—Lo siento, Edward —tomé su rostro con mis manos intentando borrar sus lágrimas, queriendo hacerlo entender que no podía. No aun—. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo yo…

— ¡No! Anoche me di cuenta que ya no puedo esperar y seguir siendo tu amigo —me alejó de él—. Te amo, esa es la verdad —dijo tocándose el corazón— y lamento que no puedas verla. Siempre estaré aquí, si algún día quieres volver a ser mi mujer. Pero no me busques si lo único que quieres es mi amistad.

—Estás presionándome.

—No, estoy evitando hacernos más daño. Trato de que no terminemos siendo amantes casuales. No solo una mujer es capaz de hacer y aceptar cualquier cosa por las migajas de cariño de un hombre. Un hombre puede hacer lo mismo por una mujer.

Le había hecho daño. A ambos.

—Edward yo no… lo siento no quise hacerte mi amante de una noche. Tú eres importante para mí, jamás…

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—Edward… —jadeé.

—Vete Isabella, cuando estés preparada vuelve a mi. Y si jamás lo estás, te deseo lo mejor en esta vida.

¿Estaba terminando?

Caminé hasta la casa de Garrett, toqué dos veces y esperé, las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer mi rostro. La hermana de Garrett fue quien abrió la puerta adormilada.

—Lo siento, ¿se encuentra Garrett?

—Sí, pasa. Está dormido, pero ahora lo despierto.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la sala, mi corazón tenía frío. La calidez que lo abrigaba se había ido con el amor de Edward.

—Marie, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó Garrett, cuando entró en la sala mirándome temblar y sollozando—. ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? —negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro. El nudo en la garganta y el dolor en mi pecho no me dejaban hablar—. Voy a enseñarle a ese hijo de puta como tratar a una mujer.

Garrett solo alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando su hermana y yo lo detuvimos.

— ¡No! —logré gritar. Puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho, intentaba tranquilizarme aspirando hondo— Ethan es mi esposo —Charlotte jadeó y Garrett abrió la boca y frunció el ceño—, por favor no interfieras en nuestros problemas. Solo sé un buen amigo y llévame a casa.

—Él me platicó en alguna ocasión que su psicólogo le dijo que lo que él tenía contigo era una obsesión. Dime, ¿Alguna vez te hizo daño? ¿Lo está haciendo ahora? Si es así yo lo mantendré al margen.

—No. Solo discutimos. Por favor, Garrett llévame a casa.

**Edward**

Cerré la puerta recargándome en ella para deslizarme lentamente, tomé mis cabellos y los jalé, desesperado, atormentado. Tenía una vez más el corazón roto. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta que ahora era ella quien me tenía en sus manos, que podía destruirme si realmente lo quisiera?

Sé lo que prometí, pero me sentía estancado en una relación de amistad que no avanzaba, y la llegada de William me preocupaba. Esta jugada era una navaja de doble filo. Pero desesperado, la jugué.

….

Nota: Gracias por seguir ésta historia, por sus comentarios y alertas.

Nos leemos el 15 de febrero.

P.D: En el siguiente capitulo se vale llorar.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

Meyer es la dueña de los personajes la trama es mía.

Betas: Sarobari, Lillian M Miry Alavarez

Soundtrack por Bella Rocio

Me equivoqué de María Jose

Long Distance Bruno Mars

Ésta última es la que canta Bella al final del capitulo.

As long as you're there Charice

**Nota: Preparen pañuelos…**

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella**

Habían transcurrido dos días sin noticias de Edward. Me sentía impotente, atada a un sentimiento de aversión que no me permitía poder buscarlo y aceptar dar un paso adelante en la relación. Había estado a punto de ir a su casa en varias ocasiones, pero no había dado dos pasos, cuando me paralizaba. No sabía como superar el miedo a la traición o el tratar de recuperar una confianza destruida, era algo más como una fobia.

—Isabella… —llamó William.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué te sucede? Cada día que pasa te noto mas desanimada —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi escritorio. Dándome una taza de café. Era gracioso que el cotilleo aún fuera su gran y peor defecto. Sonreí.

—No es nada, solo estoy cansada.

—Sabes que soy tu amigo. Sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo pero… siempre te he considerado mi amiga y si necesitara hablar con alguien por supuesto lo haría contigo.

—Gracias. No es nada, de verdad.

¿En realidad no era nada? Me preguntaba con tristeza. ¿Edward no significaba nada?

—Bien. Pero tal vez deberías ir a descansar a casa. Cualquier contratiempo, Sue o yo nos pondremos en contacto contigo.

—Creo que tienes razón, me iré, estoy cansada.

Salí del despacho apenas tomé mis cosas, subí al auto y llegué a casa en diez minutos. Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta de entrada, dándome cuenta que en verdad estaba agotada.

**Edward**

Dos días. Estaba muriendo lentamente… ¿Debía buscarla? ¿Tenía que decirle que aceptaba sus condiciones? ¿Que no me importaba como quería tenerme en su vida pero que simplemente me tuviera en ella?

—Edward, vámonos —dijo Garrett una vez subió a la grúa.

Había ocurrido un accidente, afortunadamente no hubo muertos aunque si algunos heridos. La tarde estuvo pesada y Garrett había sido enviado conmigo para ayudarme. Durante estos dos días lo había estado evadiendo, realmente no quería golpearlo. Pero la forma en la que me miraba me fastidiaba.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté una vez estuvimos camino de vuelta a la oficina.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas y aclaran las cosas?

Reí sin ánimo de alegría, más bien con sarcasmo.

—Tú no sabes nada —espeté.

— ¿Que es tu esposa?—giré mi rostro hacia él.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora eres su confidente? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿O, algo más? —pregunté ahora si, enardecido por su confianza con ella.

—Es tu esposa, cuidado en como la nombras —advirtió.

—No estoy nombrándola nada. Pero mejor dime cuáles son tus intenciones —miré a Garrett a los ojos por un momento. Había burla en ellos.

—Me confesó eso para impedir que te pateara el culo el día que la echaste de tu casa. No soy su confidente, y no tengo interés alguno en una mujer casada y mucho menos en ella. Lamentablemente eres uno de los pocos que no me mira como si fuera la peste, solamente quiero ayudarte.

Me rendí, que caso tenía guardarme todo si ella ya posiblemente había confiado en él.

—Es complicado.

—Tenemos por lo menos tres horas de camino, así que comienza por el principio.

—Le fui infiel en los primeros años de matrimonio —dije y esperé su respuesta.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Mejor no la busques, déjala tranquila.

—Cuando dejé a mi amante, ella nos vio y supo entonces quien era la otra mujer —le respondí ignorando su sugerencia—. Esa noche tuvo un accidente. Estuvo en coma más de una semana —el simple recuerdo me causó un estremecimiento.

—Espera… tú me dijiste en el bar que estaba enferma del corazón.

—Sí, ella enfermó… porque… era anoréxica y nunca me di cuenta, Garrett. ¿Qué clase de esposo era? La tenía prácticamente olvidada, como se olvida algún juguete que alguna vez se quiso pero luego pasa el tiempo y lo arrumbas debajo de la cama, ignorándole. Suplantándolo con algún nuevo modelo.

— ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Que fui un imbécil.

—Sabes lo que has hecho y en lo que eso te convierte —respondió con simpleza.

—La amo Garrett, no quiero perderla definitivamente. Nos estábamos conociendo de nuevo pero… lo eché a perder.

—Sí, lo hiciste —le dediqué una mirada fulminante—. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Alguien que la amó está de regreso y… tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado al pensar que en cualquier momento se dé cuenta que él es mejor que yo. Que él si puede ofrecerle todo aquello que yo no. Una vida tranquila y una familia numerosa.

—A las mujeres solo hay que amarlas para hacerlas verdaderamente felices.

—A veces ni el arrepentimiento ni el amor es suficiente. Pensé que estábamos bien —me preguntaba una y otra vez qué había hecho mal—. Quise pedirle que fuera mi novia y ella no aceptó. Todo se salió fuera de control…

—No la presiones con ponerle un titulo a su relación. Si realmente ella no quisiera nada contigo simplemente no te hablaría. Ahora solo preocúpate porque vuelva a amarte.

—Entonces…

—Que sea tu novia, pero que no lo sepa. Hazle el amor, pero a ella dile que no hay compromiso a una relación formal. Luego no sé, háblale de alguna amiga imaginaria, entonces ella se dará cuenta que necesita echarte el lazo para no perderte.

—Estás loco, no puedo, yo… la engañé. Hablarle de otra mujer sería peligroso. Dañino para ella.

—No. Yo creo que se dará cuenta que está dejándote libre —declaró seguro de tener la razón.

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Espero que si. Le prometí llevarle información sobre coches en venta. ¿Podemos pasar a su casa de manera que no sea obvio un primer encuentro contigo? —dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Le di un ultimátum, le dije que si me buscaba era para algo más que una amistad.

—Cede. Di que lo sientes, que estabas celoso, eres humano y puedes equivocarte.

Llegamos a Forks una hora mas tarde. Garrett inició el recorrido del pueblo hasta la casa de Bella, estaba nervioso. Al girar por su calle vi un coche estacionándose afuera de su casa. Por lo que le pedí a Garrett que disminuyera la velocidad y se estacionara antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ser vistos. Un hombre rubio bajó del auto y de inmediato sentí que palidecía, era William. Su andar era despreocupado, deseaba salir de la camioneta y darle caza, convertir esa indolencia a una preocupación por salvar su vida. Aplasté el envase de plástico que aún contenía un poco de agua. Tensé la quijada y podía sentir un tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Hey! Ethan, cálmate o sufrirás un infarto —dijo riendo. Su chiste me pareció de lo más despreciable y se lo hice saber con una mirada oscura y asesina. Al ver mi furia plasmada en el rostro dirigida hacia él, dejó de sonreír.

Miré de nuevo en dirección a casa de Bella. William esperaba que ella saliera. Entonces bajé de la camioneta y me dirigí a él. Bella, abrió la puerta y salió con una sonrisa que días antes había sido solamente mía, para cuando solía darme la bienvenida. Mi cuerpo ardía, de pronto no podía distinguir otro color que no fuera el rojo. Pero cuando la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó me detuve en seco. Mirando como ese… tenía las manos en su cintura. Escuché a Bella jadear. ¿Tanto le gustaba la cercanía de ese bastardo? Me pregunté. Entonces, levanté mi vista hasta su rostro para ver sus ojos oscuros encontrarse con los míos, negros, llenos de rencor, odio, dolor, decepción, traición, ira… amor. La había perdido.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas describiría como me siento. Tampoco podría decirle absolutamente nada, no me pertenecía. Hacía años que Bella ya no era mía. No había palabras para suplicarle que no me dejara, y si las había, no podía pedirlo. Yo la amaba, pero debía dejarla ir, porque eso era lo correcto ¿no? Lo prometí.

Siempre me he preguntado, por qué cuando ella me vio cenando con Rosalie no se acercó y me reclamó, por qué fue silenciosa al irse, por qué simplemente me dijo adiós en una nota.

Ahora lo sé. Porque me amaba y me dejaba en libertad para ser feliz con quien ella creía que era mi felicidad. Di media vuelta y emprendí mi camino de regreso a la camioneta…

—Edward…

La escuché llamándome, me detuve por un instante más no me giré a mirarla. Si lo hacía, le diría cuanto la odiaba y despreciaba. Me sentía traicionado. Pero no era lo correcto decirle esas cosas, porque en realidad yo estaba muerto, no existía y simplemente ella ya no era nada mío. Continúe mi camino…

—Edward… por favor mírame.

No lo hice. Si lo hacía, después de hacerle saber mi odio, caería de rodillas y le suplicaría que no me abandonara. Que ironía. Cuando años atrás fue ella quien me suplicó de rodillas que no la dejara.

—Estoy trabajando.

Dicho esto me fui lo más pronto que pude.

No recuerdo haberme subido a la camioneta o llegar a la oficina. Ahora estaba de pie bajo la lluvia frente a mi motocicleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí de pie? No lo sé.

—Ethan, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Garrett. Asentí.

Subí a la moto y manejé al bar donde ella y yo volvimos a encontrarnos. Una vez estacioné la moto, entré al bar dirigiéndome a la barra. Ahí pedí una cerveza tras otra…

**Bella.**

Estaba arruinada.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era tan estúpida que simplemente lo dejé ir sin darle ninguna explicación. Era media noche, había creído que él llegaría una vez entregara la grúa y el papeleo a Harry. Pero para esta hora, me daba cuenta de que en realidad él no vendría. Lo sabía, porque él me lo había dicho. No quería verme, a menos que yo lo buscara y diéramos inicio de nuevo a nuestra relación sentimental. Suponía el gran esfuerzo que hizo para hacer a un lado su orgullo y su ego para haberse presentado aquí, en mi casa, rompiendo su propia norma. Y al verme en brazos de William… lo estropeé todo. Desde que William se había retirado hace unas horas, no había parado de llorar sintiéndome horrible por hacer que Edward sufriera sabiendo cuanto me ama. Ahora puedo darme cuenta de que su cariño y sus palabras de amor son verdaderas al demostrarme que es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso pasar por él mismo para tenerme a su lado.

Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Caminé hasta el teléfono y marqué al servicio de taxis. Temía quedar varada de nuevo si utilizaba mi coche.

Una hora más tarde, con mochila en mano, estaba de pie tocando la puerta de la casa de Edward. Las luces estaban apagadas, rodeé la vivienda en busca de la motocicleta. No la encontré, sin embargo di con la ventana entre abierta de su recamara. Afortunadamente ahora mi cuerpo era delgado, lo suficiente para treparme y entrar por ahí. Daba gracias porque la casa fuera de un solo piso y no de dos, ¡donde tuviera que escalar!

Una vez dentro, guardé la mochila en su closet, no encendí las luces por temor a ser denunciada por allanamiento de morada. Así que avancé en la oscuridad, topándome y golpeándome en el camino de vez en cuando hasta que encontré la cama. Me recosté, estaba agotada de llorar, pensar y de nuevo llorar. Después de algún tiempo me quedé dormida.

El estruendo de una puerta seguido de un trueno me despertó, llovía. No estaba segura de que el ruido anterior fuera la puerta, por lo que esperé unos segundos para intentar escuchar algo más, pero nada… hasta que unos toques insistentes se escucharon en la puerta principal. Me puse en pie, pensando en que Ethan aun no se encontraba en casa. Pero fue mi sorpresa al ver las luces de la sala encendidas. Caminé por el pasillo y entonces escuché la voz de Charlotte.

—Ethan, mi hermano me dijo hace rato lo que sucedió con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Charlotte? No estoy de humor —habló arrastrando las palabras, había bebido.

—Ethan, se que para ti soy una niña pero… quiero que me mires bien, no lo soy.

Vi a Edward dejarse caer en el sillón que quedaba a la vista del pasillo donde me encontraba. Podía verle de perfil. Él estaba mirando hacia el frente de una manera tensa. Los murmullos y roces de la ropa se escuchaban hasta que cesaron.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Hazme el amor Ethan, quiero que seas el primero. No me importa si en este momento piensas que yo soy ella. No lo sé, tal vez si te das la oportunidad puedas darte cuenta que podríamos tener algo juntos.

No podía creerlo, estaba en shock ¿Qué se pensaba esa mocosa? Un momento. ¡No! ¿Acaso los sonidos que se habían escuchado anteriormente eran porque…?

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar Charlotte?

—No, Ethan. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a todo para complacerte. Yo puedo darte lo que quieras.

Ella estaba seduciéndole, estaba segura de que Edward aceptaría. Después de todo era un hombre de carne y hueso. Pero quería imaginarme que Edward la rechazaba y entonces…

— ¿De verdad Charlotte, puedes darme lo que quiero?

—Si, pídemelo. Lo que sea.

Era una maldita ofrecida. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite, cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

—Quiero que vuelvas el tiempo atrás, al momento en que la abandoné cuando me dijo que no podía tener hijos. Detén mi mano antes de siquiera profanar su rostro con mi golpe. Impídeme revolcarme cada noche con su mejor amiga. Cierra mi boca para que no la hiera con mis palabras. Abre mis ojos para observarla y ver el daño que se hacia a si misma. No dejes que me suplique de rodillas un poco de afecto. Sálvale la vida a aquella persona que fue su donante de corazón. Detén a mi padre para que no llegue a tiempo para salvarme y permíteme entregarle mi corazón en bandeja de plata. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Charlotte?

No podía ver su rostro, pero si podía escuchar la intensidad de sus sentimientos con cada palabra dicha.

—No Ethan, no puedo volver el tiempo. Ella está ya con alguien más. No te ama.

—Entonces dile que soy un monstruo egoísta, consumidor de su alma. Que soy tan maldito que la quiero para mí y me importa un bledo condenarla a mi persona por el resto de nuestras vidas. Que no me afecta no poder hacerla madre. Que la amo y la necesito para poder funcionar, sin ella simplemente no puedo continuar. Dile que venga y me dé un poco de su compasión o su lástima, pero que no me abandone. Que me permita ser algo en su vida. Su amante tal vez o su simple jodido amigo. Solo dile que la amo.

Estaba impactada por su confesión. Yo estaba haciéndole tanto daño con mi indecisión. Y ella envenenándolo aun más.

—Ethan, puedo ayudarte a adormecer el dolor. Cierra tus ojos e imagina que soy ella y tómame entre tus brazos, hazme el amor como lo harías con ella.

— ¡No! ¡Tú no eres ella! Quiero que te vistas y te largues de mi casa. No me interesas —dijo con desprecio.

—Pero…

Ella estaba seduciéndolo, una prueba más de que Edward ya no era el mismo de antes, que hubiera aceptado acostarse con ella sin mucho esfuerzo, ella no era Rosalie, era una joven hermosa e inexperta, yo ya no era esa esposa sumisa y estúpida.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Que te largues ahora mismo de aquí! —Salí de mi escondite mientras hablaba, ella dio un salto hacia atrás al verme. Miré a Edward, estaba pálido, con la boca abierta, asustado. De nuevo me dirigí a Charlotte.

—Yo…

—Tú nada. Lárgate de aquí y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi marido, a hablarle y mucho menos mirarle. Te lo prohíbo. Porque escúchame bien, soy capaz de arrastrarte desde donde te encuentres hasta la playa y ahogarte.

Ella levantó su ropa, pero antes de que comenzara a colocársela la empuje hacia atrás con fuerza. Estaba furiosa por meterse con mi Edward. Abrí la puerta…

— ¡Espera, estoy desnuda!

— ¿Ahora te pondrás pudorosa? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír! Esto te lo tienes merecido por desnudarte frente a un hombre casado.

La terminé de empujar fuera de la casa, haciendo que chocara contra el pecho de Garrett que estaba estático mirando la escena sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —dijo Garrett, mientras intentaba cubrir a su hermana con su chamarra. Las manos de Edward sujetaron mis hombros. Sin embargo eso no me impidió responder.

—Como puedes ver —señalé a Charlotte—, tu hermana se le ofreció a Ethan de esta manera tan descarada aun cuando él la rechazaba. Ellos no sabían que yo estaba aquí. No quiero verla de nuevo cerca de mi marido, Garrett, porque te juro que no responderé de mis actos.

Garrett miró a su hermana asombrado.

— ¿Por qué Charlotte? ¿Qué pretendías con tus estúpidas acciones?

Fue lo último que escuché antes de azotar la puerta frente a ellos. Me solté del amarre de Edward.

—Solamente te diré tres cosas, Edward… la primera, cuando vivamos juntos no quiero que llegues tarde a casa o que simplemente no vengas a dormir. La segunda, no quiero a ninguna de tus vecinas enamoradas merodeando por aquí y ofreciéndose como tributo a ti, como si fueras un dios pagano del sexo; y tercero, William solo estaba dándome las gracias por haber cuidado de sus bebés mientras regresaba de una cita con un cliente. La niñera tuvo un percance y no pudo recogerles de la guardería, su madre estaba en una cirugía. Ahora, aclaradas las cosas no quiero volver a tocar el tema Charlotte o William nunca más. ¿Comprendes?

—Ajá… no entiendo —se veía realmente confundido, tratando de esforzarse por hacer funcionar su cerebro alcoholizado.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Después de todo lo que había escuchado decirle, quería jugar con él un poco—. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo, que el día que te buscara lo hiciera para dar un paso más a nuestra relación? Pues aquí estoy, aceptando ser tu novia. Pero si te has arrepentido es hora de decírmelo, no mañana, ni en algunos meses o años. Es ahora.

—Está bien… solo estoy…

—Olvídalo ¿quieres? No deseo volver a hablar de eso. Vayamos a dormir —rogué. Estaba cansada pero también deseaba sus brazos.

Recostados en la cama yo le daba la espalda. Me sentía extraña.

—Bella… —me removí de nuevo para acomodarme frente a frente.

—Por favor, no me traiciones, no lo hagas. No me mientas —le pedí mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis manos.

—No, jamás, no te arrepentirás. Te lo juro.

**Edward **

El despertador timbró, adormilado lo apagué. Aún no muy consciente, los recuerdos fugaces vinieron a mi mente. Charlotte frente a mí desnudándose, y luego ella desaparecía para tener a Bella entre mis brazos mientras lloraba y me suplicaba algo que no podía recordar. En estos momentos estaba solo en la cama, por lo que llegué a pensar que era algún sueño.

Pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina me hizo despertar completamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Me había acostado con Charlotte? ¿Ella estuvo realmente aquí? Si Charlotte estuvo aquí y yo cedí a sus encantos, entonces era un completo estúpido, hijo de puta, que no aprendía de mis errores.

Me levanté enseguida y me puse los pantalones. Me aseé y caminé fuera de la habitación. Crucé el pequeño pasillo hasta la sala, no había señales de quién podría ser la persona invasora de mi casa, y finalmente llegué a la cocina. Cuando me quedé en el umbral, la vi.

Bella, cantaba y bailaba la canción de la radio mientras cocinaba. Se notaba feliz, sus piernas desnudas, mi playera acariciando sus curvas, su cabello hecho un desastre. Pero nada de eso importaba, ella estaba ahí, en mi cocina, vistiendo mi ropa. Y yo no podía estar más feliz. La amaba y la había extrañado tanto que ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta, y como una niña quería llorar. Porque ahora podía tener la certeza de que me había perdonado. Sin que me lo dijera yo podía sentirlo. Ella cantaba para mí. Bella sabía que estaba detrás de ella. Siempre intuía donde podía encontrarme.

Caminé hasta ella, abrazándola por la espalda para terminar besando el hueco de su cuello, ocasionándole cosquillas.

—Preparé el café para ver el amanecer.

—Vamos —tomé su mano y caminamos hasta fuera de la casa. Ella había cogido en el camino una manta.

Nos sentamos en silencio en la banca de madera. Había neblina y hacía frío, por lo que ella nos cubrió a ambos con la manta. Con un brazo la atraje hacia mí y la abracé, mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba mi taza de café. Entonces, la maravilla se hizo frente a nuestros ojos.

—Simplemente hermoso —dijo.

—Perfecto —respondí

—Mírame —me ordenó y así lo hice— Eres un vanidoso, Ethan Reader—dijo antes de besarme.

Fue el beso más cálido y lleno de amor que habíamos compartido. Tierno, tan lleno de su alma y mucho más de su corazón. Cuando nos separamos nuestra respiración era errática.

—Ethan Reader… ¿Quieres… ser mi… novio? —tartamudeó, como la primeriza en declaraciones de amor que era ella.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho que no, hasta que realmente estés segura de que no podré darte un hijo. Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar una inseminación en un banco de esperma. Solo déjame ser parte de tu vida y la del bebé que puedas concebir.

—Te amo —declaró.

—Yo también te amo.

— ¿Lo tomo como un sí?

—Déjame pensarlo…

—Eres un idiota.

Volvimos a besarnos con amor y deseo.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al final Garrett tenía razón, un poco de celos fue la solución. Lamentaba haber utilizado a Charlotte, exponiéndola de esa forma. Pero en la guerra y el amor todo valía.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directo a mi recamara, encontrándome con Bella dormida en mi cama. Se veía tan hermosa. La manta que había cogido Bella esta mañana, era la manta que había llevado la noche anterior a la sala para dormir en el sofá. Pero Charlotte llegó antes, toda insinuante. Esa situación me pareció la oportunidad que necesitaba para recuperar la confianza de Bella, de conseguir su perdón y simplemente la tomé sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento.

¿Cómo sentirlo, si ahora ella estaba en mis brazos? Al diablo con el mundo, haría cualquier cosa por tener a Bella conmigo. Siempre fui un egoísta de mierda, para qué seguir negando lo que soy. Estoy dispuesto a pasar por quien sea y aceptar cualquier cosa para que ella siga permaneciendo en mi vida.

Nota:

Edward malvado pero mejorado un poquito ha vuelto.

Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y sobre todo por dedicarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia. Se que van dos capítulos que no respondo sus review. La razón es simple estoy intentado terminar el fic lo más pronto posible ya que me quedare de nuevo sin computadora durante dos meses. Es por eso que ocupo el tiempo en escribir y escribir. Disculpen, pero no quiero dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo.

Gracias por su comprensión. Juro que me daré un tiempo para responderles.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo el día 22

Besos y buen fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

Meyer es la dueña de los personajes la trama es mía.

Betas: Sarobari, Lillian M Miry Alavarez

Soundtrack por Bella Rocio

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing Aerosmith

Just A Kiss Lady Antebellum

**Contenido para mayores de 18 años.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Primera vez**

**Edward.**

Después de estar un rato abrazados sin decir nada, nos adentramos a la casa. Bella preparó más café. Buscó entre los estantes de la cocina algo comestible para desayunar. Obviamente no encontró nada y murmuró algo sobre ir de compras después del trabajo. Nos bañamos uno después del otro, aunque yo hubiera querido hacerlo juntos. Ella buscó y sacó de mi closet una mochila que no había visto la noche anterior. Venía preparada para amanecer en mi casa y eso me gustó, sacándome una sonrisa boba.

La llevé hasta su oficina, después de despedirnos con un largo beso regresé a La Push lo más pronto posible. Aunque detestaba la impuntualidad, el haber llegado cinco minutos tarde había valido la pena. Y si cada día la causa de mi retraso en el trabajo era Bella, no me importaría hacer de ese mal hábito una buena costumbre.

El coche de Garrett estaba estacionado ya en su lugar, algo extraño de ver. Sonreí. Entré al establecimiento pero no había nadie en la recepción. Caminé hacia la oficina de donde provenían las voces de Garrett y Harry.

—Siento que deberías pensarlo un poco más antes de hacer o de tomar una decisión tan precipitada. ¿A dónde irán? Y sobre todo, ¿de qué vivirán? —decía Harry en ese tono preocupado que sólo un hombre de su edad podía mostrar; ya que para él, nosotros éramos su familia. Harry no tenía más que a Leah como familiar directo. Prácticamente aquí se encontraba tan solo como nosotros.

—Charlotte está descontrolada y temo que se meta en problemas y se cree mala fama con lo sucedido…

—Garrett —interrumpí, él y Harry me miraron sorprendidos, no se habían percatado de mi presencia hasta ahora.

—Buenos días Ethan. Los dejo para que hablen —dijo Harry retirándose de su oficina.

Ambos nos miramos sin saber qué decir realmente. Me sentía responsable porque hubiera decidido irse llevándose a su hermana con él. Después de todo había utilizado a Charlotte, y permitiendo que ella se ofreciera y desnudara ante mí, para mi propio beneficio.

—Lamento mucho si el comportamiento de Charlotte te trajo más problemas con Marie —se disculpó con verdadera preocupación.

—No pasó nada, ella y yo solucionamos nuestros problemas. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Charlotte y yo nos vamos. No quiero que ella ande en boca de todos y después no pueda encontrar a alguien que la respete.

—Lo sucedido con Charlotte no lo sabrá nadie. Ni Marie ni yo diremos nada.

—Lo sé —dijo después de un largo suspiro. Parecía cansado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres irte?

—No sé cómo manejarla. Ella está arrepentida, pero si nos quedamos temo que haga otra estupidez.

— ¿No has pensado que lo único que estás enseñándole a tu hermana es a huir de sus problemas? Deja que se enfrente a sus errores. Sé que será incomodo, pero ella debe aprender a cargar con sus culpas y encontrarles solución.

— ¿Qué hay si ella intenta otra cosa estúpida contigo para comprometerte?

—No lo hará y si lo intenta le pondré un alto. Pero te advierto que no seré bueno. Ella debe aprender cuando retirarse del juego. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Era lo menos que podía hacer para que se quedaran, después de todo era mi responsabilidad y culpa.

**Bella **

No podía creer mi comportamiento poco ético al besarme con Edward fuera de mi trabajo, casi como una colegiala fuera de la escuela. Pero era imposible no besarlo, sus labios eran adictivos. Había sido una estúpida al llevar una relación de amistad durante tanto tiempo. Ahora podía verlo mejor, no había razón para tener miedo a otro engaño. Edward no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Y yo tampoco permitiría a mi mente cegarse ante un amor no correspondido.

Cuando William cruzó la puerta su mirada buscó mi ubicación, al ver que yo le observaba desde mi escritorio, sonrió. Dejó su saco y su portafolio en su lugar. Fue a la cafetera y preparó dos cafés. Aun cuando me llevó uno a mí, no preguntó nada en cuanto a lo sucedido el día anterior. Estaba un poco avergonzada con él. Le había mentido, claro, había sido para proteger la identidad de Edward. Pero él era un amigo que sabía guardar secretos y había descubierto mi mentira topándose de frente con la verdad.

El día anterior, después de haberme ido a casa, me llamó Sue diciéndome que la niñera de William se reportaba enferma y que no podría cuidar a los niños. Regresé a la oficina, William estaba en los juzgados, en su expediente personal se encontraba el número telefónico de su ex esposa pero éste se encontraba fuera de servicio. Intentamos localizarlo nuevamente y en esa ocasión dio resultado, él respondió el llamado. Al comentarle la situación me pidió recogerlos, ya que no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar; él nos dijo que hablaría a la escuela. La directora era una conocida de su ex mujer, por lo que suponía no habría que llamarla para autorizar que una persona que no era la niñera los recogiera.

Eran unos niños encantadores y bien educados. Estuvimos en mi casa hasta que William fue a recogerlos. Ellos estaban en la cocina comiendo cuando su padre llegó. Al verme me dio las gracias abrazándome, detrás de él estaba Edward. Su rostro era de dolor y odio. Conocía la sensación, era la misma que yo tuve al verlo con Rosalie.

Después de mis vanos esfuerzos para hacerme escuchar, se fue. William me dijo que debía irse, pero que si necesitaba algo se lo hiciera saber. Pero lo que yo necesitaba se había ido minutos atrás.

—Ya, pregunta ¿qué quieres saber? —Le di carta blanca para preguntarme al verlo por séptima vez mirándome a escondidas.

— ¿Te reconciliaste con tu difunto esposo? —preguntó William con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí. Sue frunció el ceño al no comprender el significado de la pregunta.

—La gente no se enoja con los muertos. Ellos muertos están, no sirve de nada perder el tiempo y amargarte la vida —murmuró Sue.

—No está muerto, sólo estaba enojada con él y no quería verlo —respondí.

—Hablamos en la hora de la comida —susurró William, al notar de nuevo mi mentira.

**Edward **

El día había estado muy tranquilo, lo que quería decir que podría ir al pueblo a comer con Bella. Arranqué la grúa en dirección a nuestro restaurante feliz porque conseguiría verla durante una hora. Cuando llegué a la avenida en donde se encontraba la oficina de Bella comencé a buscar un lugar para estacionarme. Pero a esa hora era casi imposible, había autos estacionados por todas partes. No fue hasta unas calles delante de su trabajo que encontré espacio para estacionarme. Me dirigía hacia el restaurante donde solíamos comer, cuando la vi caminando al lado de William. Esperé en la acera del otro lado. No dudaba de ella, pero siempre se tiene curiosidad por saber cómo es el comportamiento de tu pareja frente al sexo opuesto cuando tú no estás. Y no, no eran celos.

Había una gran ventana por la que podías ver hacia el interior del establecimiento. Ellos se sentaron frente al ventanal. Ordenaron y comenzaron a charlar…

**Bella**

William hablaba en serio cuando sentenció que más tarde hablaríamos, ahora estaba acompañándome a comer para interrogarme. Sentados uno frente al otro de una manera demasiado cerca, se podría decir que demasiado íntima; tan cerca que podía admirar mejor sus facciones varoniles. Su rostro ya no era el de un joven seductor, ahora era el de un hombre demasiado atractivo. Él era esa clase de hombre bello que a cualquier mujer le gustaría admirar.

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que Edward estaba muerto? —ésta pregunta había sido el inicio de nuestra conversación.

—Programa de Protección a Testigos —respondí sin miedo. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Supongo que tú no entraste al programa —afirmó para después dar un bocado.

—No.

—No deberías verlo entonces. Eso los pone en riesgo a ambos y lo sabes —me miró con el ceño fruncido como cuando se preocupaba de verdad.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

—La casa en la que vives está a tu nombre.

—Es posible que ya no viva ahí dentro de poco —refuté.

— ¿Vivirán juntos? —preguntó levantando la vista de pronto de su plato.

—Somos pareja.

William tomó mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no estás con él? —Había olvidado lo intuitivo que era, siempre mirando más allá. Reconociendo la mentira y el secreto. Cualidades que lo hacían bueno en su trabajo.

—Estoy con él —sonreí. El acarició con su pulgar mis nudillos y fue entonces que recordé que estaba tomando mi mano. También recordé que era una caricia muy común entre nosotros. Pero eso había sido en el pasado, cuando éramos amigos y no había alguien de por medio que lo pudiera tomar a mal.

—No. Es como si él hubiera aparecido en tu vida hace poco tiempo. Si no te llevó con él, es porque no te ama lo suficiente.

—O que me ama lo suficiente para no exponerme al peligro.

—Mientes.

—No sabes nada —retiré mi mano y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Él sonrió.

—Reconozco un matrimonio roto por la infidelidad a kilómetros…

Tomé un trago de mí bebida. Sí, conocía el tema por experiencia propia. ¿Cómo engañarlo?

—Yo le fui infiel —dije segura.

—No. En su mirada vi resignación. La misma mirada de mi ex esposa cuando me encontró con mi amante. Él fue el infiel.

— ¡¿Qué?! Habías dicho que fue ella.

—Sí, lo mío fue después. Pero la verdad sólo lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que no había terminado con su amante. Fue una especie de venganza, hasta provoqué que ella me encontrara. Tenía demasiado enojo dentro de mí. Yo esforzándome en que la relación funcionara, dejé mi trabajo para regresar aquí y tener más tiempo para ellos. Para ella en especial. ¿Y cómo me pagó?

—Lamento que no haya funcionado.

—Volverá a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Lo hará Bella, no te engañes.

—No, hay mucha historia que contar y…

—Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, sé que tú también lo estabas, pero eras demasiado insegura para captar mis indirectas. Y cuando estaba decidido a ir más rápido, llegó él —de nuevo tomó mi mano, pero en ésta ocasión con ambas manos—. Dime, nunca te has preguntado que hubiera sido si…

—No. Yo amo a Edward.

—Si lo hubiéramos intentado antes de que él llegara, no puedes saberlo. Pero ahora sí.

—Él es mi esposo—retiré mis manos de entre las suyas.

—Sí, fui un idiota. El día que iba a confesarme, tú llegaste y me dijiste que él te había pedido ser su novia. Guardé mis sentimientos con la esperanza de que terminaran pronto. Sin embargo, a los pocos meses te casaste.

—Él hace poco me habló sobre su charla.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó mientras que intentaba acariciar mi rostro. Retrocedí, impidiéndoselo.

—Sí, y si continuas con éste comportamiento voy a despedirte —soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Porque si es así, significa que no te soy indiferente.

— ¿Qué? —mi teléfono celular sonó con el tono de Edward. Era un mensaje en el que me decía que estaba afuera esperándome. Giré mi rostro y lo vi de pie mirándonos. Estaba furioso, con los puños cerrados, y su rostro rojo, muy rojo. De inmediato salí para encontrarme con él.

Crucé la calle y cuando estuve frente a él no me dijo nada, simplemente me tomó de la cintura y me besó. Yo le respondí el beso de manera apasionada, por temor a que tomara mi falta de entusiasmo como un rechazo debido a la mirada de William.

—No es lo que piensas —le dije en cuanto el beso terminó.

—Yo no pienso nada, Bella. Confió en ti y sé que no me defraudarás.

Si lo sabía, ¿por qué estaba furioso? Además de que de cierta forma sus palabras me estremecieron. Confiaba en mí o al menos lo estaba intentando.

—Le dije que te amaba y que…

—No me des explicaciones o comenzaré a pensar que sientes alguna atracción por él y por eso te sientes tan culpable que necesitas excusarte por un pecado no cometido. Y el hecho de que tú no me tengas confianza no quiere decir que yo no te la tenga a ti.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. ¿Comemos juntos?

—No, Harry me envió una alerta, debo irme. Sólo que estaba cerca de aquí y quise venir a saludarte.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó nuevamente. Mis piernas temblaban y el aire me faltaba, más por la intensidad de su beso que por el hecho de contener la respiración.

—Ahora, se una buena chica y termina de comer, que me gusta tu delicioso trasero y no me gustaría que desapareciera —dio un ligero apretón en mi trasero.

— ¡Oye! No hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay gente alrededor y eso se ve mal.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Y ahora fui yo quien inició el beso. Cuando finalmente ya me iba, él me giró de nuevo, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Prométeme que no le hablarás sobre nosotros, me refiero a nuestros problemas y situación sentimental.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por favor.

—Sí.

—Esa es mi chica —dicho eso, besó mi frente y se marchó.

**Edward.**

Maldito hijo de… Mierda, sólo faltó un poco para que entrara ahí y me fuera directo a su yugular. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar su mano? ¿A siquiera intentar seducirla tan estúpidamente? Tenía ganas de tener una charla bastante extensa con ese…

Pero no caería en su juego. Si lo hacía, me expondría ante ella, y si quería que Bella confiara en mí, debía demostrarle que yo lo hacía. Y por supuesto confiaba en ella, en quien no confiaba era en él.

**Bella**

Llegué a casa lo más rápido que me fue posible después de haber revisado un caso muy especial que estaba llevando William. Él había estado mirándome de una manera extraña, que no me hacía sentirme incomoda sino todo lo contrario, me alagaba. Y aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, yo también me preguntaba que hubiera sido si…

Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados tratando de despejar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Unos toques a la puerta llamaron mi atención, era Edward que venía por mí para salir al cine.

—Veo que hiciste caso a mi sugerencia —dijo después de saludarme con un beso y un abrazo.

—Si te gusta verme con falda… ¿por qué no complacerte? —mi respuesta fue acompañada con una caricia en su pecho.

—Que complaciente.

Cuando llegamos al cine no había demasiada gente, sobre todo porque era Martes. Cuando entramos a la sala de inmediato me arrastró a la parte trasera, dejándome en el rincón, alejados de las pocas personas que había en el lugar.

Cuando apagaron las luces no perdimos tiempo, me abrazó de inmediato y buscó mis labios. El ambiente oscuro y lleno de personas que bien podían descubrirte besando a tu novio, causaba una sensación de adrenalina. Edward se quitó la chamarra y cubrió nuestras piernas. Entonces, hizo algo que jamás había hecho en público en toda nuestra vida juntos. Metió su mano por debajo y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos mientras me besaba sugerentemente.

Me hizo temblar cuando acarició cerca de mi intimidad, entreabrí mis piernas y entonces dejó mis labios para besar desde mis mejillas hasta mi lóbulo. Luego de mordisquearlo un poco, con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar en círculos la piel expuesta de mis piernas.

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó con voz ronca en un susurro. Era tan sexy.

—Sí —dije en medio de un jadeo al sentir su pulgar rozar mi sexo.

—Demuéstramelo —acarició dos veces.

— ¿Co… como?

—Hagamos el amor.

— ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? —pregunté excitada ante el pensamiento y las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente.

—Vamos a un hotel.

— ¿Qué? —Negué con mi cabeza de un lado a otro—. En mi casa.

Se apartó de mí y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Privándome de sus deliciosas, excitantes y ardientes caricias.

— ¿Entonces no me amas?

—Claro que si te amo —dije intentando descruzar sus brazos. No me gustaba verlo enojado.

—Entonces vamos al hotel que se encuentra a dos calles de aquí —propuso.

— ¿Por qué un hotel si tenemos dos casas disponibles? —susurré cerca de su oído. Vi a una mujer que volteó hacia nosotros, al parecer había escuchado.

—No. Tú no me amas —me señaló con su dedo índice y continuó—, si lo hicieras vendrías conmigo. Pero está bien. Apuesto a que Charlotte si me ama y no tendría reparo en acompañarme a ese hotel si se lo pidiera.

— ¿Qué? —Él cubrió su boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido de su risa. Entonces comprendí el juego—. Está bien, te amo y voy a demostrártelo dándote mi primera vez en un hotel.

Me sujetó de la mano y salimos del Cine a tan solo treinta minutos de haber comenzado la película. Caminamos en silencio hasta el hotel que había dicho. Estaba nerviosa. Yo había llegado virgen al matrimonio, por lo que nunca pasé por esta experiencia de sentir que hacías algo indebido. La sensación de que cuando ibas en camino al hotel, la gente con la que cruzabas te miraba como si supieran lo que ibas a hacer. Cosa improbable hasta que te veían entrar al hotel de la mano de un hombre.

La recepción era pequeña, el hotel no era cinco estrellas, de hecho parecía uno de paso. El hombre que nos atendió me lanzó una mirada y yo me escondí detrás de Edward, sonrojada. Mis manos sudaban, me sentía expuesta como si anduviera desnuda. Pero en realidad era el hecho de que ellos sabían qué hacía yo ahí. Tragué en seco y me decía a mi misma que no debía avergonzarme, pero era inútil. Pensaba que por las mentes del personal del hotel se les pasaban las imágenes de nosotros teniendo relaciones.

—Una habitación sencilla —solicitó Edward.

—Habitación 215. ¿Condones? —preguntó el hombre. No los necesitábamos, como si pudiera quedar embarazada. Rodé los ojos.

Edward se giró para poder mirarme a la cara y entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa preguntó: —¿Cariño, como quieres tu primera vez? ¿Con condón o sin condón? —Abrí la boca y luego la cerré, ¿cómo demonios me preguntaba eso? Moría de vergüenza, no sabía qué responder.

—Condones, no queremos que la deje embarazada ¿Verdad? —dijo el hombre, quien estaba intentando no reírse. Entrando también a la burla. —O que la contagien de alguna enfermedad indeseada —dijo en mi dirección y me guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto —Edward respondió.

Cuando entramos al elevador lo pellizqué.

— ¡Auch!

—Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada —dije mientras Edward se reía de mi.

—Debí quitarte la virginidad antes de casarnos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron caminamos por el pasillo en busca de nuestra habitación, me sentía rara y muy nerviosa; todo estaba silencioso. No sé qué esperaba, pero no algo completamente silencioso. Cuando la encontramos y entramos comencé a inspeccionarla, en realidad sólo estaba haciendo tiempo. Edward se quitó la chamarra, y después me atrapó entre sus brazos cuando abrí el armario.

Besó mi cuello y luego lo mordisqueó.

—No me gustan esos espejos —dije—. Siento que están observándonos detrás de ellos.

—No hay nadie detrás —dijo en mi oído y luego se separó de mí.

Buscó el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió.

—Pero los espejos de las paredes son sospechosos. ¿Qué tal si hay alguien que esté filmándonos del otro lado de la habitación? ¿Y si después encontramos nuestra noche en Internet?

—Te encuentras demasiado nerviosa. Tranquila amor, no haremos nada que no hayamos hecho antes —dijo mientras cambiaba de canal.

Se sentó en la cama y yo junto a él. Continuó buscando entre los canales hasta que dio con una película de pornografía. Lo miré entre asustada y sorprendida, nunca habíamos visto una juntos. Parecía que a él no le importaba verla en mi presencia.

Luego él me miró, se acercó lentamente hasta que atrapó mis labios con los suyos, comenzamos a besarnos con el sonido de la película como música de fondo. Lentamente me recostó en la cama pero recordé los espejos, luego sentí la cama desconocida y el pensamiento de otras personas haciendo el amor en ella me dio asco.

— ¡Espera! —grité mientras que lo empujaba lejos de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frustrado.

—No lo sé, estoy nerviosa.

—De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y comenzamos a ver la televisión.

Eran dos parejas, la primera tenían sexo oral. Ella disfrutaba como si tuviera una enorme paleta en su boca. En la segunda pareja, el hombre tomaba a la mujer de una manera salvaje. Si fuera una virgen estaría asustada ante tremenda escena grotesca para una inocente, pues la mujer gritaba como si la partieran en dos, no se podía asegurar si gritaba por placer o por dolor.

De nuevo vi el rostro de Edward que disfrutaba de la película.

— ¿Cariño, podrías hacer eso la próxima vez? —señaló la pantalla. Una mujer gritaba y la otra jugaba con su lengua y el miembro de su pareja.

—Puedo hacerlo ahora —dije sugestivamente mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Carraspeó —¿En serio?

—Sí.

Se reacomodó recostándose en la cama, se desabrochó el pantalón, parecía contento, como un niño pequeño a punto de recibir un regalo. Colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Entonces lo hice…

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí, sí, sí!… —grité.

Edward de pronto se sentó, tenía la boca abierta hasta que por fin soltó la carcajada y cubrió mi boca con su mano. Yo ya no pude más, también reí por mi estúpida broma. Reímos un buen rato, me dolía el estomago y las lágrimas salían sin compasión.

Cuando paramos de reír, Edward se puso de pie y dijo: —Vámonos de aquí.

Yo estaba más que agradecida con él. No me gustaba el hotel y su ambiente.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción estaba menos nerviosa, ya no me importaba como me miraran las personas del hotel. El hombre de la recepción me miró a lo que yo le respondí.

—Pésimo amante —chasqué la lengua y Edward jadeó.

El hombre de nuevo se contuvo para no reír. Mientras que yo les daba la espalda y me dirigía a la entrada del hotel.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Edward preguntó cuando me alcanzó.

—Tú insinuaste que era virgen y no hemos estado ahí más de veinte minutos.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo riendo.

—Gracias.

Tomados de la mano salimos del hotel.

**Edward **

Cuando llegamos a su casa la llama del deseo aun no se extinguía, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella. Hoy me había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón por qué no la seduje en el pasado, antes del matrimonio. Porque ella no era mujer de una noche, tampoco lo era para satisfacer las necesidades carnales de un novio deseoso. Ella era esa clase de mujer de la que quieres tener a tu lado antes y después de intimar. Es la mujer con la que planeas una noche romántica, con la que haces el amor y no el sexo. Luego duermes, desayunas, comes y cenas con ella. No quieres separarte de su lado y tampoco la quieres bajo otro techo que no sea el tuyo.

Mientras la besaba lo había decidido.

—Quédate —me pidió, cuando sutilmente mordía mi cuello. Yo la había recargado en la pared, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su muslo y con la otra la sujetaba del cuello. Su pierna enredada en mi cintura me dejaba el espacio correcto para que nuestros sexos se rozaran de forma sugerente. Suaves caricias que enviaban olas de deseo a nuestros corazones.

Las ansias por poseerla estaban ganando la batalla. Debía parar.

—No puedo —la solté. Estábamos dando un buen espectáculo fuera de su casa.

—Voy contigo a tu casa —propuso y sonaba tentador.

—Cásate conmigo.

Ella se detuvo y se alejó un poco para mirar mi rostro.

—Apenas tenemos veinticuatro horas de novios y ya quieres que nos casemos —la sonrisa en sus labios era hermosa e hipnotizante—. Eres increíble.

—Te amo. Quieres dormir conmigo. Qué más da casarnos entonces.

— ¿Y si no acepto… aun? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

—Entonces no sueñes con mi cama y mis artes amatorias.

Ella soltó una carcajada y dijo: —No tienes remedio Ethan Reader.

Nota:

Ese hombre no tiene remedio…

Primero que nada muchas gracias por la espera, segundo como siempre muy agradecida con ustedes por leer esta historia y tercero sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, esperados pero sobre todo agradecidos.

Quiero invitarlas a unirse a mi cuenta de Facebook Obscuro Corazón ya que Por amor tiene un grupo cerrado, para participar en el sólo tienen que enviarme un Inbox pidiéndome unirse. A partir del 1 de marzo publicare toda la información que tengo recopilada y que me he apoyado para escribir la historia. Iniciando con Trastornos alimenticios.

Próxima actualización el 2 de marzo

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia a mí.**

**Betas: Miry Alvarez, Lillian Mcarty y Yumel 22**

**Soundtrack por Valeska Soto y Rakelluvre**

** Hay amores - Shakira**

**Everybody Hurts - The Corrs**

**Never say never - The Fray**

**No promises - Shayne Ward **

**Nota: Una disculpa por la espera, las enfermedades llegan sin aviso. Pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo. Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, sus minutos de tiempo a todos los lectores de Por amor y sobre todo por estar pendientes de ésta historia aun con mis retrasos. **

**Éste capítulo marca el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. **

**Capítulo 11**

**Hay amores**

Tres semanas consumiéndome en éste fuego de pasión insatisfecha. La deseaba más de lo que alguna vez lo hice. ¡Dios! No lo soporto. Pronto muy pronto me digo cada vez que estoy a punto de rendirme a mis instintos, a los suyos. La amo y lo grito a los cuatro vientos. No me importa.

Estoy esperándola afuera de su oficina. Muero de celos al pensar lo que él comparte con ella, horas durante el día, el trabajo, la camaradería, sonrisas, pláticas, qué sé yo. Ella y yo jamás lo compartimos mientras vivimos como marido y mujer. Estúpido, imbécil, no le permití crecer; la encerré, la privé de ejercer su carrera, y lo peor de todo, me cerré a la posibilidad de que ambos pudiéramos compartir victorias y derrotas.

Él hace el intento, lo sé, lo siento, lo presiento y lo he visto. Pero ella ingenua, cree que puede mantenerlo a margen. No duermo, sólo pienso en que él tiene ahora la ventaja, aprovecha el tiempo que yo no tengo. Ella puede irse en cualquier momento. Es tan fácil encontrar un amigo, alguien que te ame, te comprenda, te consuele en los momentos difíciles, y te de palabras de aliento. Es tan fácil engañar y engañarte a ti mismo. Confío en ella, lo hago, pero no en él. Es tan difícil permanecer sentado y observar cómo existe la posibilidad de que te roben el corazón, ella es mi corazón. No descansaré en paz hasta que ella viva conmigo.

Todo está preparado, pedí a Harry unos días en el trabajo. Ella no lo sabe, pero he acondicionado la casa para convertirla en nuestro hogar cuando estemos juntos de nuevo. Pinté y arreglé el exterior de la casa con la ayuda de Garrett, compré cortinas, utensilios de cocina, aparatos. Hasta llené el lugar vacío de la despensa con todo lo que ella podría ocupar para preparar esos platillos que tanto me gustaban y que ella amaba hacer. Cambié los muebles por unos nuevos. La cama ya no es pequeña, ahora es matrimonial. Quiero ver, muero por saber su reacción al enterarse que su casa ha estado esperándola desde hoy.

Pero sólo faltaban tres días. Ella y yo renovaremos nuestros votos.

Él sale, se detiene, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende; me mira y sonríe, me reta, me presume que ha estado con ella y yo no sé qué es lo que han hablado, lo que han hecho. Quiero destrozar su rostro y borrarle su sonrisa engreída. Yo no me muevo, no demuestro nada. Pero cuando ella y yo estemos de nuevo juntos voy a reír frente a él, yo se lo diré y será mi venganza.

Ella salé un momento después, cruzan algunas palabras y atraviesa la avenida para encontrarse conmigo. La recibo con un fuerte abrazo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, me vuelve loco, me excita. La deseo y entonces la beso con furia porque muero de celos. La incertidumbre y la inseguridad se mezclan con la pasión de mi amor por ella. No sabe cuán celoso estoy, no permito que lo vea. Si percibe lo que me ocurre pensará que aun no es tiempo de estar juntos o que nuestra relación ya no es viable para ninguno de los dos. No puedo permitir que se aleje de nuevo. Yo quise hacer lo correcto, la deje ir, pero no lo hare de nuevo. No.

**Bella**

Ésta noche había soñado con Edward y todo el día había estado recordando sus besos y caricias. Parecía una adolecente enamorada, ilusionada y totalmente embobada con su novio, más no una mujer adulta.

—Ésta noche quiero dormir en tu casa —le dije, mientras él arrancaba el auto que había comprado hace unos días para viajar más cómodos en los días de lluvia.

—Me encantaría amor, pero mejor esperemos al sábado, tan sólo nos faltan dos días y medio.

—Pero aun tengo que comprar algunas cosas que te hacen falta para la casa. Y quiero hacer un inventario.

—No te preocupes, las compraremos cuando estemos juntos —apretó mi muslo con su mano, lo que me provocó cosquillas.

—Edward… —reproché.

—Bella… —Imitó—. ¿Cenamos en tu casa o fuera?

—En casa. ¿Que te gustaría cenar?

—Pizza.

—No me quedará el vestido, me veré horrendamente gorda —dije juguetona. Sabía que unos trozos de pizza no me harían daño, pero quería comportarme como una novia preocupada porque todo saliera perfecto el día de su boda.

—No, te veras deliciosa. Mmm y en nuestra noche de bodas me chuparé los dedos —dijo relamiéndose los labios con la deliciosa punta de su lengua.

—Está bien. Todo sea por darle un banquete de rey a mi prometido.

La cena acompañada de una película había sido una buena idea, salvo que la pizza se enfrió y la película quedó olvidada cuando comenzamos a besarnos. Nos encontrábamos ahora en mi sofá, cubiertos por una manta, semidesnudos, con sólo nuestra ropa interior. Él estaba entre mis piernas, por lo que nuestros sexos se rozaban al movernos uno contra el otro en busca de placer.

—Edward… ¿y si nos comemos el banquete antes de la fiesta? —dije sugestivamente, mientras que con mis uñas arañaba el camino de su columna vertebral.

— ¡No! —Dijo, mientras oprimía nuestros sexos con fuerza en reacción a mi caricia—. Debo demostrar a todos que eras virgen —gimió al sentir mi mordida en su cuello más la caricia de su espalda—. Ya sabes, la presión social por no ser virgen hasta el matrimonio sería insoportable.

—Me cortaré la palma de la mano y con la sangre mancharé las sabanas —ahora metía una de mis manos debajo de su bóxer y apretaba su nalga mientras con la otra lo arañaba, y con mi boca mordía su hombro.

— ¡Mierda! Preguntarán qué te sucedió en la mano y deducirán la trampa.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndonos aún más, su erección me provocaba un dolor delicioso.

—Entonces, juega con la punta de la pluma.

—Puede que la tinta se corra… ¡Diablos!... Y… y no tenemos condón —gemido—, podrías quedar embarazada de quintillizos, somos pobres y no podríamos mantenerlos.

Aceleró los movimientos de cadera, mordió mis labios, haló mi sostén dejando libres mis senos y los lamió.

—Tengo en mi bolso el que te vendió el hombre del hotel —gemí, mordí, arañé y apreté— ¡Oh Dios!

—No lo soy, solamente soy un simple mortal y —gimió, lamió, mordió y se movió más rápido—… no es de mi talla ese condón.

— ¡Lo rellenamos con papel higiénico!

— ¡Tonta! —Se deshizo de mi agarre, poniéndose de rodillas—. Ese no es el problema —sacó de entre su bóxer su gran miembro—, me queda chico.

Con una mano estrujó mi pecho derecho mientras con la otra se masturbaba hasta llegarse a correr dejando caer su semen en mi abdomen. Nunca había hecho eso, por lo que la escena me pareció tremendamente erótica. Cuando terminó, resoplé frustrada cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

Me exalté cuando sentí sus manos quitándome mis bragas. Lo miré de nuevo. Untó de semen sus dedos índice y medio, después dijo con tristeza y amargura:

—Ya que no sirve para lo que debería, démosle una buena utilidad.

Jadeé ante el horror y crueldad de sus palabras hacia él mismo. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que no me importaba que nos fuera imposible ser padres. Pero sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí me enloquecieron, mi excitación anterior era tanta que sentir su invasión dentro de mi sexo fue mi perdición, hasta que me corrí entre gritos y gemidos.

Cuando la tormenta de sensaciones se hizo pacifica, él se alejó de mi cuerpo. Se puso en pie y con la mirada baja dijo _"lo siento"_ ocultándome sus ojos, para que al instante desapareciera detrás de la puerta del baño.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y al ver que no había respuesta, entré. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas abrazadas y su cabeza oculta entre ellas. Me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Te amo —le dije— y sólo quiero estar a tu lado. No intentes abandonarme, yo no podría soportarlo.

—Ese es el problema, Bella. Que tal vez no te amo lo suficiente como para hacer a un lado mi egoísmo y dejarte libre. No cariño, no te preocupes. No te abandonaré para que otro ocupe mi lugar y te dé lo que yo no puedo. Al final, creo que sigo amándome más a mi mismo que a ti. Perdóname, perdóname amor mío pero no podría continuar mi vida lejos de tu voz, tu comprensión, tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu sexo, tu compañía pero sobre todo de tu amor. Ya ves, me gusta sentirme amado por ti, porque eres tan incondicional, inocente y entregada. ¡Dios! He rogado a él en silencio porque vuelvas a mirarme como antes, donde yo sólo era tu mundo, tu todo. Porque me gusta, me hace sentir importante y el rey de tu vida. Jasper Whitlock tenía razón, estoy obsesionado contigo. Tan egoísta y obsesionado que mataría a cualquier hombre que quiera alejarte de mi. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a dejarte ir. Si algún día tú me dejas, yo moriría.

Me dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y salió del baño. Estaba paralizada, jamás lo había visto y escuchado hablar así, era terrorífico. Estaba enfermo y obsesionado. ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién era él? ¿Estaba loco? Tenía miedo y luego… ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso? No, el quiere que me vaya porque cree que no puede hacerme feliz, intenta asustarme. Demasiado egoísta para romper conmigo por su propia boca, pero bastante inteligente para provocar que sea yo quien lo haga.

**Edward**

Dudas y más dudas. No puedo hacerla feliz, no puedo privarla a estar sujeta a un hombre patético, inútil y marchito.

— ¿Sabes que llevas ahí sentado mirando a la nada más de dos horas? —Garrett se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Llevas dos horas mirándome, Garrett? ¿Qué tienen tú y tu hermana que sienten tanta fascinación por mí? —dije burlón.

— ¡Ja! Tal vez sea que el televisor está al lado de la ventana y tú casualmente estás justo frente a ella. Es inevitable no verte por el rabillo del ojo. Además de que eres atractivo, encantador y guapo, tú sabes…

—No seas marica Garrett, de verdad no quiero romper tu corazón de niña —ambos soltamos una carcajada.

—Los nervios antes de la boda, peleas, dudas, sentimentalismos y al final todo se soluciona.

— ¿Crees que todo lo sabes?

Me molestaba el hecho de que fuera tan predecible.

—Tienes cara de muerto en vida como cuando la viste con su amigo.

Tenía que sacar lo que llevaba dentro de mí, todos esos sentimientos de impotencia. Necesitaba que alguien me infundiera valor para romper con ella y perderme de su vista.

—Soy estéril Garrett, jamás podré darle una familia propia, y aun cuando podamos adoptar o asistir a un banco de esperma, me siento impotente, inútil, muerto, enfermo, yo…

—No seas imbécil —me cortó—. ¿Qué tipo de esterilidad tienes?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido, no tenía idea de lo que me preguntaba.

— Vamos por partes. Primero que nada, ¿cómo sabes que eres estéril?

—Por unos estudios…

— ¿Los tienes?

—No.

— ¿Recuerdas qué decían?

—No.

— ¿Sabes que hay distintos tipos de esterilidad masculina?

—No —respondí. Yo no sabía nada y no comprendía cómo es que él hablaba del tema como si hablara de futbol—. ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Antes de ir a la cárcel, tenía una vida Ethan. Yo estudiaba medicina. Pero vamos, te queda poco tiempo de soltería. Vamos a darte tu despedida.

— ¡Oh! ¿No Garrett, tú también?

—Imbécil.

Dolor de cabeza, un espantoso dolor. Abrí mis ojos despacio, estaba en una recamara desconocida. Inspeccioné. ¡Diablos! Recordaba entrar a un centro nocturno con Garrett, chicas bailando semidesnudas. Yo bebiendo, Garrett manoseando a una bonita morena que no parecía exactamente muy decente. Y luego, todo en blanco. No quería mirar hacia mis lados y encontrarme con la sorpresa de una mujer desnuda. Llevé mis manos hacia abajo, sí, traía puestos mis pantalones. Tanteé mi pecho y también llevaba mi playera junto con la chamarra. Ahora si vi a mi lado. _"¡Ay, no!" _Me levanté de prisa y jadeé al ver que efectivamente Garrett estaba desnudo.

Palidecí y si aun estaba un poco borracho, con la impresión se me quitó. Vi despertar a Garrett, me miró y de nuevo cerró los ojos, dos segundos después soltó una risotada.

—Hey bonita, despierta —removió el bulto de cobijas a su lado y de ahí salió una mujer pelirroja—. Te dije que mi amigo pensaría lo peor al verme desnudo junto a él.

Ambos reían. Resoplé y fui al baño. Me lavé el rostro, enjuagué mi boca con agua y jabón a falta de pasta dental. El hotel era de mala muerte. ¿Dónde demonios estábamos?

—Garrett, te espero en el coche, date prisa.

Había estado tan borracho que me había perdido totalmente la noche anterior. Veinte minutos después vi salir a la chica del hotel, ella tomó un taxi. Al rato salió Garrett caminando de lo más feliz hacia mí.

—Quita esa cara, eres más santo que el sacerdote de la comunidad donde crecí. Si algún día Marie vuelve a dudar de ti, yo con gusto meto las manos al fuego por ti.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a la Push, de nuevo la ansiedad y el dolor volvieron. Ya más sobrio comenzaba a arrepentirme por todo lo que le había dicho a Bella. ¿Y si de verdad no se presentaba a la ceremonia? Cuando Garrett se estacionó frente a su casa me pidió que lo acompañara. Fuimos a su habitación, ahí tenía un mueble con grandes enciclopedias de medicina.

—Toma —me tendió uno de esos libros, al leer el título tomé asiento en su desordenada cama. Leí la información, no entendía nada. Rasqué mi cabeza y resoplé —explícame en castellano.

—La mayoría de las causas de esterilidad masculina se debe a una baja calidad en el semen. Ya sea que los espermatozoides tengan anomalías morfológicas, en la concentración espermática o en su movilidad.

También hay otras causas no relacionadas con la calidad seminal, como son las patologías que impiden el correcto depósito del semen en la vagina como ocurre con la hipospadias, disfunción eréctil.

Otras causas de la infertilidad, es el consumo de drogas, alcohol, tabaco, anomalías genéticas, infecciones del tracto urinario y trastornos hormonales. Y olvidaba la azoospermia, que es una ausencia total de espermatozoides en el eyaculado.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo.

—En mi opinión, Ethan, deberías olvidarte de esto durante un buen rato. Disfruta de tu boda, la luna de miel y disfruta de tu matrimonio. Para las parejas que buscan un bebé cuando hay infertilidad por parte de alguno de los dos, es agotador. Habrá tensiones y eso afecta aun mas a un matrimonio reciente.

—Si tengo alguna de esas cosas, ¿cómo demonios voy a tener un hijo?

—Si tu problema es la calidad espermática, esta puede ser tratada, te harían un examen y de ahí determinarían el diagnóstico y tratamiento. En todo caso suponiendo… mira, yo no debería suponer pero, si el problema es que tus espermas son de bajo conteo, el tratamiento sería la fecundación In vitro.

—Fecundación In vitro…

—Es una posibilidad, pero no lo sabremos hasta que asistas con un especialista. Ya no te desgastes pensando en eso. Ve con ella.

—Soy un imbécil, no sé cómo decirle que lo siento.

—Ve a su casa, preséntate con un ramo de flores y un disco con una canción ridículamente llena de ternura y dedícasela.

—Gracias Doctor corazón.

—De estar solo, metido en esa casa con una hermana que ha estado llorando día y noche porque según ella está avergonzada y no sabe cómo los mirará cuando se tope con ustedes. Sinceramente prefiero estar metiendo mis narices en tu vida.

—Lo siento.

Casi era media noche y yo estaba llegando a la casa de Bella. Las luces de su sala se encontraban encendidas. Desde mi auto le envié un mensaje que más parecía una carta.

"_Lo sé, soy un idiota, por favor no seas dura conmigo, es sólo que… no sé como lidiar con los sentimientos y demonios que habitan en mi. Es decir, mis miedos. Miedo a que pase el tiempo y descubras que te encuentras insatisfecha, que no eres una mujer meramente realizada, que te falta eso que por naturaleza las mujeres buscan en determinado tiempo. Estoy aterrado de que un día me odies por no poderte dar lo que mereces. Bella, hemos hablado de adopción pero, ¿has pensado que jamás vivirás la espera de un bebé nueve meses? ¿Y si no es un bebé lo que nos ofrezcan en el orfanato, sino un niño mayor? ¿Qué será de esos años o meses perdidos? No estamos hablando de ir de compras. Es un ser humano. Además tú puedes vivir esa sensación de crear vida dentro de ti ¿Por qué estar atada a alguien que jamás podrá dártelo de forma natural? Un niño probeta me dirás… pero… ¿y si no funciona? Solamente deseo hacerte feliz. Y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Te amo y el miedo de no ser suficiente para ti me consume. _

_¿Has pensado que al final de nuestras vidas sólo seremos tú y yo? En unos años caminaremos tomados de la mano por la playa y lo único que veremos frente a nosotros serán olas de mar, nubes, arena, rocas y un hermoso paisaje, pero jamás veremos a un niño jugando a formar castillos de arena. _

_En otros años más, seremos una pareja de ancianos solitarios, que cuando uno de los dos falte, el otro vivirá en una tremenda soledad. ¿Qué harás tú cuando yo te falte? No habrá nietos a quienes consentir, ni hijos a quienes dar un consejo. Me siento patético al aferrarme a una felicidad incompleta, atando a una gran y buena mujer como tú a mí, que no soy capaz de dar vida y que por dentro estoy marchito._

_¿Sabes? Te amo y aun tengo la ilusión de casarme contigo. Pero tenía que darte los pros y los contra de estar a mi lado. _

_Estoy afuera de tu casa"_

Veinte minutos y ella no había respondido mi mensaje. Lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, lágrimas de dolor. Tal vez ella está hablándome a través de su silencio, está diciéndome que quiere romper. Esperé otros cinco minutos… y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme la vi salir de su casa. Caminó hasta mi auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Mi mirada estaba puesta hacia el frente, en el volante del auto. Ella no me decía nada y yo no tenía palabras para comunicarme. Todo lo que sentía ya se lo había escrito en ese mensaje de texto.

— ¿Podemos dar un paseo? —de esa forma rompió el silencio que nos mantenía suspendidos en un hilo a veinte metros de altura.

Encendí el auto y corrimos en el a las afueras del pueblo. Sobre la carretera había una desviación hacia un mirador. Nunca habíamos venido, más había escuchado a Harry hablar de el con otro anciano de La Push. Cuando llegamos y apagué el auto sentí la sensación de que me faltaba el aire. Estaba expectante a sus palabras. Ella encendió la radio del auto con tranquilidad.

_¡Ay! mi piel, que no haría yo por ti  
por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo  
y cerquita de mí  
¡Ay! mi piel, como el río Magdalena  
que se funde en la arena del mar,  
quiero fundirme yo en tí._

Al escuchar la letra, me pregunté si esto era enserio.

—Dime lo que piensas, Bella —le ordené.

_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti._

— ¿No te das cuenta, Edward? Que justo de esto, yo estúpidamente en el pasado traté de protegerte. Si nunca comprendiste el por qué de mi mentira, entonces busca la respuesta justo ahora. Porque esto está separándonos de nuevo. Tu esterilidad nuevamente nos amenaza, nos rompe y destruye nuestro matrimonio sin ni siquiera haber iniciado. ¿Sabes? William me preguntó si yo no pensaba en lo que pudo haber sido mi vida a su lado y no al tuyo. No voy a ser hipócrita y mentirte, Edward. Yo me lo pregunté alguna vez, ¿y sabes qué? Sólo se quedo en eso, en una pregunta. Nunca he podido verme al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? Déjame estar a tu lado. Solos tú y yo.

_¡Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
tantos recuerdos de ti  
¡Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del día  
que se paró en tu vida,  
de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir._

Asentí, ella lloraba, lo que me derrumbó. La atraje hacia mí, envolviéndola entre mis brazos.

—Hazme el amor —le pedí.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Sólo nos queda un día.

—No me importa, te necesito.

—Yo también.

_Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen  
y en las noches del otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti  
yo por ti…por ti…como el amor que siento yo por ti._

_Nota: _

_¿Boda?_

_Capítulo 12 corto pero sustancioso. _

_Próxima actualización el 14 de marzo. _


	12. Chapter 12

** Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la trama.

Betas Miry Alvarez y Lillian Mcarty

Música por Valeska

From this moment on

Now and forever

Nota: Bueno llegamos al final de un ciclo para comenzar la etapa final fic. Es uno de los capítulos más cortos pero cargado de sentimiento y un mensaje que no es la parte final como pudieran suponer.

**Capitulo 12**

**Votos.**

La novia, con su hermoso vestido blanco, nerviosa de pie en la entrada de la iglesia junto al padre de su novio. El hombre rubio de ojos azules le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y susurró _"No dejaré que te caigas"_, como respuesta ella sonrió. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, pudo vislumbrar entonces a las personas que estaban ahí para presenciar el enlace; a la mayoría ella no las conocía. Personas con rostros sonrientes que no sabía si eran familiares o amigos de él. Su futuro esposo. Más ella volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que estaba aterrada. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora se encontraba ahí, expuesta por él. Porque había sido él quién había querido una boda grande y glamorosa. Porque una chica es la que sueña con tener el más hermoso vestido, la fiesta más envidiada de la ciudad y el hombre rico, guapo e ideal. Pero ella no. Sólo le importaba estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Sin embargo no podía decir que ésta no era la boda soñada, esa que nunca se atrevió si quiera a imaginarse. ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con esa regordeta? Nadie. Pero su príncipe azul había llegado a su vida sin previo aviso. Tan sólo algunos meses atrás ella estaba en una fiesta rodeada de chicas hermosas, delgadas, rubias, ojos azules; y ella era todo lo contrario a la belleza estereotipada.

De nuevo sonrió. Sí, ella era la chica obesa a la que su mamá le prohibía las galletas cuando era una niña, ella la que no podía tocar la cena o su mamá se molestaría y la dejaría sin su desayuno al otro día. La que se miraba en el espejo cada día para decirse cuan fea era y que no merecía nada bueno en esta vida. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás; su abuela, esa mujer un tanto fría pero que le había intentado dar un hogar cuando quedó huérfana, también la había abandonado. Entonces creyó que Dios le había dado un poco de felicidad que no estaba hecha para ella.

Al final del pasillo, frente al altar estaba él con una sonrisa, esperándola. Ese hombre con el que nunca se permitió soñar, o jamás se casaría con el hombre que merecía, un hombre cualquiera, sin belleza extraordinaria.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y ella dio un paso y luego otro. Temblaba de terror, no miedo al matrimonio, no miedo a caerse, era el miedo a despertar de tan hermoso sueño.

Cinco años después, despertó al borde de la muerte.

Porque hay sueños que se convierten en eso, en pesadillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaban abrazados, intentando cubrirse de la lluvia bajo la sombrilla que él cargaba. Hacía frío. No, no era un día soleado, tampoco vestían de blanco, ella no llevaba velo o un ramo si quiera. Pero eran felices. Más que hace once años.

Edward, paró frente a una casa con un jardín precioso repleto de hermosas flores de colores. Le dio la sombrilla a ella, su prometida, se agachó y cortó de tajo las más coloridas y bonitas. Siempre con la expectación de que en cualquier momento alguien saliera de la casa y les reclamara. Cortó las suficientes y se las ofreció a Bella depositando un casto beso en su frente. Ambos sonrieron. Corrección, ahora la novia llevaba un ramo.

Continuaron caminando hasta toparse con la iglesia que los esperaba. Él miró su reloj de mano, llegaron puntuales. La dejó en la entrada de la iglesia. Dio un beso en su frente y dijo, _"Te amo, gracias amor por ésta nueva oportunidad"_

Dio media vuelta, sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, y de pronto apareció de pie frente al altar, esperándola.

La iglesia solitaria, con sólo tres invitados de nombre Garrett, Harry y Sue, como únicos testigos a su enlace. No había pétalos de rosas blancas en su camino al hombre amado, no había un hombre entregándola a su futuro esposo, tampoco estaban las damas de honor o padres llorando de felicidad por su enlace. Tan sólo estaba ella, vistiendo un hermoso y sencillo vestido beige, con flores cortadas minutos antes del jardín de un desconocido.

Ella sonrió al hombre que amaba y al que se acercaba con cada paso que daba. La marcha nupcial como eco e inicio de esa nueva unión. Ella era feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo fue antes. Porque estaba entregándose al hombre que amaba, por fin estaría a su lado y nada ni nadie los separaría. Él un hombre cualquiera pero eso si, con belleza extraordinaria.

Y fue así como uno frente al otro se dio inicio a su ceremonia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

Apreté fuertemente el pequeño ramo entre mis manos en un signo de emoción y nerviosismo. Cuando al fin el recorrido hacia él terminó, y estando frente a frente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas quedando en medio el pequeño ramo. Al mirarlo a los ojos supe que éste no era un sueño, era una hermosa e imperfecta realidad. Mi hombre real, de carne y hueso, un príncipe que no era azul, ni de cuento de hadas. Él era el hombre de mi historia, de mi vida y al que podía tocar. Con aquellas imperfecciones, celoso, egoísta, engreído, voluntarioso y psicópata; que lo hacían ser un hombre cualquiera.

No escuchaba las palabras de aquel siervo de Dios, no, yo miraba los ojos del hombre dueño de mi corazón. De pronto, su semblante emocionado cambio a uno serio y dijo:

—Después de un gran recorrido he aprendido que amarte no significa idealizarte. Amarte, significa aceptar tus más profundos miedos y defectos. Enloquecer por tus virtudes. Admirar tus aciertos y apoyarte en los desaciertos. No es controlar tus pasos, es caminar a tu lado. No es entregarte mi corazón para que lata dentro de tu pecho tan sólo para redimir mis culpas. No, es hacer que vivas con amor y plenitud cada día de tu vida como si éste fuera el último de ella. Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, me entrego a ti Isabella Marie Swan por primera vez en alma, corazón y cuerpo. Para estar a tu lado en la salud, para cuidarte en la enfermedad, para protegerte de cualquier maldad. Para amarte en la luz y en la oscuridad. Viviendo en gratitud por ésta nueva oportunidad para amarte, dándote una vida llena de hermosos recuerdos. Por amor, te pido que aceptes ser mi compañera en este largo camino que se llama vida. Mi amiga en complicidad con cada paso que demos hacia nuestra felicidad, mi amada a la que le entrego mi amor y lealtad. Mi amante para brindarme tu calor por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Acepto —respondí con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, me entrego a ti sin rencor, dejando atrás perdonado y aceptado el pasado. Dándote lo mejor de mí desde hoy y siempre. Prometo ser tu aliciente para superar cualquier adversidad. Seré tu compañera y te proporcionaré las armas para enfrentar las batallas que se presenten a lo largo de nuestra vida. Serás mi amado en alma, cuerpo y corazón, mi espíritu y mi motor para continuar nuestro recorrido hasta el final. Aceptaré y amaré cada una de tus imperfecciones, para después amar y adorar tus virtudes. Lucharé por ti, aun si es contra de ti mismo. Cuidaré de ti y estaré a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad. Juntos forjaremos nuestro hogar, nuestro bienestar y nuestros recuerdos. No te prometo ser una esposa ideal, pero si una que nunca te abandonará ni te dará la espalda cuando más la necesites. Si tú, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen me aceptas, me entregaré a ti completamente.

—Acepto.

Cuando por fin fuimos declarados marido y mujer, Edward no esperó para recibir la indicación del sacerdote para besarnos. Él simplemente me estrechó entre sus brazos y robó de mis labios ese beso. Uno apasionado y urgente. Lleno de esperanza y amor.

Fuimos felicitados por nuestros testigos.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia, regresamos de nuevo caminando hasta la casa de mis padres por el auto y mis pertenencias. No, no quisimos una fiesta o comida para celebrar; en realidad estábamos más deseosos por llegar a nuestro hogar, después de tantos años de ausencia. Sí, sólo queríamos estar juntos, hacer el amor y permanecer abrazados todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Esa era nuestra forma de celebrar nuestra unión.

De camino a nuestra casa, el silencio era nuestro cómplice y testigo de nuestras miradas que lo decían todo y nada a la vez. Amor era lo que fluía de nuestros cuerpos. Las palabras eran mudas.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí al encontrarme con una casa totalmente distinta a lo que yo había visto semanas atrás. Edward la había pintado, desde afuera podía ver las cortinas nuevas en las ventanas. Al mirarlo, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo abracé y lloré, porque sentía que ésta casa era más mi hogar de lo que fue aquel apartamento con decoración fría. Al estar de pie en el umbral, Edward abrió la puerta y me tomó en brazos, cruzamos la puerta adentrándonos a nuestro hogar. Me depositó en medio de la sala. No había muebles costosos, tan sólo muebles comunes pero nuestros. A pesar del dinero que seguramente tenía escondido, él supo que esas banalidades no iban conmigo ni con lo que estábamos a punto de emprender. Esos muebles comunes y rústicos eran hermosos.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Espero que la cama te guste más.

Entramos a la recamara y ahí estaba. Una cama matrimonial adornada con sabanas rojas de satín y grandes almohadones. Velas aromáticas de vainilla, él pasó por mi lado y comenzó a encenderlas. Una pequeña mesa con platillos servidos.

—Sue, los preparó —dijo, al verme desconfiando de la comida.

—No he dicho nada.

Entré al baño y en un banco estaba doblado mi camisón. Quité mi vestido y me coloqué el camisón color palo de rosa semitransparente. Deseando que él me lo quitara lo más rápido que fuera posible. Solté mi cabello rojizo. Respiré hondo y salí de ahí. Qué importaba que fuera aún de día, yo deseaba consumar nuestro matrimonio, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día soleado, a lo lejos se veía una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios; su madre, una atractiva mujer de piel blanca, de hermosos ojos azules y rubia, estaba con ella. Ambas construían un castillo de arena.

Después de una larga caminata, Edward, llegó hasta ellas. Se arrodilló junto a la pequeña y besó su frente. La niña lo recibió con un abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de la madre.

—Hermosas, la comida está lista.

…..

Nota: No, no estaremos presentes en la noche de bodas ya que como toda pareja recién casada merece privacidad en ese momento.

¿Qué fue lo ultimo? el inicio del fin.

Gracias muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta este momento…

Lulu: Me has hecho reír, melodramático si, pero tiene su justificación, y yo también le daría un zape.

Pili: Pronto lo sabremos gracias.

Caresme: Gracias por siempre andar por aquí.

Marchu: Gracias.

Mahely: Si los celos moderados son buenos para el ego de toda mujer.

Anonimo: Los defectos de un hombre suelen ser lo que más atrae a una mujer.

A las demás chicas no las nombro porque voy a responderles en su cuenta de FF. Gracias por sus comentarios y a los lectores fantasmas un abrazo y un saludo.

Nos leemos el 19 de marzo. Prepárense para las primeras diferencias de los recién casados.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por amor **

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la trama.**

**Betas Miry Alvarez, Lillian Mcarty**

**Yumel22 Eli Va**

**Nota: Buenos días estoy por aquí muy agradecida con todos los lectores de esta historia, por la dedicación que tienen al seguir el Fic. Con éste capítulo marcamos el inicio a temas sensibles. Doy la bienvenida a una nueva integrante al grupo de Betas y asesores Eli Val Nutrióloga. **

**Capitulo 13**

**El Príncipe estéril.**

**Bella**

Acariciaba mi espalda mientras permanecía recostada sobre su pecho, escuchando el bombeo de su fuerte corazón. Teníamos dos días dentro de la casa sin salir. ¿Quién quería hacerlo si todo lo que tienes para vivir está a tu lado?

Tercer día de matrimonio... Edward, se había tomado diez días de licencia para arreglar la casa y estar conmigo, estos días habían terminado, hoy debía volver al trabajo.

Dormía plácidamente boca abajo, un brazo le colgaba fuera de la cama, su espalda desnuda era tentadora, me abstuve de acariciarlo. Me levanté desasiéndome de la sabana. Sonreí ante la idea de que ahora estábamos unidos y ya nada nos separaría. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía plena y feliz.

Tomé una ducha rápida, el agua caliente había sido como un calmante a mi adolorido cuerpo. Entre la lujuria y la pasión habíamos experimentado posiciones dignas de contorsionistas, las cuales nos habían pasado factura. Solté una carcajada al recordar los primeros intentos fallidos. Tal vez debería considerar practicar el yoga, para eso de la flexibilidad.

Me coloqué una playera de él, salí del baño y lo observé dormido aún. Me acerqué a él sentándome a un lado de la cama, soplé tiernamente en su mejilla causándole cosquillas que inquietaron su sueño. Lo hice de nuevo y gimió. Con las puntas de un mechón de mi cabello nuevamente le hice cosquillas. El dio un fuerte manotazo a su mejilla de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que atontado dijo _‹‹Ouch››_

— ¿Has sido tú? —Preguntó adormilado, con un ojo abierto observándome y el otro cerrado

—Sí.

Reí.

—Eres una traviesa, ¿sabes?

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

—Hora de levantarse, señor Reader.

—Quiero quedarme y hacerte el amor —dijo, mientras se giraba y abrazaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

—Puedes hacerme el amor ahora, y después ir a trabajar —sugerí mordiéndome el labio inferior, saboreando la idea de sentir el fuego de su pasión sobre mí.

—Mmm… Me has convencido. Vamos mujer, quítate esa playera que me estorba.

.

.

.

Tres meses de feliz matrimonio, viviendo en una burbuja de amor. Entre una pasión desmedida y suaves caricias, amándonos en cada rincón de nuestra casa. Siempre al finalizar mi jornada de trabajo lo encontraba fuera de la oficina, esperando por mí. Un día los hijos de William lo esperaban afuera, al verme salir ellos corrieron a saludarme, eran un encanto. Cuando miré hacia Edward, él tenía un semblante indescifrable, no estaba segura si era de molestia, tristeza o indiferencia. Pero al parecer no le había agradado mi cercanía con esos niños.

Después de ese día algo ocurrió entre nosotros, en ocasiones cuando mirábamos la televisión veía hacia cualquier punto, sin mirar de verdad. Pensando. Cuando le preguntaba qué ocurría, simplemente respondía que nada. Pero yo podía darme cuenta de que algo lo alejaba de mí. Por eso había decidido prepararle de cenar su platillo favorito.

Hoy era domingo, él había trabajado el turno de día. Cuando llegó a casa se quitó las botas y el impermeable, había caído una fuerte tormenta. Me saludó como cada noche, con un beso apasionado, un abrazo y un te amo. Después se fue directo a la ducha.

Estábamos cenando en silencio, cosa que estaba ya comenzando a inquietarme, él había ignorado totalmente mi menú, su mirada era esquiva y comía en total silencio. Había intentado entablar una conversación hablándole de mi día, pero cuando terminé esperé un momento para que me platicara cómo le había ido, más no lo hizo. Sin esperanza de que él me hablara, continué cenando en silencio.

—Voy a ir a Chicago —dijo sin más.

— ¿Vas o vamos? —pregunté confundida.

—Voy.

Él no me miraba y su actitud estaba lastimándome.

—Y… ¿A qué vas? —quise sonar despreocupada, pero mi voz se quebró al final.

—Voy a ver a mi madre.

Edward, se levantó de la mesa llevándose su plato y vaso directo al fregadero.

— ¿A Esme?

—No, a Elizabeth.

—Puedo ir contigo y me la presentas —insistí.

—No.

Él me daba la espalda. Algo ocurría y no quería decirme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bella, por favor. Necesito ir solo —dijo, con tono de suplica. Se giró hacia mí y en sus ojos se veía la incertidumbre.

— ¿Para qué, a dónde vas realmente? Y no me mientas Edward.

Mirándome directo a los ojos suspiró y dijo:

—Tengo cita con un especialista en fertilización.

— ¿Qué? —Me puse de pie tan rápidamente que la silla detrás de mí cayó—. Pensé que había quedado claro que no me importa no tener hijos.

—No lo hago por ti Bella, lo hago por mí. —Sentí una cubetada de agua fría caer sobre mí—. Sé que debí preguntarte si quieres tener hijos o no. Lo siento. Si tú no deseas tener bebés entonces no voy —dijo, dándome de nuevo la espalda—. Pero no me des una negativa pensando en mí. ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos?

— ¿Cómo vamos a tenerlos? —dije con sarcasmo y enseguida me arrepentí—. ¡Dios! no quiero herirte.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste hace años ocultándome la verdad! —gritó, y de nuevo se volvió hacia mí.

— ¡Lo hice por ti! No seas injusto.

—No lo soy Bella, pero por Dios, ¿Qué te dijo la doctora para definitivamente negarme un maldito tratamiento, para negarme la verdad de mi situación? ¿De verdad los tratamientos no pueden darnos tan sólo un uno por ciento de posibilidad? Lo quiero Bella, ese uno por ciento, lo quiero.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ese uno por ciento de posibilidad. Era consciente de que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y que había sido realmente una estúpida por haberme dejado llevar por el miedo y la falta de confianza en él.

— ¿Y si… no funciona?

—Lo aceptaré y superaré, pero si tú no quieres ser madre no viajaré a Chicago.

— ¿De verdad lo haces por tu paternidad o es para probar tu hombría a William? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo intentas asesinarlo con la mirada?

—Isabella… eres cruel —dijo, saliendo de la cocina donde habíamos estado comiendo. Fui tras él.

—No soy cruel, soy realista. Porque comenzar una lucha para concebir es meternos en un terreno oscuro y difícil. Y no quiero verte sufrir. Te amo y no quiero verte llorar —dije tras su espalda, mientras lo seguía hasta nuestra recamara. Se volvió hacia mí…

—Quiero ser padre. Quiero dejar de sentirme marchito y muerto por dentro —dijo llorando y señalándose hacia sí mismo.

—Podemos adoptar.

—Será nuestra última opción —me tomó de los brazos—. Pero antes quiero intentarlo. Por favor.

Sus ojos suplicantes y su voz quebrada, me convencieron de que no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Pero tenía miedo, porque en realidad no era por él por quien yo me negaba. Era por mí. Por lo que un día había escuchado decir a un medico en el centro de rehabilitación.

—Está bien, ve a Chicago. Intentémoslo.

¿Cómo decirle que no sabía si podría hacerlo?

—Gracias, Bella.

—No, perdóname por haberte mentido.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

**Edward **

Cuando salí de casa, Bella y yo nos despedimos en silencio, con un simple beso en la mejilla. No estaba molesto, pero era ella quien se comportaba de manera fría, no quería comprender que yo estaba dispuesto a luchar por nuestro sueño. Me creía débil y yo realmente no lo era. Estaba preparado para la aceptación y la desilusión.

Ahora estaba en la recepción del consultorio de Kate Whitlock, la doctora que nos había atendido hace diez años. Vi a una pareja salir del consultorio, la mujer sonreía mientras que el esposo llevaba el semblante de completa alegría en el rostro. Por un momento quise soñar en que esa pareja éramos Bella y yo, que habíamos recibido la noticia de estar esperando un bebé, nuestro hijo. La recepcionista me pidió que pasara al consultorio, yo me encontraba bastante nervioso.

—Buenas tardes —la doctora miró el expediente—, señor Edward Cullen.

—Buenas tardes.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Hace aproximadamente nueve o diez años, usted nos atendió a mi esposa y a mí. Resulta que nosotros, después de haber estado intentando concebir durante un año, no lo habíamos logrado. Nos realizó unos análisis y al parecer los míos no fueron favorables. Yo no estuve en esa cita donde le entregó los resultados a mi esposa —tomé una bocanada de aire y exhalé—. Estoy aquí, porque quiero que vuelva a hacerme los estudios y me diga si existe alguna posibilidad de que haya algún tratamiento que pueda ayudarme con mi problema.

— ¿Trae consigo los análisis?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no vino después?

—Yo no quería aceptar que el del problema para tener hijos, era yo —mentí.

—Seguramente le comenté a su esposa que podían recibir ayuda psicológica para tratar de comprender y aceptar el problema. Ese es un servicio que lo cubre el hospital. Siempre que nosotros llevemos el seguimiento de su caso.

—No fue fácil para mí escuchar a mi esposa —Isabella, Isabella, ¿Por qué mentiste?

—Bien, primero voy a realizarle unas preguntas para actualizar su expediente.

—Si.

—Sólo déjeme ver si he comprendido bien. ¿Usted quiere saber si es estéril o viene en busca de ayuda para embarazar a su pareja?

—Ambas.

— ¿Y su esposa?

—Si hay un tratamiento para lo que tengo, entonces la traeré

—De acuerdo. Eso lo comprendo, pero le recuerdo que esto es cosa de dos, además de que a ella también se le realizaran algunos estudios. Debemos comenzar a prepararla en caso de que sea viable algún tratamiento para usted —asentí—. Comencemos entonces con datos generales de su salud desde su nacimiento… —Por casi media hora respondí todas y cada una de sus preguntas—. Supongo que durante todo este tiempo no han utilizado anticonceptivos, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Bien, le realizaremos un análisis de semen llamado seminograma, éste nos arrojará el tipo de problema que tiene usted. Para el análisis no debe eyacular por cuatro días antes de la prueba. Por medio de éste examen se realizan varias pruebas al mismo tiempo; cantidad del esperma, la apariencia, el volumen y viscosidad del semen, su PH, detectar bacterias y más. También le realizaremos otro análisis, ésta vez de su sangre, que nos dirá su nivel de hormonas. Pero primero, por favor pase a cambiarse, le realizaré una exploración...

.

.

.

Salí del hospital sintiéndome un poco humillado, estrujado e invadido. Que póngase de pie, que recuéstese, que voy a tocarlo aquí y luego allá. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía una mujer cuando iba a realizarse el Papanicolaou.

Busqué un teléfono público, le había prometido a Bella llamarla después de la consulta. Marqué el número de su oficina.

—Buenas tardes, oficina de Marie Swan…

—Sue, soy Ethan, por favor con mi esposa.

—Señor, no se encuentra aquí, salió a comer.

— ¿Con William? —pregunté, antes de siquiera pensar en lo que quería saber.

—Sí, señor.

Maldije dentro de mí, lo odiaba.

—Gracias, la llamaré al celular.

Marqué su número pero ella no me respondió, marqué nuevamente y nada. Molesto, busqué un hotel en donde hospedarme.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Estaba removiendo mi comida con desgana, William había insistido en que fuéramos juntos a comer. Estos días, él había intentado que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero era tan difícil cuando yo sabía que a Edward le molestaba nuestra cercanía.

— ¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu boda? —preguntó, después de un largo silencio.

—Porque cuando te encuentras con Edward, pareciera que están en un duelo de miradas.

—Es él quien comienza, yo simplemente le sigo el juego —dijo riendo—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—Mmm… Te prometo ser objetivo.

—Y yo le prometí a él no hablarte de nosotros.

—Pero él no lo sabrá —insistió.

—Pero yo si.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Pero recuerda que antes de conocerlo, Isabella, éramos amigos. Él debió aceptarte con lo que tenías, que en realidad era muy poco. No tenías familia y dos escasos amigos no le afectaban en nada y aun así, te alejó de nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto —dije, aun sabiendo que él no mentía, ya que Edward se molestaba cuando salía con Ángela y William. Nunca me dijo el por qué, ahora sé que su malestar ha sido siempre por mi amigo.

— ¿Sabes que Ángela se fue a Italia decepcionada porque su mejor amiga no fue a despedirla? ¿Sabías que cuando me casé tenía la esperanza de que aparecieras por la puerta, aunque haya sido con él del brazo? Eras mi amiga, nuestra amiga y lo abandonaste todo por cumplir sus caprichos. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

—Nada.

—Apuesto que haya sido tu vida lo que haya sido antes de comportarte como una delincuente, escondiéndote, tenías amigos y una vida. ¿Ahora qué? Lo dejaste todo para huir por algo que él hizo, dejaste amigos, casa, todo por él. Te casaste de nuevo con Edward, sabiendo que algún día pueden encontrarlos y acabar con la vida de ambos. Soy tu amigo después de todo, soy lo último que tienes de tu pasado. No es justo que no confíes en mí. Estoy haciendo lo posible para no molestarte. Fue un error confesarte mis sentimientos porque te alejaste. Pero, ¿sabes? sé cuándo tengo posibilidades con una mujer y cuándo no. Y yo no tengo posibilidades contigo, ¿no es así?

Tenía razón, era lo último que me quedaba. En ocasiones tenía la necesidad de hablar y desahogarme, con Garrett era imposible. Él era amigo de Edward.

—Edward y yo, tenemos problemas para concebir y se fue a Chicago a consultar con un médico especialista.

— ¿Él tiene el problema?

—Si. Yo pensé en él y en el fracaso. Me aterré y le dije que yo era la que no podía concebir. Vinieron sus infidelidades, los problemas y mi enfermedad. Pero a todo esto, sé que la ciencia ha avanzado y ahora él habla de un uno por ciento. Dice que no importa que tan sólo sea una sola oportunidad, está dispuesto a tomarla e intentarlo.

Cuando estuve en el centro de rehabilitación en las terapias grupales, alguien habló sobre un caso en especial. Creo que yo no podré tener bebés, mi cuerpo puede que esté demasiado desnutrido y eso pondría nuestras vidas en peligro… Yo… puedo recaer en la enfermedad. ¡Dios! Deseo que los médicos le digan que no hay esperanza. Soy una egoísta pero… estoy aterrada porque él desea tanto ser padre y si hay esperanza para él, al final volveríamos como al inicio, donde yo no podía. Tengo miedo de que todo vuelva a repetirse, no podré sobrevivir, ésta vez no podré.

—Pienso que estás cometiendo el mismo error que antes, ocultándole a él la verdad o por lo menos tus miedos. Si Edward es lo bastante inteligente, no volverá a cometer los mismos errores. Pero debes entender Bella, que eres tú quien de nuevo se equivoca, habla con él. Si te ama tanto como dices que lo hace, va a cuidarte y protegerte. Pero sobre todo, tendrás en él una mano que te sostendrá cuando tengas miedo. Y lo mismo debe esperar él de ti. En pocas palabras, habla con Edward todo lo que me acabas de decir.

—Estás defendiéndolo.

—No, simplemente estoy siendo un buen amigo, que como tal, siempre voy a darte un buen consejo. No uno que te destruirá.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Ahora seré un mal amigo. Deja a tu marido, yo te daré muchos hijos. Ya sabes, tengo cuatro hermosas referencias.

—Idiota.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Recostado en la cama me imaginaba otro escenario de mi vida, cómo habría sido si ella me hubiera dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ocho treinta de la noche y yo me dignaba a llamarla.

—Casa de la familia Reader…

Escuché su bonita voz.

—Soy yo —dije secamente, estaba molesto y celoso. Mala combinación.

—Amor, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estaba preocupada…

Si claro, como si a ella realmente yo le importara, como si me extrañara. A veces me cuestionaba si era verdad que aun me amaba. Y en éste momento me preguntaba, si sólo era la mera curiosidad de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, el motivo real del por qué aun está conmigo.

— ¿Tanto, que no me respondías mientras comías con William?

— ¿Qué? Mi teléfono no ha timbrado… ¡Diablos! Discúlpame cariño, lo dejé en vibrador.

—Mmm —no quería iniciar una discusión, estaba tan molesto que era mejor ignorar que iniciar una pelea cuando estábamos separados por miles de kilómetros.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la doctora?

—Tuve que mentirle del por qué nunca regresamos al consultorio y me dio rabia al saber que pudimos haber tenido ayuda para aceptar el problema —definitivamente perdí el control.

—Fui a esas pláticas y salí de ahí con un peor animo.

— ¡Sin mí! ¡Yo era quien más necesitaba ayuda¡ —grité, dándome de topes en la cabeza por levantarle la voz.

—Lo siento Edward, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, yo…

—No puedes, así que dejémoslo ya —Si, era mejor olvidar lo que no se puede cambiar y continuar…

—Entonces deja de hacerme sentir mal, por favor.

—De acuerdo jamás volveremos a tocar el tema.

—No es eso, Edward, es…

— ¡Basta ya! Olvídalo. Regresaré en una semana. Tengo que realizarme unos análisis y esperaré por el resultado. No puedo arriesgarme a estar viajando continuamente. Te llamo mañana, cuídate.

.

.

.

**Bella**

En estado de shock permanecía mirando el auricular. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Con impotencia me maldije por haber cometido esa estupidez. Él tenía razón, su derecho era saberlo, tal vez si yo hubiera actuado correctamente nos habríamos evitado tanto dolor. Hoy, demasiado tarde lo comprendía, yo había sido condenada por mí misma el día en que mentí. Mi propio verdugo.

Me solté a llorar, tomé el celular y llamé a la única persona que conocía mis miedos. William.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Durante cuatro días permanecí encerrado en mi cuarto de hotel. No la llamaba por miedo a tener otra discusión, más lo hacía a la hora que salía a comer. La respuesta de Sue siempre era la misma, salió con él.

Quería confiar, pero era tan difícil cuando la imagen de los hijos de William aparecía en mi cabeza, donde ellos corren hacia Bella a saludarla. De alguna forma, su semblante cambió a uno lleno de ternura. Cuando cargó a una de las niñas, ella sonrió con verdadera felicidad y de una manera muy distinta. De alguna manera eso demostraba que muy dentro de ella deseaba ser algún día madre. Todas las mujeres quieren serlo, ¿no?

Hoy era la fecha indicada para realizarme los estudios. Caminé por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde obtendría la muestra de espermas que necesitaban, entré a la habitación con el pequeño frasco en mis manos. Suspiré, bajé mis pantalones junto con mi boxers. Me senté, cerré mis ojos y pensé en Bella.

Saliendo de ahí, me dijeron cuando tendrían el resultado. Siete días.

….

Nota:

Gracias lectores.

Ya saben a las demás les respondo en su cuenta. Si alguien me falto en el capítulo 11 mil disculpas me hice pelotas ya no supe a quien si le respondí y a quien no.

Anónimo: Gracias.

Chibik: No te preocupes por los review mientras continúes hasta el final. Y si, tienes razón.

Marchu: No te asustes todo saldrá bien. Lo importante es que nuestros protagonistas sean felices.

Caresme: Gracias a ustedes por dejarse llevar a ese mundo.

Anónimo: Años después, noche de bodas no puede ser, como dicen por ahí a los nadadores de Edward les falta condición.

Mahely: Buena teoría pero no.

Fabiola: Hola saludos a Chihuahua… no tenía conocimiento del retiro de esa autora. Y si es una pena que suceda eso.

Pili: Esos y muchos otros clavos sueltos pero todos serán resueltos se los aseguro.

Siguiente actualización el miércoles 27.

Gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos.**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la trama es mía.

Betas: Miry Alvarez, Lillian Mcarty.

Asesores: Yumel22, Eli Val.

Soundtrack por Valeska Soto y Lillian Mcarty

Angel Ravelo Preocupate por ti

Franco Simone Paisaje

**Nota: Sé que estoy regresándolos al inicio de sus problemas, que hasta cierto punto caen en los mismos errores. Pero me gustaría que tuvieran en cuanta que mi objetivo es hacer de estos personajes ficticios, seres con personalidades reales de acuerdo a sus problemas físicos y emocionales. **

**Desde mi muy personal punto de vista; el ser humano no cambia, simplemente se adapta y aprende de sus errores intentando así, hacer lo correcto. **

**Capítulo 14**

**Posibilidades**

**Bella**

Llegué a casa cansada y con dolor de cabeza, el trabajo en la oficina había sido tortuoso. Al estacionar el auto me di cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, Edward me había dicho que llegaba en una semana pero al parecer había decidió regresar antes. Tomé del asiento trasero del auto el refractario que Sue me había dado lleno de comida. Antes de entrar a la casa miré por la ventana, el televisor estaba encendido y Edward estaba sentado en el sofá frente a el con una cerveza en la mano.

—Hola amor. Llegaste antes —lo saludé alegremente por tenerlo de nuevo en casa, mientras cerraba la puerta y colgaba mi abrigo en el perchero.

—Si, ¿te sorprende? —dijo de forma fría.

—No, sólo que dijiste que volverías en una semana.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla ya que él no se giró para besarme, ni siquiera me miraba. Puse el refractario sobre la mesita de centro.

—Pues si te molesta que haya llegado antes puedo irme.

Estaba molesto y no sabía el motivo, tal vez le había ido mal, seguramente recibió antes los análisis.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

— ¿Como te ha ido con el medico? —indagué con tono interesado, cambiando de estrategia ya que con reclamaciones no era la manera de tratar a Edward.

—Como si te importara.

—Claro que me importa. ¿Tienes hambre, quieres comer?

Tomé el refractario y retiré la tapadera para que el aroma de la comida le cambiara el mal humor.

—No, gracias, ya comí —me miró por primera vez desde que llegué y continuo —, con Charlotte… y Garrett.

—Vaya.

— ¿Vaya? —repitió, levantando una ceja mientras que salía de sus labios una sonrisa burlona.

—Cuando te encuentres de mejor humor hablamos.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a retirarme pero antes de que llevara a cabo mi huida tomó mi mano con fuerza, me haló hacia él, quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura.

—Eso será cuando llegué a casa y encuentre a mi mujer donde debería estar —dijo con rabia contenida. Mi boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa de su comentario.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes ser mas claro?

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—No, Edward, no sé qué es lo que te molesta.

—Bien, entonces averígualo —me soltó. Antes de gritarle lo idiota que se estaba comportando, vino a mi mente alguna supuesta mala noticia.

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—No te importa. —De acuerdo, ya había cruzado la línea y mi paciencia estaba por irse al carajo.

—Eres un grosero, ¿sabes? Yo no merezco que me hables de esa forma. No voy a tolerarte, no así.

Caminé a la cocina directo al refrigerador, guardé el refractario, y cuando me di media vuelta él estaba detrás de mí con el rostro furioso.

—Pues yo no voy a tolerar que mi mujer no llegué a casa a tiempo porque se va a cenar con su imbécil amigo. Ahora niégamelo.

—Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Sue y fuimos a su casa a cenar. ¿De acuerdo? Si eso para ti es que estuve con él, pues sí. ¿Ahora, me vas a decir cómo te fue con el médico o no?

—En siete días me dan los resultados de los análisis —no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos de manera fría.

—Bien, iré contigo.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si los resultados no son favorables, necesitaré tiempo para asimilarlo —escondió su mirada dándome la espalda.

—Soy tu esposa, Edward. ¿Por qué me haces a un lado? —pregunté dolida. Toqué su hombro con mi mano intentando girarlo y que me mirara, más no lo hizo.

—No quieres verme llorar, ni sufrir, solamente estoy evitándote el problema.

—No era eso lo que yo quería decir y lo sabes.

Lo rodeé y me puse frente a él, quiso huir de mi mirada de nuevo pero lo abracé poniendo mi rostro en su pecho. Se comportaba tan frío conmigo y no sabía la causa, eso me dolía, yo sólo quería que me abrazara y me dijera que me había extrañado como yo a él.

—Como sea. Si eso ocurre… no te quiero cerca de mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Lo solté—. Dame una maldita buena razón para no dejarme estar ahí.

—Porque no quiero tú compasión ni tú lastima.

—Mientes, hace diez años yo quería que estuvieras ahí y sin embargo te fuiste dejándome completamente sola, yo no haré lo mismo que tú.

—Yo no soy tu, Bella. Sólo quiero estar solo en ese momento. Por favor.

—Como desees, si quieres revolcarte solo en tu miseria, adelante. Pero no pretendas que llegué temprano a casa el día que regreses, que juegue a ser la esposa ideal y abnegada, cuando eres tú quien no me deja participar en ese momento tan importante no sólo para ti sino también para mi —estaba llena de rabia, no tenía derecho a desquitar sus frustraciones conmigo—. Edward, tú serás el padre de mi hijo o bien mi pareja por el resto de nuestras vidas, y por lo tanto merezco serlo en todo momento. No solamente cuando te convenga tener la cena y cama caliente, no me hagas sentir de nuevo como una maldita incubadora humana.

Había dicho lo último llorando, las lágrimas me traicionaron y dolor se instalo en mi pecho. Caminé hasta la recamara, él venia detrás de mi, di media vuelta y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

—No me molestes ahora, Edward —dije detrás de la puerta. Escuché un golpe y una maldición del otro lado.

Al día siguiente me desperté, miré su lado de la cama encontrándolo vació, resoplé y me pregunté qué nos ocurría. Me levanté de la cama y tomé una ducha rápida, debía llegar temprano a la oficina y preparar las pruebas que demostraban la inocencia de nuestro cliente. Era un caso difícil y llevábamos semanas trabajando en el duramente. Mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno lo vi dormido en el sofá. Yo había llorado por un par de horas la noche anterior hasta que decidí que una discusión con Edward no iba a quitarme el sueño y martirizarme como lo había hecho años atrás. Fortaleza debía sacar, fortaleza… de lo más profundo de mí. Pero a pesar de que intenté no llorar, los estragos de mi mala noche y dos horas de lágrimas estropearon mi rostro.

Él, al escucharme en la cocina despertó. Lo escuché moverse por la casa hasta la recamara pero en ningún momento me giré a mirarlo. Continúe preparando el desayuno, y serví su plato y el mío. Los llevé a la mesa antes preparada y me senté a desayunar en silencio. Él llegó cinco minutos más tarde, bañado.

Comí en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada, tomé el periódico del día anterior y comencé a leerlo.

—Lo siento, es que… Malditos celos. Me siento inseguro.

Cerré el periódico, lo doble en dos y lo deposité a un lado de mí. Lo miré al rostro con toda la seriedad que me fue posible y dije:

—Cuando te pregunto qué sucede no me lo dices, ¿cómo entenderte y saber qué es lo que esperas de mí si no me hablas?

—Lo sé. Lo siento, perdóname. Yo hablaré contigo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

—Yo estaré contigo si tú me lo permites. —Tomé su mano entre las mías.

—Sí. Sí quiero que lo estés.

Entonces pensé que si yo le pedía confianza y comunicación, debía darle lo mismo. Tenía que confiarle mis miedos.

—Hay algo que debo decirte…

— ¿Qué es?

—Tal vez yo no pueda tener hijos, Edward —solté mi preocupación en voz baja. Creí que me soltaría y se alejaría pero no fue así.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por la desnutrición que sufrí hace años con la anorexia. —Él meditó un poco mis palabras, me miró y besó mis labios suavemente.

—Vendrás conmigo, y dependiendo de los resultados le expondremos esto a la doctora.

— ¿Qué haremos si yo no puedo?

—Estaré ahí para ti. Siempre. Perdóname por haber huido como un maldito cobarde, debí quedarme y apoyarte.

—No, perdóname tú a mí por ocultarte la verdad, ahora míranos, tanto dolor y tiempo perdido. Tampoco fui una buena esposa.

—Pero si mejor que yo. Perdonémonos ambos.

—Si.

— ¿Vamos a la cama? Compré un lubricante con sabor a fresas.

—Mmm… Sí, quiero probarlo. Pero rápido, debo ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Durante toda la semana había intentado comer con ella para evitar que lo hiciera con William. Mis celos no me dejaban ni un momento, inútilmente intentaba desecharlos de mi corazón pero cada día que iba a recogerla a la salida me topaba con él y me daban ganas de golpearlo por el simple hecho de estar por algunas horas bajo el mismo techo que mi mujer.

Hoy terminé antes mi jornada de trabajo. Estacioné el carro frente a su oficina del otro lado de la acera, quería admirarla un rato y recordar cuando trabajábamos juntos en la fundación. En ese entonces no tuve la oportunidad de observarla en su ambiente laboral como hubiera querido. Y ahora, en ésta posición, podía verla a través de los ventanales.

Ella estaba en su escritorio leyendo lo que parecía ser un expediente mientras lamía una paleta de caramelo. Era sexy y graciosa a la vez. Él, desde su lugar la observaba atentamente. Sue, parecía no percatarse de nada pero hasta yo desde aquí podía sentir el deseo de ese hombre por mi mujer. ¿Cómo controlarme si me sentía amenazado? Cada día que ella partía de casa hacia la oficina era un infierno para mí. Mis dudas se acrecentaban aun más cuando en la cama ella no parecía muy deseosa de mi apetito sexual. Casi siempre teníamos que utilizar lubricante y eso me ponía nervioso. Llegando a cuestionarme si yo no era buen amante o si ella deseaba las caricias de alguien más y no las mías. En cambio yo, lo único que deseaba y pensaba cuando estábamos en casa era hacerle el amor. Ella era muy hermosa y había pasado tanto tiempo de estar lejos que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella, dejó la paleta a un lado y miró hacia él. William, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. A su lado, Bella, comenzó a hablarle mostrándole las hojas en sus manos. El maldito se acercó demasiado y olió disimuladamente el perfume de mi mujer. Salí del auto furioso, crucé la calle y entré a la oficina de forma violenta sin importarme nada, iba a matar a ese hijo de puta.

La vi levantar la vista al escuchar el portazo, pasé de largo a Sue, quien dijo algo que no me interesó. Vi el rostro de Bella pasar del desconcierto al susto cuando se imaginó mis intenciones. Llegué frente a ellos, William me miraba nervioso. ¡Oh! Sí, idiota, sabía que yo lo había visto. Alargué mi brazo y lo pesqué de su camisa, lo atraje hacia mí y sabiendo que no lo esperaba solté un puñetazo a su muy agradable rostro. Cayó de espaldas.

— ¡Edward! —gritó mi mujer.

— ¡Escúchame bien, vuelve a acercarte a ella de esa manera y la próxima vez te envió casi muerto al maldito hospital! ¿Me escuchas?

—Edward, sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —No había algo más que odiara en ese momento, qué el hecho de que ella lo defendiera.

— ¡Ya basta Isabella! ¿Estás ciega o te gusta tenerlo detrás de ti?

— ¿De qué hablas? Estás equivocado, Edward —dijo asustada mientras intentaba ayudar a su admirador. ¿En serio no lo veía?

—No. El imbécil estaba oliéndote.

Jadeó.

— ¡Oh! Si, amor, él lo hacía y yo no lo voy a tolerar.

— ¿Que? ¿William?

—Utilizas el mismo perfume que mi ex, fue un acto inconsciente. Lo siento.

—Pues antes de detener fantasías de tu ex y su olor con mi mujer, piénsalo dos veces.

— ¡No me amenaces! —levantó la voz.

Iba de nuevo a golpearlo pero Bella se interpuso abrazándome.

—No te acerques a ella a menos de un metro de distancia.

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó—. William, no te quiero ver aquí en lo que va de la semana, lo que hiciste es una falta de respeto a mi persona no sólo como tu amiga sino también como tu jefa.

—Disculpa, Bella, no volverá a ocurrir —dijo, de manera sumisa. El imbécil tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente.

—Te espero en el coche.

Salí de ahí, deseaba un cigarrillo pero estaba dejando de fumar por lo que sólo atiné a meterme dentro del coche y golpear el volante. Diez minutos después ella llegó y se subió al auto. Lo encendí y partimos a casa en silencio.

Después de unos minutos…

—Despídelo —le ordené.

—Necesita el trabajo —dijo, defendiéndolo de nuevo. Rodé los ojos.

—Eso debería pensar antes que su…

— ¡Edward! —gritó, sin dejarme terminar mi frase florida.

—Me prohíbes a mí y a Charlotte un cruce de palabras, ni siquiera unos ‹‹Buenos días›› y tú quieres que yo permita que él continúe acosándote.

—Él no se ha desnudado frente a mí, Edward. —Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

—Porque no ha tenido la oportunidad, tan sólo dásela y veras. No mejor no lo hagas —dije lo último entre dientes.

—Como tú con Charlotte, la dejaste que se desnudara, viste la mercancía de la chica y luego la despachaste cruelmente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te diré la verdad. Sí, lo hice, dejé que se desnudara, pude haberla detenido, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones desde que la vi dejar caer su abrigo al piso y, ¿sabes por qué no la detuve? Porque sabía que estabas ahí, mirándonos. Porque esa era mi oportunidad para demostrarte con hechos lo que con mis palabras no alcanzaba a decirte. Esa es la verdad. Lo hice a propósito. Quería que tú sintieras que podías perderme. Ahí está el maldito secreto. Ahora dime… ¿Lo haces a propósito? —Desvié mi mirada del camino para ver su rostro, no me había dado cuenta que viajábamos a alta velocidad hasta que la vi sujetarse del tablero del auto de manera nerviosa. Disminuí la velocidad—. ¿Lo tienes a tu lado sabiendo que me pudro en celos y rabia cada vez que sales de la casa? —Golpeé el volante—. ¿Pensando en que vas a encontrarte con él? ¿Eh?

—El León cree que todos son de su condición. Me decepcionas.

—Y en estos momentos tú me decepcionas aun más. Aléjalo, Bella, o va a causarnos una gran herida.

—Es mi único amigo —dijo llorando. Maldije, ¿acaso ella sentía algo por él?

—Yo soy tu amigo.

—No, tú eres mi esposo.

— ¿Qué malditos pecados tienes que no puedes confiármelos a mí?

—Los mismos que tú seguramente tienes.

—Ya no tengo ninguno, el último te lo acabo de revelar. Ahora dime los tuyos.

Ella guardó silencio, no me respondió. Manejé hasta casa esperando a que ella hablara, más no lo hizo. Cuando llegamos estacioné el auto frente a nuestro dulce hogar, pero no apagué el motor. Ella me miró desconcertada.

—No estamos llevando a cabo nuestros votos, Bella. No quiero una esposa ideal, quiero a una real que pueda ser mi amiga, que me permita ser su amigo, que me confíe sus miedos, pero no lo haces. Te diré algo, siempre me sentiré celoso y amenazado de cualquier hombre que se encuentre cerca de ti. Eso jamás cambiará y tendrás que aceptarme así. Pero, ¿sabes por qué no pienso cambiar ese defecto? Porque es como no sentir nada por ti, no amarte, ser indiferente a tu belleza. Eres tan hermosa y tu no te das cuenta que cualquier hombre te merece más que yo por mi traición. No sentir celos sería como olvidarme de lo que una vez hice y no quiero olvidar el daño que te causé, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

—Yo…

— Baja del auto —corté cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme, ya que estaba tan molesto que en verdad no la escucharía y terminaría hiriéndola—, llegaré más tarde, no me esperes despierta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—No con una mujer y que eso te baste para dormir bien.

Cuando bajó del auto, arranqué y salí a alta velocidad, alejándome de ella. Llegué hasta la carretera y conduje al bar a donde últimamente Garrett se la pasaba después del trabajo. Estacioné, bajé del auto y entré al lugar. Olía a cigarrillo, las voces altas, los gritos alegres y alcoholizados ensordecieron los recuerdos de su voz en nuestra discusión.

Lo busqué con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en un rincón en pleno manoseo con Zafrina, una chica de belleza exótica pero demasiado lista y vivida para mi amigo, quien me temía estaba demasiado ilusionado con ella. Era simple notarlo, ya que al finalizar cada jornada salía directo aquí para verla. Llegaba tarde a su casa, lo había visto en dos ocasiones cuando, Bella y yo, nos quedábamos mirando las estrellas platicando de nuestro día o simplemente besándonos como dos adolecentes. Cuando me encontraba con Charlotte fuera de su casa, ella me miraba y sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre me decían que quería hablarme más las amenazas de Bella se lo impedían. Garrett, asistía al trabajo con aliento alcohólico y eso no era nada bueno, tarde o temprano se volvería un alcohólico o terminaría sufriendo un accidente en la carretera.

Me acerqué a la mesa, corrí la silla a su lado y le llamé:

—Buenas noches, Garrett. —Hablé fuerte para ser escuchado en medio de su arranqué de pasión.

— ¿Ethan?

—Garrett, necesito hablar contigo.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo arrastrando las palabras y continúo besando a la mujer.

—Si, ya veo. Pero es importante.

—Vaya, amigo, con ese genio que tienes nadie diría que estás recién casado… si quieres puedo ayudarte —dijo Zafrina, quien se había zafado de los labios de mi amigo. Su insinuación frente a su cliente me había parecido lo más desagradable que una mujer pudiera hacer. Garrett, la miró con el ceño fruncido y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

—Lárgate, Zafrina —le ordené. Ella miró a Garrett pidiendo ayuda pero él no la miraba.

—Garrett, ¿cariño?

—Déjanos, Zafrina —dijo finalmente, estaba molesto. La mujer maldijo y se fue indignada.

— ¿Qué haces con esa puta?

—Pues lo que se hace con una puta —respondió molesto.

—No seas cínico, te pregunto en serio y sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Arrastré una silla y me senté a su lado, ordené un tarro, para beber de la jarra que Garrett tenía en la mesa llena de cerveza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Garrett? —pregunté después de un trago.

— ¿Quién eres, mi padre? —se notaba lo bebido que estaba. Esa mujer seguramente ya le había sacado una buena cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Veinticinco? A tu edad manejaba un Bufete de Abogados. A tu edad, había tenido a más mujeres de las que has tenido tú. A tu edad, yo engañaba a mi mujer con prostitutas que no valían la pena, como no lo vale Zafrina. Y no lo vale, no por su profesión, sino porque ella tiene a un maldito que la maneja y es ese maldito el que disfruta tu dinero con ella. Zafrina, sólo te dice lo que quieres escuchar, te ama de la manera en que se debe amar a un hombre solitario y necesitado de afecto.

—Tengo veintiséis, papá.

—A los veintiséis mi socio me tenía secuestrado, a esa edad estaba siendo torturado por un maldito tratante de blancas como el chulo de Zafrina. A los veintiséis me pusieron una maldita pistola en la cabeza, aquí está la marca de la bala —señale la cicatriz—. Si la policía no hubiera llegado en ese momento, la bala hubiera entrado directo a mi cerebro. Hijo, si yo no te estimara, no te diría que estoy bajo protección a testigos. Que mi mujer y yo corremos peligro. Ya te llegará la indicada, pero Zafrina no lo es.

Garrett, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, dentro de su estupor había logrado captar algo de todo lo que le había contado. Él sabía que yo ocultaba cosas, pero supongo nunca se imaginó esto.

—Me gusta el sexo con Zafrina —comenzó a decir, mientras intentaba servirse más cerveza de la jarra, se la quité de las manos y le serví yo—. Amanda, era mi novia desde la secundaria. Ella quería guardarse para el matrimonio, pero yo insistí y la presioné hasta que cedió. Su padre nos encontró y yo jamás la toqué. Un puto virgen acusado de violación. ¡Maldita!

—Amanda, no era una bruja, solamente una niña estúpida y miedosa de la ira de su padre. Ella tampoco te amaba después de todo. Pero lo que si te apuesto es que esa caza hombres, es bruja y te tiene hechizado.

— ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los violadores en la cárcel? Así que no me jodas señor de ciudad, cuando los malditos recuerdos vienen a mi mente y yo sólo quiero olvidar.

—Vámonos de aquí. Compremos unas cervezas y bebámoslas en tu cochera.

—No me dejaras en paz, ¿no es así?

—No, éste no es tu lugar. Eres mucho más, amigo.

_**4am **_

Las cervezas se habían terminado, llevé a Garrett adentro de su casa y lo tumbé en su cama. Salí por la puerta trasera y fui directo a mi hogar. Silencioso caminé hasta nuestro lecho. Encontré a Bella recostada en la cama, de pie a su lado, la observé dormir. Bella, se removió y abrió los ojos. No estaba dormida, yo lo sabía. Ella, miró mi rostro bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana, levantó las sabanas y me hizo la invitación para recostarme junto a ella. Los roces de mi ropa siendo despojada de mi cuerpo era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Desnudo me metí a la cama, abrazándola y atrayéndola a mi pecho. La extrañaba, la necesitaba, y la amaba tanto que hasta estaba a punto de ceder a que ese maldito continuara siendo su amigo.

—Le dije a William el por qué estabas fuera de la ciudad.

Por un momento no alcance a comprender sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella estaba diciendo que le había hablado de mi intimidad? Aterrado, al verme enclenque frente al hombre que era un maldito semental enamorado de mi mujer y su puto amigo. Mi enemigo.

— ¿Le dijiste que yo era estéril? —Convoqué mi fuerza interior, necesitaba de todo mi autocontrol para apaciguar mi furia.

—Sí —dijo, en voz casi inaudible. La solté, aventándola no muy fuerte a su lado de la cama. No, no podría ser muy delicado en estos momentos, ella me traicionó.

— ¡Lo prometiste, Bella! —grité.

—Lo lamento. Pero necesito a veces a alguien con quien hablar —dijo entre sollozos. Encendí la lámpara de noche que descansaba a un lado de mi cama.

— ¿Por qué no conmigo? —dije tocándome el pecho, haciéndole saber que yo estaba con ella y no lo comprendía. No estaba aceptándome como su compañero, su confidente, y eso me lastimaba en lo más profundo de mí ser.

—No puedo cuando te comportas como un idiota.

Caí en cuenta que ambos estábamos errando en nuestra nueva vida, esto era más difícil de lo que habíamos creído. Volver a conocernos y volver a toparnos con las mil y un razones por las que no funcionábamos como pareja.

—Buen punto. No sé qué nos está pasando, se supone que estábamos bien, que seriamos muy felices. Discutimos por casi todo, no estamos caminando uno al lado del otro, estamos haciéndolo separados y como se nos da la gana sin consultar al otro. En parte es mi culpa, lo sé. Yo falló y te orillo a que lo hagas tú también. Pero entiende que hay cosas, Bella, que no deberían ser habladas, secretos que sólo pertenecen a aquellos que los viven. No puedes decirle al enemigo de tu esposo sus malditas debilidades —me sentía débil y dolido.

—Él no es tu enemigo —dijo, por lo que se ganó una mirada dura ante tal estupidez. Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda sobre las buenas intenciones de William y mis celos mal infundados, hoy ella y yo sabíamos que no era así, él lo había demostrado la tarde anterior.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste al enterarte que tu rival sabía tus más profundos secretos, que utilizaba esa información para ser una mejor amante, y darme lo que yo quería y esperaba de ti?

—Traicionada y débil. Y fuiste un maldito por eso. Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí.

—Tienes razón y en otro maldito universo diría lo merezco. ¿Pero no crees que ya pagué lo suficiente por mis errores? No estamos hablando de desquitarnos de lo que nos hicimos y de lo que no. Se supone que eso estaba ya sanado, que tal vez no olvidado pero si perdonado. No puedes decir te perdono y en cuanto te sientas acorralada por tu mal proceder y mis reclamos, me saques en cara el daño que te hice.

—Lo mismo digo yo de ti, no me perdonas el hecho de haberte mentido y ocultado la verdad.

—Mi madre tenía razón al decir ‹‹Nunca vayas a la cama enojado con tu pareja.›› Levántate, vamos a hablar como es debido.

Me levanté de la cama, recogí mi pantalón y me lo puse, la escuché salir de la habitación. Definitivamente necesitaba un cigarrillo. De un cajón del buró tomé uno. Fui a la sala, ella me esperaba sentada en el sillón. Caminé a la cocina y encendí la estufa para prender mi cigarrillo. Cerré la perilla y regresé a la sala. Con su camisón blanco casi trasparente, su ceño fruncido, su cabello fuego que tanto me encendía y sus deliciosos labios fruncidos me esperaba sexy y ardiente. Pero debíamos aclarar todo de una maldita vez.

—De acuerdo, no es que no te perdonara, Bella, es la maldita situación de que nuestro anterior matrimonio se desplomó con tu mentira —ella abrió la boca para debatirme pero levanté mi mano silenciándola—, lo nuestro, estaba destinado a ser un total fracaso. Esa es la maldita realidad. No por tu mentira sino por nuestra falta de sinceridad con nosotros mismos. Bella, yo no te amaba —ella llevó una mano a su pecho—, te idealizaba, que son cosas totalmente distintas. Me gustabas muchísimo, te quería pero no te amaba tan locamente como lo hago ahora. —Aclaré, no quería que pensara que en estos tiempos era lo mismo—. Porque yo realmente no te conocía. Yo amaba una mentira, algo que no eras tú. Y lo que ahora veo me tiene fascinado, embrujado, obsesionado y enamorado. Fuiste tú la que detonó la bomba de tiempo que era nuestro matrimonio. El maldito dinero y poder me tenían ocupado, me hicieron cínico y un hijo de puta. Hay hombres que el poder los ciega y echa a perder, uno de esos hombres era yo. Un maldito niño rico que vivía su cuento feliz. Que siempre tuve todo, que alcancé el éxito tan rápido como espuma de jabón. Por eso no podía concebir la idea de un maldito fracaso. Yo era arrogante, demasiado arrogante para nuestro bien. Caprichoso también. Inmaduro. Estaba molesto, tal vez en el fondo no contigo por haberme mentido, sino por todos nuestros errores y que pudimos mediarlo a tiempo y no fue así.

—Debemos trabajar en la confianza.

—Sí. Voy a pedirte que me digas que me comporto como idiota cuando lo haga. Y yo te recordaré tus votos cuando necesites decirme las cosas.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos tan sólo mirándonos a los ojos, finalmente tenía que ceder si quería que las cosas funcionaran, bajé mi mirada. Ella decidió hablar:

—Te amo, fui una idiota.

—No, sólo no confías en mí. Y lo entiendo, porque yo te fallé. Pero dame un voto de confianza. Hazlo y te juró que no te defraudaré —su mirada se tornó de corderito asustado.

— ¿Prueba superada?

—Parece que sí.

—Entonces, cumple con tus obligaciones maritales y complace a tu esposa —dijo, solté una carcajada, me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella.

—Con mucho gusto.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Era domingo por la tarde, por alguna extraña razón me sentía con la necesidad de limpiar una de las dos habitaciones que contenían algunas de las cosas que había traído de la casa de mis padres. Saqué las cajas y las llevé al cuarto de lavado. Dejándola totalmente vacía, la observé por un momento mientras que estaba de pie en medio de ella. Cerré mis ojos y la imaginé… sus paredes de un color azul claro, mientras que las cortinas con estampado de imágenes de súper héroes... Sonreí a la vez que me asusté, al darme cuenta que en realidad había estado comenzando a preparar la habitación de un bebé que no sabía si en verdad sería posible que llegará.

—He estado pensando en hacer una puerta en esta pared —escuché la voz de Edward, me asusté, pero al poner atención a sus palabras supe qué él sabía que yo pensaba en ésta habitación como para nuestro hijo—, de esa forma podríamos atenderlo por las noches sin necesidad de entrar por la puerta del pasillo, ocasionando que entren corrientes de aire frío a su habitación. He leído que esas corrientes pueden ocasionarles resfriados.

—Yo he visto en un programa que lo mejor es que duerman en la habitación de los padres en los primeros meses. Su cuna al lado de la madre.

—Imposible, la despertarías cuando te hiciera el amor —jadeé y me giré a mirarle el rostro—. Cariño eres muy ruidosa y gritona —dijo divertido.

— ¡Oye! No haremos el amor en la misma habitación que nuestro bebé.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces dónde?

—Cualquier otra parte.

— ¿En el bosque? —preguntó, mientras me atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

—Sí.

.

.

.

Estábamos preparando las maletas para nuestro viaje a Chicago. Estaba nerviosa, pero al detenerme un momento y verlo empacar con seguridad pero sobre todo con un semblante de total serenidad, comprendí que no debía temer por los resultados sean cual sean éstos. Y que siempre estaría a mi lado aun cuando sea yo quien no pueda darle al fin un hijo.

.

.

.

De nuevo como hace diez años nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del hospital cuando ambos asistimos por primera ocasión. La diferencia es que ahora estábamos tomados de la mano, él con conocimiento de los hechos y yo confiando en que su respuesta a los resultados siempre será de aceptación y continuidad.

Cuando la asistente de la doctora nos indicó que podíamos pasar, Edward, me detuvo un momento.

—Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré, Bella.

—Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré, Edward.

Sellamos nuestra promesa con un casto beso.

Al entrar al consultorio sentí que todo me daba vueltas, era como regresar el tiempo, con una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas de manera correcta. En ésta ocasión no fallaría. Yo prometí en nuestros votos luchar a su lado e iba a hacerlo hasta el final.

Tomamos asiento.

—Buenas tardes, señores —saludó la doctora con una sonrisa cálida.

—Buenas tardes —respondimos al unísono. Edward, me tomó de la mano y por un momento nos miramos. Podía saber que él como yo, sentía un nudo en el estomago.

—Señora Cullen, un gusto volver a verla.

—Igualmente doctora.

—Bien, tengo ya aquí los resultados de los análisis del señor Cullen.

Levantó el sobre de laboratorio, mostrándolo. Sacó del sobre las hojas que contenían la posible visión de nuestro futuro.

— ¿Y?… —preguntó Edward, impaciente, al tardar demasiado la doctora en revisar cada uno los resultados.

—Tranquilo, todo tiene solución en ésta vida, debe entender señor que en ocasiones las cosas son por algo y que los resultados sean los que sean, son siempre para obtener algo mejor.

—Sí —respondió, aunque su tono fue de ‹‹Lo que usted diga pero apúrese.›› Ella lo supo, pues sonrió.

—Los análisis arrojaron como resultado un recuento bajo de espermatozoides o oligospermia.

— ¿A qué se debe eso, doctora? —pregunté.

—Puede ser resultado de una variedad de factores. Trescientos millones se consideran un recuento normal de espermatozoides, donde al menos el 60 % de esos espermatozoides tiene una forma y una motilidad normal. Aunque los hombres con recuentos de espermatozoides menores a los veinte millones han tenido hijos, y algunos hombres con recuentos de espermatozoides relativamente altos no han podido, estos casos se consideran excepciones a la regla. La oligospermia puede ser causa de innumerables, y a veces inexplicables, factores. Sobrecalentamiento de los testículos, estrés emocional, psicológico y físico; abuso de drogas, tabaquismo, deficiencias nutricionales y obesidad, toxinas ambientales. Estas toxinas pueden estar en su lugar de trabajo, ya sea porque trabaja con químicos o con materiales que contengan dichas toxinas.

Por un momento ambos nos mirábamos, sabíamos qué era exactamente lo que deseábamos saber en realidad.

— ¿Entonces, puedo contar con algún tratamiento que aumente mi conteo? —preguntó Edward, nuevamente con impaciencia.

—Comprobable científicamente no lo hay. Existen tratamientos alternativos que se basan en ingerir una dieta de antioxidantes o medicamentos. Pero repito, no son comprobables científicamente.

— ¿No podremos tener hijos? —preguntó Edward, nervioso. Tomé y apreté su mano en signo de apoyo.

—Existen varios métodos de reproducción. —Respiré. Había esperanza.

— ¿Cómo la inseminación artificial? —de nuevo interrumpió Edward a la doctora. Ella, sonrió y pacientemente nos respondió.

—Es uno de ellos, pero para tu caso, Edward, no es la mejor alternativa ya que presentas un menor conteo de lo que se considera viable para ésta opción.

— ¿Entonces? —Ahora fui yo la desesperada.

—La fecundación _In Vitro_ es la técnica más común en su caso.

— ¿Y si esa no funciona? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Utilizaríamos la misma técnica pero le agregaremos una micro manipulación, es decir, que en un laboratorio se captura un espermatozoide y se inyecta dentro del ovocito.

—Doctora —interrumpí. Sí, éramos un par de desesperados con muchas dudas y deseosos de respuestas inmediatas—. Yo soy anoréxica, ¿eso puede causar dificultades para el desarrollo de un embarazo? —La doctora miró a Edward con reproche, suponiendo que por no habérselo dicho antes.

— ¿Estás en recuperación? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y evaluándome con la mirada.

—Desde hace cinco años yo estoy rehabilitada. Pero estuve a punto de morir, he tenido varios infartos, durante cuatro años utilicé un marca pasos y, hace un año y medio tuve un trasplante de corazón.

—Bien. ¿Señora Cullen, desea usted ser madre en éste momento?

—Sí, lo deseamos —respondió, Edward.

—Una cosa es lo que en pareja se quiere y otra lo que uno quiere —le dijo a Edward, y luego de nuevo se dirigió a mí — ¿Isabella?

—Sí, lo deseo.

— ¿Sabe usted realmente la responsabilidad que está adquiriendo al traer a un niño al mundo?

—Sí —respondí firmé.

—Entonces, si en verdad deseas ser madre, vas a seguir todos y cada uno de los procesos que llevaremos a cabo para preparar tu cuerpo.

—Lo haré.

— ¿Tu último chequeo médico, hace cuanto fue?

—Hace seis meses.

— ¿Tu periodo es regular o irregular?

—Regular.

—Vamos a verificar tu estatura y peso. Por favor, descálzate y de espaldas sube a la báscula.

—Sí —obediente me descalcé y subí a la báscula. Miré al frente y cerré los ojos, no quería ver mi peso y preocuparme por el.

—Bien, puedes bajar. Tu peso es el ideal de acuerdo a tu altura.

—Voy a darte una orden para una Biometría hemática completa, para saber si tienes anemia, y en su caso para que te sea tratada. Ahora voy a recetarte Vitamina B9, D, E y K. Te recetaré hormonas luteinizantes y gonadotropicas para preparar el útero y hacerlo un lugar óptimo para el embrión.

—Sí.

—Isabella, como te he dicho antes, debemos comenzar a prepararte para que traigas al mundo un niño sano y fuerte. Para que no presentes ningún problema durante el embarazo y no se torne de alto riesgo. Por eso es importante que incrementes tu peso cinco kilos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aterrada. Por un momento la voz contra la que luchaba día con día, gritó aterrada. Sentí la mano de Edward apretar mi muslo.

—Si tú no tomas las vitaminas que te he ordenado o no cumples con una buena alimentación, esto afectara no sólo tu embarazo, también al bebé. Por la falta de vitaminas y proteínas, el bebé podría presentar problemas tanto neuronales, como de desarrollo. Y para el desarrollo óptimo del bebé es necesario que ingieras más proteínas.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que sea —silencié la voz torturante. Quería ser madre y darle a Edward el regalo de la paternidad.

—Me gusta tu disposición. Llevarás un control con un nutriólogo y con un psiquiatra, para ayudarte a asimilar cualquier inquietud o adversidad que venga dentro del tratamiento de fecundación y posterior a el. Mientras tanto debes pedir cita con nuestra nutriólogo para dar inicio a tu control alimentario y otra cita con uno de los psiquiatras del hospital, yo te recomiendo a Jasper Whitlock.

— ¿Jasper Whitlock? Creo que lo conozco. Estuve en la clínica Nuevo Amanecer, y creo él trabajaba ahí.

—Sí, es uno de los fundadores —dijo sonriendo. Sí, esa era la razón por la que ella me lo recomendaba, él tenía experiencia con casos de anorexia.

—Quien me trató fue Peter, pero llegué a verlo en los corredores. ¿Usted es su hermana, cierto?

—Sí, así es. Hace dos años que comenzó a dar consulta en éste hospital.

— ¿Puede ser algún otro medico? —interrumpió Edward de pronto, cuando lo miré él tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Algo pasaba dentro de él.

— ¿Por qué, Edward?

—Sólo pregunto —respondió, mientras subía los hombros despreocupado pero su rostro decía lo contrario.

—Edward, él no sólo tiene acceso a mi expediente en la clínica, sino que conoce a Peter y viniendo de la clínica me siento más segura, yo creo que sería la mejor opción.

— ¿Por qué no lo conoce, señor Cullen, y después determina si quiere que él los trate o no? —sugirió la doctora un poco desconcertada al igual que yo.

—Ya lo conozco, asistí a sus terapias después de un intento de suicidio, él fue la recomendación del doctor Peter quien es amigo íntimo de mi padre.

¿Qué trataba de esconder? En mi opinión era la mejor opción, no sólo por mí, también por él. A ambos nos conocía.

—Lo quiero a él, Edward.

—Puedo recomendarles otro médico, es igualmente excelente —de nuevo sugirió la doctora al ver la posición terca de mi marido.

—Sí.

—No —lo contradije de inmediato.

—Bien, voy a dejarlos cinco minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo. Con permiso —dijo. Esperamos a que la doctora saliera de la oficina para discutirlo.

—Lo quiero a él —dije de inmediato, robándole la palabra.

— ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Te gusta o que? —y sus malsanos celos de nuevo.

—Ay, no empieces a comportarte como idiota — ¡Ajá, toma esa Edward! Qué bonito era tener el poder de detener a tu esposo con su total permiso.

—Ok —suspiró—, dame tus razones.

—Porque es fundador de la clínica donde fui tratada, de esa en donde me salvaron la vida. Fui a dos de sus terapias grupales y gracias a ellas sentí que tenía esperanza, que podía salir adelante —soltó una carcajada.

—Él, me dijo que lo mío no era amor sólo una maldita obsesión. No lo soporto —su rostro era rojo de coraje.

—De una manera indirecta me salvo la vida —refuté.

—Otro puede ayudarnos.

—Por favor, Edward, te lo pido por favor. No seas egoísta, no me lo niegues sólo porque te hizo un diagnostico que no te gustó. ¿Y quieres que te diga lo que pienso? En el tiempo en que te hacías pasar por alguien más, si parecías un maldito psicópata acosador y obsesivo. Yo creo que de alguna manera tenía razón. Pero me gusta pensar en todo lo que hiciste por estar cerca de mí. Él no sabía que estabas bajo protección a testigos ¿o si?

—No lo sabía todo.

—Si el supiera tus razones de actuar como lo hiciste, su diagnostico tal vez fuera distinto.

—Puede que si.

—Por favor, Edward, has que me sienta segura en ésta lucha que comenzaremos. Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? —Jaló sus cabellos mientras que resoplaba.

—Está bien. Pero antes necesito la primera consulta a solas con él.

— ¿Por qué?

—No terminé las terapias. Huí. —Solté una carcajada. Sí, definitivamente Edward era todo un caso.

—No huyas en éstas.

—No lo haré.

—Bien. ¿Qué me escondes? —pregunté con seriedad.

—Sí, intenté suicidarme para darte mi corazón.

—Gracias. No debiste, pero gracias.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. Y sabes que yo también lo hago.

—Sí

—Entonces será Jasper.

— ¿Lo tuteas? —preguntó molesto.

—Celoso.

La doctora entró de nuevo al consultorio, el ambiente tenso había cambiado a uno lleno de complicidad.

— ¿Ya decidieron?

—Si. Será el doctor Whitloc—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Caminando sobre las calles de Chicago paré mis pasos y lo abracé.

—Eres buena debatiendo, estoy seguro que eres muy buena abogada. Me has ganado —dijo con decepción por su fracaso.

—Usted, defiende las causas equivocadas.

—Sí, posiblemente.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lentamente uní mis labios con los suyos para fundirnos en un suave beso.

….

Gracias a todos por la espera y por seguir la historia. Primero que nada, les comento que los capítulos comenzaran a ser más grandes, por lo tanto tardare unos días más entre cada actualización.

Ariana: tienes toda la razón.

Cli: Hoy te has enterado ja ja ja.

Zujeyane: Si muy malo pero es parte de lo que deben vivir.

Isis Janet: De los errores se aprende, bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Sadooh17: Si, te entiendo.

Marishka Cullen: Yo le paso tu mensaje a Eli. Bueno lo del marcapasos no es problema pues ella ya tuvo un trasplante de corazón. En cuanto a la anorexia de Bella ese si es algo más delicado.

Janalez: Espero hayas quedado satisfecha con Bella en éste capítulo.

Yolabertay:No hay cuarta temporada ésta es la ultima.

Gretchen Cullen: Dicen que para que un matrimonio fracase se necesitan dos. Exacto Bella cometió errores en el pasado y esperemos haya aprendido de ellos.

Danny: Si ya tienen problemas, pero en realidad están solucionando los anteriores.

Saha Denali: ¿Celos sin fundamento?... bueno el problema de los celos de Edward, es un problema más profundo de lo que parece.

Kedchri: Bella es quien debe alejarlo, la pregunta es si ella quiere.

Ardi Cullen: Eso es lo ideal y lo que se supone se debe hacer. Pero a veces la inseguridad puede más que la razón.

Chuss: Me has puesto en una encrucijada. No, no es cierto… Por amor es un drama en el que he intentado manejar cuanta felicidad y capítulos románticos como la historia y los personajes lo ameritan.

Robsten-pattinson : Si hay demasiadas discusiones.

Cintygise: William no es tan mal amigo, a veces le gana su enamoramiento.

Fabiola: Hola gracias a ti. ¿Profesora de que?... Saludos a Chihuahua.

Marchu: Lo harán a su debido tiempo.

Pili: Edward que no te engañe, no es tan buena gente ja j aja

Any0239: Me baso en su historial medico.

Beakis: Si otra vez.

Little White: Ja, ja, ja… a los hombres no les gusta ser manoseados, pero no debería quejarse tanto fue una mujer. Horror si hubiera sido hombre.

Sky TwiCullen: No lo sé. No quiero pasar de 21 capítulos por eso serán más largos estos últimos.

Caresme: Gracias a ustedes. Si son muy malos consejeros.

Manigrez: Tienes toda la razón.

Julissa de Pattinson: Huy… es complicado.

: Sus acciones tienen una razón psicológica de ser.

Maribris: Empatía, exacto.

Catrina00: Gracias y no pierdas la fe, haré lo posible.

Lulu: Ja, ja, ja… Bella tiene que enviar a William a la Patagonia.

Ev76: Bueno hay que recordar las personas no cambiamos, nos adaptamos e intentamos siempre hacer lo correcto.

Tataxoxo: Si sufren por necios…

: No, tampoco. Faltan dos capítulos.

Marah2221: Así es no contábamos con la problemática de Bella.

CindyLis: faltan dos o tres capítulos y lo sabrás.

Mahely: Tranquila, esperanza…

AshleySwan: Yo espero lo mismo.

PekasCullen: No tienes idea de cómo me has hecho reír… Yo quero ser miembro del ¡TEAM EDWARD VEN Y HAZME UN HIJO!

Próxima actualización el 10 de abril, recuerden que cada capitulo lo revisan cuatro personas por lo que puedo desfasarme unos días en la fecha de publicación.

Gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

**Por amor **

**Una vida llena de recuerdos **

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer

La trama es mía.

**Beta:**

Miry Alvarez

Lillian Mcarty

**Aesores: **

Yumel 22

Eli Val

Ela Fordice

**Musica: **

Valeska Soto

Yo caminaré por Sergio Dalma

**A mis betas y asesores:**

Lillian por cuestiones de salud no ha podido participar en éste capitulo pero le enviamos un saludo. Miry Alvarez. Amiga, muchas gracias y mil disculpas, te quiero. Valeska Soto:Siempre abuso de tu buen gusto por la música, gracias por soportarme. Yumel, me imagino el trabajo que debes tener, los horarios que un medico tiene siempre son difíciles y aun así te das el tiempo, muchas gracias. Eli val, gracias por toda la información que me has dado y sobre todo por los esquemas alimenticios que has hecho para Bella. Ela Fordice ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por aceptar participar en el manejo de la parte psicológica del Fic.

**Lectores: **

Mil disculpas por la espera, no tengo perdón, pero intento no dejar espacios en blanco en la historia. En ocasiones aun cuando el autor se documente no es especialista en el tema, por lo que los errores en la práctica son comunes. En lo personal, pienso que siempre es bueno pedir una segunda opinión a los especialistas.

**Grupo Facebook Por amor:**

Gracias a todas por pertenecer, participar o simplemente reírse de nuestras loqueras.

**Grupo Facebook FFAD: **A quienes votaron por el fic a mejor trama original, muchas gracias. Pasamos a la siguiente fase.

**Magui de Cullen: **Gracias por proponer en tu grupo Clan Pervert la lectura de Por amor.

**PekasCullen:** Quien quiera pertenecer al TEAM EDWARD VEN Y HAZME UN HIJO O MÍNIMO PRACTIQUEMOS HASTA QUE NOS SALGA, póngase en contacto por Review o en el grupo. ¡Es broma!

**Capitulo 15**

**Reyna de Hielo**

**Bella**

Durante el camino del hospital al departamento donde vivía Edward como Ethan, acordamos quedarnos en Chicago hasta que asistiéramos a la primera consulta con la nutrióloga y la psiquiatra.

Lo primero que hicimos fue limpiar el apartamento. Como toda buena esposa curiosa del pasado de su marido, limpié minuciosamente la recamara; en especial las cajas que guardaba celosamente al fondo del armario. Aprovechando que se encontraba lavando el baño saqué las cajas de su escondite, estas estaban selladas con cinta, por lo que tuve que utilizar un cuchillo de la cocina para abrirlas. Cuando corté la cinta me sentí nerviosa e insegura de querer realmente saber lo que contenían esas cajas, por lo que medité un momento calibrando el peso que conllevaba enterarme de sus andanzas en nuestro tiempo separados. No era falta de confianza, al fin y al cabo hoy estábamos juntos. Pero él sabía todo acerca de mí en ese tiempo en el que lo creí muerto. Me tenía bien vigilada con Jane. Por lo que me decía a mi misma que yo solamente quería estar en las mismas condiciones que él, conociendo su pasado tanto como él conocía el mío.

—Lo único que encontrarás en esas cajas son mis pequeñas obsesiones.

—Su voz fuerte y el hecho de verme descubierta ante él, me hizo dar un pequeño salto por el susto.

Mordí mi labio inferior y lentamente me di media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo miedo de no poder con ellas —dije nerviosa, buscando en su rostro algún signo de molestia que no encontré.

Con los brazos y una ceja levantada me respondió:

—Entonces deja esas cajas donde las has encontrado.

—No puedo, soy muy curiosa. Solo dime si hay algo aquí que pueda herirme.

—Solamente encontrarás algunas fotografías de mi ex esposa y cosas que le pertenecieron —previno guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Hablas de la mujer que perdiste por ser un idiota?

—De esa misma.

— ¿Aun la amas?

—Nunca la amé tanto como te amo a ti. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues amando a tu ex?

—No. Yo solo te amo a ti.

Abrí la primera caja, en ella encontré una fotografía de nuestra primera boda. Él sonreía feliz y orgulloso. Pero no era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando nos casamos por segunda ocasión. Eran parecidas pero a la vez muy distintas. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

—Ella era muy hermosa —dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté de improviso, él frunció el ceño pero su gesto desapareció cuando me acomodé entre sus piernas y la caja a nuestro lado. Saqué otra foto, era de nuestra luna de miel. Entonces comenzó a narrarme el dónde y cómo habían sido tomadas cada una de ellas. Aunque conocía todo aquello, por alguna razón fue como si en verdad yo no hubiera estado ahí.

La segunda caja contenía las cartas y fotografías que Jane le había enviado durante cuatro años de nuestra estancia en Italia. Me sorprendía con las anécdotas de cada una de las cartas que había recibido; el cómo y el dónde las había leído, hasta lo que había pensado después de su lectura.

Sintiendo su amor por mí, no pude evitar ponerme sensible. Me deshice de su abrazo y me coloqué frente a él y le ayudé a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, comencé a desnudarlo.

—Yo quería tener una aventura contigo cuando vine la primera vez aquí —al recordar mi fiasco, me sonrojé.

—Lo sé, tú eras muy insistente —olió mi cabello.

—Patética —me dije a mi misma, él soltó una carcajada.

—No. Ebria, tanto que fue por eso que fracasaste.

Lo acompañé en sus risas de burla y después comencé a besar su pecho, fui bajando poco a poco hasta su cintura, me hinqué y tomé su miembro entre mis manos…

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado un poco tarde a recoger los resultados del laboratorio, por lo que en consecuencia también lo hicimos a la consulta con la Doctora Kate. El resultado de los análisis había sido favorable por lo que oficialmente iniciábamos el proceso para preparar mi cuerpo para la fecundación _In Vitro_ y un posible embarazo.

La consulta con la nutrióloga fue otra cosa…

Senna, una mujer un poco extravagante en su forma de vestir folklórico, aunque se debía reconocer que era muy hermosa. Hasta Edward se había quedado mirándola de más, cosa que me molestó. Pero en realidad lo entendía, con su belleza exótica era una mujer muy atractiva.

—Los resultados de la biometría hemática revelan que no existe anemia, esto es muy favorable para tu preparación. De acuerdo a las indicaciones de la Doctora Kate, debes incrementar un poco tu peso. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí.

—También advierte que eres anoréxica.

—Sí, pero estoy rehabilitada —respondí muy segura de mí misma. No quería que pensaran que no sería capaz de llevar un embarazo saludable.

—Durante el embarazo incrementará tu peso, este se convertirá en reservas que deberán cubrir las necesidades del niño. No debes sentir temor de este incremento ya que después del parto perderás el peso del bebé y la placenta. Después durante la lactancia terminarás de consumir las últimas reservas hasta recuperar tu peso ideal.

— ¿Es necesario lo de incrementar los cinco kilos antes del embarazo?—preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Las mujeres embarazadas tienen una descompensación ya sea por los malestares del embarazo como los ascos, nauseas, vómitos o simplemente por el hecho de que el bebé comience a absorber los nutrientes de tu cuerpo —se dirigió a mí—. Si no estamos pendientes de tu alimentación o de tener una reserva, podrías desarrollar anemia. Y eso no sería bueno para el perfecto desarrollo de tu bebé, ni para ti.

—Pero una vez que el bebé nazca perderé esos kilos, ¿verdad? —odiaba estos momentos de debilidad, pero en ocasiones no podía detenerme.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —dije aliviada.

—Platícame qué es lo que comes regularmente, y las cantidades que consumes.

—Cuando estoy en casa, como tres veces al día; por la mañana un yogurt acompañado con un pan tostado. A medio día una manzana. En la hora de la comida, pasta, ensalada acompañada con pescado o carne roja. Más tarde alguna fruta fresca, y en la cena un café y galletas.

—Cuando no puedes hacer las tres comidas y dos colaciones, ¿cuánto y qué es lo que comes?

—Por la mañana yogurt, tostada y café. Como trabajo, en ocasiones no tengo tiempo de salir a comer por lo que ingiero una manzana. Cuando tengo tiempo, el menú es una hamburguesa y papas fritas. En la cena, leche y galletas. Cuando no tengo el tiempo de comer hasta la cena, el menú es fruta, ensalada, yogurt y leche.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes manera de regresar a casa y comer en tu horario de comida?

—No.

—Voy a medirte y a pesarte. Pasa por aquí. —Nos dirigimos a la báscula, descalza subí a ella. De nueva cuenta cerré mis ojos e intenté no pensar en mi peso ni en querer saber cuál era y ella tampoco me lo diría—. Listo, puedes bajar —me indicó.

La nutrióloga escribió en el expediente mi peso y altura, luego verificó mi presión arterial. Por último me dio unas hojas que contenían mi dieta. Edward se acercó a mí para leer el contenido. Ambos lo hicimos.

— ¿Cuatro comidas al día? ¿Puedo hacer tres y las colaciones?

—Debes hacer si o si las cuatro comidas diarias, más una o dos colaciones entre las comidas principales o antes de acostarte. No te saltes comidas. Te recomiendo servirte en un plato mediano e imponerte la obligación de terminar la porción. Para que puedas cumplir con tus comidas te sugiero que la lleves de tu casa a tu trabajo. O bien asistas a un restaurante saludable. Te voy a indicar un suplemento alimenticio que se llama _Ensure_. Este lo adquieres en cualquier farmacia, lo puedes consumir a manera de colación, en el desayuno o la merienda. Por el momento será una vez al día.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —se ofreció Edward. Le di una fallida mirada asesina que lo único que le ocasionó fue risa.

—Está bien, serán cuatro comidas y sus colaciones. Por el bien del futuro bebé —dije más para mí que para ellos. Intentando convencerme de lo que debía hacer. Senna sonrió, Edward tomó mi mano y besó mi muñeca, contento por mi compromiso y actitud.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en incrementar el peso? —preguntó Edward.

—De cinco a seis semanas, que coinciden con el tiempo de tres meses que dura su preparación para la fecundación; incrementará de quinientos a setecientos gramos a la semana. Y cada quince días estaré dándote el seguimiento para verificar que así sea. Así que yo sabré cuando no estés comiendo como se te ha indicado.

—Sí —respondí obedientemente.

—También es conveniente que lleves un registro de todo lo que comes durante el día. Esos registros los revisaré en tu próxima consulta.

Cuando por fin salimos de la consulta me sentí aliviada, Edward revisaba la lista. —Vamos al supermercado de compras —ordenó.

Al llegar al supermercado tomamos un carrito y comenzamos caminando por los pasillos hasta que paramos en el departamento de lácteos. Leches, quesos, crema de leche, fueron los primeros ingredientes de la lista. Era divertido hacer las compras con Edward, él mencionaba el producto y una idea de cómo podíamos cocinarlo. Creo que estaba disfrutando el hecho de comer cosas nuevas.

Huevo, carne, verduras, frutas frescas y secas, pan, pastas y cereales. Cuando miré detrás de mí el carrito de compras que Edward amablemente llevaba, sentí mi corazón parar un segundo. Edward, al mirar mi rostro lleno de terror al ver tanta comida, ordenó con voz dura:

—Isabella, mira que nos falta en la lista y vamos por ello.

Giré mis talones dándole la espalda a toda esa comida. La voz cantante del terror, como secretamente le llamaba, me ordenaba no comer todas esas calorías que me pondrían tan enorme como una ballena. Los sobrenombres terribles sonaban en mi mente. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado paralizada y que temblaba hasta que Edward me sacudió.

—Isabella, cálmate. No toda ésta comida es para ti, también lo es para mí —fue entonces que reaccioné.

—Sí, tienes razón.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Puedo regresar más tarde por el resto.

—No. Continuemos.

Miel, azúcar, aceite, condimentos, jugos, aguas saborizadas, sopas, postres y por último el _Ensure_. Doblé la lista, pero Edward me la arrebató.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué es la otra hoja? —preguntó mientras revisaba la última hoja que me había saltado.

—Son las cosas que debo evitar.

Después de ver que no mentía, me regresó la lista. Mientras esperábamos en la fila para pagar, leía nuestro posible menú para la cena.

—Edward, para la cena de hoy, qué prefieres… ¿pasta o cereal?

—Pasta, no hemos comido —respondió distraídamente mientras leía el contenido del _Ensure_.

— ¿Con _omelette_?

—Mmm. Sí, suena bien —dijo, mientras sobaba su estomago.

— ¿Jugo de frutas o licuado de frutas con agua?

—Definitivamente jugo de frutas.

Ambos seguimos abstraídos en lo que teníamos en la mano. De tanto en tanto avanzábamos.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de la dieta? —le pregunté fingiendo pesar.

—No. ¿Qué es?

—No puedo ingerir hamburguesas, de verdad extrañaré las asquerosas y grasientas papas fritas.

Edward soltó la carcajada porque en realidad yo no iba a extrañar las papas.

**Edward**

Bella dormía plácidamente, la cama pequeña que compartíamos no era suficiente para ella sola que en cuanto me levanté se extendió completamente sobre ella. Fui a la cocina y revisé la lista de la dieta, y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno a mi mujer, a mi reina.

Con una charola en las manos entré a la recamara. La sábana que la cubría media hora antes estaba tirada en el piso. Su cuerpo desnudo me daba la cordial bienvenida al nuevo día a su lado. Coloqué la charola de su desayuno en mi escritorio a un lado de la cama. Con mucho cuidado me coloqué sobre ella sin tocarla y con la punta de mi lengua recorrí su columna vertebral, su hermoso cabello que caía desparramado en su rostro fue retirado por su mano al despertarse con mi caricia.

—Buenos días —saludó ella sin abrir aún los ojos.

—Hola, dormilona —ella rió un poco y abrió un ojo.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano? —cerró su ojo y se reacomodó la almohada.

—Son las ocho. Y te preparé el desayuno.

—Mmm. —Abrió completamente los ojos y dijo—: tengo hambre. ¿Cuál es el menú?

Giró completamente su cuerpo para mirarme, ella seguía debajo de mí por lo que sus pechos desnudos quedaron frente a mi rostro. Sin poder contenerme, atrapé uno con mi boca. Ella gimió. Llevó sus manos a mi ropa interior intentando bajarlos de mi cintura. Me separé de ella y lo retiré quedando tan expuesto como lo estaba Bella. Su mirada de lujuria me traspasó provocando que tuviera un arranque de pasión. Subí de nuevo a la cama posicionándome encima de ella, absorbiéndonos en un beso demandante. Las caricias que propinaba en mi espalda me excitaron rápido y más de la cuenta, por lo que no pude ser delicado y paciente. Siempre tenía que ser paciente con Bella, preparar su cuerpo por un largo tiempo. Ella no se excitaba tan fácil, pero sentirla tan dispuesta me volvió loco, por lo que me fue imposible no adentrarme en ella de forma rápida y sin querer saber si estaba lista o no. Pero al estar dentro de ella me percaté, de que si bien estaba más deseosa de lo normal, le había hecho falta el lubricante. Salí de ella un poco frustrado y molesto, no con ella sino conmigo mismo, sintiéndome un verdadero inútil como amante. Bella jamás se quejaba, pero sabía muy bien las consecuencias de hacerle el amor sin que estuviera verdaderamente lista. Dolor y ardor. Mis líquidos seminales no eran suficientes.

—Lo siento, fue muy rápido. ¿Dónde dejamos el lubricante ayer? —pregunté mirando hacia todas partes desesperado.

—Mmm… no recuerdo —respondió ella, levantándose de la cama y ayudándome a buscarlo.

Para cuando lo encontré debajo de la cama, el deseo se había ido. Ella intentó renovar el momento, pero ya no fue lo mismo. La duda de no complacerla, de no darle placer, me carcomía. No soportando más la situación le pregunté.

—Bella, ¿yo no te excito?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, me refiero a que si no soy un buen amante, ¿no te gustan mis caricias o tal vez te gustan otras cosas y yo no lo sé?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? —me preguntó, escondiendo no solo su cuerpo con la sabana en un intento de protegerse, también escondió su mirada agachando su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que utilizar casi siempre lubricantes? —le respondí con otra pregunta. Tomé su barbilla y levanté su rostro, nuestras miradas atrapadas en la del otro, no daba tregua a huir.

—Porque soy anoréxica y soy… casi asexual —dijo con los ojos llorosos, y cuando terminó la frase se levantó de prisa y se encerró en el baño. Yo me sentí perdido. Me levanté y toqué suavemente la puerta que me separaba de Bella. Sin responder, salió del baño cinco minutos después. Yo aun la esperaba pacientemente afuera.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —le pregunté mientras detenía su huida bloqueando su paso.

—Eres un excelente amante, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

— ¡Claro que no! —la interrumpí—. Bueno… no exactamente.

—Eres paciente y sé lo mucho que te cuesta controlarte para esperar a que yo llegue contigo… eso habla bien de ti.

—No quiero que hagas algo que no deseas hacer.

—No. Me gusta sentirme amada, Edward. Qué importa un maldito orgasmo, yo me siento mujer y realizada cuando soy el motivo de tu placer. Me complaces y me llenas de otras maneras.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿finges orgasmos? —Me miraba con horror—. ¿Bella?

—No siempre.

Impresionado, me senté en la cama preguntándome si lo de la noche anterior había sido real, si todas esas noches en las que me sentía realizado al creer que culminábamos juntos o si la conexión que solamente un orgasmo te da fue solo una ilusión.

—Bella, ¿tú… tú me amas?

—Un orgasmo no me hace amarte más o amarte menos, Edward.

—No te lo pregunto por el sexo. Lo hago por todo lo que me ocultas. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho el amor? Desde que nos conocimos, demasiadas, y en todas ellas has fingido.

— ¡No! no en todas.

—Pero me has engañado. Ahora me pregunto si de verdad quieres ser madre o si también lo único que haces es aceptar mis deseos porque crees amarme.

—Quiero ser madre y no hay nada de malo con intentar satisfacer a tu esposo tanto física, emocional y también en su hombría.

—Durante mis cumpleaños, cuando vivimos juntos, tú me preparabas esos pasteles de chocolate y yo me los comía como si de verdad me fascinaran, cuando la verdad era que no me gustaban. Sin embargo, lo hacía porque sabía el tiempo y el amor que le dedicabas a ese pastel. Los comía solo para complacerte. Lo que sientes ahora, la desilusión y el dolor; es el mismo que yo estoy sintiendo, pero multiplicado por mil. No te culpo por no sentir, pero me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho y que todo este tiempo me hayas hecho pasar por un maldito imbécil.

—Lo lamento —ella estaba llorando, y yo demasiado molesto, por lo que intenté tranquilizarme.

—Solo hay que trabajar en lo que te hace sentir más, solamente tienes que ayudarme a conocer tu cuerpo. Deja de ocultarme las cosas, deja de intentar protegerme. ¿Qué otra cosa debo saber de ti?

—Ya no hay secretos.

Yo lo dudaba, toda ella era tan complicada, pero la amaba. Ahora pensaba que las terapias en pareja iban a ayudarnos, iban a ayudarme a comprenderla, a intentar manejar toda esta situación y secretos que me guarda.

—Desayuna, yo iré a bañarme. Falta poco para mi primera consulta con Jasper.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció.

—No tiene caso, entraré solo. Espérame aquí.

.

.

.

Cuando dejé el departamento me sentía fracasado, frustrado y muy lastimado. No sabía cómo actuar en una situación así, tenía demasiado miedo de cometer errores que de nuevo nos llevaran al fracaso; de lastimarla de nueva cuenta.

Llegué al hospital caminando, no estaba tan retirado del departamento y yo necesitaba tranquilizarme. Frente a la puerta del consultorio de Jasper Whitlock, la angustia inicial volvió, me sentí desesperado por hablar y pedir ayuda. Si Jasper era tan bueno como decían, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar la solución o por lo menos que me orientara y me dijera como manejar esta situación.

Di dos toques a su puerta y un ‹‹adelante›› me animó a continuar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me coloqué frente a su escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos…

—Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo… —asentí. Casi no hablaba en mis anteriores sesiones. Me comportaba con un niño caprichoso. Pero ahora no se trataba de mí, sino de ella. Y por eso debía dejar mis niñerías y abrirme completamente a él.

—Doctor Whitlock. —Tomé asiento y continué diciendo—. Necesito ayuda…

Después de haber sido tan cooperativo respondiendo a cada una de sus preguntas, de hablar de todo lo que me había guardado sin parar; avanzamos más de lo que lo habíamos hecho en todas sus sesiones anteriores. Pero aun quedaban cosas pendientes y debía seguir asistiendo a sus sesiones hasta que me diera de alta. Al final de la sesión me quedé sentado mirándolo…

—La sesión ha terminado, pero como veo que no tienes mucha intención de salir corriendo, supongo que hay algo que quieres decirme.

—Mi esposa me confesó esta mañana que no siente placer la mayor parte de las veces que hacemos el amor. Casi siempre necesitamos de lubricantes para llevar a cabo la relación. —Carraspeé—. Dice que es por su enfermedad, la anorexia.

—Pero, según sus expedientes ella tiene la enfermedad controlada, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—El principal problema de una persona anoréxica es la inseguridad, por lo que durante la relación sexual se sienten más vulnerables al verse expuestas en su desnudes. La comunicación durante la relación sexual y la confianza son importantes en ese momento. Verás, ella debe tener la confianza de decirte ‹‹No›› cuando en verdad no desea tener relaciones sexuales y que no se vea forzada a aceptar por miedo a tu enojo por su falta de deseo. También es importante que tenga la confianza de decirte ‹‹Aun no estoy lista, necesito más juego previo››. Por tu parte, utiliza ese juego previo el tiempo que sea necesario para prepararla, no debes sentirte frustrado y mucho menos demostrárselo sino sale a la primera. Cuando estén dentro del juego debes hacerle saber lo hermosa que es y lo bien que te hace sentir; no solamente una vez, debes decírselo con la mayor frecuencia, sin exagerar. Algo que debes evitar es cuestionarle si ella te ama o no. ¿Conoces las zonas erógenas de la mujer?...

**Bella**

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, la comida estaba preparada. Había apuntado en mi agenda mi desayuno preparado por Edward y mi almuerzo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Senna para llevar un control de lo que comía diariamente. Cuando vi a Edward entrar por la puerta con el semblante sereno, supe que la terapia con Jasper había marchado bien. Se notaba relajado y hasta juguetón, el tema de esta mañana no se tocó.

Durante la tarde habíamos visto viejas películas clásicas, recostados en el sofá. Al terminar la última se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina. Miré el reloj de pared… la hora de la tercera colación había llegado. Vi pasar a Edward de la cocina directo a la recamara con un plato con fresas y crema chantillí. Dos minutos más tarde regresó sentándose a mi lado.

—Tengo ganas de jugar… ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor? —pidió mi permiso para tocarme. Yo nunca decía no, por lo que me parecía extraño que me diera la pauta para negarme, si él me deseaba en este momento.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —le respondí segura.

Él se levantó del sofá y me tendió su mano para llevarme a la recamara. Una vez ahí, comenzó a desnudarme lentamente, disfrutando la anticipación de verme desnuda. Cuando terminó me miró completamente. Edward no solo me había desnudado físicamente, también había desnudado mi alma. Se fue desnudando lentamente, mirando mi rostro, pero yo veía su cuerpo siendo despojado de sus prendas.

Se acercó lentamente sin que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran, sus labios rozaron los míos. Llevó sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, no comprendía lo que iba a hacer hasta que tocó mi prendedor desatando mi cabello, lo sacudí porque sabía que ese movimiento lo excitaba. Él suspiró. Con las puntas de sus dedos, tocó levemente mi cabeza desde la coronilla, y suavemente comenzó a introducirlas entre mi cabello. Una y otra vez, lo que ocasionó que me relajara. No estaba enterada de la tensión que sufría hasta que comencé a caer en un momento de tranquilidad cerrando mis ojos y gimiendo de placer. Cuando paró, hice un puchero que borró con otro ligero beso. Me recostó en la cama colocándose a mi lado.

—Te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida —suspiró y continuó diciendo—. Eres tan hermosa y sexy. Me duele cuando no estás conmigo.

Hizo a un lado mi cabello para acercarse a mi cuello, con sus labios tomó mi lóbulo y lo mordisqueó suavemente; luego deslizó sus labios por mi oreja por un par de minutos, mi respiración se hizo rápida por el cosquilleo.

—Ponte boca abajo —susurró con voz ronca.

Cambié de posición, lo que estaba haciendo era agradable, me hacía sentir nerviosa y expectante a su siguiente paso. Retiró mi cabello de la nuca y de nuevo acarició con sus dedos esa parte unos momentos, luego besó, mordió y lamió, provocándome un cosquilleo que recorría mi espina dorsal. Gemí. Eso era malditamente bueno. Edward era buen amante, le gustaba experimentar nuevas posiciones sexuales, era atento, preocupado conmigo y mi placer. Nunca había trabajado mi cuerpo demasiado tiempo con este tipo de caricias, siempre había sido más sexual y menos erótico, pero con estas caricias provocaba cosas que por lo regular tardaba demasiado en sentir, o bien no sentía.

Me giró de nuevo boca arriba, colocó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza con las palmas hacia arriba; con la punta de sus dedos acarició mis antebrazos, en respuesta mordí mi labio inferior reprimiendo otro gemido. Llegaba hasta mis muñecas y regresaba. Estaba atento mirando y evaluando mis expresiones faciales. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en las sensaciones que me provocaba.

—Eres bellísima —dijo, y yo le creí. Sí, me hacía sentir bella y amada.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto se separó de mí, tomó el plato que contenía las fresas y colocó cuatro en fila en su pecho, sobre ellas el chantillí. No necesitaba palabras para entender su invitación a comer… a comerlo a él. Le quité el chantillí de las manos y unté otro poco en su miembro. Comí la primera fresa que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho, la segunda sin dejar rastros del chantillí, lamiendo su piel. La tercera que descansaba en el centro de su ombligo y la cuarta un poco más abajo. Su respiración errática, sus gemidos y sus palabras incoherentes me animaban a continuar hasta lamer el dulce que había puesto en su miembro…

Sabía que faltaba poco para su clímax, pero me detuvo apartándome y recostándome en la cama de nuevo. Me colocó tres fresas, una en cada seno y otra más en mi ombligo. Una a una las fresas desaparecieron, las comía, lamía y mordía mi piel. Yo estaba deseosa de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Edward, creo… yo… —no sabía cómo pedirlo, cómo explicarle que deseaba tenerlo completamente. Que no estaba fingiendo y que por mucho que no estuviera lubricada yo deseaba nuestra conexión.

—Shhh… lo sé. —Me dijo, luego se posicionó en medio de mis piernas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y mirándonos a los ojos entró en mí lentamente. No hubo dolor o ardor. Fue como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos después de seis años.

.

.

.

Jasper Whitlock seguía tal y como lo recordaba, un hombre alto, delgado pero no demasiado. Su cabello rubio y un poco largo lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. Su mirada especulativa me ponía nerviosa. Pero su sonrisa amable me daba seguridad.

Durante la media hora de terapia había hablado poco, pero de alguna manera me sentía liberada al reconocer que sentía cierta ansiedad con relación a mi nuevo esquema de alimentación. Además de que tenía miedo de que no lográramos concretar el embarazo.

La sesión término sin darme cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Edward había estado esperando fuera del consultorio, cuando me vio salir se puso de pie y llegó hasta mí rápidamente. Tomó mi rostro y lo besó pareciendo demasiado ansioso.

En el viaje del hospital a casa decidimos quedarnos en la ciudad hasta por lo menos a la primera inseminación. Entre las consultas y las terapias teníamos que estar viajando constantemente y eso no era recomendable si a un Paul estaba detrás de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a casa y después de habernos alimentado, hicimos las llamadas para dejar todo arreglado. Edward habló con Harry, solicitando una baja temporal. En realidad Harry no necesitaba de Edward, solo le había hecho el favor a Leah de mantenerlo ocupado y a su vez dándole una fachada. En cuanto a mi negocio, tuve que dejarlo a cargo de William, y como era de esperarse, a Edward no le agradó la idea.

Otras de las razones por las que habíamos decidido quedarnos, era para trabajar en nuestra relación. Durante las mañanas limpiábamos la casa, después de la comida recorríamos las tiendas como dos estrellas de Rock escondiéndose de los _paparazzi_, aunque en realidad nosotros nos escondíamos de la delincuencia organizada.

Un día recorriendo las calles y las tiendas encontramos una de ropa y accesorios de bebé. No habíamos podido resistir la tentación de comprar una prenda, pero al final llevamos un libro de nombres, una prenda de color rosa, otra azul y una amarilla.

—Como nuestro bebé será un niño, se llamará… —dije con el libro en mis manos, antes de que él me cortara a media frase.

— ¡Hey! —Refunfuñó apartándose de mi centro—. ¿Cómo que niño? Será niña —afirmó, y volvió al lugar que últimamente se había convertido en su favorito, explorando las caricias que podrían resultarnos efectivas.

— ¿Quieres apostar, Cullen?

—No. Lo que quiero es que te concentres… —dijo, asomándose de nuevo de entre mis piernas. Solté una carcajada y arrojé el libro de nombres lejos de nosotros.

Mis momentos favoritos eran cuando nos acostábamos en el sofá y me leía mi novela Cumbres Borrascosas.

Un día me llevó a conocer a Elizabeth, su madre. La mujer era muy hermosa y agradable. Su hermano Seth había simpatizado de inmediato conmigo, pero fue Leah quien se había molestado al vernos. No porque no nos quisiera ahí, ella se preocupaba por la seguridad de Edward. Si yo no supiera que el lazo que los unía era el de la culpabilidad por la muerte de Emily, me hubiera puesto muy celosa por su trato tan íntimo y confidente.

Al final de los tres meses habíamos trabajado como pareja, la comunicación y la confianza.

**Edward**

En nuestra sesión de pareja con Jasper, nos había recomendado hacer una lista de nuestros deseos y miedos como pareja, y otra lista de lo que nos gusta y no de nuestra pareja. En alguna ocasión, cuando Bella y yo comenzamos a salir de nuevo habíamos tenido una plática de esto, pero plasmarlo era distinto porque de alguna manera te hacía no olvidarlo. Y después de las sesiones nuestra comunicación había aumentado, ambos estábamos haciendo el esfuerzo.

Cuando la Doctora Kate nos dijo que todo estaba listo para iniciar el proceso de la fecundación, me sentí excitado y más nervioso que antes. Me sentía orgulloso de Bella, porque había seguido todas indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra sin rechistar.

Cuando formalmente se dio inicio al tratamiento de fecundación, comenzaron monitoreando el ciclo menstrual y de ovulación de Bella mediante pruebas de sangre y ultrasonidos conforme se acercaba su ovulación. Además de que la medicación de la _HCG_, que según la Doctora, esta hormona ayudaría a la maduración de los óvulos.

Por mi parte, había dejado una muestra de espermatozoides para ser sometida a un proceso de lavado y selección para eliminar los espermatozoides muertos o dañados. En cada uno de los procedimientos nos acompañábamos y mostrábamos apoyo el uno al otro.

**Bella**

Miraba el techo intentando bloquear mi mente del hecho de tener una aguja en mi vagina en busca de mis folículos y óvulos para ser extraídos. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el procedimiento terminó. Cuando llegamos a casa los sedantes habían desaparecido, por lo que tenía un molesto dolor. Ingresé a la ducha, había tenido un ligero sangrado el cual me habían dicho era normal.

Edward me trataba con delicadeza, me pidió que me recostara y descansara mientras que él, como había sido nuestra rutina, me leía un libro.

—Gracias, Bella —me dijo de repente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar pasar por todo esto —señaló mi vientre haciendo amago del tratamiento—, por mi sueño, cuando tú tienes otras alternativas.

—Mi sueño es tener un hijo tuyo. Que no se te olvide.

Besé su mejilla y volví a acomodarme para continuar escuchando su lectura.

**Edward**

_Cinco días después…_

— ¡Edward, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde! —Isabella me apuró desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! ¿No has visto mi cartera?

— ¿Has buscado sobre el escritorio?

—No. ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, amor!

Cuando llegamos al hospital, lo hicimos cinco minutos antes de la hora de nuestra cita. Bella se encontraba más nerviosa que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Tranquila, amor —intenté tranquilizarla sobando su espalda en círculos para aliviar la tensión.

— ¿Cómo me tranquilizo si me van a implantar a nuestro bebé?

—Recuerda que el estrés no te hace bien. Eso déjalo para mí.

—Tienes razón, es solo que estoy tan emocionada.

**Bella**

El procedimiento para implantar varios embriones en mi útero había sido de igual manera mediante un catéter por mi vagina. Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me abrazó para después arrodillarse y besar mi vientre. Teníamos la esperanza de que por lo menos un embrión pudiera implantarse y prosperar.

Todos los días besaba mi vientre antes de acostarnos a dormir, cuando se despertaba ponía su mano en el y comenzaba a hablarle, ordenándoles a los embriones se implantaran. Luego me besaba los labios y terminaba diciéndoles cuan deseados eran.

.

.

.

_Dos semanas después…_

—Isabella, mi amor, levántate ya es de día.

Edward, pareciendo un niño en navidad, me había despertado a las siete de la mañana para realizarme el _test_ de embarazo. La prueba la había comprado tres días antes. Me levanté adormilada, pero nerviosa y emocionada; fui al cuarto de baño, bajé mis pantaletas de mi cintura…

No hacía falta que realizara el test, mi periodo había llegado.

Marzo…

Abril…

Mayo…

Junio…

Julio…

Agosto…

Después de tres inseminaciones se había tomado la decisión de realizar el método de manipulación.

Septiembre…

Octubre…

Noviembre…

Nadie nos había dicho que esta lucha sería fácil, pero con cada decepción mi corazón sufría una fractura.

Hoy podría hacerme la prueba y saber si en esta ocasión si había funcionado el tratamiento, pero como nunca había sido necesario utilizar la prueba puesto que era muy exacta en mi periodo, había decidido esperar a que pasara este día. Edward me miraba a cada rato, pero no se atrevía a sugerirme que me hiciera la prueba. Tal vez fuera porque al igual que yo también tenía miedo a otro fracaso. El día había pasado casi de manera natural, lo único que lo opacaba era la tensión que se respiraba. Al llegar la noche mis esperanzas habían vuelto. Mi periodo siempre llegaba por la mañana o tarde y ver que aun no había signos de que este llegara, me provocaba una sensación de seguridad y valor.

— ¿No vas a hacerte la prueba?

—Esperaré hasta mañana.

—Bien.

El día había llegado, desperté por los ruidos de la cocina. Edward, como todas las mañanas, estaba preparando el desayuno. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Edward había puesto la prueba en el lavabo, por lo que me fue imposible ignorarla y no saber lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

Como siempre pasaba, al retirar mi ropa interior el sangrado estaba ahí.

Salí del cuarto del baño dando un portazo, estaba llena de rabia. Edward llegó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al entrar a la recamara—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —esta vez preguntó desconcertado al verme comenzando a empacar.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé.

—Regreso a casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no puedo más. Estoy cansada, me duele el corazón.

—Sabíamos que no sería fácil. Hay quienes lo intentan por años…

—Pero yo no puedo, es demasiado… las terapias, las dietas y nuestras vidas no pueden continuar detenidas.

—No están detenidas.

—Si lo están, este no es nuestro hogar. Mi negocio está en Forks, no sé cómo marcha realmente.

—No me hagas esto.

—No. Tú no me lo hagas a mí. Lo intenté. Intenté hacerte feliz. Ya no más, por favor.

Dos días después regresamos a casa, durante el viaje ninguno pronunció alguna palabra que no fuera necesaria. Ni siquiera éramos capaces de mirarnos. Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro hogar, estaba lleno de polvo. Me había llevado toda la tarde y parte de la noche limpiar, mientras que Edward había estado mirando el horizonte sentado fuera de la casa. Cuando por fin había terminado me dispuse a desempacar. Entre las maletas había guardado la bolsa que contenía las cosas del bebé. Fui a la recamara que meses antes había dispuesto sería la del niño, me dirigí directamente al armario y guardé la bolsa con aquellas cosas. Al darme la vuelta encontré a Edward mirándome desde el umbral. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Y al mirar su dolor no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

—Lo siento —dije.

—No es tu culpa. Soy yo el del problema. Gracias por intentarlo —en su rostro no había resentimiento, solo dolor.

Caminé hasta él, Edward me tendió sus brazos, entré en ellos y en su pecho lloré con él.

Por la muerte de la ilusión de un hijo nuestro.

Gracias a:

Anonimos, Lucero Silvero, Genesis Bautista, Isis Janet, Kumiko, Gretchen Cullen Masesn, Magui de Cullen, Lulu, Ardi Cullen, Felicytas, Cli, Zujeyane, Cintygise, Janalez, Vivi SR, Danny Ordaz, Asheyswan, Pili, Medeas16, Fabiola, Any0239, Geny Ramirez, Julissa Pattinson, Maribris 1313, Babyboo27, Mahely, Caresme, Pekascullen, Yolabertay, Tata xoxo, marah221, Ela fordice, Catrina00, Solcy, Pato, Dianaviviani, Manligrez.

Nos leemos el 5 de mayo.

Gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Por amor**

**Una vida llena de recuerdos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Beteado por Miry Alvarez**

**Asesores: Ela Fordice y Ludwika Von Cullen**

**Capitulo 16**

_Una vieja amiga  
_

**Bella**

Hace un mes habíamos vuelto a nuestra vida normal. Desde el día en que nos consolamos mutuamente no volvimos a tocar el tema de nuestro intento fallido. En ocasiones me ponía a pensar que no debí haberme dejado llevar por el dolor o la rabia. Él tenía razón, existían parejas a las que les llevaba años lograrlo.

Verdaderamente odiaba ver a Edward triste, ya casi no iba a buscarme a la oficina para comer juntos. Ahora que lo recordaba, solo había ido en dos ocasiones. Tampoco me recogía para ir a casa ya que a la semana de haber regresado me compró un auto nuevo. El anterior lo vendió, cansado de que siempre fallara. Se había distanciado demasiado, durante la cena no hablábamos mucho y nuestra vida sexual había disminuido, casi siempre era yo quien lo buscaba ya que él había dejado de hacerlo.

Hoy estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. Hice la cena y me senté a la mesa para esperarlo. Cuando llegó a casa venía mojado de pies a cabeza, me levanté de inmediato, le di un beso en la mejilla mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

—Hola —saludé.

—Hola. Me daré una ducha, ¿ya cenaste? —preguntó.

—No, estaba esperándote —le respondí. Me puse de pie para seguirlo hasta nuestra recamara, le ayudé a preparar su ropa mientras que entraba en la ducha.

—Bien, no tardo.

—Calentaré la comida.

Mientras preparaba todo para cenar pensé en un plan para hacerlo hablar conmigo de lo que sentía. Él llegó diez minutos después, se sentó a la mesa y se puso a comer en total silencio. A mitad de la cena hablé—: No tengo idea de qué decirle a William para despedirlo —comenté como si nada. Logré captar su atención, ya que de inmediato levantó su mirada del plato a mi rostro.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Nada últimamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Dijiste que no lo querías cerca de mí, que debería despedirlo. ¿Recuerdas? —soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo dejes sin empleo.

—¿Qué? Pensé que no lo querías cerca de mí —él no respondió, en cambio se levantó de la mesa, depositó su plato en el fregadero y se giró de nuevo a mí.

—Si él no te ha molestado y está comportándose, no veo el motivo para despedirlo. Además, tengo entendido que llevó muy bien el negocio en tu ausencia o el abogado que contrató es pésimo y estás molesta por eso.

—Es su primer empleo como abogado, está aprendiendo. William no me ha molestado. De hecho hemos marcado un límite. ¿Por qué tu cambio de actitud?

—Tiene cuatro hijos que mantener.

—¿Entonces, ya no estás celoso de él? —guardó silencio un momento antes de responderme.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Bella?

—Pasa que… siento que ya no me amas, que me odias por haber desistido.

—No te odio —se acercó y tomó mi mejilla levantándola hacia su rostro—. Y sigo amándote, eso nunca cambiará. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Ya no me buscas para comer juntos —él estaba de pie a mi lado, mientras que yo continuaba sentada. Lo abracé por la cintura ocultando mi rostro con su cuerpo—. Me compraste un auto para que yo volviera sola a casa. Ya no me buscas sexualmente como antes, ¿es porque engordé?

—¡No! Espera, vamos por partes. La razón por la que te buscaba para comer, aparte de compartir juntos, es para que no salieras a comer con William. Iba por ti al trabajo para restregarle en la cara que tú eres mía, y he preferido que seas tú quien me busque en la cama porque sé que estás triste tanto como yo. Además, me gusta que me busques, no es porque hayas engordado, Bella. Es más, me gustas mucho tal cual es tu aspecto ahora y siempre. Te amo ahora, y cuando estemos viejitos y arrugados, te amaré igual. Para mí serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sé que me amas y no veo la necesidad de comportarme como un celoso posesivo y psicópata. Confío en ti y en que nuestro amor durará toda la vida hasta nuestro último aliento. Y si algún día tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiaran no te culparía, sino todo lo contrario, te desearía lo mejor, Bella. Porque te amo.

—¿Y si fueran tus sentimientos los que cambiaran?

—No lo harán, pero si eso pasara, de alguna manera te amaría hasta el final de mis días. Porque has formado parte de mi vida por mucho tiempo. Eres especial y siempre contarás conmigo.

—No quiero que termine nunca.

—Luchemos para que no sea así. Vamos con Jasper tan solo una vez. Necesitamos ayuda, hagámoslo por ti, por mí y por nuestro amor.

—Tienes razón. Necesitamos ayuda y yo soy tan egoísta.

—No lo eres, estás asustada y triste, Bella.

—Nunca debí desistir.

—La situación te superó, puede pasarle a cualquiera, Bella. No te culpes. No voy a obligarte a que te sometas a todo eso de nuevo. Podemos adoptar.

—No nos darán un niño si su vida corre peligro con nosotros y lo sabes.

—Entonces solo seremos tú y yo. No necesito más de lo que tú no estés dispuesta a darme.

De nuevo, dos semanas después nos encontrábamos viajando a Chicago para nuestra última consulta con Jasper.

**Edward**

Estaba recostado mirando dormir a mi esposa, había llegado cansada del viaje. Como tan solo estaríamos pocos días decidimos instalarnos en un hotel. Apenas caía la noche y yo no tenía sueño por lo que decidí salir a caminar un poco. Dejé una nota a su lado, donde se supone que yo debería estar durmiendo. Cinco minutos después me encontraba caminando sin rumbo.

Las calles estaban concurridas, gente iba y venía; sin siquiera saber el por qué, alguien en específico atrajo mi atención del otro lado de la acera. Tal vez fue su cabello rubio, no lo sé, pero de un momento a otro me encontré siguiéndola a lo lejos; no quería echar a correr para alcanzarla. Yo sabía a dónde se dirigía, por lo que no había prisa alguna. Seguí observándola, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, hacía frío y traía puesto un abrigo negro hasta la altura de las rodillas; por primera vez la veía con zapatos bajos, su andar era lento.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el edificio al que segundos antes la vi entrar. Frente a el me debatí en ingresar o no. Se suponía que no debía volver a verla, ni a ella ni a nadie. No obstante, tenía la necesidad de hablarle, después de todo había sido mi amiga. Yo simplemente quería saber cómo se encontraba.

Entré al edificio. Ignoré el elevador y subí por las escaleras. Llegué hasta el piso donde ella vivía dirigiéndome directamente hasta su puerta. Di dos toques, ella no preguntó quién se encontraba del otro lado de su puerta, simplemente abrió. Sus ojos azules me miraron con asombro y luego con terror.

—¡Hola! —saludé con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, yo… no lo sé.

—Pasa —abrió la puerta un poco más, dándome el paso—. Disculpa el desorden.

Miré a mi alrededor, no había tal desorden, pero ella estaba nerviosa.

—No hay problema, después de todo no esperabas visitas —ella aun no se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mientras que me invitaba a sentarme en el sofá señalándome con una mano.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —pregunté mientras ella se retiraba el abrigo, entonces sin evitarlo jadeé al ver lo que escondía debajo.

—Como ves… embarazada —dijo con una sonrisa triste. Carraspeé.

—Felicidades.

—No, Edward, o ¿debo decir Ethan?

—Edward. ¿Por qué no?

Rió de nuevo triste. Se sentó frente a mí y me miró al rostro detenidamente y frunció el ceño al ver mi mano izquierda.

—¿Volviste con ella, con… con Bella? —su voz temblaba, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Sí —entonces dos lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

—Aun cuando mi rostro diga lo contrario —explicó sabiendo que sus lágrimas mostraban su tristeza y continuó diciendo—: mi corazón está feliz por ustedes. Merecían una segunda oportunidad.

—Gracias —me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba, arrodillándome frente a ella. Nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sin poder detenerlo, se echó a mis brazos y se soltó a llorar. Estuve consolándola por un largo rato hasta que su llanto cedió. Era tan extraño verla en ese estado. Para mí ella era una mujer fuerte.

—Yo… no quiero este bebé, quise abortarlo pero no pude. Yo… soy terrible.

—¿Y el padre? —pregunté. Ella negó moviendo su rostro a los lados.

—Un desconocido en un bar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, soy un desastre, una inconsciente. Es por eso que no quiero este bebé. No puedo cuidarme yo sola. ¿Cómo cuidaré de él?

—Tienes que madurar.

—Mira a tu alrededor.

Observé con mayor detenimiento la habitación, había sábanas cubriendo ciertos muebles.

—Las sábanas cubren cualquier cosa en este departamento que refleje mi cuerpo. Soy bulímica y cada día que pasa es peor. Siento que en cualquier momento perderé el control…

—¿Estás yendo con un especialista?

—Sí, pero la depresión de tener un niño que yo no quiero me aterra. Me deprime y eso no es bueno. Quise abortar, yo… estuve fuera de la clínica un buen rato. No me atrevía hasta que por fin entré. Tomé asiento en la sala de espera, había una pareja, estaban discutiendo. Él quería hacerla desistir y ella decía que no podía con esa responsabilidad. Yo estaba al lado de él, lo vi sacar su _Tablet _y le mostró el video de un procedimiento de aborto. Quise no mirar, pero me paralicé cuando vi partes del cuerpo de un ser humano siendo destrozado. ¡Dios! No es lo mismo pensar que solo te lo sacarán, que lo que llevas dentro no es más que algo sin forma, a ver con tus propios ojos que eso en realidad posee vida —la alejé de mí, un poco asqueado e impresionado.

—Yo… ¿Por qué? —pregunté sin siquiera estar consciente de qué es lo que quería saber.

—Lo sé, soy un horrible ser humano.

—Jane, no eres horrible, solo que deberías madurar y hacerte responsable de tus actos, ¿no crees?

—¡Eso intento ahora! Pero cada día me resulta más difícil. No tengo a nadie y mi enfermedad está a solo minutos de volver. Estoy luchando pero me siento tan débil…

—Da a ese niño en adopción.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero, ¿y si nadie lo adopta, si vive toda su vida en un orfanato?

—Habemos parejas que deseamos hijos propios pero no podemos. Estoy seguro que el bebé encontrará unos padres.

Entonces nos miramos a los ojos, una revelación vino a mí y al parecer también a ella…

—¿O tal vez sea su padre adoptivo quien lo encuentre a él?

**Bella**

Había despertado hace una hora, me sorprendió el encontrarme sola, con tan solo una nota de Edward. No sabía hace cuánto que se había marchado, pero ya pasaba de la media noche. Estaba asustada y pensaba que tal vez le había ocurrido algo.

De pronto escuché movimientos del otro lado de puerta, luego la cerradura, caminé hasta ella. Edward entró, me miró y sonrió.

—Lo siento, llego tarde.

—Me tenías preocupada. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento yo…

**Edward**

Asistimos puntualmente a nuestra cita con Jasper, pero aun no estaba disponible por lo que nos sentamos en la sala de espera. La noche anterior habíamos estado hablando por un largo tiempo acerca de mi encuentro con Jane, por lo que Bella quería ir a buscarla en seguida porque pensaba que debía sentirse muy sola. Pero cuando la detuve y sin más le dije lo que Jane y yo habíamos pensado, ella se quedó muda.

—¿Ethan y Bella Reader? —nos llamó la recepcionista.

—Sí, somos nosotros.

—Pueden pasar.

Asentimos y nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos al consultorio. Jasper estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en su sillón de cuero de color negro. Con una sonrisa cálida nos dio la bienvenida. Ambos tomamos asiento frente a él.

—¿Cómo se sienten?

—Bien —dijo Bella, pero el tono de su voz decía otra cosa.

—¿Edward, cómo te sientes?

—Triste.

—Tengo entendido que decidieron suspender el tratamiento y que ya no insistirán, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo decidimos —afirmó Bella. Levanté una ceja en desacuerdo, pero no hizo falta decir nada, Jasper vio mi expresión.

—¿Edward?

—A mí me hubiera gustado continuar, pero por otro lado la comprendo, y acepto que ella ya no quiera hacerlo —Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así Bella. Prefiero que lo sepas ahora y no algún día cuando en alguna discusión el tema salga a flote —ella asintió. Bella y yo habíamos acordado que cuando fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro, no tomaríamos a mal nuestras opiniones, las pensaríamos antes de iniciar una discusión o tomárnoslo a pecho. Ella comprendió mi punto.

—La verdad es que cuando él me dice estas cosas me hace dudar.

—Es normal, no es una decisión que se deba tomar de un momento a otro. Lo que les recomiendo es que se tomen un tiempo antes de decidir si quieren realmente desistir. El proceso al que se han sometido ejerce demasiada presión y esto llega a afectar en su relación como pareja. Dediquen un periodo de tiempo únicamente a su matrimonio, a su convivencia como pareja. Cuando crean que ya es hora de tomar decisiones, entonces háblenlo de nuevo.

—Me parece correcto, pero él quiere que adopte al bebé de una amiga.

—Eso es muy pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé? —preguntó Jasper.

—No ha nacido aun, ella tiene cinco meses de gestación —respondí.

—Ella es bulímica y le ha comentado a mi esposo que está costándole demasiado esfuerzo salir adelante sola y que necesita ayuda.

—¿Por qué no le ofrecen su ayuda desinteresada hasta que el niño nazca y posteriormente ustedes podrán decidir adoptarlo o no?

—Concuerdo con usted —dijo Bella.

—No te comprendo Bella, fuiste tú la que mencionó el tema de adopción en caso de que nosotros no pudiéramos concebir. ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? No quieres continuar con el tratamiento y ahora no quieres adoptar.

—No estoy segura de no volver a intentarlo, pero tampoco quiero darte esperanzas de que en algún momento volveré a tomar el tratamiento.

—Independientemente de que adoptemos o no a ese bebé, me gustaría ayudar a Jane.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé si es lo correcto —dijo mirando a Jasper.

—Yo les recomiendo que se pongan de acuerdo pensando detenidamente en los pros y los contras de cada decisión que quieran tomar. Por lo pronto no deberían pensar en la adopción ni en el tratamiento de fecundación, tómense un lapso para vivir y disfrutar este tiempo en pareja. Aun es demasiado pronto para tomar decisiones, como pareja han avanzado demasiado y cualquier paso mal dado los llevará a un retroceso. Pueden dar apoyo a su amiga pero no pueden llevarla a vivir con ustedes. La convivencia de una persona externa a su familia con una enfermedad como la bulimia puede afectar su relación como pareja. Por tu parte, Edward, no puedes presionar a tu pareja ni forzar situaciones para que ella acepte la adopción. Son jóvenes y tienen todavía tiempo.

**Bella**

Estábamos en un restaurante esperando a que Jane llegara, Edward y yo conversábamos mientras tanto. Escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros, giré mi rostro hacia esa voz y la vi. Se veía hermosa. A pesar de sentir cierta envidia por su embarazo, me alegró verla. Si ella pudiera mirarse a sí misma se daría cuenta de lo bien que el embarazo le ha sentado.

—Hola, Jane —la abracé en cuanto me puse de pie. La había extrañado mucho.

—Bella —afianzó aun más su agarre. Luego de un momento, se separó de mí para de igual manera saludar a Edward.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, linda? —preguntó Edward. Me molestó su piropo pero no dije ni demostré nada.

—Cada día más enorme.

—Nada de eso. Te ves hermosa —le dije yo.

Se sentó frente a nosotros mientras que Edward llamaba al mesero, quien después de tomarnos la orden se retiró. Comenzamos a hablar de lo que nos había ocurrido en este tiempo.

Jane aun se hacía cargo de la fundación, no conocía al padre de su bebé ya que había sido la consecuencia de una aventura de una noche tras haber roto su relación con Emmett. Él había querido volver con ella, pero al enterarse de que se encontraba embarazada, desistió.

—¿Se la pusiste difícil, no es así, Bella? —preguntó Jane de forma burlona, tan sólo para molestar a Edward.

—Sí —respondí mirándolo. Él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No importa, yo hubiera esperado.

—Mientes.

—No, sólo estaba presionándote.

—Tonto.

—Me da gusto que ahora sean felices juntos —dijo ella finalmente tomándonos de la mano.

—Jane, queremos que vengas con nosotros a Forks para ayudarte durante tu embarazo —comentó Edward.

—¿Bella?... ¿Edward te habló acerca de que daré al bebé en adopción?

—Sí. Me dijo que crees que no eres capaz de cuidarlo.

—No, no lo soy, además… soy muy irresponsable e inmadura. Nunca he sido maternal y no me interesa tener a un chiquillo detrás de mí todo el tiempo —no pude evitar soltar un jadeo—. Es la verdad Bella, no te espantes. Prefiero ser sincera conmigo y con él. Quiero evitarnos sufrimientos innecesarios, si él puede tener una madre dulce y cariñosa, una familia que le proporcione el cariño que yo no le daré, entonces por qué engañarme pensando en que cuando nazca cambiaré.

—Hoy asistimos a terapia y nos aconsejaron tomarnos las cosas con calma. Por lo que decidimos dejar descansar un tiempo el tema de la adopción. Pero nuestra ayuda es incondicional, Jane. Si tú quieres podemos cuidarte, y cuando nazca tu hijo podrás decidir si te quedas con él o lo das en adopción y nosotros tomaremos la decisión de adoptar o retomar el tratamiento de fecundación.

—Me parece bien, pero no quiero ser una carga.

—Jane, ¿fui una carga para ti?

—No.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte porque tú tampoco lo eres para nosotros. Eres mi amiga y tú sabes que gracias a ti logré superar mi depresión y enfermedad. Siempre fuiste muy paciente conmigo.

—Bella, yo te quiero, nunca dudes de que lo que hice por ti fue por verdadero cariño hacia ti. No por un favor hacia Edward.

**Edward**

Jane se había instalado en la recamara que iba a ser de nuestro hijo. Ella se notaba más relajada, al parecer la soledad la había estado deprimiendo. Mientras que Bella preparaba la cena, Jane se recostó un rato a descansar. A la mañana siguiente buscaríamos una casa cercana a la nuestra para ella.

Bella se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta de la cocina, estaba entretenida preparando los platillos. Me acerqué silencioso hasta tomarla por la cintura.

—Perdóname por presionarte.

—No te preocupes, Jasper nos ayuda.

—Con que Jasper, ¿eh?...

—Celoso.

—Pensé que te gustaba celoso.

—Sí, me gusta. Pero con moderación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, prometo no golpearlo.

Ella soltó una carcajada y de inmediato se tapó la boca ya que no quería despertar a Jane. Le di la vuelta y la besé, por un momento me olvidé de nuestra visita y levanté el vestido de Bella para acariciar sus piernas. La cargué haciendo que enredara las piernas en mi cintura. Sus bragas me estorbaban, estaba por bajarlas cuando…

—¡Hey! —solté a Bella de inmediato provocando que casi se cayera—. ¡Suéltense que vamos a cenar en esta habitación! No se ofendan pero qué asco…

—Definitivamente, Jane, mañana te busco casa y no regresaremos hasta encontrarla.

Jane y yo reímos ante el comentario de Bella.

—¡Claro! No quiero frustrarles la diversión.

Nota:

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias por la espera, sus comentarios los cuales responderé en el trascurso de la semana.

Nos leemos hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Besos.


	17. Chapter 17

Por amor

Una vida llena de recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecen tan sólo la trama es mía.

Nota: Una enorme disculpa por el retraso, deben enterarse que éste capítulo no está revisado por ninguna de mis betas o asesoras así, que disculparan mis fallas. Por cuestiones de tiempo y personales no había podido actualizar además de que siempre que revisaba el capitulo terminaba corrigiendo o cambiando algunas cosas. Lo siento. Los últimos capítulos de igual forma los presentaré sin Beteo, por cuestiones de tiempo es mejor así.

Gracias a mis betas y asesoras por su apoyo durante éste viaje. Sarobari, Lillian, Yumel, Miry, Ludwika, Bella, Eli Val, Ela Fordice y a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento me apoyaron.

A los lectores, muchas gracias por su presencia, a quienes amablemente se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un Review estoy muy agradecida. Lamentablemente me es imposible responderles, no cuento con Internet en casa, pero siempre los leo desde mi celular.

El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el Viernes de la siguiente semana. Esta vez sin falta, ya termine la historia solo estoy revisándola según yo.

**Capitulo 17**

_Él y ella. _

**Garrett**

"_Caminaba como un león enjaulado. Sí, yo era eso, estaba furioso, la odiaba. ¿Cómo puede ser posible odiar a muerte a la persona que más amaste en la vida? Sencillo, cuando esa persona te traiciona y te hunde para siempre. Jamás en esta vida la perdonaría."_

Tenía seis años y Charlotte tenía apenas tres meses de edad cuando mi padre abandono a mi madre sin importarle sus dos hijos. Ese día lo recuerdo con tanta claridad, que sé que vestía su vieja chamarra de cuero con la camiseta que le habíamos regalado el día de su cumpleaños pasado. Los pantalones eran unos Jeans deslavados y rotos de la bastilla.

Mi padre cuando llegaba del trabajo daba un ligero beso a la coronilla de Charlotte, luego un beso a los labios de mi madre; a mí, simplemente me alborotaba el cabello y pellizcaba mi mejilla. Lavaba sus manos, tomaba asiento en la mesa para comenzar a cenar y contarnos su día.

Pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. Llegó directo a la habitación; sin decir nada tomó su ropa lanzándola a una bolsa negra de plástico. Ella lo siguió, escuché decir a mi padre que lo habían despedido y que no podía continuar. Hablaron durante un par de horas. Mi madre gritaba, Charlotte lloraba y yo simplemente intentaba calmar su inquietud sujetándola entre mis brazos fuertemente. Charlotte pesaba demasiado para mi, se agitaba en mis brazos y apenas lograba sostenerla sin que se lastimara. Poco a poco el temor iba creciendo en mi pecho haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Vi salir de la recámara a mi padre con el rostro colorado y ojos vidriosos. No nos miró mientras que se dirigía a la salida que lo llevaría a su libertad, guardo cualquier frase de consuelo o de despedida dentro de su mente. Silencio. Él simplemente se marchó.

Durante los años posteriores de la partida de mi padre, mi madre trabajó como obrera en una fábrica, a veces hacía dobles turnos. Casi nunca la veía y cuando estaba en casa la dejaba dormir. Yo sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba, lo veía, al igual que Charlotte que ya contaba con la edad suficiente para comprender; era una buena niña, curiosa y traviesa. Pero cuando mamá estaba en casa ella se quedaba calladita y se recostaba a su lado cuando dormía. Charlotte velaba sus sueños mientras que yo preparaba la comida que a mamá le gustaba.

Los domingos asistíamos a la iglesia. Tenía catorce años cuando conocí a la niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida; con cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes eran grandes llenos de inocencia; en sus mejillas se dibujaban unas graciosas pecas, sus labios eran gruesos de un color cereza. Estaba en la entrada de la casa del señor, cuando la vi mirando hacía todas partes como si estuviera perdida a pesar de que su madre la llevaba de la mano.

La segunda ocasión que la vi fue en la escuela. Estaba milagrosamente en mi grupo y entonces agradecí a Dios por cruzarla en mi destino. Era tímida casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía siempre decía cosas inteligentes. Yo la admiraba; entonces, se hizo mi amiga. Paso aún más tiempo y mi amor por ella fue creciendo. La conocía muy bien o eso pensé. Gustaba de tomar leche caliente en las noches frías, no le gustaba el chocolate, prefería el sabor vainilla. Yo, odiaba la vainilla pero por ella la comía y fingía que era el sabor más delicioso del planeta.

A los dieciocho años, la invité al baile. Su vestido era rosa pastel tan esponjado que parecía princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Tenía flores bordadas en la orilla de su amplia falda y rosas de alrededor de su escote, su cabello iba sujeto con una cinta del mismo color del vestido. Apenas pudo entrar en el auto de su padre. Él nos llevó al baile. Su padre era un buen hombre temeroso de Dios y de sus leyes. Me advirtió de los castigos divinos si mis intenciones con su hija no eran buenas. Mis intensiones eran buenas, yo la amaba.

Bailamos una canción lenta, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca uno del otro, el calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos era un poco sofocante, provocando sensaciones extrañas un leve sonrojo. Mis manos temblaban, las de ella sudaban y mi voz era chillona. La conocía tan bien, que cuando la veía mirar a todas partes era porque se sentía perdida. Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía articular palabra.

Pero el instituto terminaba y pronto partiríamos a la universidad, ella quería ser veterinario y yo medico; entonces, debía actuar ya no éramos tan niños. Terminó la canción mis manos estaban mojadas. Ella me miró temerosa con sus labios temblorosos. Me acerqué lentamente, nunca había besado pero, había practicado ésta mañana, mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación. Besarla fue como besar un ángel me sentí en el paraíso del que tanto hablaba su padre en la iglesia.

Esa noche, cuando su padre nos recogió al final del baile pedí su permiso para tratarla como algo más que una amiga. Él me conocía y también a mi madre. Me dio su aprobación. Alison era mi novia. Nos separamos para continuar con nuestros estudios con la promesa de vernos los fines de semana. Nunca faltábamos a nuestra promesa.

A los veintidós años era un hombre enamorado. Trabajaba y estudiaba, mis practicas comenzaban. Mi madre ya se notaba cansada. Charlotte era apenas una adolescente, madura y comprensiva para su edad.

El fin de semana llegó y con el mi amor. No la había visto en un mes, la extrañaba y soñaba con nuestro reencuentro. Sus padres fueron a una reunión de beneficencia mientras que ella se quedó en casa a estudiar. Yo no debía haber estado ahí; pero, mis ansias no me dejaban dormir esa noche. Quería verla por lo menos un instante.

Me presenté en su casa. Sorprendida me miró, sonrojándose en el instante en que se percató de que su camisón blanco me dejaba ver más de lo que era considerado decente. Desvié mi mirada clavándola en la loseta, intentando controlar los demonios que incitaban el deseo carnal. Pero yo era un hombre. Ella me dejo pasar dentro de su casa. Me senté en el sillón con mis puños cerrados y mi espalda recta. Mi mirada siempre hacia el frente, lejos de sus pezones erectos por el frío de la noche. Me ofreció una taza de leche caliente. Acepté. La acompañé hasta la cocina, me senté en el desayunador mirando el techo. Colocó la taza de leche caliente frente a mí y unas galletas de chocolate. Sonreí. Hacía tiempo le había confesado que no me gustaba la vainilla, Alison había reído todo ese día de mi. Confesándome que lo sabía pero que me hacía comer cualquier cosa que tuviera el sabor de la vainilla tan sólo porque eso le demostraba lo mucho que yo la amaba.

Terminé la leche y las galletas. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo de vuelta a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá. La plática era sencilla y espontánea hasta que comenzó a hablarme de sus amigas y sus novios. Me dijo que ellas ya no eran vírgenes y que le hablaban de las maravillosas sensaciones que sus novios o amigos con derecho les hacían sentir. Las anécdotas provocaron que sudara y sintiera escalofríos. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, tenían una mirada distinta.

Estaba nervioso porque yo sabía que quería ir un poco más allá de besos y caricias infantiles a sus pechos sobre la ropa. En algún momento se puso de pie y se quitó el camisón, yo estaba anonadado. La amaba y temía no a Dios y su castigo divino por mancillar a una mujer antes del matrimonio. Temía a mí mismo, a dejarme llevar y hacerle daño. Temía al hombre que era su padre, que me había dado la confianza de tratar a su hija, de entrar a su casa y a sus vidas. Pero no fue suficiente temor para el deseo que corría por mis venas. Había soñado con ese momento de verla desnuda durante muchas noches, me había masturbado en la ducha pensando en sus besos y sus caricias traviesas.

Me puse de pie, quería salir y correr lejos de ella pero me detuvo. Dijo que no llegaríamos al final, que sólo quería sentir mis manos acariciar su cuerpo sin la ropa. Me dijo que sus amigas le platicaban como les daban placer a sus novios con sexo oral, que podía intentarlo si yo accedía a tocarla. Había visto películas pornográficas, y de tan sólo imaginarme su boca tragando mi miembro enloquecí, cediendo a sus caprichos pecaminosos. La tomé de la cintura acercándola a mí, besé su vientre, acaricié sus caderas, sus nalgas sus pechos, primero con temor luego con desesperación. Ella gemía, sentí sus manos intentando deshacerse de mi camisa, le ayudé. Ella desabrocho mis pantalones. Ambos desnudos recostados en el sofá acariciándonos con pasión. No escuchamos el auto llegar, ni las llaves abriendo la cerradura, ni sus padres entrando a la casa o a la sala.

—¿Qué significa esto? —fue el grito de su padre que nos sacó de nuestro momento de lujuria. Salté lejos de ella sin saber que decir. Ella se cubría con un cojín, nuestras miradas perturbadas y nerviosas se cruzaron. Miré a su padre quien a su vez la veía a ella con dolor y decepción. Entonces la escuché decir:

—Que… quería violarme —dijo con temor a su vez de que su confirmación parecía más una pregunta. Luego lo entendí, ella dijo lo que su padre quería escuchar.

Asombrado giré mi rostro a ella de vuelta, comencé a negar con mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no negaba su afirmación, más bien el hecho de creerla capaz de semejante traición. Hasta que caí en cuenta del peso de sus palabras y de lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Llamando a la policía. Comencé a vestirme, aun no decía nada seguía conmocionado. Su madre se dirigió a ella y le dio una bofetada sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella nunca decía nada. Jamás habíamos entablado una gran conversación, nunca supe si me aceptaba, si creía que era bueno para su hija. Pero al verla bofetear a Alison por su falsa confesión, me hizo saber que sabía que su hija mentía. Su padre se acercó y me sujetó del brazo. Conmocionado aun no quería luchar, el dolor de su traición me dejo clavado en el mismo lugar.

Esa madrugada mi madre sufrió un infarto al saber que su hijo había sido detenido por intento de violación. Ella murió creyéndome un violador.

Me encontraba tan devastado, que ni siquiera volví a mirarla al rostro el día que atestiguo en contra de mí inventándose toda una novela de lo sucedido esa noche. Su padre un soldado de Dios. Ella, una sierva pura e inocente. Ganaron el juicio.

Con tan sólo veintidós años fui condenado a ocho años de cárcel por intento de violación. Charlotte fue a una casa de acogida mientras que yo cumplía mi condena.

El día que llegué al reclusorio, perdí mi inocencia, mi hombría. Ese día fui violado en las duchas por quienes con el pretexto de odiar a los violadores tomaban la justicia en sus manos calmando así su sed de sangre y lujuria. Con el tiempo perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces sucedió lo mismo, no importaba cuanto intentara cuidarme, el final era inevitable. Deje de resistirme. Hasta que un día llegó otro y ellos se olvidaron de mí.

Me recordaron el día que un niño de diecinueve llegó a mi celda, él era gay. Cumplía una condena por asalto a mano armada. Su historia… un joven enamorado que caminaba por la calle con destino a casa, vio al joven moreno del que había estado enamorado desde hacía un par de años, robando a una mujer. Chocaron, el arma cayó al piso mientras que el joven huía. La mujer asustada gritó, asombrado por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo no pensó en que no debía tocar el arma o que no debió decir que él era el culpable. Pensó que el otro lo agradecería. Jamás se presentó ni siquiera a su juicio.

Ellos llegaron cuando el joven se bañaba, yo salía de las duchas encontrándome con ellos de frente, uno de ellos me sonrío y mando un beso a mis labios. Iba a irme como si nada, en el pasillo me detuve al escuchar el grito del "pequeño Justin" así le decía su madre. Me puse los pantalones lo más rápido que pude. Entré a las duchas, estaban a punto de violarlo. El odio y resentimiento guardado por dos años sacó lo peor de mi. Eran tres los golpeé una y otra vez, no paré hasta que Justin me tomó del hombro y me dijo: "para o los mataras". Reaccioné los miré en el piso casi inconscientes, salí de ahí yendo directo a mi celda y detrás de mí el afeminado pequeño Justin. Lloré y grité.

_Caminaba como un león enjaulado. Sí, yo era eso, estaba furioso, la odiaba. ¿Cómo puede ser posible odiar a muerte a la persona que más amaste en la vida? Sencillo, cuando esa persona te traiciona y te hunde para siempre. Jamás en esta vida la perdonaría._

A los tres días el afeminado pequeño Justin, para los reclusos era mi Puta, para él y para mí no éramos más que los hermanos varones que nunca tuvimos.

Dos meses después, estábamos en las duchas. Los nuevos del día llegaron y entre ellos el "Moreno" amor platónico del pequeño Justin. Se toparon de frente, _Moreno, lo miró como se mira a lo que repudias. _Los vi entrar, hambrientos de carne nueva. No me miraron, tampoco a pequeño Justin. Ni yo a ellos.

—Pequeño Justin, vámonos.

_Pequeño_ asintió, bajo la mirada y negó suspirando hondo. Él comprendió que nunca obtendría su agradecimiento y que no valía la pena dar la vida por alguien que no te considera un ser humano. Pequeño Justin caminó detrás de mí.

Un mes después, comíamos en nuestra mesa, con el grupo de centroamericanos. Justin frente a mí, con su muy amena y afeminada platica. Su sonrisa picara, y ademanes nos hacía reír. Era como la tía loca de la familia. Pequeño Justin dejó de sonreír, miré de tras de mí para encontrarme a _Moreno_ sosteniendo su charola, todos guardaron silencio mientras que _Moreno_ con su rostro magullado apenas pudo sentarse. Acababa de salir de enfermería y el culo le dolía debido al desgarre que sufrió y sufría cada vez que era violado en las duchas. Y todos seguíamos sin decir nada. Todos conocíamos la estúpida historia del afeminado _pequeño Justin_.

_Moreno_ levantó su rostro para mirar a Justin a los ojos.

—Lo siento.

Seis meses después _Pequeño Justin _fue puesto en libertad. Y por primera vez una semana después de su partida tuve mi primera visita al reclusorio. Y no llegó solo, lo hizo con su madre.

_Moreno, _se convirtió en mi sombra. Hasta que un día, mi condena se redujo por buen comportamiento y cumplidos los cinco años quede libre. Charlotte había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tenía tres meses viviendo en casa del pequeño Justin. Jamás acepte que me viera en la cárcel, por lo que nuestro reencuentro fue más que emotivo.

Abandonamos la ciudad para iniciar de cero en algún lugar remoto. Pero en cuanto se enteraban de mi estadía en la cárcel éramos marginados. Nadie me daba empleo. Charlotte nos mantenía como podía, trabajando de cajera o camarera. De lo que encontraba. Un día llegamos a la Push. Conocí a Harry cuando éste tenía problemas para remolcar un coche varado. Le ayudé y diciéndome que era demasiado viejo para esos trotes me ofreció el trabajo. Le hablé sobre mí y las razones por la que estuve en la cárcel. Se lo conté todo y por primera vez alguien me creyó.

Luego llegó él, mi mejor amigo Ethan Reader, siempre cauteloso mirando a sus lados y a su espalda. Esperando ser emboscado en cualquier momento. Luego la chica pelirroja, atractiva y llena de inseguridades. Ellos la pareja perfecta. Me daban envidia por tenerse uno al otro para amarse unos días y odiarse uno que otro.

—¡Estoy cansada de ser tu domestica! ¡Levanta tu ropa!

—¡No me grites que no estoy sordo!

—¡Ethan Reader!

—¡Ya voy mujer!

Miré a Charlotte quien estaba muerta de la risa por la discusión de nuestros vecinos.

—Tu amor platónico es un desordenado —le dije.

—O ella una loca obsesiva —contradijo Charlotte.

—¡Bah! Envidia tienes.

—Sí, la verdad que si —dijo y suspiró con melancolía. Pero ya había aceptado que ella no significaba nada para mi amigo.

Pensando en la relación que Ethan compartía con su ahora esposa, salí al bar a despejarme un rato con cervezas. Estaba solo mirando a la nada entonces ella apareció. Zafrina, quien más tarde me dio mi primera vez con una mujer. Quien me devolvió mi hombría a pesar de haberle pagado. Estar con ella me hacía olvidar mis pesadillas y demonios.

Pero Ethan tenía razón, yo no debía enfrascarme en algo que no llevaba a nada bueno. Y de nueva cuenta me encontraba solo. Con mi juventud perdida y mis sueños de ser un gran medico frustrados.

**Jane**

Nací en un lugar de Italia llamado Volterra. Crecí bajo el manto amoroso de una gran familia. Mis padres eran dos personajes llenos de vida y sobre protectores con sus cuatro hijas. Había sido la última en nacer y según mis hermanas la más amada por mi padre… mí padre. Un hombre robusto y malhumorado. Lo era todo para mí. Le amaba y admiraba, pero eso se terminó al cumplir los dieciséis años, cuando comencé a fijarme en el sexo opuesto y él correteaba a mis pretendientes con pistola en mano.

Fue a los dieciocho años cuando conocí al primo de mi mejor amiga, su nombre era Félix. Él, era un hombre veinte años mayor; su rostro enigmático junto a su pinta de gladiador romano me cautivó. Más fue su promesa de convertirme en una gran modelo lo que provocó que cayera a sus pies.

Para qué hablar de la decepción y el dolor que le causé a mi padre con mi partida. Aun recuerdo su rostro desfigurado por mis acidas e hirientes palabras. Le dije viejo bueno para nada, le hice saber cuánto odiaba la pobreza en la que me hizo crecer. Todo el dinero, ropa y cosas materiales que no me dio y que yo podía conseguirme sin su ayuda. A mi madre le dije que no quería terminar como ella, atada, obligada a una vida y a un hombre humilde que apenas podía darme de comer. Llena de hijos muertos de hambre. Mi madre me abofeteó y me pidió que jamás volviera. Ese día yo morí para ellos, para mis hermanas. Ese día deje de ser Jane Georgiano.

No culpo a Félix por mis acciones, a estas alturas de mi vida sé con seguridad cuán fácil es perder el piso por unas falsas y bonitas palabras de personas astutas, aves de rapiña. Pero estaba tan enamorada de la riqueza de Félix que no me daba cuenta en lo que me había convertido en un lapso de seis meses de vivir con él. Me prostituía y a cambio obtenía la fama de una modelo que más que posar en pasarelas de moda era una dama de compañía para hombres ricos y de no tan buena reputación.

Cuatro años después viajamos a Estados Unidos, por consejo de un amigo de Félix habían comprado un periódico local. Entre sus nuevas amistades conocí a un joven empresario, era un hombre poco atractivo pero con un gran corazón, el único que me trató como una mujer y no como un objeto sexual; ya que Félix continuaba ofreciéndome a sus socios como objeto de diversión. Cuando Félix se dio cuenta del amor que su socio me profesaba, yo estuve a punto de abandonarlo. Pero era tan dependiente de él y de sus malos tratos que terminé por destruir la oportunidad que la vida me daba para reformarme.

Aún me pregunto el por qué Félix se negaba a dejarme ir. Fue entonces que para retenerme me propuso matrimonio y de nuevo creyendo en sus falsas promesas acepté.

Comenzaron los golpes y peores humillaciones. Llevaba a mujeres jóvenes a la casa con la promesa de hacerlas unas grandes modelos. Las llevaba a mi cama y me hacía verlos tener sexo. La envidia por la juventud y belleza de esas mujeres fue carcomiendo mi corazón y salud mental.

Un año más tarde, intenté divorciarme pero con su dinero compró a mi abogado. Me di cuenta que no sería tan fácil apartarme de su lado. Hasta que lo encontré a él, Edward Cullen, un joven abogado. Le había contratado más por el gusto de ver su rostro por un tiempo que por la confianza de que me daría la libertad. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que había conseguido lo que otros no obtuvieron por su falta de lealtad a su cliente y no sólo eso, también una pensión con la que podría vivir cómodamente hasta que volviera a contraer matrimonio.

Él me gustaba y una vez libre tenía la necesidad de sentirme viva, sentirme mujer, creer que podía ser amada. Pero yo había llegado tarde a su vida, así me lo hizo saber. No era que yo quisiera algo serio, no, había pasado la mayor parte de mi juventud al lado de un hombre despreciable. Tan sólo necesitaba de un hombre que fingiera esa noche. Más sus palabras de rechazo me hicieron sentir vacía y a la vez esperanzada de poder algún día encontrar a un hombre que fuera capaz de amarme como él amaba a su esposa.

Regresé a Italia, con el deseo de volver a casa. Viajé durante algunas horas hasta llegar al país que me vio nacer y crecer. Renté un auto y un día antes de mi partida a Volterra, lo pasé recorriendo tiendas en busca de los obsequios adecuados para mi familia. Con nerviosismo elegí cada uno de ellos preguntándome si aun me recordaban, sí acaso podrían perdonarme. Quise ser optimista y me engañaba a mí misma diciéndome que sí.

Pero había sido un error. Mi padre con sus cabellos encanecidos, sus ojos brillosos que delataban su tristeza y esa sabiduría que sólo el tiempo te da, me miró con reprobación. Mi hermana mayor me dejo pasar dentro de la casa, me senté en la mesa donde tantas veces había compartido el desayuno con ellos. Me sentí de nuevo de dieciséis años…

—¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —pregunté en un intento de romper el hielo. Mi hermana era madre de tres niños el más pequeño de cuatro meses yacía dormido entre mis brazos mientras su hija mayor de cinco me miraba con interés.

—Bien, Antonia se casó hace dos semanas y ésta de luna de miel.

—Me imagino su felicidad.

—¿Y tú Jane, has podido ser feliz? —me preguntó mi madre, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Ni siquiera cuando me acerqué a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla me había dicho algo—. Porque recuerdo que el día que te fuiste dijiste que serias tan feliz, que te olvidarías de todos nosotros y que nunca volverías.

Me hizo sentir como una niña de nuevo, sintiendo el arrepentimiento y el peso de mis acciones en la espalda, como si estas fueran bultos de concreto, me encorvé con la mirada puesta en mis manos entrelazadas en la mesa.

—Madre lo lamento.

—No tanto como tu padre, a quien le destrozaste la vida. A mí a quien me rompiste el corazón. No lo sientes tanto puesto que ahora vienes a plantarte aquí frente a nosotros. Vestida con ropa que cuesta más de lo que gana tu padre en una semana. Con tus zapatos que seguramente cuestan más de lo que costó el vestido de novia de tu hermana. Presumiendo a nuestros vecinos tu auto convertible. Vienes aquí y te atreves a traernos obsequios para comprarnos, para callarnos la boca y demostrar que has obtenido lo que querías. No. Jane, llévate tus limosnas, la lástima a tu familia humilde, a la que repudiaste por ser como somos. Si conseguiste lo que has querido, si eres feliz Jane te felicito y deseo que sigas siéndolo pero lejos de aquí.

No pude responder ante sus observaciones, no podía defenderme ella tenía razón. Mi comportamiento había sido el de una hija orgullosa y mezquina. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí a mi hermana al bebe. Salí sin decir nada con el nudo en la garganta ardiéndome como una herida provocada por un fierro ardiendo, lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Mi padre se encontraba sentado en la escalinata fuera de la casa observando el auto en el que había llegado o eso parecía a simple vista. Me senté junto a él y le observé, en realidad mi padre estaba perdido en algún lugar en su mente.

—Pa' yo…

—No digas nada Jane. Me da gusto que hayas venido a vernos y que en realidad no nos olvidaste. —Guardó silencio por unos minutos yo continuaba llorando en silencio tan sólo mirando su rostro serio—. ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

Su pregunta terminó por romperme. Solté un gemido lleno de dolor, nunca había sido tan consciente en realidad del daño que Félix me había causado hasta ese momento. Mi padre suspiró y abrió sus brazos para mí. Lloré sintiéndome de nuevo tan pequeña y vulnerable como cuando era una niña de diez años. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello y tiernamente depositaba besos en mi coronilla.

Las heridas que causé a mi padre con mis palabras nunca fueron sanadas sin embargo, él estaba ahí en ese momento para mí. Consolándome.

—Jane espero que encuentres tu camino y que tus vivencias te hagan una mejor persona.

No necesité más para entender que si bien me consolaba, eso no significaba que estaba perdonada. Limpié mis lágrimas y prometí que volvería cuando él pudiera estar orgulloso de mí.

Hablar fue más fácil que realmente actuar. Con el dolor aun del rechazo de mi familia carcomiendo mi alma regresé a Estados unidos. Comencé de nuevo haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, modelando. Y mientras tanto terminé mis estudios como trabajadora social. Vivía sola y no tenía amigos salvo amantes casuales. Cuatro años más tarde la tristeza y la enfermedad que había nacido en el tiempo que viví con Félix estaba destruyéndome. No podía seguir viviendo atormentada por mi físico.

Ingresé por voluntad propia a una clínica de rehabilitación. Ahí encontré de nuevo a Edward. ¿Quién iba a creer que el hombre que había admirado y respetado se había convertido en un imbécil? Me pidió velar por su esposa y así lo hice, no por él quien se había ganado mi resentimiento. Lo hice por ella, que me recordaba a mí misma en muchos aspectos.

Durante mi corto tiempo en la clínica intenté por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar, deprimida se estaba dejando morir lentamente. Le ofrecí mi amistad sincera y quedo demostrada cuando regresé a la clínica para visitarla después de que me dieran de alta. Fue entonces que me gané su confianza.

No había vuelto ver a Edward, las dudas acerca de su paradero me hacían pensar que había elegido a su amante antes que a su esposa. Más grande fue la sorpresa de un día ser asaltada por él en la calle mientras volvía de una visita a Bella a casa. Edward me habló acerca de estar en problemas y que era más seguro para su familia en especial para Bella que lo creyeran muerto. La convencí para que viajara conmigo a Italia, donde nos instalamos, ella tomó seminarios sobre su carrera de Derecho. Mientras que creábamos en conjunto una sociedad de ayuda para mujeres que como nosotras necesitaban de apoyo legal, psicológico o bien un techo y comida por un tiempo. Hasta cuatro años después que ella se enteró de su supuesta muerte, cuando la veía pensativa podía darme cuenta de que en realidad siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a verlo; por mucho que dijera que seguramente estaba con su amante viviendo feliz.

Mantenía contacto con Edward mediante cartas dirigidas a nombre de Ethan Reader. Cuando llegó el momento de volver nos instalamos en un departamento supuestamente arrendado, en realidad pertenecía a Ethan o mejor dicho Edward.

Para ser sincera me sorprendió la tenacidad de él para recuperarla aunque para cuando le confesó la verdad, no haya sido lo que él esperaba. Mientras que yo era una espectadora de su historia me replantaba una y otra vez que no quería enamorarme. Jamás era como lo esperabas.

Emmett Mcarty era un hombre atractivo, que en cierta manera me recordaba a ese empresario enamorado que tiempo atrás me cautivó. Pero mi miedo al amor nuevamente me hizo estropear nuestra relación. Cansado de mis difíciles estados de ánimo terminó el noviazgo que teníamos. Era cierto que quería intentar tener algo serio con Emmett, después de Félix, no había tenido ninguna relación estable. Y eso me asustó, perder mi independencia pero sobre todo enamorarme.

Después de nuestra ruptura, tuve una aventura con un desconocido al que ni siquiera recuerdo. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada mi mundo se vino abajo. Quise abortar pero al final no pude hacerlo. Emmett volvió y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y que no sabía quién era el padre, se fue.

Ahora estoy aquí, intentando sobrevivir. Mi embarazo amenazado por mi enfermedad, que con las malas jugadas de mi mente me hace odiar aun más mi situación. No podía creer que al final cometí el error de convertirme en madre soltera. No quería serlo. Quería seguir siendo libre y sin ningún tipo de ataduras aun cuando no fuera feliz.

—Es hermoso éste lugar ¿no es así? —Me dijo Bella, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la banca que daba justo frente al hermoso atardecer. No respondí a su pregunta—. Todos los días miramos el amanecer tan hermoso como éste crepúsculo.

—No comprendo cómo puedes vivir en éste sitio. No es… como las ciudades donde hemos vivido.

—No, es hermoso.

—Todo es verde. No hay smog…

—Lo amo y yo estaré dónde él se encuentre.

—¿Crees que algún día los encuentren?

—No lo sé. Mientras tanto seré feliz a su lado.

—¿Pero qué hay de eso de tener familia?

—No nos encontraran.

—Dime la verdad Bella, ¿de verdad quieres tener un hijo?, ¿arruinar tu figura, tu carrera?

—¿Mi carrera? Por si no te has dado cuenta esa queda arruinada en el momento que decidí marcharme de la ciudad y venir a Forks. Edward no tiene nada que ver con esa decisión.

—Adopta a éste niño, yo no lo quiero la maternidad no se me da. Lo harías muy feliz.

—En éste momento estamos disfrutándonos mutuamente. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

—¿Qué? ¿Disfrutar de tu marido? —dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

—Me refiero a tu maternidad, quien sabe tal vez nunca más vuelvas a tener la oportunidad. Y no te atrevas a poner tus garras en mi marido, Jane.

Cuando iba a responder vimos el auto de Edward acercarse y detrás de él, otro que más que auto parecía un desperdicio de lámina andante. De él bajo un hombre alto, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro; una barba de tres días; unos ojos cafés muy expresivos. Su nariz respingona y sus labios eran delgados. Era un hombre atractivamente prohibido. Un hombre que se notaba a simple vista —y no sólo por esa cosa que él podría llamar auto—, que no tenía en que caerse muerto. Su ropa deslavada y vieja confirmaba todo. Ambos se acercaron a nosotros. Desvíe mi mirada de él cuando Edward se acercó a nosotras y con él a su lado mirándome.

—Buenas noches señoras —saludó Edward educadamente. Se acercó a Bella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, los envidiaba por lo que miré hacia otra parte. Edward me sorprendió con un beso en mi frente.

—Calma, yo no necesito cariño idiota.

—Tan dulce como siempre. ¡Hola bebé! —Saludó a mi estomago depositando la palma de su mano en mi vientre, me estremecí. Era extraño.

—¡Suelta no me toques! —Le grité mientras manoteaba alejándolo de mí.

—No es a ti quien quiero tocar Jane, es al bebe y apuesto que no le das el cariño que necesita.

—Él no necesita nada, no piensa, no siente, sólo está ahí viviendo temporalmente.

—No piensa, pero si siente —el extraño nos interrumpió. Planté mi vista a él deseando hacerlo sentir dolor. No tenía poderes, pero si los tuviera en este momento estaría retorciéndose y pidiendo piedad.

—Jane te presento a Garrett mi amigo y vecino.

—Mmm.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte —dijo estirando su mano llena de ¿qué era eso? Mi rostro debió indicarle mi repugnancia porque se miró las manos y —: ¡Oh! Lo siento, es un poco de lodo. Cambié una llanta.

Intentó limpiarse la mano en su camiseta igual de mugrosa que su mano, me dieron nauseas por lo que sin decir nada me puse en pie y caminé dentro de la casa sin mirar atrás.

**Nota: ¡Huy! ¿Qué fue esto? Espero me lean la mente y saquen sus deducciones. Miles de gracias por continuar aquí. **


End file.
